El Diario de La Joven Reina
by Princess-Diarist
Summary: Tras una sugerencia de Maese Perícleo, Zelda decide comenzar a escribir un diario. Versión en Español de The Young Queen's Diaries, originalmente publicada en Tumblr.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Luna llena del octavo mes. Verano.**_

Querido diario,

He decidido mantener uno ya que últimamente he estado bajo mucho agobio. Mestre Perícleo me lo sugirió, diciendo que es una buena y rápida manera de aclarar la mente. También es una buena excusa para tener tiempo para mi misma, el cual apenas he tenido en… un mes.

Diosas, ha pasado un mes desde que se destruyó el Espejo del Crepúsculo.

Han pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día.

Lo primero que recuerdo después de que se desvaneció el zumbido en mis oídos fue ver caer a Link de rodillas al suelo. Estaba absolutamente conmocionado.

-Por qué? -su voz apenas era un susurro.

Estaba tan afectado que ni siquiera lloró.

No sabía qué decirle, aunque nada que dijese podría consolarlo en ese momento.

Nunca pensé que Midna pudiese hacer eso, hasta que dijo "mientas este espejo exista, podremos vernos nuevamente". Considerando las circunstancias de cómo los tres nos conocimos, simplemente no iba a poder ser posible. Ella tenía toda la determinación para terminar con este conflicto de una vez por todas. Y si destruir el espejo - cortando toda manera de unir nuestros mundos para siempre - era la única manera, ella debía hacerlo. Los sentimientos de todos debían ponerse de lado.

Puedo no estar de acuerdo con la manera en la que lo hizo, pero lo puedo comprender. Quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo, no puedo juzgarla.

Así, en absoluto silencio, me acerqué a él, me senté en el suelo arenoso, y le tomé la mano.

El único sonido era el silbido del viento desértico. Nos quedamos tal cual hasta que las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo.

Creo que ambos nos rehusamos a creer que nunca más la volveríamos a ver.

El frío del ocaso nos despertó del entumecimiento en el que nos encontrábamos, recordándonos que ya era hora de volver. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para pasar la noche en el Desierto Gerudo.

El retorno fue silencioso. Íbamos aún de la mano.

Caminábamos hacia el Lago Hylia por un par de horas, hasta que Link paró en seco repentinamente.

-No podemos salir de aquí sin teletransportarnos -su voz estaba áspera.

-No se preocupe, encontraremos un camino -le dije con una sonrisa suave, apretando su mano un poco. Se veía tan triste y cansado él.

Afortunadamente, las lecciones de geografía e historia que recibí desde niña fueron de provecho. Recordaba unas ruinas por las que podíamos escalar para llegar al camino que lleva a la Ciudadela de Hyrule. Un tiempo después de alcanzamos el camino, Link llamó a su yegua, Epona, la que cabalgó a través de los campos, alcanzando nuestro destino al alba, desmontando a las puertas de la ciudadela.

La gente estaba reunida en la Plaza Central, conversado, tratando de entender qué había sucedido en el castillo. Al entrar, la gente gritaba vítores y nos saludaba como los campeones de la luz, a pesar de nuestras ropas rasgadas, suciedad, arena, sudor y sangre. Sí, era una ocasión alegre para todos, pero agridulce para nosotros dos: esta victoria estaba manchada por la pérdida.

Un poco después, me dirigí rápidamente al Castillo; necesitaba evaluar los daños sufridos.

Para decepción del gremio de albañiles, los daños eran menores a lo esperado, los daños más graves se concentraban en el salón del trono. Lo que realmente fue un milagro es que no hubieron muertos. Me acerqué a mi compañero, que tenía la vista fija en el boquete en el techo, sobre la escultura de las Diosas.

-Realmente le dio una paliza como pocas -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cree que Midna se acuerde de nosotros del mismo modo que la recordaremos a ella?

-Eso espero… si no, me aseguraré de juntar cada uno de los granitos y fragmentos que hayan quedado del Espejo del Crepúsculo en Hyrule para cruzar y asegurarme que lo haga -le respondí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Las emociones se me pusieron a flor de piel, aunque tratara de contenerme.

Link sonreía entre lágrimas.

-¿Midna estuvo con usted todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en la torre? -preguntó, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Venía a visitarme por lo menos una vez al día, al principio era ruda y sarcástica, pero con el tiempo se volvió más amable. Me contaba historias de su reino y su gente -dije con un suspiro- 'Pensaba que era una especie de fugitiva, ya que después que te trajo en forma de lobo, hubo mucha actividad, por lo que podía observar desde la torre… cuando usted la trajo al borde de la muerte y usé mi magia pude ver sus recuerdos, y pude darme cuenta de quién era realmente y todo lo que había vivido… ella lo apreciaba mucho, Link, en especial todos los esfuerzos que hizo para ayudarla.

Él asintió, aparentemente un poco más resignado. Perder a alguien no es algo fácil de sobrellevar, después de todo.

-Usted no está solo en esto. Si se siente triste, solo, o si simplemente necesita conversar con alguien, permítame estar a su disposición, usted cuente conmigo como una amiga -dije, tomándole las manos-. Recuerde además que compartimos una carga en común'. Las marcas triangulares en nuestras manos son prueba de ello.

-Gracias, Su Alteza. Es un honor para este pastor que le considere usted su amigo -dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Lo detuve de continuar.

-Usted no tiene que hacer reverencias a nadie, ni siquiera ante mí -le respondí-. Vamos afuera, necesito contarle a la gente lo que ha sucedido. -Él sólo asintió.

Salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la Plaza, la gente haciendo espacio a nuestro paso.

Les informé acerca de las cosas más relevantes que sucedieron durante la invasión, Link permaneciendo en silencio gran parte del tiempo, pero observé que su presencia hacía sentir a la gente más calmada. Me di cuenta que era conocido de la mayoría de los habitantes; era respetado y adorado por las masas.

Una vez que todo terminó, caminamos hacia las puertas; ya era hora de despedirme de Link, necesitaba descansar después de todas estos problemas y tribulaciones.

-No tengo otra razón alguna para retenerlo aquí, es usted libre para volver a su hogar o hacer lo que le plazca -dije, ofreciéndole mi mano para un apretón, la que tomó con ambas.

-Gracias, Su Alteza.

-Llámame Zelda, ahora somos amigos -le recordé con una sonrisa.

-Correcto… Zelda. -respondió-. Creo que me va a costar acostrumbrarme a decirlo.

Se subió a Epona, y acariciando el cuello de la yegua, me dijo:

-No sé por qué, pero tengo un presentimiento que nuestros caminos se van a cruzar de nuevo más pronto de lo que creo.

Y así, nos despedimos, él cabalgando de vuelta a casa. Desearía que su afirmación fuese cierta.

Los siguientes días fueron una locura, sólo trabajando: comencé a organizar un Consejo, coordinar las reparaciones no sólo del Castillo, sino que también de otras áreas de Hyrule que necesitaban de ayuda inmediata, y por último discutir los temas relacionados con mi coronación (un verdadero dolor de cabeza, porque no estamos para frivolidades). También logré convencer a Impaz que volviera al Castillo.

Los miembros de El Grupo probaron ser perfectamente capaces de formar parte del Consejo. Maese Perícleo había trabajado antes para mi padre, por lo tanto tiene experiencia en manejo político. Shad es un estudioso brillante, con amplios conocimientos de la historia y leyes de Hyrule, además de su fascinación por los Uca. Salma es una guerrera expertísima, con habilidades en combate e inteligencia. Necesito agregar representantes de las regiones, y sumar a los líderes de los Gorons y de los Zoras.

Mi conflicto surge al momento de escoger un líder para el ejército, que quedó en ruinas después de la invasión. La mayoría de los soldados fueron diezmados, y no me puedo arriesgar a que la seguridad de Hyrule sea pasada a llevar de nuevo. Necesito alguien no sólo con fuerza, sino que también con carisma, que sea respetado y admirado por la gente, y lo suficientemente joven como para estar en el cargo por muchos años.

Necesito un campeón de Hyrule. Y Link se me vino de inmediato a la cabeza.

Deliberé por varios días si esto era lo correcto, y hace cuatro días envié un halcón con el siguiente mensaje:

'Estimado Link,

Espero de todo corazón que te encuentres bien y estés de buen ánimo.

Iré directo al punto. ¿Recuerdas que durante durante la batalla contra el Señor Oscuro pedí que me prestaras tu fuerza una vez más?

Bueno, he mentido. Necesito solicitar un favor de ti, pero es necesario que sea en persona. No es algo que se pueda discutir por medio de una carta.

Tu amiga,

Zelda'

Así que actualmente espero su respuesta. Con respecto a otros problemas, ya casi todos están siendo solucionados.

Alguien ha llamado a mi puerta. Es un buen momento para detenerse por hoy.

Tuya,

Zelda.

P.D.: Nunca habría pensado que la persona tocando era el mismísimo Link, vestido con su túnica de héroe y todo. Se veía muchísimo mejor sin la mirada perdida, el polvo y la suciedad del campo de batalla; sin embargo, sus ojos no habían perdido su fiero brillo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho para llegar aquí? -le pregunté, completamente sorprendida.

-Hay muchos lugares en los cuales el sello real abre puertas -Link afirmó, ondeando la carta que le envié en su mano-, y más aún cuando uno lleva la túnica del héroe… Zelda.

Estaba en lo cierto. Había muy poca posibilidad de que los guardias no lo dejaran entrar. Lo hice pasar, y le dije que se sintiera cómodo y tomara asiento. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, mirando los objetos de mi recámara, mientras jugueteaba con su gorra entre las manos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te he solicitado venir? -le pregunté mientras le servía té.

-No, pero no podría haber llegado en mejor momento -contestó, dejando el gorro a un lado para tomar la taza-. Me estaba sintiendo un poco estancado en Ordon. Los primeros días fueron dormir, dormir, y dormir más aún, además de ponerme al día con mi gente. Luego me empecé a sentir inquieto, y me di cuenta que mi vida después del Crepúsculo nunca iba a volver a ser la misma… y me llegó tu carta. Realmente me subió el ánimo, y llegué acá lo más pronto que pude.

-Me alegra que la carta haya sido bienvenida -me senté frente a él- pero no sé si será lo mismo que con mi propuesta: necesito de tu ayuda para reconstruir el ejército de Hyrule, y volverlo mejor de lo que era antes… Tendrías que reclutar novatos, entrenarlos, y por sobre todo, ser su líder. Te convertirías en Comandante del Ejército de Hyrule, y Campeón de La Reina. Si aceptas, claro está.

Link quedó inicialmente perplejo, y permaneció en silencio. Temí que fuera una pésima idea.

Lo vi con un nudo en la garganta.

-Acepto, lo haré. -dijo, para mi sorpresa, con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas obligado a aceptar.

Nada me haría sentir peor que obligarlo a aceptar este trabajo, considerando que lo involucré ya en problemas antes.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro, nada me haría más feliz que ayudarte. -agregó-. Puedo poner todas mis habilidades en uso además.

Sentí infinita gratitud por él. Esta no será una aventura menor, tendrá que armar un ejército de cero. Farore escogió muy bien al portador de la Trifuerza del Valor!

-Maese Perícleo te ayudará a ponerte al tanto con los aspectos más formales de la vida militar -le dije mientras tomábamos té-, él es también el Jefe del Consejo.

-¿Perícleo? -Link estaba sorprendido-. ¿Los otros miembros de El Grupo parte del Consejo?'

-Ciertamente, Salma y Shad lo son. -le informé poniendo de lado mi taza-. Necesito representantes de las regiones.

-¿Tienes algún nombre en el tintero? -Link me preguntó. Yo asentí.

Él estaba realmente atento, tratando de quedar informado y aprender lo más posible al respecto. Le comenté que necesitaba ayuda para escoger gente de las regiones, aún con nombres más o menos claros, y ofreció su ayuda de inmediato, ya que está informado acerca de cada área y su gente; su saber será de suma utilidad.

-Además se incorporarán el Jefe de los Goron y el Príncipe Ralis -agregué-, la idea es tener un Consejo lo más diverso posible, ya que nada se puede lograr con uno lleno de gente que vive en una burbuja -refiriéndome a los nobles que solían ser parte de éste hasta la muerte de mi padre, con la noble excepción de Maese Perícleo.

-Eso es bastante osado, ¿no crees?' -Link comentó.

-Y eso es solamente el principio, amigo mío -afirmé, mirándolo sonriente, lo que hizo estallar en risas.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso, Señor Comandante? -le pregunté, conteniendo una risa.

-Tú. Cuán diferente es la 'Princesa' comparado con lo que estoy viendo -me dijo.

-Tú también eres diferente -le dije, con la cara apoyada en mis manos-. Eres más tranquilo y reflexivo que el héroe temerario que salvó Hyrule.

-El coraje no necesariamente tiene que ser impulsivo, ni la sabiduría estática, amiga mía- me contestó, con un acento que le daba una dosis de encanto a sus palabras.

Lo miré atentamente, el fiero destello de sus ojos haciéndome dar cuenta de algo.

Este es el principio de algo increíble.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cuarto día de luna menguante del octavo mes. Verano**

Siento no haber escrito antes, ¡pero estos han sido días muy ocupados!

Después que Link se fue esa noche - estaba alojando en la casa de un amigo en la Ciudadela - desperté antes del amanecer al día siguiente para reunirme a primera hora con los miembros del Consejo para informarles que había aceptado el puesto de Comandante del Ejército. Su respuesta fue más que positiva, en especial de Shad, el cual estaba realmente emocionado, diciendo que Link todavía tenía historias que contarle de los Uca.

Casi al finalizar la reunión llegó un mensajero a entregar una nota, de ningún otro más que el mismísimo Link. Decía lo siguiente:

' _Zelda,_

 _¿Recuerdas que me pediste sugerencias para los miembros del Consejo? Pues bien, tengo algunas personas en mente. La primera vive aquí mismo, en la Ciudadela, y sucede que tus consejeros la conocen bastante bien._

 _Creo que deberías conocerla esta noche en su lugar de trabajo, te iré a buscar. No puedes venir con nada que haga ver que eres la Princesa; viste las ropas más sencillas que tengas, ¡vas de encubierto!_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _Link'_

 _P.D.: Conocer al resto implica viajar. ¿Estás dispuesta a eso?_

¿Cómo resistirse tal tentadora propuesta? El mero prospecto de caminar por las calles como una persona normal es electrizante, y al parecer mi emoción era demasiado obvia.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan alegre, Zelda? -preguntó Salma con una sonrisita, dejándome sobresaltada- ¿Buenas noticias?

-Ciertamente, amiga mía -le contesté, tratando de ocultar el hecho que probablemente me divertiré más de lo que trabajaré- Creo que nuestro Consejo estará completo más pronto de lo esperado.

Maese Perícleo ya me había sugerido algunos nombres que probablemente Link también conozca: Leonardo, el chamán de Kakariko, y un antiguo Caballero del Ejército que se retiró después de casarse y vive en Ordon. Si mal no recuerdo, iba a enviar una espada y escudo como regalo de parte de la comunidad, pero Zant atacó el Castillo antes de que esto sucediera.

Después de finalizar la sesión, fui rápidamente a mi recámara a buscar a Impaz.

Le pedí que me ayudara a pasar desapercibida sin utilizar un encantamiento, como el que me enseñó de pequeña para hacerme pasar por un Sheikah. Le provoqué más de alguna cana porque lo usé más de alguna vez para hacer travesuras en vez de usarlo para mi seguridad.

Y así, mientras el sol se ponía, me quité mis atavíos reales, guantes y vestuario formal para ponerme un vestido azul, sencillo pero bonito, una blusa blanca, y zapatos planos. Agregué un chal por si la brisa se ponía más fría. Mi cabello lo peinaron con un recogido de trenzas y me puse muy poco maquillaje.

-Te ves hermosa, mi niña -dijo Impaz con una sonrisa, la cual le correspondí.

Es tan bueno tenerla de vuelta. Casi se me rompió el corazón cuando tuve que enviarla al Pueblo Olvidado para mantenerla segura por la invasión. A pesar de todo, el pueblo fue atacado por monstruos. Me contó que Link fue quien la rescató, ¡como si ya no le debiera suficiente!

Distraída con mis pensamientos, tocaron a la puerta; era Link por supuesto. Impaz lo hizo pasar, y mientras conversaban en la sala de estar, miré mi reflejo y me pregunté por qué no andaba de encubierto más seguido, esas ropas eran realmente muy cómodas.

-¿Estás lista querida? -Impaz interrumpió mi tren de pensamiento- ¡No dejes esperando al muchacho!

Salí de mi dormitorio hacia el estar. Link estaba sentado en el sofá, vestido con lo que asumí eran prendas ordonianas: una camisa de lino bordada, una chaqueta verde olivo, pantalones marrón claro con un cinto azul, y botas marrón. Se veía realmente guapo, y con mucho estilo.

Link se puso de pie de golpe cuando me vio, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Buenas noches, señor -le dije, tratando de contener una risa- ¿Es esto lo suficientemente encubierto para usted?

Asintió nervioso.

-Deberíamos ir partiendo - sugirió tímidamente.

Abandonamos el Castillo rápidamente, y al rato estábamos paseando libremente por las calles de la Ciudadela. Era divertidísimo andar caminando sin ser reconocida. En general suelo ir de paseo seguido, pero la gente tiende a mantener una distancia respetuosa con respecto a mí.

Después de un par de vueltas, bajamos por una escalera en un callejón. Link se detuvo

-Hemos llegado a la Tasca de Telma -anunció, abriendo la puerta- Después de ti, Zelda.

Y entré. Era mi primera vez en un lugar así. Estaba bastante lleno, ya que era casi el principio del fin de semana. La gente se divertía; todos reían, y bebían cerveza. Link me llevó a la barra, donde nos sentamos. Una mujer alta y curvilínea, de piel morena y cabellos rojos - probablemente de ascendencia Gerudo - nos saludó.

-Hola querido Link, veo que trajiste a tu amiga de la que me hablabas - dijo, con una sonrisa cálida.- Buenas noches, es un honor conocerla.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Telma, es un placer conocerla -le dije, saludándola con un apretón de manos-. Sólo llámame Zelda.

-Bueno, si vas a ser sólo Zelda, entonces llámame Telma, querida mía. ¡Las formalidades son inútiles acá! -rió. ¡Cuán ciertas fueron sus palabras!

Ella es muy amable, pasamos un buen rato conversando acerca de casi todo; supongo que ser dueña de una tasca te permite conocer a casi todo el mundo (y sus hábitos al beber). Link más tarde me contó que ella y su amiga de Ordon, Ilia, ayudaron al Príncipe Ralis después de que fue atacado, y viajaron valientemente a Kakariko, rodeadas por el enemigo. Link puede haberlas protegido, pero su actuar es absolutamente valeroso y notable.

Entiendo por qué Link quería que conociera a Telma: ella es inteligente, intuitiva, amable y afectuosa; es ese tipo de personas que es como amiga y madre a la vez. Vamos, que es perfecta para el Consejo. Tiene la ventaja de que todo el mundo la conoce (y elabora una cerveza buenísima también).

Después de una larga conversación - y mucho beber- debía volver al Castillo, para lo que Link me escoltó. Mientras caminábamos, le pregunté sobre ir a conocer a los otros candidatos para el Consejo.

-Te quería preguntar si querías conocer a los míos en Ordon, ya que Moy es uno de los candidatos -comentó-. Él fabricó una espada y un escudo como regalo de la provincia, pero nunca lo pude entregar -finalizó con un suspiro.

-¡¿Es broma?! ¡No me jodas! -le solté, tapándome la boca ante mi exabrupto, producto de un par de cervezas de más.

Link quedó de una pieza, pero se rió y continuó.

-Iba a entregar estos regalos hechos por Moy, y… -repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo-. ¡Nos íbamos a conocer de todos modos!

Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas de la situación que nunca sucedió.

Todo habría sido tan diferente, sólo una anécdota en nuestras vidas, tal vez un poco más interesante si hubiese reconocido la marca de la Trifuerza en su mano, pero nada más. A pesar de la tragedia, Midna y el Crepúsculo nos acercaron el uno al otro.

La mañana siguiente me junté con el Consejo y le informé acerca de mi encuentro con Telma. Todos coincidimos en que es un excelente elemento para el equipo de representantes de las provincias. Además les comenté de mi deseo de viajar a las provincias para conocer a Leonardo y a Moy en sus respectivos entornos, a lo cual estuvieron de acuerdo, y me relevarán en la supervisión de las obras tanto del castillo como de otras zonas con trabajos.

Finalmente coordinamos que el viaje sería a caballo y con poco equipaje, e iría acompañada de Link.

Nuestro viaje fue hoy y sin novedad, con mucha conversación con Link sobre Kakariko durante sus aventuras.

Llegamos esta tarde. Todos en el pueblo nos dieron la bienvenida, ¡incluso una comitiva de Gorons! Había comida y bebida, y aunque el lugar era pequeño, todo fue muy agradable, cálido y acogedor.

Mañana tendré una reunión privada con Leonardo, quien nos ha recibido como huésped. Hasta ahora, ninguno de los candidatos que he conocido -sugeridos por el Consejo o por Link- me han decepcionado. Me alegra que la voluntad de las Diosas esté a nuestro favor.

Ahora iré a rezar al manantial de Eldin, y luego a dormir.

Tuya,

Zelda.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Quinto día de luna menguante del octavo mes. Verano.**

Querido Diario,

Anoche dormí como un bebé. Después de volver de rezar en el manantial, caí como un costal de papas en la cama, muy elegante y refinada, como verás. Desperté con Link pidiéndome con susurros que despertara.

-El desayuno está listo -dijo lleno de energía-, te esperamos abajo.

Me vestí un poco adormilada, y trencé mi pelo. Lo de viajar con ropa simple fue una gran idea, quisiera poder usarlas más seguido. Los pantalones deberían ser un básico de las mujeres.

El desayuno fue muy ameno con el sacerdote Leonardo, su dulce y simpática hija Lila, Don Mechas de la tienda de explosivos, y Link. Por lo que pude observar, Leonardo era tal como Maese Perícleo, Shad y Ashei lo describían: sereno, sensato, humilde y muy amable. Estaba realmente contento cuando le comenté de mis planes de mejorar la calidad de vida de Karariko y todos los pueblos y ciudades a lo largo y ancho de Hyrule. Me contó que después de que Link barrió con los monstruos y otros enemigos de la zona durante la invasión, pequeños grupos de gente y algunos Gorons comenzaron a hacer asentamientos en los terrenos baldíos y en los alrededores, y que había decidido ayudarlos y apoyarlos durante el proceso, convirtiéndose accidentalmente en el líder del pueblo.

Una persona con su actitud siempre es un buen elemento en un grupo, así que terminé pidiéndole que se convirtiera en el representante de la zona, ya que pronto viajaríamos a Ordon.

Aunque no se lo esperaba, aceptó inmediatamente, por lo cual tuve que enviar rápidamente un mensaje al Consejo por medio de un halcón.

'Queridos Maese Perícleo, Shad y Ashei:

Espero que se encuentren bien. Ya me he reunido con Leonardo. Es un ciudadano notable, tal como lo habían descrito. Decidí preguntarle inmediatamente si aceptaba o rechazaba mi oferta para ser representante, ya que aún nos queda viajar a Ordon. Su respuesta fue positiva.

Les pido encarecidamente que confirmen si Telma aceptó mi oferta. Es menester terminar de reunir a los miembros que falten del Consejo, para poner las cosas en marcha en las provincias. Por lo que he observado, la gente de acá fue la más afectada de todas. Afortunadamente para ellos, las cosas han solamente mejorado.

Les escribiré nuevamente para informarles acerca del resultado de mi reunión en Ordon.

Saludos,

Zelda'

Un rato después, Link me mostró algo sumamente interesante. Don Mechas, que además de la tienda de explosivos - la cual quiere diversificar con otros productos - tiene como interés la ingeniería y la creación de inventos, los cuales pude ver en funcionamiento: una máquina que utiliza vapor para propulsarse, y otra que utiliza la energía del viento, ¿no es fantástico?

Le pedí que me mantuviera informada de sus avances a través de Leonardo. Estos hallazgos se pueden ser llevados a una feria de ciencias o algo similar; ¿quién sabe si algunos de estos inventos pueden ser cruciales para mejorar la calidad de vida de la gente?

Después del almuerzo, empacamos nuestras pertenencias y cabalgamos hacia Ordon para llegar antes del anochecer.

¡Disfruté muchísimo el viaje hacia el sur! El clima estaba muy agradable, soleado y con una brisa fresca. Cabalgar por los prados y caminos de Hyrule se sentía muy bien.

-Parece que realmente estás disfrutando el viaje -Link comentó-, te ves muy feliz.

-Es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que salgo del castillo - le dije, quitándome un mechón de cabello de la cara - y la primera vez que salgo de esta manera: sin guardias, ni carruajes, ni protocolo. Sólo mi caballo, el sol, el viento, el aroma del pasto, y tu compañía - le sonreí.

Link me devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

-También disfruto de tu compañía -me aseguró-. Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que sería amigo de la realeza.

-Y no sólo de una, ¡sino que de dos! -apunté al atardecer, aludiendo a nuestra amiga del Crepúsculo.

-Es cierto -miró a la distancia con nostalgia. Seguro que la extrañaba más de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Link? Puede que sea muy personal, entenderé si no quieres contestar -le dije, sintiéndome un poco torpe. Él asintió.

-¿Sentías algo por ella?

Se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Si quieres decir de manera romántica, no -respondió-, pero por mucho tiempo fue mi única compañía, y las cosas que vivimos nos hicieron formar un lazo muy especial, como si fuese una amiga y familia a la vez. Me imagino que tu debes sentir algo similar.

-Es cierto - suspiré.

Midna era energética, sagaz y pícara, pero entendía perfectamente mi desesperanza, miedos y soledad. Me acompañó todo el tiempo que estuve prisionera hasta que apareció Link y empezaron su viaje.

Es extraño que nuestras experiencias con ella fueran tan paralelas.

-Me hubiera gustado que no se hubiese ido de esa manera, rompiendo el espejo y todo… - dijo, acariciando el pelaje de Epona-. 'Un adiós como la gente hubiera sido bonito, pero creo que no quiso hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

-También lo creo.

Seguimos en silencio por otro momento. Mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte y nuestras sombras se alargaban, cruzamos el bosque de Farone, llegando a Ordon antes que que apareciera la primera estrella en el cielo. Pude ver que la fuente- a la cual tenía que ir a rezar más tarde - se encontraba casi al frente de una casa construida en un árbol, frente a la cual nos detuvimos. Para mi sorpresa, un cartel en la entrada estipulaba que Link era su dueño.

Tras dejar los caballos en el establo, entramos a la casa para dejar nuestras cosas. Era una casa pequeña y sencilla, pero cálida y muy acogedora, bastante como su dueño.

-Es muy agradable tu casa -le comenté, mirando cómo los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, Zelda - Link dijo, mientras dejaba los bolsos en el suelo-. Voy donde Moy a avisar que llegamos.

Aproveché ese rato para refrescarme, y sacarme el polvo y sudor del camino, además mi pelo era un desastre. Link volvió cuando me estaba secando la cara, y traía un paquete consigo.

-Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres -indicó, entregándome lo que llevaba.

Al desenvolverlo, vi que era una tenida tradicional de Ordon: blusa bordada, falda y cinto, además de unas abarcas.

-Es un regalo de bienvenida de los míos, han estado muy emocionados desde que les dije que vendrías conmigo acá -explicó, luego saliendo de la casa nuevamente para que me pudiera cambiar.

Las prendas son realmente bonitas y cómodas, especialmente para el calor, ya que estaban fabricadas en lino y algodón, todo lo opuesto a mis ropas de diario, y dejé mi pelo suelto en vez de volver a trenzarlo.

Le avisé a Link que volviera a entrar, ¡y vaya cara rara que puso cuando me vio, pareciera que no me hubiera reconocido! Estaba claramente sorprendido.

-Te ves muy bien, de veritas -susuró.

Le agradecí, y salí para que se pudiera cambiar de ropa, bajando a ver que los caballos estuvieran bien. Pronto me di cuenta que estaba siendo observada: había un grupo de niños y una jovencita. Asumí que eran los niños del pueblo que Link había rescatado durante sus viajes, y la joven era Ilia, la amiga de Link de la cual me había comentado. Una niña del grupo se acercó a saludarme.

-Buenas tardes, Su Alteza -dijo, con una reverencia-. 'Soy Bea, es un honor conocerla'.

Se notaba que era la más vivaz del grupo. En general, no soy de las que subestima a los niños; son siempre criaturas sorprendentes, y respondí con su misma cortesía.

-Buenas tardes, Bea - le saludé -, me alegro de conocerte. Puedes decirle a tus amigos que se acerquen, no muerdo -le guiñé.

Ella sonrió, y corrió a traer a sus amigos, que luego se presentaron. Les dije que me llamaran por mi nombre, ya que si eran amigos de Link, los consideraba mis amigos también, con lo cual quedaron fuera de sus cabezas. Son niños muy simpáticos, incluso el serio de Lalo, hermano menor de Talo.

Después de ellos, Ilia se pudo presentar. Es muy linda -llevaba unas flores en el cabello igual que Bea- y amable.

-He escuchado mucho acerca de ti por Link y Telma, es realmente un gusto conocerte -la saludé con un apretón de manos-. No hay necesidad de formalidades, que conste.

-Muy bien, Zelda - sonrió con alegría-. ¡Estoy tan contenta que las ropas le quedaron bien! Juli las hizo para usted, y Bea y yo le hicimos esto.

Me entregó una corona de flores silvestres preciosa para usar en la velada, estaba impresionada. Es uno de los regalos más bellos y dedicados que he recibido en mis veinte años de vida.

Ilia me dijo que la siguiera para ir a conocer al resto de los ordonianos, los que habían puesto una gran mesa, con una bonita decoración y abundante comida. Link se unió a nosotros raudo, quejándose que lo estábamos dejando de lado. Su tenida era distinta a la que le había visto anteriormente, pero era del mismo estilo ordoniano. Se veía muy guapo.

-Zelda es la invitada de honor, no tú, Link -dijo bromeando-, ¡si tú eres más local que las calabazas!

Me reí muchísimo ante la imagen que tuve de Link, en su túnica de héroe y la Espada Maestra en mano, rodeado de ellas, todo gallardo, el "Héroe de las Calabacitas".

Antes de sentarnos a la mesa, Link me presentó al alcalde Bono, a Moy y su esposa Juli -¡tienen una bebita preciosa!- además del resto de los adultos. Todos fueron muy acogedores y cálidos. No cabe duda de dónde proviene toda la bondad y dulzura que posee Link.

Toda la villa es como una gran familia. Debe haber sido maravilloso crecer en un entorno tan feliz, amoroso y relajado. Me da una envidia sana, ya que perdí a mi madre de pequeña y a mi padre al rato de haber cumplido los 18. Impaz es lo más cercano que tengo a un familiar en la actualidad.

Me sentí muy feliz de que los ordonianos me recibieran como la amiga de Link y no como realeza, muy acogida.

Mientras cenábamos, me contaron anécdotas sobre la fundación de Ordon, además de algunas sobre la infancia de Link. ¡Estaba más rojo que la melena de Din cuando Moy y Juli me contaron que cuando tenía ocho años se subió al árbol más alto de la villa y después no se podía bajar!

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, se hizo espacio para que la gente bailara. Por todas las Diosas, pensé que iba a hacer el ridículo; Ilia me enseñó los pasos básicos, pero las danzas de este lugar son rapidísimas comparadas con los bailes de la corte. Por lo menos Link me ayudó a evitar un bochorno. Como verás, querido diario, no soy precisamente el alma de la fiesta.

-No importa si no te sabes los pasos, sólo sigue la música y diviértete -Link me susurró mientras me daba una vuelta. Se movía con tanta habilidad y agilidad; yo sólo me dejaba llevar.

Bailamos por gran parte de la noche, fue muy divertido, y quedé agotada, pero feliz de tanto bailar, reír y disfrutar. Con Link íbamos casi arrastrando los pies cuando fuimos a la fuente antes de ir a dormir, a la cual me acompañó.

-¿Por qué rezas? ¿Es una obligación, o un rito? -me preguntó, sentándose en el suelo-. Vi que fuiste en Kakariko también.

-Lo hago por gratitud -le respondí, arrodillada a su lado-. Les agradezco por su ayuda antes, y por todas las cosas maravillosas que están sucediendo ahora...Convertirme en tu amiga, conocer a todas estas grandes personas… También les pido que me den fuerzas para llevar a Hyrule a la prosperidad de nuevo...

La luna menguante brillaba y hadas flotaban sobre las aguas. La imagen era hermosa.

Link me acarició el rostro con ternura y me miró fijo a los ojos. Su mirada era intensa, me expresaba algo que era imposible describir. Me sentí ruborizar.

Nunca en la vida alguien me había mirado de esa manera.

-Midna estaba tan en lo cierto cuando hablaba de ti -fue lo único que dijo.

No sé cuánto rato nos habremos quedado mirando, sólo la fría brisa pudo romper la extraña tensión entre nosotros.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir -dijo Link ayudándome a ponerme de que ir a conversar con Moy en la mañana.

Mientras hablaba con Ilia y los niños en la tarde, Link había dejado hechas las camas, incluso armó una partición con un bastidor y cortinas. Me quedé mirando a su sombra accidentalmente mientras él se cambiaba de ropa y yo me cepillaba el pelo, ¡qué vergüenza, me pasa por distraída! Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta, ya que se quedó dormido pronto después de desearme buenas noches.

Espero poderme quedar dormida pronto. Creo que este día ha sido más intenso que hacer un clavado desde la cascada del Dominio de los Zora.

Tuya,

Zelda


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bonus: Conversación de Almohada**

Zelda trataba de dormir, pero era imposible: su cabeza seguía despierta, incluso después de escribir sus pensamientos en su nuevo diario, lo que le ayudaba a inducir el sueño. Su vela todavía estaba prendida.

El calor tampoco le ayudaba, no haber visto la escasamente vestida sombra de Link. Zelda hizo un esfuerzo consciente de borrar la imagen de su cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de verdad en tal estado - aunque sólo fuera su sombra - pero la situación aún era inusual para ella. Zelda no era pudorosa, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar desnuda en frente de sus mucamas, pero haberlo tenerlo tan de cerca la puso nerviosa.

 _-Me pregunto si estará durmiendo -_ pensó.

Por si acaso, decidió no asomarse por la cortina.

-Liiink -susurró.

No hubo respuesta.

-Liiink… ¿Estás despierto?

La cortina se abrió de golpe, Zelda tan sorprendida que ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar.

-Lo estoy ahora -respondíó adormilado- ¿Pasa algo?

Estaba tendido boca abajo, apoyado en sus codos, sosteniendo la cortina con una mano, las colcha cubriendo sólo sus pies. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y para alivio de Zelda, llevaba puesta una camisa ancha y pantalones de lino.

-No he podido quedarme dormida -dijo sentándose en la cama-. Siento haberte despertado.

-No hay problema -se restregó los ojos-. ¿No hay hechizos o algo así que te ayuden a dormir?

- _¡Cómo si fuese tan fácil!_ -Zelda pensó.

-En realidad no puedo, don calabacita -dijo bromeando, tocando con su índice la mejilla derecha de Link-. Hay reglas que debo respetar, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó, curioso.

-Solamente puedo utilizarla para defenderme a mí misma o a otros, por ejemplo -explicó, jugando con una de las cintas de su camisola -, no puedo usarla para cosas insignificantes - le echó una mirada falsa de desaprobación - y por supuesto la magia negra está prohibida.

-Está interesante esto -Link asintió, cambiando de posición para sentarse frente a ella-. Sé que puedes invocar las flechas de luz, ¿pero qué otras cosas sabes?

-Hechizos, principalmente -una idea se le vino a la mente- ¡Conozco un hechizo de encantamiento fantástico! ¡Déjame mostrarlo, cierra los ojos!

Link obedeció, aunque ya la tenue luz de la vela ayudaba bastante.

Zelda se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos de la cama. Murmuró unas palabras y su cuerpo se cubrió de luz. Link percibió el destello a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

Una mano tocó su hombro, y Link abrió los ojos.

Quedó con los ojos abiertos en estupor cuando vio en vez de Zelda, a un individuo atlético y andrógino, de cabello dorado, piel morena y ojos rojos, vestido con un traje azul ajustado, una bufanda blanca cubriendo su boca y un turbante en su cabeza. Llevaba puesta una pechera plateada, con el ojo de la Sheikah pintado en rojo.

-Soy Sheik de la tribu Sheikah -dijo, haciendo una reverencia-. Un gusto en conocerlo.

-Por todas las Diosas, Zelda, ¡¿eres tú?! -Link dijo, absolutamente atónito, Zelda casi pensando que su corazón se detuvo un instante.

-No seas bobo, ¡soy yo! -le contestó con su voz.

Link se calmó un poco al escucharla; el cambio de apariencia tan repentino lo había dejado descolocado. Se puso de pie para encarar al Sheikah, realmente curioso, mirando los detalles de su apariencia. El encantamiento era realmente impresionante, incluso la altura de Zelda había cambiado.

-¿Quién te enseñó todas estas cosas tan sorprendentes? -preguntó.

-Impaz fue -se ajustó la bufanda que le cubría el rostro-. Es un antiguo encantamiento que ha pasó de un Sheikah a una princesa de antaño. Está pensado para usarse en caso de que mi vida estuviera en peligro y debiera huir de manera segura o esconderme -apenas terminó de hablar, el encantamiento se desvaneció en un destello que encandiló a Link por un momento.

-¿Qué te pareció? -Zelda preguntó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¡Fue fantástico! -se alegró de ver a su amiga de nuevo-. ¿Por qué no lo usaste antes?

-No podría de ningún modo haber huído mientras nos invadían -el mero recuerdo la puso triste momentáneamente-. Además, la barrera mágica disminuyó mis poderes. Lo que hice por Midna lo pude hacer solamente por el poder de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

- _Por eso su cuerpo se desvaneció -_ Link recordó-, _consumió casi toda su fuerza. Si hubiera fallado, o si nos hubieran encontrado, no estarías aquí. Pusiste todo lo que tenías, tu poder y tu vida por la de Midna. De veras, Zelda, eres increíblemente especial._

-¿Quieres aprender algún hechizo? -Zelda le preguntó, cambiando el tema-. Te estabas poniendo muy callado.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -Link ni siquiera estaba seguro si tenía habilidades mágicas-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Zelda lo llevó a las camas y apagó la vela, casi a punto de extinguirse. Le pidió que se sentara con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, con las palmas de las manos extendidas, ella hizo lo mismo, uniendo sus palmas con las de él, Link encontrando este gesto muy agradable.

-Cierra los ojos y relájate -le pidió suavemente-. Inhala lentamente, y sincronicemos nuestra respiración.

Link hizo lo que ella le pidió, unos minutos después respirando al mismo tiempo. Él sintió algo cálido fluyendo en su interior, que se se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Una oleada de emociones, pensamientos, anhelos y recuerdos lo golpearon.

- _¿Son de ella o míos? -_ dudó, ya sin saber dónde comenzaban o terminaban los pensamientos de uno y del otro.

Era como si sus mentes se hubiesen fundido en una.

-Link, abre los ojos, -Zelda le pidió, Link siguiendo la orden.

Para su sorpresa, estaban rodeados de una luz dorada, que provenía de ellos mismos, las Trifuerzas de ambos brillaban espléndidamente.

-Hice que nuestras Trifuerzas resonaran -le explicó-, para despertar el potencial mágico que tienes como el poseedor de Valor.

Link no había siquiera pensado en eso antes. Seguramente había una infinidad de cosas que desconocía acerca de sus poderes, y ahora podría comprenderlas gracias a Zelda.

Repentinamente, la luz dorada tomó tintes azulados, y Link sintió un intenso calor en en pecho, y apareció una esfera de luz azul entre ellos.

-Tómala, Link -le ordenó Zelda, y él siguió la instrucción, la esfera disolviéndose en una ráfaga de energía que corrió por su cuerpo, palabras retumbando en su cabeza.

-Acabas de aprender tu primer hechizo -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Espero que nunca tengas que ocuparlo, por cierto.

-¿Lo hice? -preguntó, incrédulo-. ¿Qué hechizo?

- _Amor de Nayru_ … para cuidarte y protegerte siempre de cualquier daño -sus palabras estaban llenas de ternura, y una dulce y cálida sonrisa, que puso el corazón de Link a latir aceleradamente.

- _¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?_ -Link se preguntó, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían y esperaba que Zelda no se diera cuenta-. _Recuerda que es la Princesa, y tú un crío del campo que se derrite cuando una mujer tan linda como ella es dulce contigo._

Ambos se comenzaron a sentir adormecidos.

-Usar magia agota a sus usuarios un poco -bostezó ligeramente-. Deberíamos tratar de descansar algo.

Volvieron a sus respectivas camas, la cortina que los separaba quedando abierta para hablar y mirarse, ninguno de los dos pensando que fuera nuevamente necesaria. Sus Trifuerzas aún brillaban suavemente; Link miraba su mano pensativo.

-Te puedo enseñar más, si quieres -le ofreció, mientras se arropaba con la colcha-. Tienes todo para convertirte en un buen usuario de magia.

Él asintió.

-Gracias Zelda -se acomodó en el colchón para quedar frente a ella-. Que tengas buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Link -dijo con voz por aguantar mis desvelos.

-De nada. Fue divertido conocer a Sheik -contestó con una risita-, espero que nos veamos alguna otra vez.

-Que duermas bien, Link -rió, recordando su cara perpleja.

-Tú también, Zelda.

Ella rápidamente se quedó dormida, Link la observaba mientras respiraba suavemente, un extraño sentimiento residía en su interior incluso antes de que resonaran sus Trifuerzas, como si hubiera vislumbrado algo que no todos podían ver, y ella se lo había permitido.

Su sonrisa.

Su alegría.

Su sentido del humor.

Sus pequeños secretos.

Su _verdadero yo_.

Le encantaba que hubiese confiado en él y en nadie más.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, había un pensamiento rondando en su mente:

 _¿Es esto sentirse en la intimidad con alguien?_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cuarto menguante del octavo mes. Verano.**

Querido Diario,

Después de escribirte anoche no podía dormir, ¡con el calor era imposible! Además con toda la diversión mi cabeza seguía despierta. Afortunadamente, Link estaba despierto...

En realidad no. Lo desperté. Por suerte estaba vestido.

Conversamos sobre magia, ¡no sabía nada de ella, a pesar de tener un potencial enorme! Le mostré el encantamiento que Impaz me enseñó de pequeña ¡pensé que le iba a dar un ataque por la cara que puso!

Después de eso, hice resonar nuestras Trifuerzas. Verás, cuando se realiza esto, entras en comunión con el otro, y por unos segundos, compartes sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Fue agradable ver a través de él y darme cuenta que es una persona increíblemente bondadosa y tierna, tiene un corazón de oro, e incluso esa expresión no le hace justicia.

Le enseñé _Amor de Nayru_ , porque un corazón tan dulce y desinteresado no debe jamás ser manchado por el mal ni dañado por arma alguna.

Más tarde nos dormimos - quedé agotada después de todo - y, aunque estuve despierta hasta tarde, desperté sintiéndome bastante repuesta. Seguro que todo fue obra de la calma de Ordon.

Me di cuenta que Link ya estaba en pie, y que había salido de la casa, pudiendo mirar con más detalle su hogar con la luz del día. Era un lugar encantador y lindo, mantenido con mucho cariño. Hay una saludable cantidad de libros, principalmente novelas de caballería. ¡Por fin he encontrado con quien comentar los libros que me gustan!

Link también es un dibujante muy talentoso. Habían dibujos repartidos en su escritorio, principalmente de cabras y de algunos ordonianos. También había uno de Midna en su forma transformada; me pregunto si ella habrá sabido de las habilidades de dibujo de Link.

Pero no me di cuenta que estaba siendo observada por el mismísimo autor de esos dibujos. Pensé que se me iba a salir el corazón del susto cuando me tocó el hombro.

-¡Lo siento tanto, no debería haber andado mirando entre tus cosas personales! -casi le grité, realmente avergonzada.

-Nah, qué va, no te preocupes -dijo riendo-, sólo quería sorprenderte.

Y de la nada, se quedó de una pieza, y me pregunté qué le pasaba.

-Emm… Moy nos invitó a desayunar -dijo, sin mirarme-. Saldré para que te cambies -y corrió a la puerta.

Al llenar un cuenco para lavarme la cara, me di cuenta de por qué actuó así: además de mi cabello enmarañado, tenía un tirante de la camisa de dormir caído, mostrando bastante más de la cuenta, dejando expuesto un lunar que tengo en el escote, que está siempre cubierto por mi ropa, el que seguro vio por accidente.

Reí un poco a su timidez, él es tan tierno, pero debo admitir algo: no me molestó que me estuviera mirando el cuerpo. Para nada.

Me lavé y vestí rápido, Link me esperaba mientras cuidaba de los caballos, y partimos donde Moy, donde hubo un fantástico y abundante desayuno con queso de cabra, pan casero, frutos silvestres, leche y pie de calabaza.

Estar reunida con ellos fue muy interesante: el pequeño Iván me contó muchísimas cosas sobre cómo creció con Link, al cual considera su hermano mayor. Él es tan dulce, adora a Link y es tan buen hermano de la bebita Liv. Aunque no tienen un vínculo sanguíneo, cualquiera que los ve se da cuenta que para la familia de Moy, Link es uno de los suyos.

Una vez terminados, Link se fue a jugar con Iván afuera, Uli se les unió con la bebita para yo poder conversar con Moy acera de mi propuesta.

-¿Sabe por qué he estado viajando con Link por las Provincias estos días? -le pregunté.

-Link me contó que busca representantes para las provincias -respondió-. Por lo que ya sé, hay algunos compañeros míos de El Grupo como sus consejeros.

-Correcto, señor -afirmé-, y quisiera que usted, como uno de sus integrantes y como ordoniano, que convirtiera en el representante de no sólo la provincia de Latoan, sino que también de Farone.

Por la cara que puso, no veía venir mi solicitud.

-Creo que su profundo conocimiento de las dos regiones, y su experiencia como anterior caballero del Ejército de Hyrule son más que suficientes para calificar para este puesto -hice una pausa-. Creo que Link va a necesitar orientación y apoyo para ser el nuevo líder del ejército.

Y con esas palabras sí que quedó impresionado. Aparentemente, cierto _Héroe de las calabacitas_ no le dijo a los suyos la historia completa.

-Link me dijo que le pidió ser el Campeón de La Reina -explicó-, pero esto es claramente sorpresivo… ¿mi muchacho va a ser Comandante del Ejército también?

Esperaba que no se molestara con él. Nada me haría sentir más mal que crear asperezas entre ellos. Me sentí un poco apenada.

-Por todas las Diosas, ese niño es tan modesto -dijo Moy, con las manos en las sienes-. Salvó el reino, ¡y aún así dice que sólo estaba ayudando a unos pocos!

Y yo pensaba "¿ _a algunas personas? Todo lo contrario a lo que vi cuando resonamos nuestras Trifuerzas"_. Él no es sólo un ejército de un solo hombre, sino que además es una persona de hacer grandes esfuerzos para hacer felices a los que lo rodean.

-Él ha sido así desde pequeñito -Juli agregó, uniéndose a la conversación-. Link jamás ha querido reconocimiento por las cosas que ha hecho… su humildad es sobrecogedora.

-Conozco su corazón, a pesar de ser amigos desde hace poco -miré por la ventana; Iván y Link jugaban con espadas de madera-. Estoy segura de que él es a quien necesitamos como Comandante del Ejército.

-Sé que hará cosas más sorprendentes de las que ya ha hecho -Moy dijo orgulloso-. Quizás Link tenía sus razones para no contarnos.

Temía que esto pudiera ser algo que creara un malentendido entre ellos, pero son una familia tan bonita y alentadora. Link es tan afortunado de haber crecido con ellos.

-Y con respecto a su oferta, Zelda, la acepto -dijo, volviendo al tema de nuestra conversación-. Él va a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo para ser el líder que necesita ser.

Las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas.

-No existen palabras para expresarle mi gratitud, Moy -dije, con las manos sobre mi corazón-. No solamente usted ha aceptado esta gran labor, sino que además ha criado junto a su esposa a un hombre increíble con el corazón más noble que jamás haya visto.

Ellos se emocionaron muchísimo; debe ser una reacción normal cuando alguien te dice que has criado bien a un hijo, fuera propio o adoptado, eso no importa.

Me retiré un rato después para informarle a Maese Perícleo de la noticia; Link me acompañó a su casa, estaba contento de que Moy hubiese aceptado.

-Pero hay algo que no le dijiste, Link. -comenté.

Su cara lo traicionó.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé -suspiró-. Soy malo para recibir halagos y todo eso.

-Eres demasiado modesto, ¿lo sabías? -le dije, posando mi mano en su hombro izquierdo-. No es un pecado sentirse orgulloso de quien eres y de lo que haz logrado con tus propias manos.

-Lo sé -su mirada era sombría -. ¿Podemos ir al bosque? Siento que allá podremos hablar con privacidad.

Asentí; era claro que no quería que nadie escuchara, considerando que ya había más movimiento de lo habitual con mi presencia.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que paramos en el Manantial de Farone, y nos sentamos en el suelo, igual que la noche anterior. Link respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Y-yo…-tartamudeó un poco - n-no tengo miedo de convertirme en Comandante y liderar el Ejército, ¡y menos de ser tu Campeón!

-Lo sé -aseguré-. Entonces, ¿por qué no les dijiste? Si eres como su hijo…

Link permaneció en silencio por un instante que se sintió eterno. Le estaba costando muchísimo poder expresar sus pensamientos.

-Te dije antes que me había empezado a sentir fuera de lugar aquí -lanzó una piedrita al agua, formando ondas en las tranquilas aguas del manantial-. ¡No quiero que piensen que me he convertido en un pedante soberbio porque me voy de Ordon para convertirme en el Señor Comandante del Ejército!

-Entiendo -le dije, tomándole la mano-, pero creo que es todo lo opuesto por lo que me dijeron Juli y Moy.

-¿Qué te han dicho? -me miró con preocupación.

Le acaricié la mejilla para que se calmara un poco.

-¡Están orgullosos de ti, Link! ¡Saben que estás hecho para cosas grandiosas!

Él sonrió tímidamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Los quiero tanto, ¿sabes? ¡Los quiero a todos ellos!

-¡Lo sé! -lo abracé mientras se secaba las lágrimas .

Me gustaría haber podido ver esto venir para poder haber hecho algo para evitar ese mal momento. Puede haber sido algo pequeño, pero no quiero de ningún modo que Link sufra o pase dificultades de cualquier tipo.

-Ve donde Moy y habla con los tuyos -le dije, dándole palmaditas suaves en la espalda-. Me quedaré un rato más para rezar, puedo volver sola después.

El poblado estaba cerca del bosque después de todo.

-Gracias por ser tan buena amiga, Zelda -me abrazó de vuelta antes de volver al poblado corriendo.

Tras realizar mis plegarias, volví a la casa de Link, su sonrisa prueba suficiente de que había hablado con su familia y que estaba en paz consigo mismo; había cocinado para almorzar una cantidad enorme de sopa de calabaza, con muchísimo queso.

En la tarde, mientras él preparaba las cosas para nuestro retorno a primera hora de la mañana, le escribí por fin a Maese Perícleo para contarle las buenas nuevas. Como quería sacar el mayor provecho al poco tiempo que nos quedaba, pasé por la casa del Alcalde Bono para ver si los ordonianos tenían alguna petición o solicitud en particular. Conversamos sobre mejoras en los caminos para facilitar el comercio, ya que no han tenido problemas para recibir a los nuevos pobladores. Ilia también nos acompañó mientras tomamos té, y me pidió si podía hablar con ella una vez que estuviera disponible.

Tras despedirme del Señor Bono, me quedé conversando con Ilia, sentadas en el pórtico de su casa.

-Oí que Link nos deja definitivamente para convertirse en Comandante -dijo suspirando, muy abatida.

-Es verdad, se lo pedí la semana pasada.

-Me siento muy triste, pero es su decisión, nadie puede obligarlo a quedarse -ella admitió-. Link siempre ha tenido ese algo salvaje en él… nada puede contenerlo, ni Ordon, ni todos nosotros… ni siquiera yo misma.

No sabía qué decirle, ya que era evidente que ella había tenido sentimientos por Link antes de que todo lo del Crepúsculo hubiera sucedido.

-¿Puede cuidar de él por mí? -me pidió-. Él siempre se anda sobreexigiendo, y se le olvida cuidarse a sí mismo... ¡y por favor cuide a Epona también!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -le contesté sonriente-. Puedes venir cuando quieras para ver si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Podemos tomar el té juntas, o ir a ver a Telma.

-¡Gracias Zelda! -dijo con una sonrisa agridulce-. ¿Sabe? Pensaba que usted era muy estirada y seria, ¡pero es todo lo contrario! ¡Usted es muy aterrizada y amigable!

Me reí mucho con su comentario, me encantó su sinceridad y candidez.

-Me habría gustado tener una amiga como tú al crecer. La única amiga que tuve antes era una chica muy dulce de la corte, pero la vida tenía planes para cada una, con vidas muy distintas. Es una larga historia.

-Podemos ser amigas -afirmó-, si quieres.

Apuesto a que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando le contesté

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Nos reímos por un buen rato, y me contó algunas cosas sobre ella: su madre había fallecido cuando tenía catorce años, y era la matrona del pueblo, además de lo que vivió durante la invasión. Quiere seguir los pasos de su madre, e incluso un poco más, ya que quiere estudiar sobre medicina, ¿da gusto, no?

Le comenté que me gustaba mucho Ordon, porque podía ser yo misma.

-¿A qué te refieres? -me preguntó-. ¿Es muy complicada la vida en el castillo?

-Las cosas en general son muy formales, y por ende un tanto aburridas -expliqué-. La gente tiende a ceder ante la presión de las expectativas sociales, parecer correctos, y otras cosas así, pero quiero cambiar la manera en la que se hacen las cosas.

-¿Y cómo? -Ilia me preguntó.

-¡Pues rompiendo las reglas! -exclamé, con una risita-. Por eso estoy llevando gente de las provincias al Consejo. Quiero gente de verdad, ¡no un montón de bichos raros!

-Uno de tus consejeros podría encajar en esa descripción -Link irrumpió nuestra charla.

" _Mira quién lo dice, el hombre que se transformaba en lobo"_ , me dije a mi misma.

-¡El interés de Shad en los Uca no es raro! -le contesté. Link iba a refutar, pero se quedó callado.

-Está todo listo para volver en la mañana -dijo, cambiando de tema-. Sólo tienes que empacar tus cosas.

Me despedí de Ilia y volví con Link a la casa a regañadientes. No me quiero ir. Me han mostrado un lugar donde me siento libre, y he sido recibida no como realeza, sino como una persona más.

-Voy a extrañar Ordon -le dije a Link, mientras empacaba con sumo cuidado la corona de flores que me regalaron Bea e Ilia. Quiero dejarla secar y colgarla en mi dormitorio.

-Entonces deja aquí la tenida que te hizo Juli -dijo relajado-, así podemos volver cuando quieras.

-¿De veras? -le pregunté; él asintió- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Le di un abrazo enorme. Al principio estaba rígido, pero después se relajó y me abrazó de vuelta.

-Gracias a tí, Zelda -me contestó-, por tu apoyo, y eso.

Lo abracé aún más fuerte, no quería que me viera toda sonrojada; la diferencia de altura me jugó a favor.

Me están llamando a cenar. Más queso de cabra y sopa para cenar, ¿qué mejor?

Tuya,

Zelda


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bonus: Un Lugar Como el Hogar**

Tras varias horas de cabalgata sin novedad, Link y Zelda retornaron al castillo, mientras el sol caía sobre la Ciudadela, siendo recibidos por Maese Perícleo e Impaz.

-Hemos realizado las gestiones del alojamiento de Link como lo solicitaste -informó-, junto a la Señora Impaz.

-Espero que encuentres todo cómodo y acogedor -le dijo Impaz a Link, toda sonrisas-. Nos hemos hecho cargo de todo, la Señorita Telma ya está también al tanto de que vivirás de ahora en adelante acá.

Link quedó sorprendido, ya que suponía que se quedaría con Telma por unos días más, y se mudaría al castillo una vez que asumiera su rol de comandante, pero no se molestó por esta sorpresa, sino que se alegró.

-Gracias a los dos, es muy considerado de su parte -Zelda les contestó sonriente - ¿Vamos a verlas?

Link asintió y partieron hacia la habitación.

Su recámara estaba ubicada en el mismo piso que Zelda, a un par de puertas alejada de la de ella. Perícleo le entregó la llave a Link, que abrió la habitación de inmediato, de pura curiosidad.

El espacio era enorme comparado con la casa de Ordon. Estaba dividido en un estudio con sillones, libreros vacíos y un escritorio, y un dormitorio con armarios, espejo de cuerpo entero, una gran cama con dosel, y dos atriles.

-Uno es para tu vestuario, y el otro para una armadura que va a llegar pronto -Impaz aclaró.

La ropa de cama era de fino algodón; las alfombras, tapices y cortinajes de bello brocado y en hermosos tonos: verdes para la cama, burgundí en las alfombras, azul zafiro oscuro en los cortinajes, y los tapices con patrones en los tres tonos. El dormitorio también tenía un balcón con vista al oeste, y parte de la pradera de Hyrule, además de un lujo para un ordoniano: un baño interior, con una tina enorme.

-Muchísimas gracias, Perícleo e Impaz -dijo, encandilado por toda la suntuosidad que lo rodeaba -, me siento honrado.

-Sólo lo mejor para tí, querido -dijo la anciana sonriendo-, te lo mereces.

Link se ruborizó. Zelda imaginó que iba a ser un poco complejo para él acostumbrarse a los beneficios asociados a su nuevo rol, y les pidió que los dejaran a solas un momento.

-¿Cómo te ha parecido todo, Link? -ella preguntó- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, todo es increíble… pero me siento un poco extraño -le respondió, dejando sus bolsos en el suelo.

-Si quieres hacer cambios, sólo me tienes que decir -Zelda afirmó, tomando sus manos-. Quiero que este lugar sea un segundo hogar para tí.

-Creo que me acostumbraré, tarde o temprano -miró los alrededores nuevamente, y tras dar unos pasos atrás, hizo un clavado gigante en la cama, cual niño pequeño.

Zelda dio una carcajada enorme a su reacción, apoyada en uno de los postes de la piecera de la cama.

-¿Puedo suponer con seguridad que has aprobado tu nueva cama?

-Esto sí que es una mejora enorme en comparación con Ordon -dijo aún rebotando sobre el colchón -, ¿Quieres probar la cama conmigo?

A Zelda se le subio el color de inmediato a la cara.

-No, gracias.

- _Definitivamente, no entiendes lo que es un doble sentido, jovencito de provincia -_ Zelda pensó.

Link se sentó rápidamente, le agarró las manos, y la llevó hacia él, antes que siquiera un suspiro saliera de su boca. Ambos se hundieron en la cama, botando cojines y almohadas en el camino, Zelda cayendo encima de Link, lo que lo puso todo colorado.

Ella se corrió a un lado rápidamente, sorprendida, y para alivio de Link, se rió con ganas.

-¡Tu cama es demasiado esponjosa! -carcajeaba.

Él la miraba de reojo, estaban casi tan cerca el uno del otro como las noches anteriores en su casa en el pueblo.

- _Se siente tan bien estar así de cerca… -_ Zelda se dijo a sí misma.

 _-Pero ya no estamos en Ordon_ -Link pensó.

Zelda se levantó de la cama con un suspiro, acercándose al espejo de cuerpo entero, que parecía estar empotrado en el muro, y movió una decoración en uno de los lados hasta que hizo clic.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Link, acercándose a ella.

-Pedí que se te asignara esta habitación por una razón, Link. Sígueme.

El espejo era una puerta oculta, la que llevaba a un corredor estrecho que conectaba con otra puerta, la cual Zelda estaba a punto de abrir.

-¿A dónde crees que desemboca esta puerta, Link?

-Ni idea -se encogió de hombros.

Zelda giró la manilla y empujó la puerta, ambos entrando en una habitación que a Link le pareció familiar.

Un florero con lavandas y lilas sobre un escritorio.

Libros en una mesa auxiliar al lado de un sillón.

Cortinas y tapices rosas y malva.

Era la habitación de Zelda.

-Al ser mi Campeón, tienes que alcanzarme rápido en caso de peligro -dijo ella, cerrando la puerta nuevamente-. Considerando que actualmente vivimos tiempos de paz, podemos darle un uso más divertido.

-¿Cómo cuál? -Link preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya lo verás -Zelda sonrió.

Tras la llegada, cada uno siguió en lo suyo; Link desempacó sus pertenencias, y luego comprendió a cabalidad las ventajas de la fontanería de interiores: se pudo relajar dándose un baño de tina para quitarse el sudor y la suciedad de la cabalgata.

Mientras se secaba y ponía pijamas, escuchó un golpeteo suave. Miró por todos lados, sus ojos finalmente posándose sobre el espejo.

-Link, ¿estás decente? -susurró Zelda.

-Si con eso quieres decir "vestido" -rió-, lo estoy.

Ella se asomó un poco tras la puerta de espejo. Zelda vestía camisa de dormir y bata, el cabello suelto, ligeramente húmedo.

 _-Ya tuve suficiente fisgoneo en tu casa -_ se dijo a sí misma.

-Tenía un poco de hambre, así que pedí me trajeran algo de comer y té, ¿quieres acompañarme? -le ofreció.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que los dos habían comido liviano durante su retorno al castillo, su estómago rugió a la mención de comida; Link la siguió de inmediato.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa pequeña que tenía en su habitación, la cual vista en detalle, era realmente acogedora: habían flores frescas y algunas plantas en pequeños maceteros, los libros - _¡la princesa lee novelas de caballería!_ \- en su mesita le eran familiares, y la corona de flores que le habían regalado en su bienvenida en Ordon colgaba sobre su cabecera.

Un aroma familiar le llamó la atención a Link, llevando su atención a la mesa y a su anfitriona.

-¡Pie de calabaza! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -dijo sumamente sorprendido.

-Les pedí a los cocineros que lo hicieran -le respondió, sirviendo sendos trozos para ambos-. No es tan sabroso como los de Ordon, pero espero que de todos modos lo disfrutes.

Link cortó un trozo grande; prácticamente se lo tragó de un mordisco. No era tan bueno como el de Juli, pero estaba igualmente delicioso. Zelda sonreía contenta al ver a su amigo disfrutando la comida, y le pasó una taza de té, levantando la de ella para un brindis.

-Por tí, Link. Espero que tu vida en el castillo sea agradable, llena de diversión y aventuras'.

-Con una anfitriona como tú es difícil no sentirse bienvenido -le dijo tímidamente, haciendo sonar sus tazas.

" _Acabas de hacer de este castillo un hogar para mí…"_ , Link se dijo a sí mismo, mientras Zelda comía silenciosamente su trozo de pie.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Antepenúltimo día de luna menguante del octavo mes. Verano**

Querido Diario,

Después de nuestro retorno desde Ordon, he tenido un par de días muy ocupados. Ya que los miembros del Consejo están confirmados, ¡es hora de planificar cosas!

Para el atardecer de nuestra llegada, Maese Perícleo e Impaz ya tenían lista la nueva habitación de Link. Él estaba un poco sobrepasado al principio, pero creo que asumió el hecho de que es un beneficio de su nuevo trabajo, ya que hizo un clavado en la cama una vez que estuvimos solos.

Link es muy gracioso, por cierto. ¿Puedes creer que me dijo si "quería probar la cama" con él? Sé que lo dijo de una manera inocente - me arrastró con él y terminamos dando botes en la cama - pero espero que no tenga malentendidos con otra gente. O mujeres. O las parejas de esas mujeres.

Después le mostré el pasaje que llega a mi dormitorio; ya que no tenemos necesidad de usarlo con propósitos de seguridad, le dije que lo aprovecháramos para divertirnos: lo invité a tomar té y comer pie de calabaza antes de dormir.

La mañana siguiente me reuní con algunos de los consejeros, donde fijamos fecha para la primera reunión del Gran Consejo -el primer día de luna creciente del noveno mes- y trazamos un plan: a corto plazo, es decir, en menos de seis semanas, todas las áreas afectadas por la invasión debieran estar con obras de reconstrucción en curso o terminadas. Los trabajos en algunos lados ya están avanzados, así que si las Diosas nos bendicen, esta meta debiera de alcanzarse antes.

Mi coronación debiera tomar lugar tras alcanzar este objetivo. Será un evento sencillo, y al contrario de otras veces podría realizarse en la plaza de la Ciudadela. Por lo que se me ha informado, los trabajos del salón del trono puede que tomen más tiempo de lo esperado. Esto me juega a favor, porque quiero que este evento sea con la mayor cantidad de testigos como sea posible.

Como objetivo a largo plazo, quiero mejorar la calidad de vida de todos: vivienda, caminos, comercio, agua potable, educación. Si pudiera anotar todo lo que deseo hacer, me quedaría probablemente sin páginas. A lo largo de los años, Hyrule desafortunadamente se ha visto involucrados en guerras con otras naciones, e incluso conflictos civiles que han estancado su crecimiento. Al tener buenas relaciones con nuestros vecinos y con nosotros mismos, Hyrule podía tener una paz prolongada, y por ende, un buen entorno para el progreso.

Al tener paz y progreso para los ciudadanos, Hyrule podría tener un renacimiento, lleno de prosperidad, ¡una Era Dorada!

Esto es el mínimo que debo hacer por la gente. Todos hicieron algo para ayudar durante la invasión, y debo devolverles la mano, comenzando por Link.

Le solicité al Consejo que se nombrara a Link Caballero lo más pronto posible, para que pudiera asumir sus deberes de Comandante de inmediato, y acordamos que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo el antepenúltimo día de menguante, que fue hoy.

Una vez concluida la reunión, cité a Link a mi estudio para comentarle de la contingencia. Él ya me estaba esperando cuando llegué, vestido en el verde de su túnica del héroe.

-Buenos días, Zelda -estaba de lo más radiante.

-Buenos días, Link. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tanta alegría?

-Además de una buena noche de sueño, Perícleo me contó que se pusieron anuncios para reclutar gente para el ejército, ¡y esta mañana se presentaron una tonelada de personas en las barracas! ¡Hay hombres y mujeres muy habilidosos!

-Me alegra escuchar eso -su entusiasmo estaba sobre las nubes, era encantador-. Tengo que informarte de algo muy importante.

-¿Y eso qué sería? -me preguntó preocupado.

-Tu investidura de Caballero, Señor Comandante -me encanta como suena-. Será en tres días más, así que avisa de inmediato a los tuyos, me imagino que no se lo querrán perder por nada en el mundo.

-¡Por las Diosas! -exclamó-, no pensé que sería tan pronto, les avisaré… ¿Qué más debo saber?

-Es un evento semi-público, así que puedes escoger si deseas algo privado o no -le expliqué.

Se quedó pensando en el tema por unos minutos.

-Lo haré público.

-¿Estás seguro? Tenía la impresión de que te habría gustado un asunto más privado -le dije reclinándome en mi silla.

-Sip -asintió-. Creo que sería lo más apropiado, por que le mostraría a todo el mundo que el Ejército ya no anda como un cucco descabezado.

¡Eso es sonar como un Comandante! Sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa.

-¡Es una jugada muy sabia y audaz, Link! -le dije-. Claramente estás adaptándote a tu nuevo puesto.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así, Zelda -me sonrió y continuó-. Tenía un amigo que conocí durante el Crepúsculo, era un hombre muy estricto pero amable que me me ayudó a mejorar mis habilidades con la espada…-suspiró-. Decía que una espada no poseía fuerza alguna si la mano que la empuñaba no tenía valor. Estoy actuado bajo ese principio, aunque la sabiduría también es necesaria en este caso.

-Ciertamente -respondí.

Esas palabras me llamaron particularmente mi atención. Juro haberlas leído o escuchado antes.

-¿Tengo que vestir algo específico? -dijo con un gesto preocupado-. No tengo idea de eso.

-Puedes usar alguna armadura, o túnica, o la misma que llevas puesta, no te preocupes por ello -le aseguré, calmándolo un poco-. Y puedes ser investido con una espada a tu gusto.

-¡Eso está genial! ¡Traeré la espada ordoniana!

-¿Espada ordoniana?

-Es la espada que iba a traer de regalo de parte de nosotros, ¡acuérdate de lo que te conté! -rió.

-¡Oh, perdóneme usted, Señor Comandante, por mi olvido! -exclamé, gesticulando dramáticamente.

-No pensé que eras capaz de ser sarcástica -comentó sorprendido-. Pensaba que eras demasiado fina para eso.

-Rara vez lo uso -le susurré-. Lo estoy guardando para el momento en que se aparezcan pretendientes, lo cual espero nunca suceda.

La mera idea de verme casada con un desconocido me produce rechazo.

Link se rió nervioso a mi comentario.

Tras discutir otros detalles y explicarle el rito, cada uno siguió su camino por el resto del día: Link debía seguir supervisando la selección de reclutas, además de tomar algunas lecciones de protocolo y caballería con Maese Perícleo. Por mi parte, tenía que revisar documentos y enviar cartas de citación para los representantes.

Cuando ya me iba a dormir esa noche, escuché golpes en la puerta de espejo. Como era de esperarse, Link apareció del otro lado.

-No te ví en el salón durante la cena, así que vine a ver si estabas bien' -dijo con tono grave. Ya se encontraba en pijamas.

-Tenía trabajo pendiente, así que cené en el estudio -le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo que creo requiere de tus habilidades mágicas.

Eso llamó inmediatamente mi atención, me pregunté qué sería.

Cruzamos el pasaje a su recámara. En el suelo se encontraban las partes de una armadura, y en uno de los sillones se encontraba una túnica roja con la Trifuerza y el Símbolo Hyliano bordado en ella. Tenía una corazonada de haberla visto en algún lugar antes, ya me había pasado por segunda vez en el día.

-Quiero usar esto el día de la investidura, pero tengo este problema de que literalmente _se come mis rupias_ cuando la uso -explicó-. Es como si tuviera una maldición, o un hechizo.

Me senté en el suelo para examinar la armadura. Efectivamente tenía un hechizo simple, probablemente para evitar que otra persona la usara, cuya fuente estaba en la coraza.

Una vez que lo cambié, Link se llevó las partes y la túnica se cambió tras un biombo. Después de un poco de ruido y algunas palabrotas, apareció.

Decir que lucía guapo es _no hacerle justicia_. Era la descripción perfecta de un caballero de brillante armadura. No hay duda sobre por qué hay tantas personas de cabeza por él.

No se veía como un muchacho, para nada. Se veía varonil, fuerte, y por sobre todo, _poderoso_ : un hombre capaz de liderar un Ejército y dejar a todos sus enemigos de rodillas.

Tenía la garganta seca. En mi camisón de dormir, me sentí casi desnuda, aún sentada en el suelo.

-Te ves bien -le dije con una sonrisa. _Vaya subestimación_ , repito-. Vas a sorprender a todos vestido así.

Se acercó, y con una reverencia, me ofreció su mano.

-Gracias por sus halagos, Señora mía - dijo; me ayudó a ponerme de pie y besó el dorso de mi mano-. Las lecciones de Perícleo han sido muy útiles. Siento que no haré el ridículo.

-Claro que no lo harás, tengo fe en ti -le aseguré.

Le deseé las buenas noches y volví a mi habitación. Me quedé prendada de una extraña sensación, como si estuviera nerviosa. No era algo malo… sólo raro.

A la mañana siguiente, mi rutina fue la misma de siempre: prepararme para el día, reunión del Consejo, revisión de los avances en la reconstrucción. Link llegó casi al final de la reunión para informar que más de cuatro mil personas de todos los rincones de Hyrule postularon al reclutamiento. De ese grupo, más de la mayoría cumplía con los requisitos, y comenzarían su entrenamiento tras su investidura. Los mejores del grupo conformarían la nueva Guardia Real. El resto calificaba para otras labores relacionadas con el Ejército, y recibirán entrenamiento formal con Maese Perícleo y Salma en las tardes, dependiendo de la especialización que elijan: estrategia y logística, inteligencia o defensa civil.

El entrenamiento sería en las mañanas con Link y Moy, que apoyaría su trabajo tres veces a la semana, junto a dos Caballeros retirados que fueron citados para apoyarlos.

Durante la tarde y las primeras horas de la noche supervisé los detalles de la ceremonia de investidura, y después me probé algunos vestidos en mi recámara. Impaz y unas mucamas me ayudaron a probar vestuario y peinados.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad -y millas de tela- terminé escogiendo un sencillo pero elegante vestido azul zafiro para la ceremonia. No usaría guantes, ni hombreras, sólo mi diadema. Verse discreta es clave, ya que la persona que es investida Caballero es el centro de atención. Además, últimamente he dejado de usar vestimentas muy formales u ornamentadas, favoreciendo un vestuario más sencillo y práctico.

Esa noche me fui a dormir absolutamente agotada.

Al llegar la mañana y prepararme para el día, encontré una sorpresita asomada en la puerta de espejo: Link me había dejado una nota.

" _Zelda,_

 _Supuse que dormías como un bebé, así que no te quise despertar._

 _Mi gente viene a la ceremonia mañana. ¿Nos acompañarías a la Tasca de Telma en la noche?_

 _Sé que estás ocupada, contesta cuando puedas._

 _Link"_

Decidí contestar del mismo modo, dejándole una nota confirmando que los acompañaría.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente entre reuniones, papeleo, y preparaciones. En la noche, mientras me cepillaba el pelo antes de dormir, decidí ir a desearle buena suerte a Link para la mañana siguiente.

Crucé el pasillo y toqué a su puerta, sin respuesta, y supuse que estaba durmiendo. Al darme la vuelta para ir a mi habitación, la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-¡No te vayas! -Link exclamó, tomándome de la muñeca. Su piel estaba húmeda-. Me estaba bañando, ¡no te había oído!

-Quería desearte buena suerte, tú sabes…-le dije, volviéndome hacia él.

Su cabello estaba desordenado y casi goteando de lo mojado. Claramente había saltado de la tina y puesto pijamas.

-Gracias Zelda -dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Ve a dormir, te ves cansada -apuntó a mis ojeras -, si no vas, me encamo contigo hasta que te duermas.

-Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? -reí. Me encanta que se preocupe de esas pequeñas cosas, y que no tenga _ni la más mínima idea_ de lo que implica una de las palabras que dijo. Es encantador.

Y el día de la ceremonia llegó. La mañana fue una locura: desayuné mientras las mucamas me vestían, peinaban y maquillaban.

Maese Perícleo me vino a buscar. Mientras nos acercábamos a las puertas del castillo y a la Plaza central, vi las casas y edificios con estandartes y banderas con el símbolo Hyliano bordado. Fue hermoso, me recordó que estamos recuperando el brillo de antes de la invasión.

Link estaba al medio de la puerta, en su armadura, sin la diadema y el gorro. El sol de mediodía lo hacía ver como si tuviera un aura dorada. Se veía tan guapo y maduro con su cabello peinado para domar un poco su rebeldía.

Las calles estaban llenas. No todos los días se puede ver a un héroe convertirse en Caballero de manera tan pública, después de todo.

Un chambelán anunció mi llegada.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Hyrule, nos reunimos hoy para honrar al hombre, el cual ya todos conocen, que salvó a Hyrule de las garras del enemigo. Como ciudadana de Hyrule, y su Princesa, estoy eternamente en deuda con él, no sólo por sus heroicas hazañas, sino que también ha aceptado una labor no menor: convertirse en el Comandante del Ejército de Hyrule, para reconstruirlo, y con su liderazgo devolverle su grandeza, y ser el Campeón de esta tierra -tras esto hice una pausa.

El público aplaudió animadamente.

-Acercaos, Link de Ordon, Héroe de la Luz, portador de la Trifuerza del Valor.

Se acercó, quedando a un par de pasos de mí.

-Presentad vuestra espada.

Desenfundó la espada ordoniana y la presentó ante mí para que yo la empuñara. La sostuve frente a él, su mano tocando la hoja con la mano derecha, colocando la izquierda sobre su corazón.

-¿Juráis respetar las reglas de caballería, pelear con honor por la justicia y ser la luz de Hyrule? -pregunté.

-Lo juro, por mi vida y mi honor -contestó.

-¿Juráis liderar al Ejército de Hyrule con valor y sabiduría? -pregunté nuevamente.

-Lo juro, por mi vida y mi honor.

-¿Juráis convertiros en el Campeón de Hyrule y la Corona? -dije finalmente.

-Lo juro, por mi vida y mi honor, por y para siempre -respondió finalmente, sonriéndome.

Le pedí que se arrodillara, y apunté la espada hacia él.

-Que las Diosas de Oro os bendigan con valor, sabiduría y fuerza, ahora y siempre -toqué sus hombros y cabeza suavemente con la espada, formando un triángulo-. Habéis prestado juramento. Poneos de pie, Caballero Link de Ordon, Comandante en Jefe del Ejército, Campeón de Hyrule, Héroe de la Luz, portador de la Trifuerza del Valor -dije, entregándole su espada.

Al levantarse y empuñar su arma, la multitud rugió en un aplauso como el trueno, que resonó en el aire por un buen rato.

Esta fue, por lejos, la investidura de caballero más impresionante que he visto en mi vida.

Escribiré nuevamente pronto. ¡Esta noche iré donde Telma a celebrar con todos!

Tuya,

Zelda


	8. Capítulo 8

**Historia Paralela: Celebraciones y Paseo de Medianoche**

Mientras las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo, una esbelta joven de sencillas vestimentas y cabello trenzado, cubierta con un chal, acompañada de un joven vestido casualmente y una capa con capucha caminaban raudos por las calles de la Ciudadela. Se detuvieron en un callejón, y bajaron por las escaleras para llegar a su destino, la Tasca de Telma.

En la puerta, colgaba un cartel que decía " _cerrado por fiesta privada"_. El joven golpeó la puerta, y la propietaria los saludó.

-Veo que trajiste a una invitada sorpresa -Telma dijo con un guiño-. Me alegra verte de nuevo por estos lares, Zelda.

-Buenas noches Telma -ella respondió, quitándose el chal de la cabeza.

Una gran mesa ovalada estaba dispuesta, llena de bebida y comida, los invitados ya sentados: Perícleo, Moy y Juli, Shad, Salma e Ilia, que casi saltó de su silla para saludar a los recién llegados. Iván y su hermanita ya dormían, en una de las habitaciones de invitados del segundo piso.

-Tomen asiento, queridos -dijo Telma, volviendo a su puesto.

-¡Qué lata! Leonardo no vino -Link se fijó en el puesto menos.

-Sí, se excusó porque ha estado muy ocupado en Kakariko con la reconstrucción y los habitantes nuevos que se han asentado ahí -Moy aclaró.

-Apuesto a que realmente se acobardó -Salma susurró, Shad mirándola serio-. Sólo digo las cosas como son… Buena idea que hayas dejado el engominado en casa, colega -Salma se dirigió a Link con una risita.

Su respuesta fue un ceño fruncido y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Te veías encantador, querido -Telma lo reconfortó.

-Yo también creo que te veías muy gallardo -Zelda agregó-. ¡La imagen perfecta de la caballería!

-Engominado o no, ¡nuestro amigo aquí presente ha hecho historia hoy! -Shad afirmó alegre-. ¡Es el Comandante más joven de la historia del Ejército, con dieciocho años!

-¡Hay que brindar por eso! -exclamó Perícleo, todos los vasos retintinando al unísono.

Mientras bebía su cerveza, Zelda se sintió de la misma manera que en Ordon hace unos días: el sentimiento cálido y alegre de estar entre amigos; algo así como una familia.

La comida, bebida y la charla fueron abundantes, pero la velada fue breve, por ser una noche de semana. El resto de los invitados se quedaron, pero la Princesa encubierta y su Campeón debían volver al castillo, una pregunta hacía eco en la cabeza de ella.

-Decidme, _Señor Comandante_ , ¿cuándo es vuestro cumpleaños? -le preguntó con un tono formal, bromeando-. Estoy segura que no me lo has dicho antes.

-Es cierto, Zelda, no te he dicho -respondió con una risa-. Cumplo diecinueve el sexto día de luna creciente del noveno mes.

La calma y serenidad habitual de Zelda se desvanecieron en un puchero apenado.

-¡Me siento la peor amiga de todo el reino! ¡Eso es en menos de una semana! -exclamó-. ¿Por qué no te lo pregunté antes? ¡Si eres mi amigo!

-Bueno, yo tampoco te lo había dicho -Link se encogió de hombros-, y yo tampoco te lo había preguntado a tí, así que estamos en las mismas.

-Eso parece -Zelda suspiró-. Mi cumpleaños es en la luna nueva del cuarto mes. Cumplo veintiuno. Una anciana decrépita, ya lo sé.

Link lanzó una carcajada ante su comentario. No había nada viejo, ni decrépito en ella, _todo lo contrario_.

Al pasar por la fuente de la plaza, Zelda hizo un gesto par que se sentara en el borde al lado de ella.

-El Consejo de mi padre quería que me casara antes de tomar la corona, o antes de cumplir dieciocho -comentó-. Mi padre puso el grito en el cielo.

Link escuchó muy atento a su historia.

- _No es que esté interesado en que estés absolutamente soltera_ -pensó-. _Para nada._

-Él quería que fuera libre por el mayor tiempo posible, a pesar de las limitaciones de la vida del castillo -suspiró-. Como última voluntad, ordenó que no se me presionara con el tema hasta después de convertirme en Reina.

Link agradeció en secreto al difunto Rey, donde fuera que se encontrara en el más allá.

-Y así, diez días antes de mi ceremonia de coronación, el Crepúsculo cayó sobre el reino. La única persona que está viva del Consejo de mi padre es Maese Perícleo -hizo una pausa, mientras hacía ondas en agua de la fuente con su mano-. Fue el único que pensaba que casarme antes de convertirme en Reina era una soberana estupidez -aclaró-. Cuando retomé mis funciones, me alegré mucho que él pudiera ser parte del nuevo Consejo.

-Habría estado completamente colapsado si fuera tú -Link le dijo-. No sé cómo lo haces para estar siempre calmada.

-Años de práctica, Señor -dijo, sentándose aún más erguida de lo que ya estaba-. Pueden convertir a una niña revoltosa en la mujer más desenvuelta y elegante del lugar -dijo, salpicando a Link unas gotitas de agua en broma.

-¡Ey, no es justo! -Link alegó, ambos riendo.

-¿Y qué pasó con respecto a ti? -Zelda preguntó-. Cuando estuvimos en Ordon quedé con la impresión de que Ilia sentía cosas por tí.

Link se sonrojó.

-Ella me gustaba, a pesar de lo mandona que era conmigo a veces -admitió-. Pero después del Crepúsculo, sentí que nos alejamos -se rascó la nuca, tratando de poner sus ideas en palabras-. Es una chica muy buena, pero nos volvimos gente muy distinta… Ya no soy el chico campesino de Ordon.

Zelda asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Tendría que ser alguien muy especial como para llamarme la atención -Link afirmó, aún más sonrojado-. _Por todas las Diosas, no mires mi cara en llamas, a Din le encanta joderme_ -pensaba.

-¡¿Qué no era que ustedes ya estaban en el castillo?! -una voz femenina gritó. Era Salma, apoyada en el hombro de Shad-. ¡Cualquiera que los ve piensa que están ligando!

Link y Zelda se pusieron rojos tras esas palabras.

-Mil disculpas, amigos -Shad dijo-. Salma se pone un poquito salvaje con cuando toma de más…

-¡Y adivinen con quién me voy a poner salvaje después! ¡Este tío! -Salma anunció, plantando un beso en la mejilla de Shad.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos, excepto Salma, que se reía a carcajadas.

-B-Bueno, eso fue _demasiada_ información -Shad tartamudeó, muy nervioso -. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Se alejaron rápidamente, Shad llevando a Salma como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Deberíamos irnos también -Link comentó-. Y olvidarnos de lo que recién pasó.

Zelda se rió con ganas.

-Lo sospechaba -dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. Siempre se sientan uno al lado de otro y se roban miradas en las reuniones de Consejo.

-No tenía idea, y eso que son mis amigos -Link reconoció, aún sorprendido-. Eres muy observadora…

-Beneficios de ser la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría -afirmó.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo bajo el cielo estrellado, un pensamiento rondaba el la cabeza de Link.

 _Aunque preferiría estar enterrado antes de que lo supieras, ¿te darás alguna vez cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo por ti?_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Primer día de luna creciente del noveno mes. Verano.**

Querido Diario,

Estos días han sido de mucho trabajo, pero extremadamente gratificantes y sorprendentes.

Al día siguiente de la investidura de Link, empezó a trabajar de inmediato con el entrenamiento de los reclutas. Esa noche casi ni durmió, ya que volvimos de donde Telma bastante tarde y nos quedamos un rato más conversando de vuelta al castillo.

Hice el ridículo al no saber su fecha de cumpleaños. Sí, querido diario, soy la peor amiga del reino, pero con un amigo de lo más comprensivo.

Podríamos habernos quedado conversando fácilmente toda la noche, pero un encuentro un tanto embarazoso con Shad y Salma nos tomó por sorpresa. ¡Y vaya que lo fue! Salma insinuó, de una manera no muy sutil, que están emparejados. Ya lo sospechaba desde hace algún rato, pero Link no tenía ni idea. Me imagino que no se fijó en los pequeños gestos que tienen el uno hacia el otro.

Me alegra mucho que estén juntos, sus cualidades opuestas los hacen una pareja muy interesante. Pero no seguiré metiendo la nariz en la vida de los otros.

Al ser el primer día de entrenamiento de los recultas y Link, hice una aparición protocolar breve para darles la bienvenida. Hice un discurso corto; el calor estaba muy intenso, no quería que ninguno de los novatos se insolara. Yo por suerte andaba con un vestido liviano.

Me acerqué a Link cuando terminó la revista.

-Buen día, Comandante -lo saludé-. Veo que hace una gran labor ya con los reclutas, en nada ya Hyrule tendrá un ejército sorprendente.

-Buen día, Su Alteza, me honra con su comentario -respondió con una sonrisa-. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

-¿Has conocido ya a los Caballeros Artorius y Siegfried? -le pregunté. Ellos son los caballeros a los que les solicité ayuda para que Link entrene a los nuevos reclutas.

-Sí, Su Alteza. Son un par de hombres increíbles -comentó-. Fueron compañeros de armas de Moy, para mi sorpresa.

En realidad, no era casualidad. Maese Perícleo me ayudó a escoger, revisando los registros del Ejército.

Como ya he comentado antes, algunas cosas que ha dicho Link me han llamado la atención, así como la armadura que usó en su investidura. Para satisfacer mi curiosidad debo excavar en los registros de la biblioteca del castillo, lo que requiere tiempo -ahora escaso- pero ante todo, necesito el consentimiento de Link. No me ha dicho nada sobre sus padres y ancestros, y sería increíblemente irrespetuoso hacerlo a sus espaldas.

Una vez que estábamos a una distancia adecuada, pude hablarle sin protocolos.

-Link, necesito pedirte algo -me miró confundido por mi cambio de tono-. ¿O acaso quieres que te llame _Señor Comandante_ todo el tiempo?

-Para nada -rió-. Es que toda tu actitud cambió y me descoloqué… es como si jalaras una palanca y, ¡bam! , se acaba la actitud de Princesa -gesticulaba de manera graciosa.

-Actitud de Princesa aparte, ¿te acuerdas cuando fui a los Manantiales de los Espíritus a rezar? -le comenté, volviendo al tema-. Necesito que me acompañes al Lago Hylia para rezar en la Fuente de Lanayru, por favor.

-Seguro , ¿cuándo? -preguntó alegre. Siempre me sorprende su buena disposición, ¿acaso nunca se cansa?

-Mañana al ocaso -le respondí-, después que terminemos nuestras labores.

Una vez organizados, seguimos cada uno por su lado por el resto del día.

Después de volver a hacer papeleo, decidí dejar las formalidades de lado para ir a visitar a cierta dueña de una Tasca y sus invitados. Impaz me acompañó, ya que quería saludar a una de ellas. Nos recibió la mismísima Ilia, que estaba muy contenta de ver nuevamente a Impaz. Telma nos invitó limonada y pasteles caseros hechos por Juli.

El pequeño Iván me preguntó si podía ir a ver a Link entrenar a los reclutas en algún momento. Parece que tendremos un Caballero en un futuro no muy lejano, así que por supuesto que le dije que sí.

Le pedí consejo a Ilia y a Juli para el regalo de cumpleaños de Link. Me comentaron que no era muy dado a recibir regalos, pero que siempre se quejaba de la falta de insumos para dibujar.

¿Cómo pude pasar eso por alto? ¡Si dibuja precioso!

Antes de partir a la tienda a comprar el regalo, las invité para que tomemos el té. Se alegraron mucho, en especial Ilia, que estaba muy contenta de poder conocer el castillo. El pequeño Iván también podría ir a ver a Link en el campo de entrenamiento.

Se siente tan bien tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con estas mujeres extraordinarias.

En otras materias, puede que me haya excedido en la tienda de arte del mercado: compré dos libretas para bocetos grandes, papel de pergamino, una caja con cretas para dibujo, sanguinas y carboncillos, esfuminos y borradores, y un maletín para transportarlo todo donde quiera que vaya.

Cuando íbamos de vuelta, un gato callejero nos siguió.

-Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, los gatos del pueblo lo adoraban -comentó Impaz-. Le encantaba jugar con ellos.

-¿Es un amante de los gatos?

-Creo que sí, mi niña -Impaz asintió.

Esa información ciertamente me llamó la atención. Considerando como trata a Epona se puede deducir que le encantan los animales, pero saber esto me da un vistazo sobre su personalidad.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, aunque también podría ser un recuerdo de cuando mi alma estuvo fusionada con la de Midna, no estoy segura; me ha pasado ya varias veces: desperté con la imagen de Link, en su túnica verde, sosteniendo un montón de gatitos en sus brazos, uno salía de debajo de su gorro, y había otros más a sus pies; fue muy gracioso y tierno.

La mañana fue como cualquier otra: reunión previa a la oficial de mañana, almuerzo, y papeleo. Luego partí con Link hacia el Lago Hylia antes del atardecer.

En el camino, le comenté que una de las cosas que he querido hacer tras el fin de la guerra era darle a los ciudadanos acceso a todos los rincones de Hyrule, y que estábamos en camino a ver parte del plan: el nuevo acceso al Lago Hylia, una larga escalinata que corre a lo largo del borde del lago y termina en un pequeño embarcadero. Dejamos los caballos antes de llegar al puente, y bajamos al lago a pie.

Estoy muy orgullosa de los constructores y arquitectos involucrados en este proyecto. Hicieron un trabajo magnífico, ¡y sólo en ocho semanas! Primero realizaron todas las estructuras y componentes necesarios, y después las montaron. Link me comentó que había escuchado de ese tipo de construcción, pero que tenía que ver para creer.

-Lo mejor es que no afectará a los negocios y atracciones locales -destaqué mientras llegamos al embarcadero y nos subimos a un bote para llegar al Manantial del Espíritu.

-Tú siempre tomas en cuenta a toda la gente involucrada -comentó mientras me ayudaba a entrar al bote-. Eso es lindo, considerando que te podría importar todo un carajo…

-Se llama "preocuparse por el bien común" -le dije-, y aunque a algunos de los líderes de antaño de Hyrule se han olvidado por completo de éste, yo no lo haré.

-Nunca te podrías olvidar, Zelda -Link sonrió mientras remaba-. Tu corazón es demasiado grande para eso.

Yo sólo le sonreí de vuelta a su halago.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, recé por un momento, pidiendo lo mismo de antes: sus bendiciones y guía para ser una buena gobernante, y agradecerles por lo que me han dado hasta ahora. Link estaba de pie a mi lado mientras rezaba, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Honestamente, estoy nerviosa por mañana -le confesé, aún arrodillada en el suelo-. ¿Qué sucederá si a pesar de las buenas intenciones de todos, nuestros esfuerzos son en vano?

-¿Por qué piensas así?

-Hyrule no siempre ha sido un lugar tan amable -le expliqué-. Algunos de mis ancestros le hicieron cosas terribles a otros pueblos; es una larga historia. Quiero que mi reinado sea recordado como algo bueno, no un periodo oscuro… ya les fallé una vez.

-Tranquila, sé que lo vas a hacer increíble -dijo Link, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a poner de pie-. No estás sola en esto. La gente que escogiste es buena y confiable... -se ruborizó un poquito- … y yo estoy a tu lado. No tomé esos juramentos porque sí, ¡de veritas!

Me hace tan feliz que Link esté cerca mío; su presencia y sus amables palabras me levantaron el ánimo.

En la mañana de hoy el Consejo en su totalidad y yo nos juntamos a la novena hora de la mañana en punto. Link me acompañó por ser la primera sesión, vestido su nueva armadura de acero con el símbolo Hyliano en la coraza. Les di la bienvenida, y todos tomamos nuestros puestos.

-Los he convocado todos y cada uno de ustedes por un propósito único, pero significativo: reconstruir Hyrule tras la invasión que afectó nuestro reino, lo cual no es una empresa menor, ya que Hyrule ya se encontraba alicaído desde bastante tiempo ya -hice una pausa-. Tengo fe en que ustedes harán un trabajo extraordinario.

Les conté acerca de mi deseo de llevar a Hyrule a una edad de oro, de mejorar la vida de todos los ciudadanos y mi deseo de no ser coronada hasta que la reconstrucción hubiese terminado.

Después de mi breve discurso, comenzamos a trabajar de inmediato. Para mi sorpresa, todos llegaron con grandes noticias: las obras de Kakariko estaban prácticamente listas, principalmente por el esfuerzo de los nuevos residentes y la ayuda de los Gorons; los bosques y otras áreas están libres de monstruos, las mejoras en caminos y sistemas de distribución de agua potable - la ayuda del Príncipe Ralis y los Zora en este aspecto fue invaluable - estaban en su etapa final, y las escuelas planificadas para cada pueblo estarían listas para partir el primer día de la décima luna, con la excepción de la Ciudadela, que podría comenzar en dos semanas más. Las conexiones de Telma fueron muy útiles en este aspecto, ya que la recolección de fondos fue bastante lenta en comparación con las regiones.

Link nos informó que el reclutamiento fue un éxito absoulto, y que en tres lunas más tendríamos dos mil nuevos soldados y quinientos caballeros, de los cuales doscientos conformarían la nueva Guardia Real y el resto estaría liderando y asistiendo en otras áreas. Salma comentó que antes de la próxima primavera, y bajo la condición de asegurar un lugar de residencia para sus habitantes actuales -los Yetis- podemos reconstruir la Fortaleza de Pico Nevado.

Shad comentó que todos los acuerdos de comercio con nuestros vecinos han sido aceptados, y las negociaciones comenzarán después de mi coronación.

-Con toda la información que le hemos entregado, debo hacer la siguiente moción -Maese Perícleo intervino-. Propongo que la coronación de la Princesa Zelda sea esta luna llena. Considero innecesario, observando la evidencia presentada en esta reunión, que este asunto se siga retrasando más. Hyrule la necesita, por supuesto y más que nunca, pero como su Reina.

El voto fue unánime a favor de Maese Perícleo. Podría jurar que Link estaba de lo más sonriente en su puesto un costado del mío, aunque no votara.

Fue algo bastante inesperado, pero me sentí agradecida y reconfortada de que confiaran en mí.

-Prometo que no los decepcionaré - dije, tras ponerme de pie e hice una reverencia-. Daré lo mejor de mí por Hyrule y sus ciudadanos.

Cuando se dio por terminada la reunión del Consejo, firmamos todos una minuta -un procedimiento común- y un chambelán hizo el anuncio oficial en la Ciudadela; se enviaron notificaciones a los nuevos asentamientos y las provincias.

Volví a mi recámara luego de la reunión, que fue pasada la catorceava hora. Me sentía muy inquieta.

Impaz me esperaba con almuerzo.

-Oí las noticias, mi niña -dijo-. Mirándote la cara, no sé si felicitarte o darte las condolencias.

-No me pone nerviosa la coronación -le dije-, sólo me preocupa una parte del proceso.

-Oh, ya veo -asintió-. Recuerdo a tu pobre padre estar muy deprimido por un buen tiempo tras leer esas crónicas -me tomó las manos entre las de ella-, pero el tomó lo que aprendió como una lección, y trabajó duramente para convertir a Hyrule en un mejor lugar.

-Sé cuánto trató -le dije-, y haré lo mismo que él.

Estas crónicas son una compilación de los hechos de los Reyes y Reinas de la historia de Hyrule. La información en éstos es confidencial, excepto al heredero al trono, y es obligatorio leerlos por completo, para que el heredero tome la corona consciente de las buenas y malas acciones de los gobernantes anteriores.

Sólo las Diosas saben lo que voy a descubrir en ellas.

Tuya,

Zelda


	10. Capítulo 10

**Segundo día de luna creciente del noveno mes. Verano**

Querido Diario,

Dos grandes y polvorientos baúles llegaron hoy a mi estudio esta mañana. El Bibliotacario Jefe vino con algunos asistentes que los trasladaban.

-Su Alteza, estas crónicas contienen material sensible -comentó-. Se recomienda discreción -y me entregó las llaves de los baúles.

Solicité estar a solas hasta que terminara, cancelando todos los compromisos existentes. Sólo permití que Impaz, Maese Perícleo y Link me visitaran.

Esto es un muy breve resumen de lo que he aprendido de ellos:

Los primeros gobernantes de Hyrule - descendientes de la Doncella Divina y el Héroe de los Cielos derrotaron al Heraldo de la Muerte, y los humanos e Hylianos volvieron a la tierra desde Altárea, como se le denomina en las crónicas - no eran tan terribles. Algunos eran mujeriegos, se les pasaba la mano con el alcohol o les gustaba apostar. Algunos fueron bastante mediocres. Honestamente pensé que podría ser peor. A pesar de sus defectos, el reino era próspero y tranquilo, y las amenazas escasas.

Un mago de nombre Vaati creó problemas un par de veces, en la búsqueda del _poder dorado_ \- aparte de la Trifuerza - bajo el cuidado de la primera de muchas Princesas Zelda.

Enviaron a _un niño_ a derrotarlo en ambas ocasiones. Los libros siempre mencionan a "un héroe vestido de verde con corazón puro", pero nunca su edad. La amenaza tampoco se menciona.

Las cosas toman un giro negativo cuando los rumores de este _poder dorado_ se esparcen rápidamente por el reino. Todos deseaban poseerlo, lo que llevó a una larga guerra, que se conoce como la _Guerra Civil de Hyrule_ en los libros de historia oficiales, y se menciona como una lucha de poderes entre un grupo de tribus del reino contra Hyrule, una de las cuales es descrita en la crónica como _Los Intrusos._

En los textos oficiales no se menciona que éstos se convirtieron en la raza de nuestra querida Midna, los Twilis, y menos que este pueblo era usuario de magia oscura, algo tabú.

Antes que los sobrevivientes fueran exiliados, sus villas fueron arrasadas. No se perdonó ni un alma. El Ejército, con la venia del rey de ese entonces, se comportó como un monstruo, cometiendo actos de violencia y abusos contra ellos.

Eso no fue justicia, fue ensañamiento.

Y siglos más tarde los Sabios arrojaron a esa escoria de Ganondorf - y a cuántos otros criminales más - a través del Espejo del Crepúsculo.

Ahora, con este conocimiento a cuestas, puedo comprender perfectamente por qué Midna destruyó el espejo. ¡Habría hecho lo mismo!

Posteriormente, otra tribu se vio involucrada en un conflicto con el reino: los Gerudo. Algunos registros de la crónica los denominan _Geldo_ , pero la primera denominación fue la que perduró.

En la mayoría de los textos los Gerudo son retratado como una tribu exclusivamente de mujeres guerreras y ladronas, despiadadas, de piel morena y cabellos rojos. Lo único verdadero de esto son sus características físicas.

Vivían en el desierto de manera pacífica, en una sociedad matriarcal; los hombres eran efectivamente menos que las mujeres, y por eso era común que se casaran con gente externa a la tribu.

Si eran guerreros altamente entrenados en combate físico y magia, y le quitaban las pertenencias y abandonaban en el desierto a cualquiera que entrara en sus tierras… si eran traficantes de esclavos. Las mujeres Gerudo eran altamente codiciadas por sus rasgos exóticos y su supuesto insaciable apetito carnal. Eran frecuentemente vendidas a burdeles; mientras más joven, mayor ganancia. ¡Qué acto más indignante y repulsivo!

Ganondorf se alzó como líder de los Gerudo cuando se instauró una tregua entre ambas partes. Sus motivaciones iniciales eran aceptables -regular el comercio, prohibir la trata de mujeres - pero su sed de poder absolutamente descontrolada anuló cualquier bien que pudiese haber hecho. Sus planes se vieron frustrados por la Princesa Zelda de esa época y el Héroe del Tiempo.

El huyó y se volvió fugitivo por un tiempo, lo que causó un cisma en la tribu. Un grupo permaneció leal a él, pero otro menor, liderado por una guerrera de nombre Nabooru se puso del lado de Hyrule.

La guerra se desató, hasta que Ganondorf fue capturado.

Lo que pasó después de eso fue un absoluto desastre, aunque los libros sólo mencionan que fueron derrotados y conquistados, y su sangre se diluyó.

El Rey -a pesar de los ruegos de la Princesa Zelda de clemencia - permitió que se masacrara a los habitantes de la fortaleza, sin miramentos de a qué lado pertenecían, no sin antes darles carta blanca a sus soldados. No hay palabras que describan lo que le hicieron a esa pobre gente. Estoy honestamente horrorizada, asqueada y avergonzada.

Cuando la Reina Zelda III asumió el trono, era muy tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Los reyes que la sucedieron mucho no hicieron o sencillamente hicieron la vista gorda, mi propio padre incluído.

Citando a nuestro enemigo tras su derrota ante Link: _la historia de Hyrule está escrita con sangre._

Siempre ha sido así.

Los ciudadanos necesitan saber esto. Deben saber que Hyrule no siempre ha sido siempre benévolo y acogedor. Es una obligación conocer la historia completa, no los extractos que muestran los libros.

Voy a presentar este tema durante la próxima reunión del Consejo. Link tiene que estar ahí también, para tomar consciencia de esto como Comandante.

Este reino no tendrá más secretos, sin importar lo oscuros que sean.

Tuya,

Zelda

P.D.: hay un viejo pergamino en el segundo baúl que dice "Para Zelda". ¿Lo habrá escrito mi padre quizás?


	11. Capítulo 11

**Historia Paralela: De una Zelda a Otra.**

Zelda rompió el sello de cera con el símbolo de la casa real del pergamino para abrirlo; éste crujía un poco mientras lo desenrollaba, probando que tenía ya bastante tiempo en el baúl.

Era una carta.

No de su padre, sino que de la Zelda antes de ella: la legendaria Princesa del Destino.

 _Zelda Querida:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, eres una de las muchas Princesas de Hyrule con las que compartimos nombre. Puede que seas mi hija, o mi nieta, o sólo las Diosas saben cuántas generaciones nos separan._

 _Tengo algo que decirte._

 _Mi vida no sólo ha estado marcada por ser el recipiente de la sangre de la Diosa Hylia, pero también por la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Esas ya son cargas bastantes pesadas._

 _Pero hay una carga peor: no poder tener a quien amas._

 _Verás, conocí al portador de la Trifuerza del Valor cuando éramos niños. Tenía ojos que me mostraban que había vivido muchas más cosas que yo, porque creía en mi profecía, y me ayudó a revelar los planes de Ganondorf. Sentía que lo conocía desde siempre. Nos hicimos amigos de manera instantánea._

 _Un tiempo después se fue de viaje, buscando a una querida amiga de él. No nos vimos por mucho tiempo. Lo extrañé demasiado. Tras su retorno, estalló la guerra entre los Gerudo y Hyrule, y se enroló en el ejército para convertirse en Caballero._

 _Se convirtió en un héroe, tal como siempre lo quiso. Se convirtió en el Comandante del Ejército a los veinte años, tras la muerte de su antecesor en la guerra. Como ya habrás leído en las Crónicas, ya sabrás lo que pasó en la guerra. Tratamos los dos de enmendar las atrocidades que sucedieron en ese tiempo._

 _Y a pesar de su nuevo rango, no lo pude hacer mío. Por ya estar comprometida con el hijo de un Conde y por él no ser de origen noble. Siempre nos amamos, pero el deber nos separó._

 _Pronto se casará con la bella y encantadora hija del propietario del Rancho Lon Lon. Hacen una linda pareja, y él se ve feliz. Esto me deja contenta y me da algo de consuelo, pero… podríamos haber sido tan, pero tan felices juntos._

 _Esta es la razón por la que te escribo. Voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que seas libre para que ames y pases tu vida con quien quieras._

 _Voy a pelear para que Hyrule tenga un futuro brillante a pesar de los horribles crímenes y guerras que ensucian nuestra historia._

 _Y si alguien trata de quitarte tu libertad, te lo ruego con toda mi alma, pelea con todo lo que tengas. Desafía a tu destino. Hazlo por mí, y por tí._

 _Espero que tu reinado sea feliz y próspero. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo._

 _Condúcete por la vida con valor y sabiduría, porque es en éstas donde se encuentran las llaves para el poder de verdad._

 _Con amor,_

 _Zelda._

La Princesa rompió en llanto cuando terminó de leer la carta, profundamente conmovida por ésta.

Prometió honrar a su ancestro, y hacerla sentir orgullosa de ella.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Cuarto día de luna creciente del noveno mes**

Querido diario,

Me quedé despierta leyendo las Crónicas hasta que terminé de leerlas. Mi motivación creció cuando encontré una carta realmente conmovedora de la Reina Zelda III. Me sentí profundamente emocionada por ella, al punto de llevarme al llanto. Me quedé con la carta, por cierto; estaba destinada para mí después de todo.

Las Crónicas confirmaron que ella fue una gobernante fantástica. Su padre, el Rey Daphnes, arruinó al país al ir a la guerra contra los Gerudo, y permitió su tomó los pedazos de esta tierra y los volvió a armar.

Durante su reinado, la Ciudadela y el Castillos fueron reconstruidos más al norte, ya que los originales fueron parcialmente destruidos durante la guerra. La nueva Reina y su gente querían un nuevo comienzo.

Su vida como gobernante fue exitosa, pero su vida personal se vio ensombrecida por el desamor. En la carta que leí, confesaba que no había podido lograr estar con su amado, quien era ni más ni menos que ¡el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor!

Se tuvo que casar por razones políticas, pero la Crónica demuestra que tuvo un matrimonio exitoso a pesar de todo, y tuvo dos hijos. Su marido era un buen hombre, y la apoyó constantemente en sus esfuerzos por mejorar Hyrule.

Realizó enormes transformaciones en el sistema legal de Hyrule, pero tengo que destacar una norma que se aplica a mí: ella prohibió por ley los matrimonios concertados.

Una de las cosas en la que ella -y sus descendientes- fallaron fue en enmendar los errores contra los Gerudo sobrevivientes. Prohibió el abuso y la discriminación contra ellos, pero nunca pudo llevar a juicio a quienes estuvieron involucrados en las masacres, ya que su padre se llevó los nombres a la tumba, y muchos de los registros y documentación fueron destruidos.

Lo único que puedo hacer es reconocer los crímenes y fracasos de mis ancestros, vivir con ellos, y, más importantemente, aprender de ellos y _nunca jamás volver a repetirlos._

Impaz me dijo que me maquillara hoy, porque mis ojeras eran enormes.

-¡Pareces un redead más que una Princesa! -me retó-, ¡No era necesario que te quedaras despierta toda la noche, eso es malo para tu salud!

Ciertamente me veía y sentía horrible, así que refutarle era inútil.

En la reunión del Consejo, me referí a las Crónicas.

-La mañana de ayer llegaron estos dos baúles a mi recámara -dije apuntantdolos mientras los funcionarios de la Biblioteca los entraban a la sala-. Creo que Hyrule y todos ustedes merecen saber lo que contienen en su interior.

Les entregué a cada uno extractos de los contenidos. Sus caras variaban entre la sorpresa y el desagrado; la rabia, decepción y vergüenza era evidente mientras revisaban los textos.

Link estaba claramente abatido por esta novedad.

Pasamos toda la reunión discutiendo particularmente las guerras contra los Intrusos y los Gerudo, ya que por lejos fueron los momentos más oscuros de la historia de Hyrule, y los eventos recientes eran una consecuencia directa de las guerras anteriores.

-Los actos de nuestros antiguos líderes fueron en contra de todo lo que es bueno y justo, pero lo peor fue que el secretismo les permitió validar sus actos -afirmé-, si no somos concientes de nuestra historia y errores pasados, la historia se volverá a repetir una y otra vez.

La votación a favor de desclasificar las Crónicas fue a favor, de manera unánime. Éstas estarían disponibles al público antes de mi coronación, tras hacer una declaración pública sobre su contenido. Todos estos documentos necesitan ser organizados y catalogados; Shad está realmente motivado acerca de llevar a cabo este trabajo.

Tras la reunión me quedé conversando con Telma.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, ¿sabías? -me comentó-. Hay que tener agallas para mirar al pasado propio y ser crítico con éste.

-No fue nada, Telma. Quisiera poder hacer más que sólo reconocer hechos -suspiré-. Tus ancestros sufrieron mucho a las manos de Hyrule.

-Usaste tu poder para un cambio positivo -dijo, tomando mis manos-. Me siento orgullosa de poder conocer y trabajar con una mujer como tú.

Sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz.

-Me siento de la misma manera acerca de ti, Telma.

Luego me comentó que estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Link en la Tasca, y me pidió que lo llevara ese día después de las ocho, así que me toca distraerlo por un par de horas, ahí veré qué puedo hacer.

Pero lo primero es lo primero: necesitaba hablar con él acerca de sus padres. Le dejé una nota en su lado de la puerta de espejo.

 _Link,_

 _Necesito hablar de algo contigo, es algo personal. Ven a mi cuarto esta noche, ¡tengo pie de calabazas para sobornarte!_

 _Zelda_

Voy a dormir una siesta ahora; si no lo hago Link probablemente me encuentre roncando en vez de estar lúcida.

¡Contaré cómo me fue más tarde!

Tuya,

Zelda

P.D.: Link vino al anochecer, dijo que el pie era suficiente como para hacelo hablar de _cualquier cosa_. Se hace un poco el fácil, ¿no crees?

Le expliqué que las palabras que me dijo hace unos días atrás me sonaban familiares, y que fuera el único Hyliano en Ordon me llamaba la atención.

-Bueno, te voy a decir todo lo que sé, ¡pero el pie es todo mío! -aclaró, poniendo la bandeja en su lado de la mesa-. Primero…. el amigo que me dijo eso… era el fantasma de un caballero -hundió el tenedor en el pie-. Nunca supe su nombre, pero siempre me llamaba 'hijo', como un abuelo, y me contó que no pudo pasar sus habilidades a sus descendientes -Link me explicó, metiéndose un trozo enorme de pie a la boca.

-Ya veo… ¿Llevaba algo distintivo? -le pregunté-, ¿alguna armadura elegante o algo similar?

Link asintió mientras masticaba y tragaba con esfuerzo.

-Llevaba una armadura _increíble_! La coraza parecía la cabeza de un lince y el casco tenía cuernos -describió muy animado-. También le faltaba un ojo, aparentemente.

-¿Por qué "aparentemente", Link?

-También se me aparecía como un lobo dorado -hundió el tenedor en el pie nuevamente-, y en esa forma tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

Se devoró el pie encantado.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! -exclamó, casi atorándose por tragar muy rápido-, ¡Era zurdo!

-¡Esa sí que es información! -le dije entusiasmada-, los registros del Ejército siempre tienen ese tipo de datos… pero ahora cambiemos el tema a uno que es bastante relevante, y que lo ha estado evitando usted, Señor…

-Ay, mujer -se ruborizó-, qué avispada eres.

-Beneficios de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría -le contesté, sorbiendo mi té.

-No es que le está haciendo el quite, es que prefiero vivir el presente antes que estar pegado en el pasado -suspiró-. Mi papá era compañero de armas de Moy, que es nacido y criado en Ordon -Link picoteaba el pie con el tenedor mientras hablaba-. En un viaje para allá conoció a mi mamá. Se enamoraron, se casaron, y luego mi papá se retiró del Ejército para vivir ahí con ella. Nací al rato después.

Fue interesante saber que su padre había sido Caballero, sería muy fácil rastrear esa información.

-¿Cuál de los dos tenía orejas Hylianas, Link? -me picó la curiosidad.

-Mi mami -dijo tiernamente, con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia-. Tengo este vago recuerdo de ella caminando conmigo, su pelo rubio claro ondeando al viento…-suspiró-. Murieron cuando tenía tres años, durante la fiebre epidémica -se estiró un poco-. La mamá de Ilia casi murió, y su salud nunca volvió a ser la misma, aunque siguió trabajando en lo suyo.

Yo debo haber tenido casi cinco años en esa época. La epidemia se llevó las vidas de tantos...Mi madre sobrevivió, pero sólo por un año y medio.

-Está bien si no quieres seguir hablando -afirmé-, en especial si el tema te incomoda.

-Tranqui, que estoy bien -se comió otro bocado-. No los recuerdo tan bien, y Moy, Juli e Iván se convirtieron en mi familia desde ese entonces.

-¿Entonces por qué vivías solo? -le interrogué.

-En Ordon uno se vuelve adulto a los quince -explicó- ¡Incluso tenemos un rito de iniciación! Yo tuve que cazar un jabalí.

-¡Eso es muy interesante! Me gustaría poder verlo algún día. -me pregunté qué otros ritos y tradiciones tendrán en Ordon.

-Nos quedan unos cuatro años antes de que sea el turno de Iván -Link rió.

-Me pidió si podía llevarlo a verte entrenar a los reclutas -me tomé el té antes que se enfriara-. Parece ser que pronto será uno de ellos -le comenté.

Link sonrió como un hermano orgulloso.

Antes de irse, me dijo que la idea de investigar quién era el misterioso caballero que lo entrenó le parecía emocionante. Nos vamos a juntar cuando nos sea posible en la Biblioteca para revisar los registros e investigar. Esto va a ser sumamente interesante.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Sexto día de luna creciente del noveno mes. Verano.**

Querido Diario,

Recién he llegado de celebrar el cumpleaños de Link. Nos divertimos muchísimo. Creo que yo me divertí mucho más de la cuenta. Ya explicaré por qué.

No he escrito en un par de días, así que comentaré lo más brevemente posible lo que ha pasado ayer y hoy:

Telma me informó que mi misión era distraer a Link para llevarlo más tarde a la fiesta en la tasca, y golpear la puerta tres veces cuando llegáramos. Así que tratando de ser sutil, lo invité en las tardes después de su trabajo a investigar los registros en la Biblioteca, claramente un lugar ideal para evitar el calor de verano y estar un poco escondidos. Aunque el otoño se avecina, el sol brilla más que nunca. La piel bronceada de Link, y algunas pecas en el puente de su nariz, eran prueba de ello.

-No estoy segura si podremos encontrar un retrato, o alguna información que nos aclare quién era tu misterioso maestro -le dije, hojeando con cuidado las páginas de uno de los varios tomos sobre los principales líderes militares de Hyrule-. La única información concreta que podemos usar es el hecho de que era zurdo.

Asintió cuando le entregué el libro, y lo comenzó luego a leer concentradísimo. Seguramente había encontrado algo útil para aplicar en el entrenamiento de los reclutas.

Lo dejé leer tranquilo por un buen rato porque no quería interrumpirlo, parecía estar sumamente interesado en el texto.

Mientras él estaba en lo suyo, yo escribía la declaración sobre los contenido de la Crónica del Reino, que tenía que ser publicada al día siguiente en la mañana.

Una vez que terminé, agarré uno de los tomos en la mesa. Estaba hojeando las páginas ociosamente cuando vi el retrato de un hombre muy rudo, con barba y cabello, de casi cuarenta años, vestido con una armadura con el símbolo Hyliano en la coraza, símbolo de su posición, _y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo_. Mi intuición me decía que era a quién estábamos buscando.

La nota al pie decía: _Link de Farone, Comandante del Ejército bajo el reinado de SMR la Reina Zelda III. A los diecinueve años capturó por sí mismo a Ganondorf Dragmire durante la guerra contra los Gerudo, en la que perdió un ojo. Mostró excelencia en el combate desde su reclutamiento. Al ser Hyliano, algunas personas aseguraban que era el Héroe del Tiempo, y portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, quien alertó a la Reina cuando era una joven princesa acerca del complot de los Gerudo para conquistar a Hyrule._

¿Link?, vaya coincidencia.

¿Comandante durante el mandato de la Reina Zelda? Si era una broma, las Diosas ciertamente tienen un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

¡Él era el hombre del cual la Reina estaba enamorada!

-Por todas las Diosas, Link, creo que he encontrado al hombre -le mostré la imagen. Sus ojos parecían platos de la sorpresa.

Miró el retrato por un instante, examinando todos los detalles.

-¿Tú crees que sea él? -me preguntó, no convencido aún por mi suposición.

-Mira de nuevo -apunté al cinto de su espada. Estaba orientado al lado derecho.

-NO MAM…-se cubrió la boca con las manos- ¡Es él! ¡Es él! -susurró feliz

Ojalá que nadie hubiera escuchado su casi improperio, los bibliotecarios se ponen de mala con los ruidosos.

-Me sorprendió mucho -se disculpó-. Es tal cual como lo imagino… su mirada es tan seria.

-Una corazonada me dijo que podría ser él -le expliqué-. Espero que nuestras intuiciones sean correctas.

Solicitamos a los bibliotecarios que buscaran algunos certificados o cualquier tipo de información que encontraran sobre él.

Al día siguiente, se publicó la declaración que había escrito anteriormente, tras la aprobación del Consejo. Tras almorzar y revisar algunos documentos, me encontré con el cumpleañero en la Biblioteca. Lo tenía que distraer hasta el atardecer. Ya allí, me contó que los reclutas y los Caballeros lo saludaron durante el entrenamiento matinal, y le cantaron vítores. Qué gesto más bonito.

Los bibliotecarios habían compilado algunos documentos y cartas, y un diario que tenía algunas notas sobre él, aunque estaba en muy mal estado, con páginas rotas. Los revisamos para ver si había alguna información útil. La mayoría era sobre el ejército, pero descubrimos que tuvo dos hijas, y tenía una nutrida correspondencia con la Reina.

Decidí comentarle a Link de la carta que encontré de la Reina.

-Es una historia terriblemente triste -se lamentó-. Tal vez sus arrepentimientos iban más allá de pasar sus habilidades.

-Quizás, pero las cartas decían que era feliz con la que fue su esposa -le recordé.

-Uno nunca sabe con los corazones de la gente -suspiró-. Son veleidosos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-La gente siempre tiene sus secretos, deseos y anhelos sin revelar -sus ojos se fijaron en los vitrales, y se veía un poco melancólico-. Claro que pudo haber querido mucho a su mujer, pero el amor de su vida fue la Reina, nunca la olvidó.

-¿Tienes alguno? -Link me miró sin entender-. ¿ Anhelos, secretos, deseos que tu corazón no desea revelar?

Se puso rojo, probablemente lo incomodé un poco, y me respondió un tímido "no".

Para cambiar de tema, decidí entregarle el regalo que le tenía antes de partir a la fiesta, y nos fuimos a mi recámara. Probablemente volveré a la Biblioteca a revisar ese diario. Me llamó la atención.

-Tengo un regalito para tí -le entregué el maletín-. Feliz Cumpleaños, Link.

Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor y sorpresa casi infantil cuando abrió la caja.

-Sé que te gusta dibujar, así que pensé que esto te podría gustar -expliqué.

-¡Me encanta! - exclamó entusiasmado -. Gracias Zelda, esto significa muchísimo para mí -reconoció, dejando el regalo en mi escritorio.

-Tengo otra sorpresa -le revelé-, pero tienes que cerrar tus ojos, ¡sin trampa!

Cerró los ojos de inmediato, y decidí hacer un poco de trampa, usando un pequeño hechizo de teletransportación para distancias cortas -el Viento de Farone- para llegar a la puerta del bar. Golpee la puerta tres veces, entramos.

-Ahora puedes abrir los ojos.

Link quedó perplejo ante el repentino cambio de lugar. Me miró y le guiñé mientras confeti llovía sobre él y todos los invitados lo saludaban. El pequeño Iván lo llevó de la mano a su puesto en la mesa.

-Llegaron muy rápido -comentó Telma- ¡Eso es genial!

-Tengo un par de trucos bajo mi tiara -le dije de broma.

Disfrutamos de una cena entretenida y muy conversada; en vez de pastel comimos pie de calabaza hecho por Juli, ¡estaba exquisito! Debería pedirle la receta para el chef del castillo.

Además, probé un licor de aguardiente de fabricación local, bastante fuerte. Sólo pude probar un par de sorbos, y eso fue más que suficiente para ponerme más que alegre y risueña (aunque los chistes de Ilia eran graciosísimos).

Link recibió un regalo hermoso de los ordonianos: Moy le fabricó una espada nueva. Además de eso, recibió un cuchillo de caza, un bolsón de cuero, libros, una bufanda tejida a mano, y una botella de esa terrible aguardiente. Cada presente lo recibía con una sorpresa adorable.

Volvimos al castillo como si hubiéramos salido victoriosos de un calabozo.

En el camino, casi me tropiezo con el suelo de adoquines, ¡qué refinada! Efectos colaterales del aguardiente. Link evitó que me cayera y quedara estampada contra el piso. Me tuve que aferrar a su brazo por el resto del camino, absolutamente avergonzada.

-Hueles bien -le dije sin pensar, mareada y adormecida-, como el pasto mojado tras la lluvia. Me encanta…

Se rió nervioso.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpida que debo haberme visto. ¡Espero no haber sonado como una acosadora!

Evitamos a los guardias y volvimos pronto a mi recámara.

-Ve a dormir, fiestera -me dijo, acariciándome la cabeza-. Tratas de ser discreta, pero no te resulta conmigo.

Me quería enterrar viva de la vergüenza por mi exabrupto.

-No tengo sueño -le negué, con una risita-. Soy un animal de la fiesta.

Link contuvo una carcajada.

-Sí, seguro. Gracias por el regalo, animal de la fiesta.

Nos despedimos, y Link cruzó por la puerta de espejo con sus regalos a su dormitorio.

De veras que no tenía sueño, menos sintiéndome como una tonta. Le voy a pedir disculpas mañana mismo.

Tuya,

Zelda


	14. Capítulo 14

**Historia Paralela: Declaración Pública de SAR la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule**

Queridos Ciudadanos,

En los últimos días, como parte de mi preparación para ser coronada como vuestra Reina, ha llegado a mis manos un cuerpo de información histórica conocido como las "Crónicas del Reino". Sus contenidos no son de acceso público, ya que son solamente accesibles al heredero al trono, con el propósito de educarlos con respecto a los fracasos y éxitos de los Reyes y Reinas de antaño.

La información que poseen es trascendental, ya que es la historia de Hyrule sin restricciones ni censura.

Dos eventos en particular han sido minimizados o borrados de los registros e historia oficial: la guerra contra los Intrusos, cuyas consecuencias directas hemos enfrentado recientemente cuando el Crepúsculo cayó sobre nuestro reino; la segunda es la masacre contra el pueblo Gerudo tras el fin de la guerra que Hyrule llevó contra su líder, Ganondorf Dragmire, y sus aliados. Éste fue capturado y exiliado al Reino Crepuscular, lo que fue el catalizador del golpe de estado que Zant El Usurpador llevó a cabo en contra de la Princesa Midna, y la posterior invasión a nuestro reino.

La Reina Zelda que me precedió trató de enmendar los daños que cometió el ejército bajo el alero de su padre, pero la extensión de éstos era extremadamente difícil de revertir. Sus descendientes no perseveraron su misión.

Es por ello que he decidido, con el respaldo del Alto Consejo y del Comandante del Ejército, desclasificar estos documentos en su totalidad. Se encontrarán disponibles para su acceso público desde el primer día de luna menguante del presente mes, ya que por ahora los contenidos están siendo catalogados por el Jefe de la Biblioteca y Sir Shad.

Espero que este pequeño acto ayude a sanar estas heridas del pasado. Es mi más profundo deseo traer paz y reconciliación a esta tierra, además de ser una líder que se conduzca con valor, sabiduría y fuerza. Hyrule necesita conocer su historia íntegramente, con todas sus luces y sombras, ya que un país que no conoce su historia, está destinado a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Que las Diosas os bendigan a todos.

 _Zelda Nohansen de Hyrule_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Onceavo día de luna creciente del noveno mes. Verano.**

Querido Diario,

No tengo idea de qué hora es, pero tenía que escribir esto de inmediato.

¡Acabo de tener el Sueño de la Doncella Divina!

Se decía antiguamente que si una princesa del reino visita todos los Manantiales de los Espíritus de Luz, se le podían revelar los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. La primera Zelda, la Doncella Divina, recuperó sus recuerdos como la Diosa Hylia cuando visitó los manantiales de los antiguos templos de Hyrule. No iba buscando esto cuando fui a rezar a los manantiales, pero sucedió.

Todas tenemos la misma sangre, el mismo espíritu.

Sólo tengo impresiones ahora, pero supongo que los recuerdos irán y vendrán a ratos. Tendré que practicar mucha más meditación con Impaz, para que los recuerdos no se confundan con los míos, o peor, que pierda el sentido de realidad.

¿Sabes cual, o quién es una constante?

¡El Héroe!

Siempre está ahí, aunque su relación con las otras Zeldas varía en el tiempo.

Aunque sea algo un poco triste,veces hemos sido extraños cuyos caminos se cruzan. Me siento afortunada de que hemos formado, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos.

En algunas vidas fuimos amigos desde la más tierna infancia, a veces mucho más que eso; ¡Estuvimos hasta casados en vidas pasadas! ¿Puedes creerlo? Le tengo que contar a Link, ¡apuesto a que se va a partir de la risa!

Debería volver a dormir. Los preparativos de la coronación están a toda marcha, y necesito estar más o menos descansada.

Tuya,

Zelda

P.D.: Al terminar mi día - me probé más vestidos de los que jamás me pondré, pero por lo menos ya escogí uno para la ceremonia - golpeé al otro lado de la puerta de espejo, Link asomándose, todo desastrado y empapado.

-¡Pareces un perro mojado! -reí.

-Por lo menos estoy limpiecito -contestó, pasándose una toalla por el pelo.

-¿Puedes venir a mi habitación? -pregunté-. Tengo que conversar contigo de algo. Es un poco raro, eso sí.

-Seguro -asintió-, también te quiero comentar algo.

Una vez que estábamos sentados y cada uno con su taza de té, fui directo al punto.

-Tuve un sueño sobre mis vidas pasadas anoche -suspiré-. Ahora recuerdo todo acerca de las Zeldas de antaño.

La cara de Link estaba _muuuy_ perpleja.

-¿Recuerdas cuando visité los manantiales contigo? Bueno, fui ahí para rezar, pero además como consecuencia recuperé los recuerdos de ellas.

Link asintió.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante?

-Algunos creen que es una suerte de rito de iniciación -le expliqué-. La primera Zelda era la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia, guardiana de la Luz, y recuperó sus-

-¡¿La sangre de una Diosa?! -exclamó de golpe. Juraría que el corazón se le saldría del cuerpo.

-No exactamente… sólo soy una descendiente, y es parte la razón por la cual puedo usar magia -le dije un poco avergonzada, pensando que tal vez era mucha información para él-. Por favor, no pienses que soy rara por esto.

Link suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No podría, aunque es lo más extraño que haya oído jamás -me dijo-, y tú sabes que he tenido más que suficiente de cosas extrañas desde el Crepúsculo.

Ambos nos reímos tras su comentario.

-Bueno, pues prepárate para esto -respiré profundo antes de "soltar la sopa", como dice él-. Nos hemos conocido durante todas nuestras encarnaciones… incluso hemos estado casados en vidas anteriores.

No voy a reproducir el muy profano exabrupto de mi querido amigo. Estaba muy sorprendido, ruborizado y un poco aturdido. Debí haber sido algo más sutil.

Una vez pasado el estupor inicial, seguimos conversando.

-¿Así que nos hemos conocido a lo largo del tiempo? -preguntó, confirmando los hechos.

-Ciertamente, Link -asentí-. De alguna manera u otra, siempre nos encontramos.

-Espero haber sido un buen marido… Por todas las Diosas, suena rarísimo - se masajeó las sienes- ...en las vidas en las que _fuiste mi mujer_ -dijo Link.

-Tengo algunos recuerdos más recurrentes que otros -le expliqué mientras me estiraba-, pero eran felices.

Link suspiró aliviado.

-Recuerdo muy claramente las veces en las que me rescataste del peligro -sorbí mi té-. A veces era una damisela indefensa, qué penoso…. otras veces luchamos codo a codo juntos.

-Tus acciones en combate esta vez compensan por todas las veces pasadas que fuiste indefensa -se rió.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir en nuestra próxima encarnación -le dije con el ceño fruncido-, no quiero ser una espina en tu costado.

-Nah, eso no es un problema -Link dijo relajado-. Sólo espero que nos nos conozcamos como esta vez.

-¿Contigo convertido en lobo? -comenté.

-Como extraños -acotó-. Me gusta que en algunas de estas vidas anteriores crecimos juntos…¿No sería lindo encontrarnos de nuevo así?

-Sería hermoso, mi querido amigo -le dije, tomándonos de las manos por un momento.

Saber que sin importar lo que suceda, tendré en él un amigo por la eternidad, me hace sentir reconfortada.

Nunca jamás nos sentiremos solos, en cierto modo.

Por cierto, entre tanta conversación, Link olvidó contarme lo que me iba a decir. Quizás no era tan relevante.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Luna llena del noveno mes. Primer día de otoño.**

Querido Diario,

¿Me permites presentarme nuevamente?

Soy Zelda Nohansen, _Alta Reina de Hyrule_ , cuarta de su nombre.

La ceremonia fue un éxito total. Estoy exhausta, ya que no he dormido desde anoche, pero quería escribir antes de irme a dormir, ¡definitivamente despeja mi cabeza!

Bueno, la ceremonia en realidad empezó en la tarde de ayer. Primero tomé una cena ligera, y tras la puesta de sol las mucamas con Impaz vinieron a vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme.

Decidí usar un vestido blanco sencillo con bordados dorados en la basta, y una capa del mismo color, sin ningún otro ornamento más que un broche de la Trifuerza en el cuello; sin usar otras joyas, porque preferí verme austera -estamos todavía recuperándonos de la invasión, después de todo, además de que prefiero la sencillez- y la corona es bastante opulenta. Mi maquillaje fue discreto, sólo un poco de color para no verme espectral, y dejé mi cabello suelto.

Tras agredecerles a las doncellas e Impaz, golpearon la puerta.

-Tu escolta ya está aquí, querida -Impaz anunció, haciendo pasar al _Señor Comandante_.

Nos saludamos con reverencias y títulos, al contrario de nuestro trato habitual. La armadura y uniforme de gala -con capa roja y todo- se veían fantásticos en él. Las doncellas estaban emocionadísimas de poder verlo de cerca, aunque él se encontraba un poco nervioso con tanta atención sobre él, sin mencionar las _más que sugerentes_ de algunas de ellas, ¡vaya pícaras!

Mientras íbamos por el pasillo, todavía se escuchaba el murmullo y suspiros de ellas.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -Link me preguntó-. Yo estaría aterrado en tu lugar.

-He estado con la cabeza tan puesta en los preparativos y el trabajo, que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo como para ponerme nerviosa -me reí-. Pero debo lidiar constantemente con mi miedo a fallar… no quiero terminar como un líder malo, o simplemente mediocre.

-No seas precocupona -me retó-, hasta ahora has hecho un gran trabajo, sólo tienes que mantenerte en el mismo camino.

-Trataré, lo prometo -afirmé-. Por lo menos por ahora.

El lugar que escogí para la vigilia previa a la coronación era uno bastante familiar: la torre en la que estuve prisionera durante el Crepúsculo. Se ve bastante mejor ahora gracias a las reparaciones, así que no se tan sombrío como antes. Bajo la luz de las velas, hasta se veía acogedor.

Una vez que me acomodé en el reclinatorio, Link me deseó buena suerte, e hizo guardia fuera de la habitación.

Mi mente vagó al pasar la noche.

Me preguntaba de qué tenía miedo. ¿Fracasar? Eso ya me había sucedido al rendirme ante el enemigo, terminando prisionera mientras mi pueblo sufría. Esa es mi gran derrota.

 _-Cierto -_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza _-. Pero has compensado con creces por eso. Casi sacrificaste tu vida, y peleaste valientemente con el Héroe. No te sigas castigando._

Estaba en lo correcto. Siempre trato de no seguir haciéndolo. Me pregunté si tenía miedo de no gobernar Hyrule de manera adecuada.

 _-No debes temer -_ contestó la voz-. _El miedo mata la mente; las respuestas que buscas están dentro de ti._

-¿Lo están? -pensé-. La sabiduría no necesariamente es conocimiento, y vice versa.

 _-Tus palabras son amables y tu corazón honesto. Estás rodeada de amor_ -el eco parafraseó a Midna-. _Si te conduces de esa manera, triunfarás._

-¿Es esa la clave del éxito? Suena simple pero puede ser mucho más complejo que eso. ¿Es posible ser amable, firme y resuelta al mismo tiempo?

 _-Lo es. Mira dentro de tí siempre… Que siempre seas bendecida con valor, sabiduría y fuerza -_ dijo la voz _-. Mi favor está contigo…_

Abrí mis ojos. Las velas se habían consumido, y la luz de la mañana se veía a través de la ventana. Quedé ligeramente sorprendida cuando el tañido de las campanas ceremoniales resonaba en la distancia.

Pasé la noche en trance. Escuché la voz de Nayru, y, extrañamente, me sentía más tranquila.

Golpearon a la puerta. Era Maese Perícleo.

-Princesa, la procesión de entrada comenzará cuando esté lista -me informó.

Sólo debía arreglar mis ropas un poco y colocarme una diadema en forma de una corona de laureles. El séquito ceremonial consistió en Maese Perícleo y Link tras mío, como Jefe del Alto Consejo y el Comandante del Ejército respectivamente; Salma, Shad, Telma, Leonardo y Moy llevaban los atributos que correspondían a mi rango de Princesa: diadema, estandarte, hombreras y espada.

Al final se encontraban el Príncipe Ralis y el Patriarca Goron Kong, llevando los atributos de la Reina: la corona Hyliana, el estandarte real y el sello de comando.

Sólo concentré la vista en el podio, pero podía escuchar claramente los comentarios de los asistentes. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros decían que era muy joven. El coro de voces indicaba que el salón del trono estaba absolutamente abarrotado.

Una vez frente al trono, el chambelán anunció el inicio de la ceremonia, conducida por Maese Perícleo, por su jerarquía. Link se encontraba dos pasos tras mío, como mi Campeón. El grupo de los atributos de Princesa se colocó a mi izquierda, y los de la Reina a la derecha.

-Presentaos ante vuestros súbditos, heredera al trono de Hyrule y sus territorios anexos -comenzó Maese Perícleo.

-Me presento ante vosotros, Zelda Nohansen, Princesa de Hyrule, sangre de Hylia encarnada, portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría -respondí.

Los miembros del Consejo entregaron mis antiguos atributos a Maese Perícleo, simbolizando el fin de mi rol de Princesa.

-Zelda Nohansen, Princesa de Hyrule, ¿juráis respetar las leyes de esta tierra? -preguntó Maese Perícleo.

-Lo juro con mi vida y mi honor -contesté.

-¿Juráis gobernar el reino de Hyrule con valor y sabiduría? -preguntó después.

-Lo juro con mi vida y mi honor -repliqué.

-¿Juráis buscar el bien común por sobre el beneficio personal?

-Lo juro con mi vida y mi honor.

-¿Juraís garantizar la continuidad de la sangre real, y darle un heredero a Hyrule? -finalizó.

-Lo juro con mi vida y mi honor.

La corona fue colocada en mi cabeza una vez que quitaron la diadema de laureles, el estandarte se abrochó a mi falda y el sello puesto en el anular de la mano derecha.

El salón estaba en un silencio de otro mundo.

-Habéis realizado vuestro juramento, Zelda Nohansen. Asceded como Alta Reina de Hyrule, cuarta de su nombre, sangre de Hylia encarnada, portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría - anunció Maese Perícleo, y tomé asiento en el trono.

-¡Todos salven a la Reina Zelda, que reine con valor, sabiduría y fuerza! -anunció el chambelán.

El salón del trono se estremeció cuando los asistentes contestaron el saludo. Fue algo realmente conmovedor; es el tipo de recuerdo que uno se lleva a la tumba.

Una vez que el público se silenció, los miembros del Consejo y Link tomaron posiciones a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

El Chambelán se acercó al público, anunciando el fin de la ceremonia.

El público se puso de pie y aplaudió mientras me levanté del trono y salí del salon con el séquito. Las campanas anunciaban mi coronación a todo el mundo.

Una vez que volvimos a mi despacho, nos pudimos relajar un poco, y me di cuenta del propósito del ayuno durante la vigilia: me sentía con náuseas, y un nudo en el estómago. Probablemente más de a algún monarca se enfermó de los nervios.

-No estés inquieta -Link me dijo, entregándome una taza de té-. Lo hiciste increíble allá.

-Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer -le dije encogiéndome de hombros -. Esto todavía no ha terminado -y bebí lo más rápido posible.

Tenía que dar el discurso de inauguración en las puertas del castillo. Nos dirigimos rápidamente allá, siendo recibidos por fuertes aplausos al llegar.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Hyrule -saludé-, estoy emocionada por haberme convertido en vuestra Reina hoy. Os prometo a todos ustedes que daré lo mejor de mí para cuidar de vuestro bienestar y felicidad.

el público aplaudió.

-En los últimos meses, muchas cosas nos han afectado; la invasión del usurpador del Crepúsculo casi nos dejó en ruinas, pero prosperamos. Estamos progresando, y seguiremos en ese curso, con el apoyo del Alto Consejo, el Ejército - indiqué a mi séquito- y cada uno de ustedes -afirmé-. El Crepúsculo nos dejó una importante lección, la cual es la importancia de conocer nuestra historia y a nosotros mismos.

Hice una pausa, observando que la gente me escuchaba atentamente.

-Por un largo tiempo, la gente de Hyrule conoció medias verdades acerca de su historia, y los monarcas de antaño escondieron aberrantes actos del conocimiento público, como ya se les ha informado. No permitiré que estas ofensas vuelvan a suceder - mi tono fue duro en esta última frase-. Hyrule debe ser una ejemplo de luz, esperanza, y por sobre todo, respeto y comprensión entre los pueblos que constituyen nuestro reino.

Pausé nuevamente.

-Esta es la Corona Real de Hyrule -mis manos apuntaron al símbolo Hyliano con enredaderas a los lados, hecho de oro y diamantes, que brillaba como una estrella en el sol de mediodía.

Y me la quité. El público se sorprendió muchísimo; probablemente alguno de mis consejeros también.

-Esta corona es un objeto vacío sin ustedes -declaré, presentando la corona ante la gente-. Yo la llevo en mi cabeza, pero vosotros también lleváis su peso, porque el Reino de Hyrule yace no sólo en la tierra, sino que en vosotros también… Trabajemos juntos para lograr un presente brillante y un futuro que lo sea aún más.

La audiencia contestó con un aplauso retumbador. Me puse nuevamente la corona, sonriendo.

-Que las Diosas los bendigan -me despedí, para que las celebraciones pudieran empezar.

Tras regresar al castillo, pude ir a mi recámara, sacarme la corona y ponerme ropa más cómoda, además de descansar un poco. No estaba en mis planes caer como tronco recién talado durante las celebraciones.

Posteriormente tuve un almuerzo casual con mi séquito y algunos invitados adicionales, entre ellos unos queridos amigos ordonianos. Nunca había disfrutado romper un ayuno. La mayoría del grupo y Ralis se quedó un poco más para conversar; Goron Kong volvió más pronto para supervisar unas faenas mineras en su hogar.

-¿Te acuerdas que quería decir algo hace unos días? -Link me preguntó cuando estábamos relajados en mi recámara con todo el resto durante la tarde.

-¡Claro que sí! Pensé que no era algo de gran importancia y por eso lo pasaste por alto -recordé-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Yo...Nosotros -se corrigió- queremos invitarte a celebrar la cosecha la próxima luna llena.

¿A que no son los más dulces? Tendré que reorganizar unas cosas, pero disfrutar la libertad que me entrega Ordon no tiene precio.

-Si el Consejo no ve objeción alguna… -los miré-, me encantaría ir.

-Sólo tráeme una botella de aguardiente, querida, y con eso me tienes comprada -Salma bromeó.

Los ordonianos estaban felices con mi respuesta. ¿Cómo podría decirles que no?

-¡Juli y yo te haremos un conjunto de otoño precioso! -Ilia exclamó alegre, Juli, asintió entusiasmada.

Tengo que hacerme un recordatorio de hacerles un lindo regalo cuando estén de cumpleaños, siempre son tan amables conmigo.

Seguimos conversando hasta muy tarde. Ilia e Impaz comentaban detalles de la ceremonia, Juli y yo conversábamos sobre lo preciosa que está creciendo Liv -¡me lanzó una sonrisita hermosa!- y Moy con Link -todavía en su armadura y uniforme, ¡madre mía!- conversaban mientras él llevaba a Iván en los hombros.

Sentí la misma alegría y felicidad contagiosas de mi primera vez en Ordon de nuevo.

Nayru está en lo correcto. Estoy rodeada de amor.

Tuya,

Zelda


	17. Capítulo 17

**Luna llena del décimo mes. Otoño.**

Querido Diario,

Quisiera tener tiempo para haber escrito más seguido, pero estos días han sido agotadores. Estoy seriamente considerando a mi cama como un potencial pretendiente, pero creo que una cama con dosel no estaría tan interesada en mi propuesta.

Esta última luna he recibido visitas protocolares de nuestros vecinos -Termina, Labrynna y Holodrum- con los que estamos haciendo tratados de comercio, inauguré la nueva escuela de la Ciudadela, supervisé la finalización de los trabajos de infraestructura y abrí la corte, además de revisar muchos documentos.

Así que ir a Ordon para la cosecha fue un merecidísimo descanso. Partimos en la tarde de ayer.

Tras las mejoras en los caminos, los tiempos de viaje se han reducido considerablemente: el viaje que tomaba antes casi seis horas, ahora a lo más toma cuatro.

Nuestra llegada fue a un Ordon muy silencioso, cubierto de los colores de las hojas crujientes que flotaban en la fría brisa. La luna, casi llena, se asomaba por las colinas. Era la viva imagen de una perfecta noche de otoño.

Link se preocupó de los caballos y pasó a saludar a los suyos mientras yo iba a la casa a dejar nuestras cosas, desempacar, y cambiarme de ropa. Después fui al manantial a buscar agua. Me sentí tentada de meter los pies al agua, estaba agradablemente tibia.

Cuando volví, aún estaba sola, así que me tomé la libertad de prender unas velas y poner la mesa; Link tendría que cocinar. Iba a salir a buscar flores cuando él llegó.

-Hey, ¿por qué esa cara? -le pregunté; me miraba de lo más extrañado.

-¡N-nada! -dijo nervioso-. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que haya alguien más en la casa.

-Pero si he estado aquí antes -le recordé.

-No es eso -puso una canasta enorme sobre la mesa, llena de abarrotes y una cacerola, cambiando de tema- . Juli nos tenía sopa de calabazas, pensó que podíamos llegar con hambre.

Bendita seas, Juli. Nos devoramos toda la cacerola entre los dos.

La canasta también tenía una botellita de vino tibio con especias, que fue perfecta para mantenernos el calor y las ganas de hablar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el entrenamiento hasta ahora? -le pregunté-. Aunque me llegan los reportes, siempre es bueno saber de la fuente.

-¡Ha sido increíble! -contestó entusiasmado-. Son unos tipos y tipas muy buenos, estoy sorprendido de sus progresos… Creo que sería una excelente idea llevarlos de entrenamiento a las ruinas de Pico Nevado para un entrenamiento especial.

-Pues es muy buena idea… ¿te ha llamado alguno la atención? -le pregunté curiosa.

-Algunos definitivamente son lo suficientemente buenos para ascender al grado de caballeros una vez que terminen el entrenamiento.

-No quise decir eso -le dije, aguantándome la risa por su ingenuidad-. Quería decir si encontrabas a alguno de ellos o ellas _atractivo_.

-Ah, ya veo -asintió, entendiendo mi idea-...y no. Ya te he dicho antes que tendría que ser alguien muy especial -negó, ruborizado hasta las orejas, rellenando nuestros vasos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta alguien? -preguntó, sorbiendo de su vaso.

Ni Midna durante mi cautiverio me había preguntado eso. Y que conste que a ella le _encantaba_ sacar información personal, según ella "para potenciales chantajes". Así que la pregunta fue claramente inesperada, especialmente viniendo de Link.

-Nunca me ha gustado alguien lo suficiente -admití con un suspiro-. Nunca jamás…¿eso me hace rara?

-Para nada -afirmó-. Poniendo la realeza y otras cosas de lado -apuntó a nuestras Trifuerzas-, eres una mujer normal para mí. Quizás hubiéramos sido amigos igual, sin importar las circunstancias.

Su comentario me sacó una sonrisa.

-¿Aunque hubiese sido tu esposa en una vida anterior? -le pregunté con una risita antes se tomar un sorbo de vino.

-¡Por supuesto que si! -rió-. ¿Quién dice que el amor y la amistad no van de la mano?

-Estás en lo cierto -admití-, pero yo vengo de un mundo en el cual los matrimonios, aunque no sean a la fuerza o arreglados por los padres, siempre buscan una ventaja, cuando lo natural debiera ser simplemente compartir la vida con quien amas - hice una pausa-. Además creciste con un estándar demasiado alto en relaciones. Noy y Juli son un ejemplo perfecto de un matrimonio feliz.

Link me escuchaba atento.

-En mi caso, no tengo referentes, sólo relatos de otros, en este caso Impaz, del matrimonio de mis padres… Tengo vagos recuerdos de ellos juntos, sólo recuerdo la melancolía perpetua de mi padre por haberla perdido.

-Tienes miedo de terminar como otra aristócrata sin amor -afirmó.

-Supones correctamente -suspiré-. Por lo que he visto en mi vida, el verdadero amor es un golpe de suerte.

-Te recuerdo que tu ancestro peleó arduamente para que seas libre -Link recalcó-, no tires sus esfuerzos por la borda cediendo a presiones innecesarias, menos si has hecho tanto por todo el mundo -se terminó su vaso de vino-. Tienes que ser un poco egoísta en esto si es necesario… eso es lo que me parece.

-Estás en lo cierto -asumí-. No porque otros hayan vivido eso me tiene que pasar a mí. Me preocupo demasiado por los otros a veces.

-Tu pones las necesidades _de todo un país_ antes que las tuyas -dijo, respirando profundo -. Y-yo… me preocupo mucho por tí, ¿sabías?

-Lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amigo -le respondía a sus dulces palabras-, ¡yo también me preocupo por tí! -y lo besé en la mejilla.

Se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -pregunté.

-Sólo me sorprendiste, y me estoy adormeciendo -dijo nervioso, poniéndose de pie. Quedé con la impresión que mi arrebato le pareció inadecuado.

Y sí, era tardísimo cuando nos fuimos a dormir, la luna estaba en su cénit casi. Gracias a todo el viaje, la comida y el vino, dormí profundamente.

Sin embargo, tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Me encontraba en el medio del desierto, caminando el las arenas yermas e infinitas, buscando una salida. Estaba al borde de desesperarme, cuando empezó a llover. Quedé empapada rápidamente, pero la lluvia se fue tan rápido como llegó, y el sol brilló nuevamente.

Miré a mis pies mojados. Había brotado un rosal frente a mí, y varias rosas de colores coral, rosa y amarillo habían florecido.

Y ahí fue cuando desperté.

Me di cuenta que estaba sola, era casi mediodía. Me vestí rápido y me fui a la casa de Moy, segura de que Link estaba ahí. Pero no.

Estaban sólo Juli y los niños. Ella me contó que habían ido a buscar madera para la fogata de la noche, y me explicó en que constaba la festividad: la gente de la villa -y ahora de los nuevos asentamientos- se reune para agradecerle a las Diosas por una cosecha abundante, y la celebración se realiza el último día para recolectar cultivos. Al atardecer, la gente cena toda reunida, para lo que se prende una gran fogata y se cocina.

-Al final y al cabo, es una manera muy elaborada para justificar una cena -dijo Juli, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Como si los ordonianos no fueramos ya buenos para comer!

Sólo asentí a su comentario, mientras me devoraba una segunda porción de pie de calabaza. Digamos que las costumbres de Ordon son contagiosas.

Al rato volvieron Link y Moy, mientras Uli me enseñaba a cocinar pie; es muy entretenido, y sorprendentemente, relajante. Lo único que me hace eco en mi mente es ese sueño raro que tuve. Traté de no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero mi intuición me dice que es algo más importante de lo que parece.

-¿Para quién es ese pie? - Link dijo por sobre mi hombro, y casi desparramo todo del susto, olvidándome de lo que pensaba en ese instante.

Link definitivamente, a veces se olvida del concepto de _espacio personal_. A veces me descoloca eso.

-Es para todos, si no lo arruino -le contesté mientras volcaba la mezcla en la gran fuente. El pequeño Iván también era testigo de mis intentos en la cocina, mientras se comía los restos de masa cruda del bol.

-Seguro que te va a quedar bueno -afirmó con certeza-, una vez que esté cocido, eso sí -se quedó mirando a Iván, que feliz pasaba una espátula por el interior del cuenco.

-Link, ¿te gusta Zelda? -Iván le preguntó de la nada-. La miras como papá mira a mamá.

Él se rió nervioso. Yo sentía que mis mejillas se enrojecían, y traté de no ponerme a reír igualmente por su comentario dulce e inocente. ¡Vaya cosas que pueden suponer los niños!

-L-los amigos… en cierto modo, t-también se gustan -Link trató de explicarle, tartamudeando un poquito -, ¡p-por eso son amigos!

-Lo que te quiere decir Link es que la amistad es un tipo de amor -traté de explicarle de una manera más simple -, porque los amigos se preocupan y cuidan el uno del otro.

-Pero Bea siempre anda diciendo "los niños y las niñas siempre se terminan gustando, ¡por eso no pueden ser amigos!" -exclamó, imitándola muy acertadamente.

-Nah, no la escuches -Link le bajó el tono al tema, que parecía incomodarlo un poco.

-Dile que nosotros somos un buen ejemplo de amistad -le dije, siguiendo a Link-. Aunque no seamos del mismo género, somos amigos y nos queremos mucho.

Iván asintió, entendiendo el punto.

Una vez que el pie quedó en el horno, salimos de la casa. Una gran mesa estaba puesta, mucho más grande que la de la primera vez que vine. Cenamos al anochecer, y la cena se prolongó por un par de horas. Afortunadamente, quedé con Ilia a un lado y Link del otro, así que pudimos conversar con ella. Está de aprendiz de Leonardo, estudiando sobre la medicina de todas las razas de Hyrule, para ayudar a quien lo necesite. La alenté a que lo hiciera; los buenos médicos son siempre necesarios, e Ilia con su actitud optimista seguro le irá bien.

Después de todos cenaron, la mayoría de la gente se reunió alrededor del fuego, conversando y bebiendo bajo la luna. La noche estaba agradable, y ligeramente fría.

Link y yo volvimos a su casa temprano, ya que debemos volver al castillo en la mañana. Toda la comida - mi primer pie quedó bastante decente- y el vino calientito me relajó. Link ya está durmiendo. No estuvo muy parlanchín durante la cena, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

Me voy a dormir, me pesan los párpados.

Tuya,

Zelda

P.D.: Al llegar al castillo, recibí de Maese Perícleo una carta muy particular: tenía el sello de los Gerudo.

La leí de inmediato cuando entré a mi despacho, en la compañía de él y Link.

' _A Su Majestad la Reina Zelda IV de Hyrule,_

 _Encontrará usted el remitente de esta carta bastante inusual, ya que los Gerudo como tribu no existen en sus registros. Los únicos recordatorios de nuestra existencia en su tierra son un puñado de nuestros descendientes._

 _Me imagino que usted se pregunta quién le escribe y su propósito._

 _Soy Naima, hija de Nabooru, y actual Jefe de los Gerudo. Nuestra tribu apenas sobrevivió los trágicos eventos que ocurrieron tras la caída de Ganondorf, obligándonos a desaparecer de los ojos del mundo por ciento cincuenta soles. Los detalles de esto le serán revelados a la brevedad._

 _Nos encontrábamos en alerta tras ver actividad inusual en el desierto, además de la aparición de monstruos y otro tipo de aberraciones. Pero lo que realmente nos hizo considerar el contacto con usted fue la información que nuestros exploradores recabaron: vieron a una mujer joven acompañada de un muchacho en las ruinas de la antigua fortaleza. Ella llevaba una tiara, y el vestía de verde, ambos tenían la marca de las Diosas Doradas en sus manos._

 _Lo consideré un buen augurio, ya que los portadores de Valor y Sabiduría de antaño, a pesar del resultado de la guerra, siempre buscaron nuestro bienestar. Tras consultar con los ancianos de la tribu, decidí enviar a un explorador para ver cuánto había cambiado Hyrule en estos años antes de contactarla. Le pido disculpas, ya que esto se podría considerar de algún modo espionaje, pero era de menester hacerlo._

 _La información que recibimos nos sorprendió de grata manera. Usted no sólo es una líder sensata, pero se encuentra bien acompañada de un diverso grupo de consejeros, y no tiene miedo de enfrentar temas complicados._

 _Espero de todo corazón que esta carta sea bien recibida, y que los Gerudo y Hyrule comiencen una nueva relación diplomática, basada en el respeto mutuo y la tolerancia._

 _Los mejores deseos,_

 _Naima de los Gerudo_

¿A esto se refería mi sueño? Claro que sí.

Invocamos a una reunión de emergencia del Consejo. Necesitamos hablar de cómo podremos manejar esta situación de la manera más digna posible.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Cuarto día de luna menguante del décimo mes. Otoño.**

Querido Diario,

Estoy escribiendo desde un lugar bastante inesperado.

Tras recibir la carta la reunión se realizó en la misma tarde, llegando todos a las siguientes conclusiones: primero, necesitamos realizar una reunión en territorio medianamente neutral; siempre hay una probabilidad de conflicto. Segundo, tras lo que se concluya de lo anterior, se informará a la gente y realizará un encuentro diplomático, y en tercer lugar, establecer acuerdos de ambas partes con respecto a lo que concierne a fronteras, comercios y cualquier otro tipo de intercambio.

Decidí contestar de inmediato la misiva.

" _A la Matriarca Naima de los Gerudo:_ _He recibido sus palabras con sorpresa, principalmente debido a los puntos que usted ha comentado previamente, pero nos regocija saber de la supervivencia de su tribu, a pesar de las nefastas circunstancias que rodean la desaparición de los Gerudo de la historia._ _No considero negativo que se haya enviado a un explorador, ya que su propósito no era malicioso. En su situación, habría actuado de la misma manera. Considerando las acciones de mis ancestros contra los suyos, es entendible que se tomen el doble de precauciones._ _Deseo que todo corazón pedir perdón de manera formal a su tribu, y reconciliarnos, ya que es mi deseo traer paz y progreso permanente a esta tierra. Este proceso, y una nueva relación diplomática, económica y cultural, es sólo el principio._ _Le presento una oferta para nuestro primer acercamiento: encontrarnos en un lugar de su elección en el momento que usted encuentre prudente, con el propósito de conocernos personalmente y tener una conversación abierta. Queremos respetar su privacidad; el intercambio que estamos realizando no es de conocimiento público, sólo de mi Consejo y el Comandante del ejército, y lo será hasta que ustedes decidan._ _Espero con ansias tener buenas nuevas._ _Que las Diosas estén con usted,_ _SMR Zelda IV de Hyrule"_

La única preocupación del Consejo era como cubrir mi ausencia, considerando que tendría que ir al encuentro con los Gerudo yo misma, acompañada de Link, por supuesto. Sugerí utilizar estar indispuesta para temas generales, sumando un hechizo de encantamiento para Salma, a usarse en algún caso particular. Impaz también queda al tanto de todo esto por las razones obvias, y por otra razón particular: ella me enseñó magia, así que puede ver a través de cualquiera de mis hechizos. La idea era que, al final, quedaría la idea de que yo me encuentro en el castillo, porque nadie me vería saliendo de él… sólo a Link y a un tal Sheik.

Recibimos respuesta a la mañana siguiente, por medio de un halcón.

 _"Su Majestad,_ _Sus palabras no sólo me alegran a mí, sino que también a mi gente. Le agradecemos su consideración ante nuestro deseo de no revelar nuestra ubicación hasta que lo encontremos pertinente._ _Le presentamos la siguiente propuesta: encontrémonos en las ruinas de la antigua Fortaleza de los Gerudo al amanecer del cuarto día de menguante. Le solicito que sólo lleve un escolta, para mantener la discreción lo más alta posible._ _Esperamos su pronta respuesta._ _Con el mayor de los aprecios,_ _Naima de los Gerudo"_

Contesté de inmediato, ya que el día del encuentro era próximo. Para justificar la ausencia de Link, se dijo que iba a observar si había actividades anómalas en el Patíbulo del Desierto, y en mi caso procedimos como planeado. Llevamos provisiones para dos días en caso de cualquier inconveniente, y ningún arma excepto por el escudo y espada ordoniano de Link. La idea era vernos lo más pacíficos posible.

Partimos al anochecer de ayer, usando el hechizo para salir de mi recámara con Link.

-Es una buena idea que te hayas puesto tu túnica verde -le comenté sobre su elección de vestuario en las caballerizas-. Extrañaba el gorro verde.

Se rió nervioso, y siguió arreglando la montura de Epona.

Una vez listos, salimos raudos del castillo, dirigiéndonos a la pradera. Una vez que estuvimos fuera de vista, me quité el encantamiento.

-Es bueno que hayas vuelto a ser tú misma -comentó-. Tu encantamiento como que me friquea.

Me tuve que aguantar la risa.

Cabalgamos por el mismo camino que hicimos el día que el Espejo del Crepúsculo se quebró, al revés. Una vez que nos acercamos a los cerros que llevaban a las ruinas, dejamos los caballos, y nos movilizamos hacia el punto de encuentro.

Al llegar a la Fortaleza Gerudo, decidimos acampar y descansar un poco. La noche estaba fría y la luna menguante ya estaba alto en el cielo.

No podía dormir. La anticipación y repentinos sentimientos de inseguridad me tenían inquieta. Me senté en el suelo, mis brazos envolviendo las rodillas, mirando al vasto desierto desplegado ante mí, bañado por la luz de luna en tonos azul y plata. Su belleza espectral y silenciosa era hipnótica.

Una palmadita en la espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos errantes.

-Venga - Link estaba de rodillas frente a mí, con un tazón de sopa de calabaza-, que la mente se pone más inquieta con la tripa vacía.

Estaba en lo cierto; la comida caliente me reconfortó, haciendo que me mis pensamientos se calmaran un poco.

-Siempre me siento tan agobiada antes de algo importante -me masajeé las sienes-, cuando debería estar serena y en control… Como una Reina de verdad.

-Estás nerviosa porque esto te importa, y para mis ojos, eso te convierte en una reina de verdad.

Sus palabras me hicieron tan feliz, que lo abracé fuertísimo.

-Gracias por siempre creer en mí -lo abracé más fuerte aún-. A veces siento que eres más sabio que yo…

-Y yo pienso que eres más valiente -rió, relajando el abrazo-. Andaría correteando como un cuco sin cabeza si fuera rey… Todavía estoy tratando de entender cómo puedo liderar a los soldados de manera correcta…

-Lo haces excelente, no te subestimes.

Más pronto de lo que esperábamos, las luces del alba bañaron las vastas arenas. Empacamos nuestras pertenencias, y nos pusimos a observar si alguien se acercaba a nuestras ubicación.

Al despuntar el sol, vimos a un jinete en la distancia, dejando una estela de arena tras de sí, prueba de la velocidad a la que venía. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia en la que le podíamos ver claramente, nos hizo señas, reconociendo nuestra presencia. Le devolví el saludo mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

El jinete iba en un corcel de pelaje gris claro, con manchas blancas en la grupa. Llevaba otro corcel de similares características. Vestía ropa clara, y una capa que cubría su cara, sólo dejando sus ojos dorados al descubierto.

Se detuvo y desmontó a metros de nosotros.

-Soy Naima -la alta mujer se presentó, descubriendo su rostro-. Encantada de conocerle, Reina Zelda de Hyrule.

Su melena roja enmarcaba sus bellos rasgos: cejas gruesas, ojos grandes de iris dorado, delineados con un pigmento negro, nariz aguileña, pómulos altos y gruesos labios carmesí, curvados en una amplia sonrisa.

Emanaba un aura increíblemente poderosa y fiera: claramente es una usuaria de magia.

-El placer es mío, Jefa Naima -afirmé, saludándonos con un apretón de manos.

-Eres la de veras - comentó, mirando la marca de la Trifuerza en mi mano-. Sólo llámame Naima.

Asentí, contenta de que evitara ciertas formalidades.

-Asumo que tu apuesto escolta es el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor.

-Soy Link de Ordon, Señora - se acercó tímidamente-. Es un gusto conocerla.

-Igualmente, Héroe - dijo, volviéndose hacia ambos -. Me gustaría invitarlos a nuestro hogar, El Oasis de Piedra, como muestra de buena voluntad. Los ancianos están emocionados de conocerlos.

Por supuesto que aceptamos. Una vez que Link y yo nos montamos en el corcel - cubriendo nuestros rostros como Naima sugirió - fuimos a una velocidad por el desierto, ¡esos caballos casi vuelan por la arena, son veloces como el relámpago! Me tuve que aferrar a Link; podría haber salido disparada por cualquier descuido.

Después de un buen rato cabalgando -el sol ya se alzaba en el cielo- alcanzamos un camino rocoso, lo suficientemente ancho como para que los caballos subieran seguros. Algunos minutos después alcanzamos la cima de un alto cordón de cerros.

Lo que se escondía tras esas rocas era increíble: ¡los Gerudo habían construído sus hogares en la montaña misma! La vegetación no era extremadamente abundante, pero tenían algunos cultivos, palmeras, árboles frutales, y otras plantas que abundan en climas secos; además habían unos bellos rosales trepadores.

No era sólo un oasis. Era la prueba de la capacidad de las personas de sobrevivir y prosperar.

Al acercarnos al asentamiento, la gente se asomaba a sus ventanas para ver a los extraños recién llegados. Algunos de ellos murmuraban cosas que no entendía muy bien.

Naima estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Te están llamando "Dama de la Luna"! -rió-. ¡Todo porque eres palidísima!

Nunca me habían llamado por un apodo; por lo menos no que supiera aparte de "Reina de Hielo".

Cuando desmontamos, un grupo de ancianos, liderados por una dama vestida de color burgundí, nos esperaba. Su semblante era elegante y lleno de dignidad.

-Madre, he vuelto sana y salva con nuestras visitas.

La dama se acercó a saludarnos.

-Naima, para la próxima lleva dos caballos contigo, ¡esto no es una boda! -la dama la regañó-. Les pido mil disculpas por la falta de modales de mi hija.

No tenía idea de lo que quería decir (más tarde me lo explicaron).

-Les doy la bienvenida, Reina de Hyrule y Héroe del Crepúsculo -nos saludó, su voz era suave y profunda-. Soy Nabooru, líder de los Ancianos Gerudo. He de suponer que se encuentran cansados y hambrientos, síganme.

Nos recibieron en una bella sala con una mesa baja y cojines para sentarse, comidas desconocida para nosotros, pero exquisita y muy sabrosa, y la bebida más increíble que haya probado jamás: se llama café, y se hace con unos frutos que se extraen de un arbusto. Es más oscuro que el té, sabe bastante amargo si no se le endulza, y se sirve caliente en cantidades pequeñas y concentradas, porque tiene un efecto revitalizador; sentí que el cansancio y el adormecimiento se desvanecían en minutos.

Naima, Nabooru, y el resto de los Ancianos nos contaron de sus vidas en el Oasis de Piedra. Ellos han hecho un trabajo sorprendente, y tienen excelentes técnicas de agricultura. También crían cabras, pero son mucho más pequeñas que las de Ordon. Tienen costumbres muy diferentes, comparadas con las nuestras: los roles de género son muy flexibles; es común ver a hombres haciendo tareas "femeninas", y viceversa. Los Gerudo se pueden casar con quien quieran, sin importar su género, y cuando se casan, la pareja cabalga en el mismo caballo. Esa es la razón por la que la Señora Nabooru reprendió a Naima por lo del corcel.

Nos trataron con muchísima hospitalidad, pudiendo haber sido de otra manera considerando los conflictos pasados. Link y yo les agradecimos muchísimo su amabilidad.

-Me imagino que se pregunta por qué decidimos contactarla -la Señora Nabooru comentó una vez terminada la merienda.

-Sí, fue bastante inesperado, ya que recientemente había descubierto la verdad sobre lo que mis ancestros le hicieron a su gente - incliné mi cabeza ante ellos, Link siguéndome-. Por favor, Señora Nabooru, Naima, todos, les pido perdón profunda y sentidamente por sus actos. Es una mancha en la historia del reino. Me da vergüenza, como Reina y como persona.

Un silencio muy tenso quedó tras mis disculpas.

-Levanta tu cabeza, Reina de Hyrule -ordenó-. Es precisamente tu manejo de toda la situación, así como la insistencia de la Jefa aquí -Naima sonrió- lo que resultó en la decisión de la gente de realizar este primer contacto.

-Madre y el resto de los Ancianos no estaban convencidos de que esto fuera una buena idea, pero hice un muy buen trabajo haciéndoles cambiar de parecer tras recibir la información que nos entregó nuestro explorador -Naima explicó-. Reconocer el comportamiento y la actitud de tu linaje con contra de los nuestros nos mostró que estabas hecha de otra cosa…que fueras la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría me reafirmó mi decisión.

-La Zelda que me antecedió trató de enmendar las cosas -les comenté.

-Cierto, pero fue un fracaso. Ella contaba con nulo apoyo, y esto sucedió cuando aún ella era Princesa -la Señora Nabooru intervino-. Quien salvó a nuestros ancestros de la aniquilación fue alguien muy cercano a ella, y le hizo un voto de silencio a nuestra ancestro Nabooru.

Link y yo nos miramos perplejos. ¿Quién era este salvador misterioso? El Héroe del Tiempo estaba fuera de las interrogantes por lo que sabíamos.

Una joven rellenó nuestras tazas mientras tratábamos de dilucidar quién era este individuo a quien los Gerudo le debían muchísimo.

Cuando me sirvió a mí, todo calzó perfectamente.

Su cabello era blanco, y los iris de sus ojos, carmesí.

-Impa.

Casi rompo en llanto en ese mismo instante.

-Como puede ver, Reina de Hyrule, siempre hay esperanza, incluso en los momentos más oscuros y lugares imposibles -la Señora Nabooru dijo sonriente-. Impa escondió a nuestras madres en una serie de cuevas en el desierto, bastante profundas.

-La Caverna de las Pruebas -Link intervino-. He estado ahí.

-¡Correcto, Héroe! -Naima exclamó-. Una vez que toda la catástrofe pasó, y los soldados se fueron definitivamente del desierto tras mancillar el Templo de la Diosa de la Arena, Impa y algunos Sheikah llevaron a los sobrevivientes a este lugar. Algunos se quedaron con nosotros, y se mezclaron. Por eso, algunos de nosotros, como mi pareja Amina, tienen rasgos Sheikah.

-Sabemos y tenemos fe que la gente de Hyrule no es como antes, y que los tiempos han cambiado -uno de los Ancianos agregó-, esa es otra de las razones por las que le hemos contactado… vemos buena voluntad en usted.

-No queremos cambiar nuestra forma de vida, a excepción del aislamiento -dijo Naima-. No deseamos tampoco compensaciones o reparaciones.

-Si desean algo, háganmelo saber -les dije-. Si deciden darse a conocer nuevamente, he de hacer algunas observaciones… deben decidir si desean ser independientes o si quieren formar parte de Hyrule, aunque en la actualidad lo son, ya que el desierto se considera parte del reino actualmente. Si deciden esto último, tú, Naima, serás la representante de la provincia y te volverás parte del Alto Consejo de Hyrule -hice una pausa-. Esta información es lo unico que deseo pedirle de ahora en adelante.

Naima y los ancianos decidieron discutir el tema de inmediato, para entregar su respuesta mañana en la mañana. Amina nos llevó a un área del Oasis de piedra para que pudiéramos descansar.

Deseo que el resultado sea positivo. Hasta ahora todo ha sido sorprendente. Sólo pido que mi gente se comporte a la altura de las circunstantcias.

Debería estar durmiendo. Link ya lo está.

Tuya,

Zelda.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Quinto día de luna menguante del décimo mes. Otoño.**

Querido Diario,

Tengo muchas buenas nuevas para contar! Partiré desde el principio:

La mañana tras nuestra llegada al Oasis de Piedra fue muy acontecida. Al despertar, Link ya estaba probablemente en pie, no se encontraba en la habitación. Cuando ya casi terminaba de vestirme, entró Naima de golpe, Lady Amina tras ella, pidiendo disculpas por entrar de improviso tan temprano. Ambas vestían trajes rojos con bordados dorados; se veían guapísimas.

-¡Venga Zelda! Desayunemos todos juntos, tu amigo ya está en la sala -dijo llena de entusiasmo (su voz es muy fuerte), entregándome unas prendas dobladas color rojo amapola-, ponte ropa bonita primero. Ni creas que te voy a presentar oficialmente ante la tribu _con lo que sea que llevas puesto_.

Eran una blusa blanca, y un práctico traje de montar negro con botas marrón, por cierto. Preferí no discutir la razón por la cual mis ropas eran inadecuadas y accedí a su petición. Al final, fue para mejor: las prendas eran frescas y cómodas, al contrario de mi ropa de montar.

-¿Qué creías que te iba a pasar, un _peto y bombachos_? -comentó con ironía-, ¡estas prendas son mucho mejores para el desierto!

Luego me tomé mi cabello desordenado en una cola, y Lady Amina me mostró ese pigmento oscuro que usan, que se llama _kohl_. ¡Deja los ojos muy bonitos!

Las seguí hasta que llegamos a la lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. Link ya se encontraba ahí, desayunando y conversando animadamente con la Señora Nabooru, incorporándonos a la mesa.

-Estuvimos hasta tarde discutiendo -Naima comentó alegre-. Llegamos a un buen acuerdo.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? -le pregunté tartamudeando un poco.

-Vamos a abrir el Oasis de Piedra a Hyrule -respondió, sorbiendo su café-. Gradualmente, claro está.

Mi sonrisa tiene que haber sido tan grande que todos empezaron a reír.

-Hey, _Dama de la Luna_ , ¡no brilles tanto antes de tiempo! -carcajeó-. ¡Escúchame primero!

Asentí.

-Primero, y por sobre todo -cambió su alegre tono a uno más serio-, queremos vivir en paz. Nosotros no vivimos las penurias de nuestros ancestros, y por supuesto que no queremos pasar por lo mismo que ellos.

-Lo comprendo. El bienestar de todos ustedes es una de mis prioridades -le aseguré.

-Queremos establecer un pequeño asentamiento temporal pasado el Templo, al cual ustedes llaman el _Patíbulo del Desierto_ -continuó-, para tener una suerte de puesto de control. Supongo que los detalles más finos los iremos viendo en la marcha -sorbió su café.

-Esa es una excelente idea -observé.

Honestamente esperaba un proceso mucho más lento, pero supongo que Naima convenció a todos para un proceso más ágil y expedito.

-Ah, y por supuesto que acepto ser representante de la zona ¡Muero por ver Hyrule con mis propios ojos! -admitió con regocijo-, ¡y Amina puede conocer a más Sheikah!

Impaz es la más contenta con esto, ya que los Sheikah se han reducido drásticamente en estos años, y ninguno tiene las habilidades mágicas de ella, sólo las de combate. Que conozca a Lady Amina será una grata sorpresa.

Les agradecí por su amabilidad y buena voluntad. Este será un largo proceso claramente, pero uno muy fructífero.

Una vez listos, nos llevaron a una pequeña plaza, donde la gente estaba reunida.

-Hermanas y hermanos, ayer vieron a dos extraños llegar a nuestro Oasis conmigo, por primera vez -la voz de Naima era poderosa como el trueno-. Ellos son nada más que la Reina de Hyrule, Zelda, y su compañero, Link, la encarnación del Héroe de las leyendas.

Los saludamos con una reverencia, mientras el público murmuraba.

-Decidí ponerme en contacto con ella tras enviar un explorador a las tierras de Hyrule -pausó-, y confirmar que ésta no era hostil con nosotros. Por el contrario, la mismísima Reina ha reconocido los crímenes de la Corona contra nuestros ancestros y se ha comprometido a una reconciliación permanente entre nuestros pueblos.

-La Jefa y nosotros, los Ancianos, hemos decidido darle a la Reina Zelda nuestro voto de confianza -la Señora Nabooru agregó.

-La Reina no sólo nos ha ofrecido paz y reconciliación, sino que también un lugar en el reino, lo que asegura un intercambio comercial estable y provisiones para nuestra tribu -Naima les explicó-. Antes de sellar nuestro acuerdo, quiero saber si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna objeción.

Ni un alma se manifestó.

Naima le hizo señas a un sirviente. Un jovencito trajo un pequeño rosal en un macetero, los botones de los mismos colores que vi en el sueño que tuve en Ordon: coral, amarillo y rosa, significando simpatía, fraternidad y bondad cada color.

-Que nuestra nueva amistad siempre florezca como este rosal -dijo sonriente.

-Que así sea siempre -contesté.

Naima extendió su mano para un firme apretón.

-Te juro que ni yo ni Hyrule traicionaremos su confianza _nunca más_ -le dije vehementemente.

-Palabras de honor, como una de los nuestros -Naima sonrió.

La gente aplaudió a rabiar.

Tras el evento, volvimos a la casa de la Señora Nabooru, donde seguimos conversando, almorzamos y preparamos nuestro retorno, con la seguridad de que una nueva era de coexistencia pacífica había comenzado.

Naima, Lady Amina y un grupo de Gerudo vendrán a fines de esta luna, y se quedarán por unos días. Las dos están emocionadísimas de conocer el reino. Estoy segura de que será una experiencia increíble y muy divertida, ya que por lo poco que he la he conocido, parece ser una mujer muy extrovertida y pícara. De hecho, me recuerda un poquito a Midna…

Naima nos enseñó una ruta más expedita para llegar a la Antigua Fortaleza, y la manera de cruzar por ella para llegar de manera más rápida a la pradera de Hyrule, y ahorrar tiempo de viaje, el que al final se redujo en dos horas, lo cual fue fantástico para tener un necesario descanso reparador.

Extrañamente, Link estuvo muy reservado en el camino de vuelta. En general no estuvo muy comunicativo, excepto con la Señora Nabooru, con quien se llevó muy bien. Me contó que le leyó la suerte. Quizás algo que le dijo lo dejó pensativo.

Por todas las Diosas, se me están cayendo los párpados de sueño, necesito dormir. Estoy tan contenta que el fin de semana está próximo.

Tuya,

Zelda

P. D. : el rosal que me regaló Naima se ve bellísimo en mi dormitorio.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Historia paralela: sus ojos**

Link se despertó al alba. Ya era costumbre, incluso antes de convertirse en Comandante. Se vistió rápidamente, revisando su apariencia en el espejo oval de la habitación antes de salir. Rara vez hacía esto en el día a día.

La camisa blanca y la túnica verde todavía le quedaban bien - llevar cota de malla en el desierto era suicidio - pero estaban al borde de quedarle pequeñas. El entrenamiento diario lo había vuelto más atlético, y, para su sorpresa, alto. La redondez de su rostro había dado paso a rasgos más adultos; incluso había comenzado a afeitarse.

Y aún así, sus ojos no habían cambiado. Todavía tenían ese brillo juvenil, enmarcado por el rebelde flequillo que caía hacia un lado de su rostro.

Y en una esquina de su campo visual estaba la mujer de la cual no podía quitar sus ojos de encima.

Zelda dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado.

Salió de la habitación antes de caer en el hilo de pensamientos recurrentes que ella le provocaba.

 _Ella es tan hermosa._

 _Es mi mejor amiga._

 _La amo._

 _Está fuera de mi alcance._

 _No me la merezco._

Estaba recorriendo la casa de la Jefa Gerudo cuando se encontró con la señora Nabooru.

-Pareces un alma en pena, muchacho -comentó-. Ven a hacerle compañía a esta vieja y desayunemos.

Él asintió, siguiéndole en silencio.

-Lo siento, señora. Estoy acostumbrado a despertar temprano por mi trabajo -explicó mientras la seguía-. Sólo andaba paseando.

-No te preocupes -dijo con una risa suave-. Eres uno de los nuestros.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señora? -preguntó Link perplejo mientras se sentaba a la mesa, ya servida, con café recién preparado, pan fresco, dátiles, dulces y queso de cabra.

-Tienes trazas doradas en tus ojos -dijo, sirviendo el líquido caliente para ambos-. Nuestra sangre no se diluye con tanta facilidad.

Link las había notado antes, pero nunca había pensado en ellas mucho.

-Quizás algún ancestro tuyo era de nuestra tribu -Nabooru le explicó.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era niño, me criaron sus mejores amigos -Link le comentó-. Quisiera saber más de mis antepasados, pero prefiero vivir en el presente.

-Es una muy buena manera de ver la vida, jovencito -la anciana afirmó con una sonrisa-. Eres muy sabio para ser tan joven, ya veo por qué la Reina te tiene de su lado.

-Soy muy afortunado de ser su amigo -dijo humildemente-. Su sabiduría es contagiosa.

La anciana Nabooru observó un sutil rubor en sus mejillas y una chispa en sus ojos al mencionar a la Reina. Su ceño se alzó ligeramente a la reacción involuntaria de Link.

Su experiencia dictaba que debía guardar discreción en esta materia, ya que los jóvenes enamorados son veleidosos; tener a su hija menor de referencia no ayudaba mucho.

Al entrar la Reina con Naima a la sala, la anciana vio como los ojos del joven se iluminaban como estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Eso no era infatuación.

Era devoción.

Sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Historia paralela: La Adivina**

-Revisemos nuestros mapas, conozco una ruta más corta para salir del desierto -Naima extendió un viejo pergamino sobre la mesa. Zelda hizo lo mismo, ambas mujeres conversando animadísimas sobre caminos más expeditoas y cómo esto puede beneficiar a la economía.

La anciana observaba a su hija, sus ojos luego desviándose hacia el joven de verde al lado de la Reina de Hyrule. Ella lo había observado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba luchando para esconder sus afectos hacia la soberana.

Ella lo siguió discretamente, después de que él saliera del salón sin razón alguna.

-Joven, lo veo acongojado -le dijo para llamar su atención-. Lo he estado observando, como verá.

Se quedó sorprendido, volteando para hacer contacto visual con ella.

-No, no es nada, Señora Nabooru -dijo nervioso.

-Muchacho, está bien si no me quieres decir -le aseguró-. Te iba a hacer un pequeño ofrecimiento.

Esa frase le picó la curiosidad.

-¿Y con respecto a qué sería?

-Me gustaría leerte la suerte, hijo -la anciana explicó-, o por lo menos, eso es lo que quiero que le digas a tu _amada_ Reina.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -le preguntó, sintiéndose casi al descubierto.

-Los Gerudo no tenemos esas prácticas -afirmó-, y tú estás enamorado de la Reina Zelda.

Link se quedó más congelado que la cima de Pico Nevado, incluso en el desierto.

La anciana se rió al ver su rostro aterrado.

-Para una vieja con experiencia como yo, es evidentemente obvio. Sin embargo, tu Reina no tiene idea de nada.

Link suspiró, aliviadísimo.

-Vamos a mi jardín -sugirió la sabe que mejor es estar lejos de los oídos de Naima… ¡es una cotilla de aquellas!

Llegaron a una pequeña pérgola con palmeras y suculentas de coloridas formas y con flores. Se sentaron en silencio en una banca.

-No quiero que ella sepa -Link confesó tras un momento-. Lo más probable es que ella me rechaze… solamente me ve como un amigo…

-¡Qué manera de subestimarte jovencito! ¡Eres un héroe legendario! -declaró vehementemente-. ¡Apuesto todas mis canas a que hay más gente atraída a ti que granos de arena en este desierto!

Link rió nervioso.

-No lo creo, señora -respondió, sacudiéndo su cabeza en negación-, aparte de mis soldados, claro está.

-Tus compañeros de armas claramente no cuentan.

Él se rió tras esas palabras.

-Te daré un consejo con toda honestidad, joven Link -dijo mirando al horizonte-. Apenas te conozco, pero creo que no debes sufrir tanto.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso señora?

-Creo firmemente que tu Reina reciprocará tus sentimientos tarde o temprano -le explicó con una sonrisa-. Si eres lo suficientemente paciente, recibirás la recompensa cuando menos lo esperes. No soy ciega, como ves. Tal como vi tus sentimientos hacia ella, pude ver los de ella hacia ti. Una mujer tan racional como ella puede tener más dificultades entendiendo las materias del corazón.

El rostro de Link se iluminó tras sus palabras.

-Hay esperanza para mí entonces…

-Pero no desesperes, porque eso sólo te llevará a tomar malas decisiones -le aseguró-. Los rumores dicen que te volviste un lobo cuando el rey de los demonios atacó Hyrule.

-Por extraño que parezca, es cierto, señora -afirmó-. Todo fue obra de la magia de los Twilis.

-Bien, los lobos son cazadores inteligentes. Esperan el momento indicado antes de saltar sobre su presa -sonrió con picardía-. Si lo haces bien, ella estará más que deleitada si terminas _abalanzándote_ sobre ella, si entiendes a lo que me refiero…

Link primero pareció perplejo, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que realmente la anciana quiso decir, y su rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante.

-¡El amor de juventud es tan encantador! -rió Nabooru mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Volvamos mejor con tu Reina, ¡no vaya a terminar pensando que te estoy tratando de convencer que te quedes aquí para que te cases con cualquiera de mis otras hijas!

Link siguió a la señora, tratando de borrar de su mente las imágenes no tan inocentes que le trajo a la mente su comentario anterior.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Cuarto día de luna creciente del onceavo mes. Otoño.**

Querido Diario,

He estado en reposo absoluto desde ayer. Tuve una especie de crisis nerviosa, según lo que me explicó Leonardo. Para empeorarlo todo, me ha bajado el período, más terrible que nunca. Jamás he tenido ciclos regulares, todo lo contrario, así que cuando llega, me vuelvo completamente inútil.

Debería comenzar a ser más cuidadosa con mi cuerpo, ir un poco más lento… y esto pasa justo cuando todo iba espectacularmente bien. Mi cuerpo es muy ocurrente.

Por lo menos la visita de Naima y los Gerudo fue un éxito enorme en todo sentido, y lo pasamos increíblemente bien. Naima encontró una hermana putativa en ni más ni menos que Salma. Las Diosas tienen un sentido del humor muy particular, claramente.

La noticia sobre los Gerudo se anunció a la mañana tras nuestra llegada del desierto. La visita se debió reprogramar unos días - finalmente llegaron el primer día de luna creciente- porque sucedió algo fantástico: ¡llovió en el desierto!

Naima me escribió contándome que este evento no era tan extraño, pero su ocurrencia era rara, esta tormenta en particular siendo algo nunca antes visto por ellos. La gente era la más feliz: lo consideraron un buen augurio.

La mañana de su llegada, junto a Maese Perícleo, Link, Salma, y algunos caballeros esperamos a la comitiva de los Gerudo en las colinas aledañas a las ruinas de la Antigua Fortaleza. Tras los saludos y presentaciones pertinentes, cabalgamos hacia la Ciudadela, donde la gente se había agolpado para recibir y ver con sus propios ojos a la Jefa de los Gerudo y a su comitiva: Amina por supuesto, el Señor Yusuf, que vino a explicar el sistema de irrigación que utilizan en el Oasis de Piedra, la Señora Selin, historiadora y quien compila los registros históricos, y la Señora Aveil, jefa de la guardia del Oasis.

El carisma y la alegre personalidad de Naima fascinó a todo el mundo. El punto alto de nuestra reunión fue cuando le presentamos a Telma. Ella se conmovió mucho, diciendo " _La sangre de los Gerudo no se diluye con facilidad"._ Más tarde, Link me comentó que la Señora Nabooru le había dicho esas mismas palabras, y que probablemente tenía algún ancestro gerudo, porque tenía unas trazas doradas en sus ojos. ¡Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan pensativo cuando retornamos!

La explicación del Señor Yusuf sobre cómo hicieron florecer el desierto fue increíblemente interesante. La aplicación de este sistema -consistente en el uso de tuberías muy finas que gotean agua lentamente- podría ser muy útil para convertir tierras más secas y menos fértiles, como la de Kakariko, en cultivables, lo que mejoraría la calidad de vida de muchísima gente. También, al tener un excedente de granos y cultivos, estaríamos mucho mejor preparados para enfrentar una posible sequía o un invierno muy duro.

Pasamos conversando este y otros temas hasta el anochecer, luego Telma nos invitó a todos a la Tasca para una fiesta privada después de cenar, para un momento de distensión.

Un momento que fue 'mejorado' por un _barril_ de aguardiente de Ordon. Aclaro que esto no fue obra de Moy, y menos de Link. Fue Salma.

¿El resultado? La fiesta terminó con Naima haciendo una competencia de vencidas. Contra los únicos que perdió -por un estrechísimo margen- fue contra Link y Goron Kong; después alegaba que fue derrotada por " _un petiso y una piedra con patas"_. Me tuve que aguantar la risa. Link no lo hace muy evidente, pero que alguien haga algún comentario sobre su altura le saca ronchas. Tal vez por eso le puso más ahínco cuando le pidieron revancha.

Mientras Naima seguía con su desafío, Amina me contó de cómo había sido su encuentro con Impaz mientras estábamos reunidos con el Consejo.

Compartieron conocimientos sobre hechizos, lo cual es fantástico. Impaz me dijo después que quedó impresionadísima con sus habilidades, y estaba en las nubes por tener otra alumna aparte de mí.

Amina me comentó que quería aprender sobre técnicas de sanación y medicina de aquí, y le sugerí conversar con Leonardo -que obviamente se restó de venir a la Tasca- cuando lo viera nuevamente. Ilia sería además otra beneficiada, ya que es su aprendiz actualmente.

Cualquier intercambio, por pequeño que sea, será beneficioso no sólo para los Gerudo, sino que también para Hyrule. Compartir nuestras culturas, entendernos el uno al otro, y coexistir en armonía son clave para un reino en paz. Al final, esto es como una reacción en cadena, todo cuenta.

La mañana siguiente nos reunimos de nuevo, para afinar detalles sobre el asentamiento temporal en el desierto. En resumido, la idea es dejarlo por alrededor de un año y medio, para luego establecer definitivamente un asentamiento. Este plan se discutirá con los miembros de la tribu y los Ancianos primero. Una vez aprobado, se deberá comenzar a trabajar en caminos seguros para comunicar las provincias, lo que debería tomar un par de meses. El asentamiento se puede ir construyendo en simultáneo, para optimizar recursos y tiempo. La idea final es tener todo funcionando al llegar la primavera.

Shad de ofreció para ir con la comitiva de los Gerudo en su retorno al Oasis de Piedra para investigar, respaldar sus registros para tener copias en la Biblioteca del castillo -los nuestros "desaparecieron" durante la guerra porque trataron de borrarlos de los registros- y estudiar las ruinas de la Antigua Fortaleza.

Todos partieron nuevamente donde Telma en la noche, excepto por Leonardo, Goron Kong y Ralis, que debían atender asuntos en sus hogares. Link también se quedó. Él ha estado ocupadísimo, ya que pronto terminará el proceso de entrenamiento de los primeros soldados. No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para compartir en los últimos días.

Yo también me quedé, porque me sentía muy cansada. Aún no lo sabía, pero ya estaba un poco colapsada. Estaba en mi recámara, tratando de relajarme con un té y en camisón, cuando tocaron a la puerta: era Link, todavía en armadura y uniforme, con una expresión muy seria.

-¿Por qué no usaste la otra puerta? -le pregunté, refiriéndome al pasaje entre nuestras habitaciones.

-Porque he venido como Comandante a hablar con la Reina -respondió-. Perdona por interrumpir a esta hora.

Como sabía que tenía que ser algo importante, lo hice pasar. Me entregó una pila de documentos una vez que nos sentamos frente a la chimenea. Era una planificación y presupuestos completos para el viaje de entrenamiento de los reclutas a Pico Nevado.

Estaría fuera por seis semanas. No esperaba que fuese tanto tiempo, pero me explicó que era el tiempo mínimo para hacer las reparaciones y los ejercicios de entrenamiento. Salma iba a ir también, ya que conoce la zona como la palma de su mano, además de un grupo del gremio de constructores para supervisar la obra.

La planificación era cuidadosa, tal como lo esperaba, y con un presupuesto razonable. Sólo me quedaba una duda.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado partir? -le inquirí.

-El décimo día de luna creciente, si todo sale bien.

En menos de una semana.

Boté todos los papeles al suelo de la sorpresa. Sentí un extraño dolor en mi pecho mientras recogí rápido el desorden.

No esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Estás cansada -Link notó mientras me ayudaba a recoger-. Ve a dormir ahora, revisa las cosas mañana.

-Sí señor -suspiré-. No tengo mucho sueño, ¿quieres acompañarme con un té?

-Sabes que me encantaría -dejó caer sus hombros-, pero traje trabajo de vuelta.

Él también se veía un poco cansado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como si me hubieran drenado toda la energía. Impaz prácticamente me tuvo que arrastrar de las sábanas.

Durante la mañana me despedí de Naima, Amina, los Ancianos y su nuevo acompañante, que estaba extremadamente entusiasmado con esta nueva aventura. Shad comentó que los Uca siguen siendo su mayor fascinación de todas maneras.

Ya que no habían reuniones en agenda, dediqué el resto de la mañana para leer en profundidad la planificación de Link. Aparte de un par de correcciones, todo estaba organizado con cuidado y bien pensado. No podía esperar menos de Link; esto además probaba los frutos de la ayuda y orientación de Maese Perícleo y Moy.

Mis ojos de enfocaron en un error en mis notas, cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Era el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, y casi lo olvido por completo. Me sentí horriblemente culpable.

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa -mi traje de luto era un vestido negro sencillo con bordados en la basta y una capa- y le pedí a una de mis mucamas que hiciera llegar los papeles y una nota para Link.

" _Querido Link,_

 _Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre. Iré a verle a la cripta en el cementerio antes del atardecer. No quiero estar sola._

 _Cariños,_

 _Zelda"_

Él llego un rato después de la hora de almuerzo a buscarme. Le llevé a mi padre un ramos de gladiolos y narcisos, que eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, que está junto a él.

-Esta es la primera vez que puedo llorar a mi padre como corresponde -le conté a Link mientras arreglaba las flores en su tumba en la cripta de la familia real -. El año pasado estaba cautiva en la torre.

-¿De qué falleció tu padre? -preguntó.

-De un ataque al corazón -respondí-. Fue tan repentino e inesperado, que no pude llorar, estaba choqueada. No pude llorar tampoco en el funeral. Algunos alabaron mi estoicidad y firmeza, pero algunos individuos en la corte me apodaron "Reina de Hielo" por eso. Lo odié… creo que nunca había estado tan enojada en mi vida con esas personas.

Link me escuchaba en silencio.

-Se me educó desde niña a gobernar, a estar en control de todo: mis palabras, mi apariencia, mi trabajo… pero hay veces en que me siento tan incapaz, como si anduviera caminando en la niebla… tú sabes todo acerca de mis inseguridades. Extraño la presencia de mi padre, sus consejos… ¡Extraño a mi papá! ¡Y me siento como una pésima hija, ingrata y egoísta por haberme olvidado!

Y rompí en llanto, como si me hubiera desbordado.

Link se arrodilló a mi lado, y me abrazó mientras lloraba. Hundí mi rostro en su hombro, mientras me sentía reconfortada por cómo acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.

-Venga, desahógate -susurraba mientras lloraba sin parar-, saca toda esa pena de tu corazón.

Después de un buen rato dejé de llorar, pero me quedé un rato más disfrutando el consuelo y el calor de su abrazo. El siempre es así de cálido.

-Volvamos -suspiré-. Ya me siento mejor.

-Bien, pero sécate los ojos primero - me soltó de su abrazo, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

Me pasó un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara. Tenía sus iniciales bordadas; se notaba la mano de Juli en ese pequeño detalle.

El hombro izquierdo de su chaqueta verde oscuro estaba manchada con mis lágrimas.

Caminamos silenciosamente de vuelta a mi recámara, uno al lado del otro, cuando la vista se me puso borrosa y sentí un mareo horrible.

Y luego, todo se fue a negro.

Desperté repentinamente, en mi cama. Ya era de noche.

-¡Por fin estás despierta, mi niña querida! -Impaz exclamó aliviada-. Te desmayaste en el pasillo, Link te trajo hasta acá en brazos.

Me ruboricé ante la imagen mental, y recordé mi promesa de no 'andar de damisela en desgracia' por la vida.

-¿Dónde está ahora él, Impaz? -le pregunté.

-Se fue a buscar a Leonardo para asegurarse que llegue acá sano y salvo. Enviamos un halcón apenas pasó todo esto.

-¿Y entonces cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Casi dos horas -reveló-. A veces entreabrías los ojos, pero volvías a dormir. Estabas realmente mal.

Entonces tiene que haber estado terriblemente preocupado.

Al rato llegó Link con Leonardo. Su rostro sombrío cambió al ver que estaba despierta, suspirando de alivio y luego todo sonrisas.

Como comenté al principio, Leonardo me dijo que mi cuerpo estaba sobrecargado, por exceso de trabajo y estrés. Me recetó una mezcla de hierbas para beber en infusiones y mejorar mi energía, reposo por el fin de semana, y que no me excediera con el trabajo por las siguientes semanas. Prometo seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Honestamente, me asustó lo que sucedió.

Anoche dormí profundamente, probablemente por las hierbas de la infusión, despertando con cólicos, y ante un enorme arreglo de lilas, rosas blancas, y velo de novia.

Las flores venían con una nota.

" _Queridísima Zelda,_

 _Me tenías terriblemente preocupado ayer, pero estoy tan contento que estás mejor. No te podré ver hasta la noche porque mpaz le prohibió la entrada a todo el mundo por hoy para que descanses. Como te ha estado haciendo guardia, no me he podido pasar por la puerta de espejo. Juli te manda cariños y te envía conmigo un pie de calabaza para que te repongas._

 _Espero que te gusten las flores, ella e Ilia me ayudaron a escogerlas. Te pasará a ver con Leonardo durante el día._

 _¡Cuídate, pero de veritas!_

 _Link"_

Impaz pensó que me había afiebrado por lo colorada que me había puesto. ¡Nunca nadie en la vida me había regalado flores, y menos con una nota tan linda!

He estado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras escribía. Y siento algo en el estómago, pero no es dolor; se siente ligero, como mariposas.

Tuya,

Zelda


	23. Capítulo 23

**Escenas de una visita**

 _Sala de estar de la Reina, Castillo de Hyrule. Primer día de luna creciente del onceavo mes._

-¡Por todas las Diosas! -exclamó Impaz dichosa- ¡Quién habría pensado que los Sheikah y los Gerudo juntos harían criaturas tan preciosas! ¡Tu cabello es precioso y tus ojos los más carmesí que he visto en eras! ¡Y tu piel!

-Gracias Señora Impaz -Amina aceptó sus halagos humildemente-, pero me alaba demasiado.

-Más que merecidos, queridísima -rió-. Ahora cuéntame sobre tus conocimientos de magia.

Impaz sirvió té y pasteles para ambas mientras la joven hacía un resumen en su cabeza.

-Bueno, conozco el Fuego de Din, Amor de Nayru, varios hechizos de sanación de diversa potencia, y puedo hacer distintos encantamientos para cambiar mi apariencia, pero de poca potencia, al contrario de Zelda, que tiene ese encantamiento increíble.

-Entonces eres más que bienvenida si quieres mejorar tus habilidades -Impaz le ofreció amablemente-. ¡Nosotros los Sheikah tenemos que pasar nuestros conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones! Yo sólo tuve a Zelda de alumna… ella tiene habilidades de sobra, pero es la reina, después de todo. Los Sheikah que viven acá tienen la fuerza y las habilidades físicas, pero carecen de la magia que tu posees.

-¡Por supuesto! -Amina le aseguró- ¡Vendré por lo menos una vez a la semana a verle!

-Pues me alegro mucho -Impaz sonrió, bebiendo luego su té-. Ahora me puedo morir en paz sabiendo que nuestro linaje está seguro -dijo, con un suspiro.

La joven quedó sorprendida con el comentario tan oscuro de la alegre y energética anciana.

 _Tasca de Telma. Segundo día de luna creciente del onceavo mes._

-Queridos colegas del Consejo, Señora Juli, esposita -Naima se puso de pie, vaso de aguardiente en la mano-. Además de hacer un brindis para todos ustedes por ser unos huéspedes espléndidos y aún mejores colegas, me gustaría convertir esta instancia en una reunión no oficial del Consejo para referirnos a una materia de extrema importancia en la contingencia de Hyrule.

Todos miraron extrañados a la alta Jefa de los Gerudo, más que nada por la seriedad de su tono, totalmente opuesto a su burbujeante personalidad.

-Necesitamos referirnos al uca en la sala -Naima afirmó.

Shad y Salma se miraron el uno al otro.

-No ustedes, queridos -ella aclaró, tomando asiento nuevamente-. Me refiero a Zelda y Link. Tengo curiosidad por saber que hay entre ellos.

El grupo en la mesa asintió al unísono.

-Juli y yo lo conocemos desde bebé -Moy habló-. Es más que obvio que por lo menos se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, pero Link, o no se ha dado cuenta, o está evitando hablarnos del tema.

-Se lo está guardando, lo sé -Juli afirmó-. Estoy segurísima de ella le gusta mucho… las madres _siempre_ sabemos.

-Ay, ni me digas -Naima asintió-. Ustedes tienen poderes que van más allá de cualquier conocimiento. Mi madre aún me aterra.

-Shad y yo los vimos conversando en la fuente de la plaza al volver de la fiesta que hicimos cuando lo invistieron -Salma recordó-. Les dije que parecían novios. Bueno, es que realmente se ven lindos juntos.

-Salma, les dijiste que parecía _que estuvieran ligando_ -suspiró Shad.

-Ayayay -un vago recuerdo de su "sutileza" pasó por su cabeza.

-Qué manera de meter la pata, hermana -Naima le dijo con desaprobación.

-Deberíamos darles tiempo -Telma comentó-. Los dos son jóvenes, y sin experiencia. Se tienen que dar cuenta de las cosas por sí mismos.

-Apoyo el argumento de Telma -Perícleo intervino-. Zelda será muy sabia, pero se le escapan de su conocimiento los temas del corazón.

-Perícleo, ¿sabe usted de alguien que nos pueda dar más información? -preguntó la Jefa de los Gerudo.

-Si Impaz sabe algo, no lo dirá -él contestó-. Por el lado de Link, no tengo idea alguna.

-¿Acaso no trajiste una carta de Madre para Link? -Amina recordó, todos los ojos centrados en ella.

-¡Verdad que se la entregué! -Naima exclamó, enfurecida consigo misma por su despiste-. Eso sí que es causa perdida, mi madre no dirá nada, ¡es de las que se lleva los secretos a la tumba!

-¿Tienes miedo de preguntarle a tu madre? -Salma preguntó.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella es de temer! -Naima casi tiritó.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo en la mesa.

 _Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule. Primer día de luna creciente del onceavo mes._

Link cabalgaba con el alegre séquito de los Gerudo y los Hyruleanos, cuando la chispeante Jefa se le acercó en su corcel gris perla.

-Mi madre te manda muchos saludos -Naima dijo casualmente, pasándole a Link discretamente una carta muy bien doblada, con un sello de color anaranjado. Ella volvió luego a conversar con su nueva amiga de cabello azabache.

Esa tarde, en su oficina en las barracas, y mientras el Consejo seguía en sesión, Link la abrió.

" _Link Querido,_

 _Espero que estés de buen ánimo y que mi hija no les esté dando problemas ya a tu Reina y al reino. Pobre Amina, tiene que aguantar todas sus locuras acá._

 _Me preguntaba si el objeto de tu afecto se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia ella. Espero que Din encienda el ardiente fuego del amor en su corazón y que reciproque lo que sientes por ella._

 _Si necesitas en algún momento de consejo discreto y confidencial, siéntete libre de escribirme._

 _Te desea lo mejor,_

 _Nabooru"_

Las breves, pero amables palabras de la anciana le sacaron una sonrisa. Escondió la carta en su coraza, y continuó trabajando en planificar el viaje con los reclutas a Pico Nevado.

 _Una vez que llegue de vuelta, voy a arriesgarme y decirle lo que siento de una vez por todas. ¿Será una carta una buena idea? Soy mejor escribiendo que hablando… Sí, haré eso. ¡Voy a empezar a escribir desde ya, entonces!_


	24. Capítulo 24

**Segundo día de luna creciente del doceavo mes. Otoño.**

Querido Diario,

Los días últimamente han estado grises y tristes, ya que el invierno se acerca a pasos agigantados. La falta de luz del sol claramente me ha afectado.

Y también no tener a Link cerca mío.

Él está en Pico Nevado con los soldados, Caballeros y constructores; ya lleva cuatro semanas allí, y he extrañado su compañía profundamente. Somos amigos, ante todo. Debería volver al castillo en unas dos semanas más, si el clima lo permite.

Me escribió una vez, y brevemente, disculpándose por la falta de correspondencia. Lo puedo entender porque está realmente ocupado, y los halcones llevan y traen correo sólo dos veces a la semana desde esa área.

Desde el día de mi colapso, he estado reevaluando mis sentimientos, y tratando de entender todo de una mejor manera.

Durante las reuniones del Consejo, cuando mencionan el progreso de los entrenamientos y las obras, siento un nudo en el estómago.

Sin quererlo, espero escuchar un golpecito en la puerta de espejo todas las noches.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo importante que él se ha vuelto en mi vida, desde que llegó aquí esa noche de verano. Siempre me ha apoyado, me ha subido el ánimo cuando he estado con la moral baja, y cree en mí más que nadie en esta tierra. Sé que, sin importar lo que suceda, él siempre estará para mí. Sólo las Diosas saben lo que sería sin su constante apoyo.

Nunca pensé que alguien significaría tanto para mí, aparte de mis padres. Su ausencia es como si alguien se hubiera llevado una parte de mí.

Siento un vacío sobrecogedor en mí. Lo extraño tanto que duele; incluso he estado con muchísimas ganas de llorar.

Mi ánimo gris era tan evidente que Impaz insistió en que saliéramos a caminar por la Ciudadela durante la tarde, así que bien abrigadas partimos a dar una vuelta por las calles nevadas.

-Te veo agobiada, querida -observó-. ¿Me podrías contar por qué?

-Me he sentido muy sola desde que Link se fue -le confesé-. Mucho más de lo que esperaba, claramente.

-Ya lo veo -asintió.

-Después de que me desmayé he tenido una sensación extraña en el estómago -le expliqué.

-¿Como si algo te revoloteara en la tripa, querida?

-¡Exacto! Esa es la descripción más exacta.

Impaz se empezó a reír alegremente.

-¡Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa, querida! -sonrió-. ¡Puede que él te guste!

-¿Gustarme? No, no es para nada así -le rebatí-. No es algo superficial, o un encaprichamiento pasajero, creo que es algo más profundo.

-Entonces, es amor.

No sabría decir si estaba congelada o incendiándome. Impaz me miró con curiosidad, examinándome con cuidado.

-Por todas las Diosas… lo es -murmuró, y permanecimos en silencio el resto del paseo.

Decir que estaba confundida es una tremenda subestimación. Bueno, todavía lo estoy.

¿Cuándo podría haber sucedido? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo él para hacerme sentir de esta manera? ¿Estaré pensando más de la cuenta como siempre lo hago? Él sólo fue amable conmigo cuando me sentía mal, después de todo.

Me traté de calmar a mi misma y no pensar en el tema por lo menos por el resto del día. Tuve que dejar de lado unos documentos que tenía que leer para salir de paseo.

Naima llegó a visitarme en la tarde, tocando ruidosamente a la puerta.

-Te ves como una pila de basura, hermana -me describío con mucha gracia- ¿Hay algo pasando en esa cabecita tuya siempre ocupada?

-Ciertamente.

Negar la verdad, en especial con ella, es inútil. Así que con un par de tazas de té de la mezcla de la Señora Nabooru -Naima me había venido a dejar un frasco que me había enviado de regalo- le conté lo que me estaba pasando.

¿Su respuesta? Una sonrisa enorme que gritaba " _¡lo sabía!"_

-¡Deja de poner esa cara! -le grité, cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Me sentía tan extraña y tonta.

-Por eso te veías tan triste en las últimas reuniones -chasqueó sus dedos-. No me atreví a preguntar para no parecer una cotilla.

Naima, a pesar del breve tiempo que la conozco, ha probado ser mucho más que su fachada ruidosa, bocazas, ruda y extremadamente directa. Es muy confiable y tiene mucho tacto para actuar.

-Estoy confundida acerca de lo que he estado sintiendo por él últimamente -suspriré-. Estoy todavía tratando de entender todo.

-Eres demasiado racional, hermana -dijo, dándome una palmadita en la cabeza-. Déjate llevar, ¡sólo escucha a tu corazón!

-Trataré -le aseguré-. Pero no te puedo prometer nada.

Naima se fue al rato, dándome un extraño consejo:

-Si lo dices en voz alta, lo volverás real.

Retorné a mi pila de documentos abandonados tras ponerme camisón, bebiendo un poco más de la mezcla de té de la Señora Nabooru. El aroma del té negro con cáscara de naranja, clavo de olor, canela y gengibre calmó mi mente, y me ayudó a concentrarme nuevamente. Debía volver a trabajar en vez de sentirme como una florecita marchita.

Tuya,

Zelda.

P.D.: Ya dejé de gritar en una almohada, llorar, y querer un abrazo, así que puedo poner esta situación en palabras de manera más o menos adecuada: Una vez que terminé los papeles y escribí, me quedé en silencio sentada en el escritorio, con las palabras que me dijo Naima antes de irse revoloetándome en la cabeza.

- _Si lo digo en voz alta… no puede ser_ -pensé.

Mi boca estaba cerrada, pero mis ojos se fijaron en un lugar muy conocido: la puerta de espejo.

Me levanté sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí la puerta y crucé al otro lado, sin importarme si había alguien, fuese una mucama, o mayordomo.

Su dormitorio estaba como siempre: documentos y dibujos en el escritorio, algunos libros apilados al lado de un sitial -se había llevado las novelas que le presté- y otros en una mesita. Sus armaduras estaban en un atril, y al lado había otro, que tenía su túnica de héroe, gorro y otras prendas inclusive.

Me acerqué, mis dedos acariciando la suave tela de la túnica. A pesar de todo el uso que probablemente tenía, se veía como nueva.

Olía a él: pasto húmedo, tierra mojada, a bosque en un día de niebla.

En un impulso, la saqué de su lugar. Mientras me hallaba abrazando su túnica y llorando de pura melancolía, unas palabras se arrancaron de mis labios:

-Te extraño. Vuelve a mí. Te amo.

Por todas las Diosas… nunca pensé que diría algo así en toda mi vida.

Amo a Link. Estoy enamorada de él.

Naima tenía razón: todo tiene sentido cuando lo digo. Esto es real.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Último día de luna creciente del doceavo mes.**

Querido Diario,

Ahora que he reconocido mis sentimientos he estado menos inquieta.

No le diré nada sobre lo que siento por ahora. Una vez que Link vuelva, veré si soy más o menos correspondida, y hablaré con él.

Mis sentimientos son verdaderos, pero creo que es prudente no hacer un salto al vacío. Tengo un poquito de orgullo, a pesar de todo.

Shad volvió de la Provincia Gerudo -rebautizada por sus legítimos habitantes- hace algunos días, trayendo consigo una cantidad absurda de artefactos, libros, y otros documentos. Es un cuerpo de información cultural fantástico.

He tratado lentamente de aprender a tocar un instrumento que trajo, llamado guitarra. Es similar a un laúd, pero tiene una forma más curva, y suena distinto. He estado torturando a mis colegas Gerudo con mis tristes intentos de tocar una melodía por un par de días ya.

Naima bromeaba diciendo que " _debería usarlo para espantar pretendientes"_ ; Telma me recordaba que la práctica hace al maestro, pero era una excelente técnica. Por supuesto que sí, excepto por un cierto héroe cuya presencia anhelo desesperadamente.

Alrededor de esa hora, recibí correo en mi despacho. Había una carta con el sello del Ejército; era de Link, y la guardé para leerla más tarde. Me pregunto qué cosas me contará.

Tuya,

Zelda.

P.D.: Estábamos conversando, esperando a Juli y los niños a que llegaran.

Pero cuando golpearon a la puerta, era sólo Moy.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas.

-Un halcón acaba de traer malas noticias de Pico Nevado.

Sólo atiné a pensar en Link, mientras sentía como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago con esas palabras.

-Hubo una avalancha cuando regresaban, cerca del acceso al Dominio de los Zoras -su voz era casi un murmullo cinco desaparecidos… Link está entre ellos.

Sentí que el alma casi se me iba del cuerpo.

-Los están tratando de encontrar entre la nieve y los escombros. Yeto y los Zoras están ayudando. Deberían enviar novedades en un par de horas más. -finalizó.

Estoy, con toda honestidad, aterrada y llena de angustia. Estoy escribiendo sólo para distraer la cabeza de pensamientos oscuros.

Mi corazón me dice que él está bien, puedo _sentirlo_ , lo _sé_. Aún así, estoy preocupadísima.

Por favor, Diosas Doradas, cuiden de él y sus compañeros.

P.D.: Después de unas horas de mucha tensión -Moy estuvo a punto de partir al Dominio de los Zoras para ver si habían novedades- recibimos la carta tan esperada.

Link y sus soldados se encuentran sanos y salvos. Dos de los soldados tenían un poco de hipotermia, pero podría haber sido mucho peor, porque los encontraron bajo cinco metros de nieve. Por lo que se nos informó, llegarán mañana como estaba planeado, pero al anochecer, ya que hicieron un alto para descansar y para que se recuperen los soldados.

Link se recuperó del contratiempo rápidamente; probablemente, en comparación a los desafíos que vivió durante el Crepúsculo. O está siendo testarudo y bruto como una cabra de Ordon.

Ahora por lo menos podré dormir tranquila. Trataré por lo menos, porque la anticipación de volver a verlo me tiene los nervios de punta.

Diosas, quiero tanto verlo de nuevo.

Voy a leer la carta antes de dormir, seguro tiene más de alguna anécdota que contarme.

P.D.: No he podido dormir por esa carta. No puedo creer lo que acabo de leer. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces la releí.

Quería llorar -lo hice- y reír de pura y absoluta felicidad -también lo hice- y gritar desde mi balcón para que todo Hyrule lo supiera, lo cual no hice porque la gente probablemente pensaría que su soberana se volvió loca; sólo estoy razonable, pero perdidamente enamorada.

Él me _ama_.

Él me ama _a mí._

Por el amor de Nayru, siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar.

¿Es posible sentir tantas cosas distintas en un sólo día?


	26. Capítulo 26

**Historia Paralela: La carta**

 _Provincia de Pico Nevado, cuarto creciente del doceavo mes._

 _Querida Zelda,_

 _Espero que te encuentres bien y sin sentir un frío como el de acá. Pico Nevado le hace justicia a su nombre este año._

 _Te escribo porque necesito sacar de mi mente y mi corazón ciertas cosas que he estado sintiendo por ti. He estado agobiado por estas emociones sin revelar por ya bastante tiempo, pero he decidido honrar la marca de mi mano, y atreverme a decirlas._

 _Antes que todo, no espero que sientas lo mismo por mí, y eso está bien conmigo. Como ya sabes, siempre respetaré tus decisiones y sentimientos._

 _No tengo idea de cuándo pasó, o lo que hiciste -un hechizo, el toque de tu mano o algo que hayas dicho- para despertar lo que siento por tí. Quizás fue sólo tú, siendo tú misma: sabia, fuerte, y aún así, increíblemente cálida, sensible y cariñosa. Me siento orgulloso y honrado de no solamente estar a tu servicio, sino que también tu amigo._

 _Has llenado mi vida de alegría y luz, incluso en los días más grises, como ahora. Lo que quiero expresar en esta carta no es sólo gratitud y admiración, porque ya sabes de ellas._

 _Zelda, mi querida amiga, mi deseo es confesarte que te amo, sincera y profundamente. Estas palabras claramente no son capaces de expresar en su totalidad cuán fuertes son mis sentimientos por ti._

 _Espero que podamos conversar sobre esto._

 _Sin importar lo que suceda, siempre seré tu leal y fiel amigo. Y si correspondieras mis sentimientos, me harías el hombre más feliz de todos los reinos._

 _Tuyo para siempre,_

 _Link_

-No hay vuelta atrás, así se queda -suspiró-. Se la entregaré apenas vuelva.

Link dobló la carta, sellándola y escribiendo el nombre de su destinataria, dejándola al lado de su tintero para no olvidarla, y esperó que las Diosas se apiadaran de su alma.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Luna llena del doceavo mes. Primer día de invierno.**

Querido Diario,

Link ha vuelto, y mi corazón se regocija.

Las tropas comenzaron a llegar antes del ocaso. Link llegó con la retaguardia, y por ende tras la puesta de sol.

Cuando entró montado en Epona, pude ver en detalle, aunque la capucha que llevaba lo cubriera un poco, cómo había cambiado en estas semanas: su cabello estaba más largo, tenía un poquito de barba que lo hacía ver mayor y un poco tosco, pero no obstante igual de apuesto.

Estaba esperando con los miembros del Consejo en las puertas del castillo. Decidí arreglarme un poco, con un poco más de maquillaje -Naima me regaló kohl para la ocasión- para evitar lucir demacrada, mi vestido púrpura favorito con una blusa y capa, y una tiara de flores de mi madre - y eso que rara vez uso joyas desde la coronación, sólo en eventos oficiales.

Cuando desmontó, estaba al borde de no contener mi felicidad de verlo de nuevo, y sonreí como nunca. Si no hubiera sido una situación protocolar, hubiera corrido a abrazarlo.

-Me alegro muchísimo que haya vuelto bien, Señor Comandante -le di la bienvenida.

-Su Majestad, me siento de la misma manera -respondió tímidamente.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, fue a despachar a sus soldados por el fin de semana. Le pedí que se presentara en mi despacho apenas estuviera disponible.

Una vez que llegué allá me quité la tiara y la capa, y jugueteaba nerviosa con mi pelo y el vestido, hasta que me distraje mirando la nieve que caía al otro lado de la ventana. Sólo el golpe en la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Link entró en silencio, arreglado y con su uniforme habitual, pero sin armadura.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo, ¿sabes? -le confesé de inmediato-. Trataba de subirme el ánimo, pero era inútil.

La sonrisa de Link era agridulce.

-También te he extrañado, Zelda -dijo ruborizado.

-Recibí una carta tuya -le comenté-. Fue un tanto… inesperado.

Se puso pálido al oír mis palabras.

-La escribí, pero no la mandé yo, de hecho -aclaró-, la envió por accidente mi escudero. Siento que haya sido así… no era el plan. Me descuidé.

Respiró profundo.

-Hasta hace poco, tenía mucho miedo a que me rechazaras -confesó-. Traté mucho de esconder mis sentimientos… al principio, pensé que era sólo un encaprichamiento porque eras simpática y muy dulce conmigo -sonrió-, pero al pasar el tiempo, mis sentimientos por ti crecieron. Siempre he pensado que estás fuera de mi alcance, porque eres la Reina después de todo… ser amigos y verte feliz es más que suficiente para mí.

Se acercó a mi posición frente a la ventana, luego tomándome de las manos.

-Mírate, Zelda. Eres… -suspiró-...una _diosa_ , hecha de carne y hueso, llena de luz radiante, pero tan real, tan terrenal al mismo tiempo...es imposible. A pesar de que eres así de sorprendente, nunca me he sentido digno tu afecto -dijo, nerviosísimo-. ¡Sólo soy un crío del campo que por vueltas del destino se convirtió en héroe! ¿Qué encontrarías de especial en mí?

-Absolutamente todo -le respondí, dando un paso adelante hacia él, tomando su rostro con las manos, y lo besé.

No fue un beso casto ni inocente.

Era un beso hambriento de amor, lleno de anhelo y deseo.

Sentí como si se hubiera encendido un fuego en mi interior, que consumió todo a su paso.

Sentí las manos de Link aferrarse a mi cintura, mientras las mías iban de su rostro hacia su cuello, parando de besarnos sólo para tomar algo de aire. No sabía qué decirle, sólo nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

-Una noche crucé el pasaje que une nuestras habitaciones -recordé-, y me rompí a llorar ahí, porque te extrañaba muchísimo, y no tenía idea por qué me dolía en el corazón… y me di cuenta de que te amo -mi voz se quebró- con toda mi alma…

Link me abrazó fuerte, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Parecía como si se hubiera sacado un peso enorme de encima.

-Soy tuya por toda la eternidad si así lo deseas -susurré, rodeándolo con mis brazos-, mente cuerpo y alma.

Alzó su cabeza para mirarme, todo ruborizado.

-Y-yo también -tartamudeó-. Te amo, te quiero… quiero estar contigo.

Sonaba tan tímido, dulce e inocente.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho llorar -se disculpó.

-Creo que estamos iguales -tomé las palmas de sus manos y las besé-. Ya te hice pasar bastantes sufrimientos, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Ni de broma! -exclamó-. ¡Eso me pasó por baboso!

Me reí con su reacción y su tono relajado, que sólo usa cuando está en confianza.

-Me encanta tanto tu voz...extrañaba hasta como hablas -le dije.

Estábamos riéndonos de lo más felices, cuando de repente algo lo sobresaltó.

-Sabes que me encantaría quedarme contigo así, besándote hasta desmayarme, pero tengo que volver a las barracas -recordó nervioso-. Lo siento mucho.

-¡Sólo anda! No puedes dejar tus deberes de lado, ni siquiera por mí -le compelí-. Ven a mi habitación cuando estés listo.

-¡Segurolas! -exclamó entusiasmadísimo, caminando hacia la puerta-. Le tengo que agradecer a mi escudero Orville por este accidente feliz… aunque casi lo amarro al mástil de la torre de la Fortaleza por haber mandado la carta sin permiso…

-¿Verdad? Parece que te sacó de tus casillas -le comenté, tratando de imaginarme la situación.

Casi al salir, se me acercó y me besó brevemente

- _Amor de Nayru_ -sólo dijo, para mi sorpresa.

-Sobrevivimos gracias al hechizo que me enseñaste cuando te llevé a Ordon por primera vez -explicó-. Te contaré más después.

Y así, se fue corriendo en dirección a las barracas.

Me quedé ahí, un poco perpleja después de todo lo que había pasado. Toda la angustia y confusión de las semanas y días anteriores se desvaneció en minutos, con sólo un beso.

Quería reír y llorar de felicidad.

Me siento ligera, y con el corazón lleno.

Me siento luminosamente feliz.

Tuya,

Zelda


	28. Capítulo 28

**Historia Paralela: Escenas de Pico Nevado**

Link había estado corriendo desde la mañana como una abeja obrera,ayudando a los novatos, discutiendo los toques finales con el extravagante líder del gremio de constructores, y descargando materiales. Hizo una pausa, sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Veo que andas de lo más energético y alegre, colega -Salma notó, pasándole una cantimplora.

-Nada como el trabajo duro para aclarar la mente -le respondió, bebiendo un sorbo, mientras observaba la fachada de la Mansión.

La Fortaleza había sido remodelada, recuperando gran parte de su gloria original, con la ayuda de los soldados y constructores. Yeto y Yeta permanecerían como guardianes del edificio, y un pequeño contingente de soldados permanecería en turnos mensuales en el lugar para su mantención. Salma supervisaría cada quincena el lugar, y Link cada seis semanas.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de su trabajo, la recuperación de la Fortaleza significaría una gran mejora para el ejército, y sería además un refugio para aventureros, exploradores y viajeros de todas las esquinas del mundo.

Esperaba que Zelda viniera algún día a ver los resultados del arduo trabajo de todas las personas bajo su mando.

-¿Qué te pasa colega? -Salma rió- Te pusiste todo colorado, como las chicas pijas de la corte que tratan de ligar contigo o Shad, qué horror.

-¿Te ponen celosa las chicas coquetas en vestiditos de colores pastel con vuelos y encajes? -dijo, tratando de desviar la conversación-. Si fuera tú, estaría más preocupada de las mujeres Gerudo.

-¡Mierda, tienes razón! -sus ojos estaban como platos- ¡Son preciosas, inteligentes y además fuertes! ¡Voy a escribir de inmediato para recordarle a ese ñoño quién manda!

Corrió al interior del edificio como alma que la lleva el diablo.

Link se quedó recorriendo el lugar pensando en qué estaría cierta dama con la piel pálida como la nieve y con una sonrisa que derrite hasta el hielo glacial.

* * *

Para celebrar el éxito del viaje y el retorno a casa, la última noche en Pico Nevado Link autorizó una fiesta en el comedor. Los soldados, caballeros y constructores se relajaron con algunos barriles de cerveza de la Tasca de Telma que habían traído, y un barril de aguardiente, cortesía de Salma.

Los hombres y mujeres tuvieron la perfecta oportunidad de tener una reunión casual para conocerse entre todos. Para Link, la camaradería es extremadamente importante, y considerando que todos se habían comportado excelentemente durante las seis semanas de estadía, era una recompensa más que merecida.

-Milord, ¿sabía que hay un rumor corriendo sobre usted y una dama? -un joven moreno le informó al Comandante.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó, poniéndose de pie, dándole una mirada fulminante a Salma, en la otra esquina de la habitación.

-¡No fui yo, así que no me mires así! - la joven de cabellos azabache le contestó, volviendo a su animada conversación con los Yetis.

-¿Podrías elaborar más en el asunto, novato Bertie? -los ojos de Link, cuya serenidad se había desvanecido por completo, se enfocaron en el joven soldado.

-Soren y Meera nos contaron que lo vieron con una joven preciosa con el pelo trenzado, un poco antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento, en la Tasca de Telma -Bertie soltó la información inmediatamente-. Luego, Allen la vió en la ciudadela, con un maletín exactamente igual al que usted lleva siempre, que tiene sus cosas de dibujo, incluso tenía el monograma, y Daon la vio con usted cerca de la fuente de la plaza de la ciudadela la noche de su cumpleaños.

Link le pegó un trago enorme a su cerveza mientras escuchaba toda la historia, para evitarse un ataque de pánico. El alcohol seguramente haría sentir menos aquel golpe, o quizás no.

-...Y Sir Artorius chantajeó a Orville para que revisara los pedacitos de las cartas que no envió, diciéndole que no le diría a usted que él fue quien envió esa carta por la cual usted estaba tan preocupado… lo único que sabemos es que el nombre de la señorita comienza con Z -Bertie palideció-. El rumor en el regimiento es que usted está enamorado de ella, pero no pueden estar juntos por alguna razón de la cual no sabemos… ¡Por favor no nos castigue!

El silencio en el comedor era sepulcral, excepto por Salma.

-Siempre lo supe -se dijo a sí misma, bebiendo un chupito de aguardiente.

-Deberían volverse espías en caso de que Hyrule vaya a la guerra de nuevo -Link suspiró resignado-. Destruirían a cualquier enemigo en nada de tiempo.

Se paró de la mesa, ni siquiera enojado ante la noticia de que la carta ya había sido enviada.

- _Lo hecho, hecho está_ -pensó, bebiendo un último sorbo.

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-No tengo corazón para castigarlos, porque todo es cierto -dijo resignado al salir-. Excepto por tí Artorius, ¡pedazo de vejete fisgón! Nos vemos a las cinco de la mañana, me ayudarás a cargar los carros de transporte y a palear la nieve del camino.

A la mañana siguiente, Link encontró una nota bajo la puerta.

" _Señor Comandante, le estaremos apoyando siempre, ¡buena suerte con la Misteriosa Señorita Z! - De parte de todos nosotros"_

Salió de su cuarto riendo a carcajadas, encontrando graciosísimo el despiste de sus soldados, esperando que jamás se muestre en el campo de batalla.

* * *

 _Debería estar muerto. Esa avalancha fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aplastarnos a todos._

 _Voy a ver a mis padres de nuevo._

 _Pero no la volveré a ver a ella. Bueno, por lo menos no en esta vida._

 _Siempre nos vamos a volver a encontrar._

 _Estamos unidos eternamente por nuestro destino y la Trifuerza._

Link lentamente recuperó la consciencia, viéndose a él y sus hombres rodeados de una luz azul. Un domo de color cerúleo les había salvado la vida en el momento justo.

Su Trifuerza brillaba suavemente.

Mientras examinaba a sus soldados para ver si se encontraban lesionados y los despertaba con cuidado, se fijó que si levantaba la mano, el domo se alzaba, como si fuese un escudo mágico.

- _Esto es Amor de Nayru_ -recordó-. _Zelda me lo enseñó en Ordon._

" _para cuidarte y protegerte siempre de cualquier daño…"_

Recordó su tierna voz esa noche de verano, y una determinación se quedó en su mente.

 _Tengo que regresar a su lado._


	29. Capítulo 29

**Historia Paralela: Conversación de almohada II**

Zelda se lavó el rostro, cepilló su cabello y se puso una delicada bata y camisola, para lucir sutilmente atractiva. Esperó calmadamente a que Link llegara a su habitación mientras escribía en su diario, sonriéndose a sí misma al recordar los eventos del día.

La tinta en el papel ni se había terminado de secar cuando un golpe en la puerta de espejo la hizo saltar de su asiento y correr hacia ella para abrir.

El hombre al otro lado de ésta le trajo una sonrisa a los labios.

-Hola de nuevo… _amor_ -Link la saludó con un beso.

-Hola -contestó tímidamente, mejillas ya sonrojadas-. Te ves de nuevo como tú mismo.

-Sip, la barba estaba bien para mantener el calor, pero me molesta.

-Te veías bien - Zelda acarició sus mejillas-, pero me gustas más así. Ven conmigo.

Lo llevó de la mano frente a la chimenea, donde se sentaron en la alfombra, cerca del fuego. Había servida una bandeja llena de pasteles y una tetera con tazas estaban dispuestas en la mesa de centro. Zelda sirvió té para ambos, bebiendo en silencio mientras Link devoraba rollos de canela y pastel de limón, divertidísima viendo el apetito de su amado.

-No me había dado cuenta de que me rugían las tripas -dijo al terminar-. Extrañaba todo esto.

-Igualmente -dijo, limpiándole unas migas pegadas en la comisura del labio-. Me debes una explicación.

-Ah, verdad -recordó-. _Amor de Nayru._

Zelda asintió.

-Historia corta: aparentemente un relámpago cayó en un árbol de una de las laderas de la montaña, y lo hizo caer. Estaba ayudando a unos novatos en la retaguardia a mover carro que había quedado entrampado en la nieve. El tronco pasó de largo, pero una tonelada de nieve y escombros nos cayó encima. -narró a grandes rasgos-. Para todos fines y propósitos, deberíamos haber muerto con esa avalancha, punto.

-Por todas las diosas -la voz de Zelda era casi un murmullo.

-Pero nos salvamos, y no nos pasó nada grave… gracias a tí, y al hechizo que me enseñaste cuando fuimos a Ordon para presentarte a Moy y a mi gente -aclaró-, así que no me pongas esa carita de pena, amor. Ya pasó todo, estoy aquí contigo, y… -la levantó de la cintura, sentándola sobre sus piernas, para su sorpresa- ...eres _mía_...Nunca pensé que me corresponderías, y aquí estamos, juntitos y felices.

-Estás en lo correcto…- Zelda apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- ...pero esto me recuerda que debería enseñarte más magia -se sentó derecha-. Dame tus manos, por favor.

-Zelda me estás matando a mí y a lo romántico de este momento -dijo, con una mirada decepcionada, pero poniendo sus manos a los lados, con las palmas de frente.

-Será breve -dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos e hicieron resonar sus Trifuerzas.

Fue una experiencia completamente nueva en comparación a esa primera vez en Ordon. Sus pensamientos, vivencias y sentimientos durante los últimos meses eran muy distintos desde aquella noche. Se reían con el intercambio de recuerdos, rodeados de luz dorada.

-¡No te molestó nada que te hubiera estado mirando el escote en Ordon! -Link exclamó sorprendidísimo- ¡nunca me pude sacar tu lunar de la cabeza!

-No voy a entrar en detalle con respecto a tus pensamientos _más que impuros_ sobre mí -se rió, muy ruborizada -, pero me siento muy, pero _muy_ _halagada_.

- _Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba_ -Link pensó, soltando las manos de ella nervioso, tratando inútilmente de esconder lo que ella ya había visto claramente.

-No te sientas mal, es natural -se rió, acariciando su mejilla-, si tarde o temprano tendremos intimidad.

Link se dio cuenta de que podría haber entrado en pánico ante esa afirmación, pero se dio cuenta de que ella de hecho estaba en lo cierto, y se serenó.

-Para tu información, he vivido casi veintiún años rodeada de mujeres, la mayoría muy cotillas y atrevidas -Zelda acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja-. Créeme que he escuchado más cosas sobre relaciones sexuales de las que quisiera.

-Yo he visto cabras apareándose -afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora _tú_ me estás matando la inspiración -suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de borrar la imagen de su mente-. Deberíamos seguir practicando magia.

-¡Deberíamos volver mejor a esto! -la interrumpió con un beso de lleno en los labios, tumbándola en la alfombra.

Eso era algo con lo que Zelda estaba completamente de acuerdo.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Segundo día de luna menguante del doceavo mes. Invierno.**

Querido Diario,

Este fin de semana ha estado muy animado. A pesar de que son los primeros días de la temporada más fría, desperté al fin de semana muy calientita, cómoda, y _en otra cama que no es la mía._

Verás, Link y yo nos encontramos en mi habitación después de nuestra conversación. Tomamos té frente a la chimenea, mientras me contaba sobre la avalancha y cómo sobrevivó él y los soldados utilizando _Amor de Nayru_. Fue bastante mezquino en detalles pero creo que es sólo porque quiere dar vuelta la página y seguir adelante. No pude dejar de pensar que si no hubiera sido por ese hecho fortuito, él estaría muerto. Debo agradecerle a las Diosas por haberlo protegido siempre.

Traté de enseñarle otro hechizo, pero nos distrajimos por dos razones: una fue que cuando resonamos nuestras Trifuerzas, vimos los pensamientos del otro.

Y… bueno, no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía sentir. Algunos de sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran bastante estimulantes; terminamos besándonos en la alfombra hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, y más por prudencia que por falta de ganas, lo que me lleva a revelar la segunda razón: esa misma noche, bastante más tarde, en un impulso, fui a su habitación… y me entregué a él.

Fue _increíble_.

Tierno y apasionado a la vez. Las sensaciones son muy difíciles de explicar, pero, en resumen, la intimidad es pura dicha, y también un poco de descontrol. El sentir como tu cuerpo se funde con el del otro es algo sublime, y dormir con la calidez y el aroma del cuerpo quien amas, perfección.

Me despertaron en la mañana; unos mechones rubios me hacían cosquillas en la nariz, y suaves besos en mi rostro.

-Amor, despierta -Link susurró con ternura, acariciando mi mejilla-. Debo ir a entrenar.

Su mirada era pura dulzura y amor.

Me senté en la cama lentamente, dándome cuenta que él estaba completamente vestido, con su armadura ligera y todo. Y yo, todavía desnuda.

-No tuve corazón para despertarte antes -me pasó mi camisón-. Vuelve a tu cama antes que las mucamas o Impaz te pillen, amor.

La idea de ser atrapada en el acto, especialmente por Impaz, me terminó de despertar. Me vestí rápido y me levanté, caminando rauda hacia la puerta de espejo, para abrirla y cruzar.

-Milady, se le olvida esto -vi que tenía un par de bragas, _mis bragas_ , en la mano-. Este no es el tipo de tesoros que estoy acostumbrado a encontrar… pero me podrían quedar gustando…

-Vaya atrevimiento el tuyo, ¿no? -se las arrebaté de la mano, mi rostro cual brasa ardiente. El reía.

-Y olvidas también _esto_ \- me dio un beso de despedida.

Crucé de inmediato a mi recámara, me puse mis bragas, y me hundí en mi cama para hacer lo que _no_ había hecho en las últimas horas: pensar.

Y lo único que pude concluir fue: nada, por cierto.

Podría sentirme culpable, pero no puedo; lo disfruté. Corrijo: _me encantó._ Así que para evitarme dolores de cabeza innecesarios, decidí dejar todo fluir, por lo menos por este par de días.

Llamé temprano a Impaz, ya que era inútil quedarme más tiempo en cama. Ella notó de inmediato mi falta de sueño.

-Parece que tienes muchas cosas en esa inquieta cabecita tuya, querida? - preguntó mientras servía el té para las dos-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Le confesé lo que sentía a Link -suspiré, bebiendo mi té-. Mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso! - exclamó con gozo- ¡Qué cosa más hermosa, y con un chico tan bueno como él!

-Y… también… me acosté con él.

-No necesitas decírmelo. Se _nota_ , mi niña querida -se quedó mirándome en silencio.

Su comentario me dejó la boca en el suelo.

-Tus mejillas tienen el rubor y tu piel el brillo de alguien que ha gozado _profundamente_ , aunque te veas adormilada - y se tomó lentamente su té.

-Pensé que me darías una reprimenda.

-Eres una mujer adulta, aparte de ser la Reina de esta tierra. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte por lo que hagas en tu intimidad. Ni siquiera yo -aclaró muy seria-. Sólo sé precavida, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

Me alegró mucho sentirme reconfortada con sus palabras; asentí con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi niña -acarició mi cabeza-. Ahora tengo que preguntarte algo importante… ¿es tu amor verdadero?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-El amor no es sólo el " _y vivieron felices para siempre",_ o las emociones a flor de piel del cortejo… El amor es un compromiso consciente. Ustedes tienen cargas y deberes que no son fáciles de conllevar. La vida no siempre será un lecho de rosas, y más de alguna vez estarán lejos el uno del otro. La vida los irá cambiando… Sé que no eres una mujer de caprichos pasajeros, pero ¿estás segura de que él es con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

Me quedé pensativa, sus palabras son verdaderamente importantes. Lo que siento por él es verdadero; aunque mis sentimientos románticos sean recientes, la valoración que tengo de él es altísima. Por parte de Link, sus sentimientos son más que fuertes, especialmente si soportó estoicamente que yo no le correspondiera por meses. Se que ser parte de la corona es complejo, pero él está hecho para cosas grandes. Ya lo ha demostrado.

-Absolutamente. Sé que tenemos que sentarnos a conversar de todo lo que me dices, porque tiene derecho a estar al tanto de lo que conlleva ser mi pareja… pero creo que eso puede esperar un par de días. Por este fin de semana, por lo menos, quiero tomarme las cosas con calma - finalicé mi respuesta con un suspiro.

-¡Por todas las Diosas querida mía! - Impaz dijo llena de risa - ¡estás completamente flechada!

Me cubrí la cara con las manos, me puse rojísima.

-Está entrenando ahora… Me muero de ganas de verlo -me sentí cual cría enamoradiza- ¿Es muy ridículo eso?

-¡Por supuesto que no, anda! - Impaz me animó- Te ayudaré para que te vistas y veas bella.

Y así, con un vestido grueso color púrpura, botas y una capa abrigada de lana, me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Link iba a estar acompañado de una enorme cantidad de soldados, quienes quedaron paralizados al verme llegar, inmediatamente saludando con reverencias mientras me miraban sorprendidísimos al caminar hacia él, yo sin idea de por qué tanta impresión.

-Buenos días, Señor Comandante - lo saludé, con todo el autocontrol posible para no ponerme roja-, ¿cómo se encuentra esta fría mañana?

-Buen día, _mi Reina_ , me encuentro _más que bien_ hoy - Link me saludó con una pequeña reverencia; era todo sonrisas el muy pícaro-, qué agradable sorpresa que nos visite.

-Pensé que sería interesante observar su trabajo con los reclutas -una enorme falta a la verdad-, considerando que lo vi durante los primeros días del proceso -le comenté-. Supervisar su progreso es claramente parte de mi trabajo.

La sonrisita de Link gritaba " _eres la peor mentirosa de todos los tiempos"._

-La Reina tiene una puntería increíble -comentó a los soldados-. Me pregunto si no le molestaría hacernos una demostración.

Los novatos quedaron muy impresionados al darle a centro de todas las dianas dispuestas. Parece que algunas personas tienen todavía esa idea de que soy una criatura frágil.

-Que tengan buen día, no los seguiré interrumpiendo -me despedí, Link acompañándome a la salida.

Una vez fuera de vista, pudimos dejar de lado nuestra absurda charada.

-Pensé que entrenabas solo los fines de semana -le expliqué-. Parece que me equivoqué.

-¡Si lo hacía, pero me empezaron a acompañar de la nada! -se encogió de hombros-. Llevamos un buen rato ya así.

-Eso es consecuencia de un buen liderazgo, querido -se ruborizó cuando le acaricié el rostro-. Venía a preguntarte si te gustaría almorzar conmigo, y quizás, si el tiempo lo permite, salir a dar un paseo.

-¿Como una cita? -preguntó, contento por mi propuesta-. Nunca antes he tenido una.

-Está bien, yo tampoco.

Nos despedimos con sonrisas discretas, él besando mi mano antes de volver a sus labores.

Me devolví rápidamente a mi recámara, encontrándome de paso con Salma. Le hice señas, y podría jurar que me dijo algo como " _hola, misteriosa señorita Z"_ al responder mi saludo.

Me cambié a un vestido más ligero, cómodo y lindo de color lavanda, escote redondo y mangas largas. Nunca he sido vanidosa, pero últimamente le he puesto más ahínco a mi apariencia que antes. Un carro con comida llegó unos minutos antes que mi visita, que llegó directo del campo de entrenamiento, pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado un poco tarde.

Almorzamos en silencio una cremosa sopa de camote y calabaza, robándonos miradas, riéndonos cuando cruzábamos la vista accidentalmente, como niños pequeños que se gustan. No se sentía como algo incómodo, sino como si estuviéramos compartiendo un pequeño secreto sin palabras.

- _Te gusto, te gusto_ -Link comenzó con un tono como cantado, colocando los platos vacíos en el carro-, _te quieres casar conmigo y tener críos…_

Juraría que me puse roja de pies a cabeza.

-¿Acaso qué edad tienes?

Se rió, apoyándose en la mesa, su mentón apoyado en sus brazos cruzados.

-Con toda honestidad, amor, quiero todo eso contigo -admitió-. Despertar contigo a mi lado, algunos niños, unas cuantas mascotas, tú sabes, con todas las de la ley… Quiero preguntarle a Perícleo si es que tengo que hacer alguna formalidad para cortejarte oficialmente la próxima semana.

Sentí el corazón lleno ante sus tiernas palabras.

-No hay, que recuerde -le comenté-. Impaz me preguntó algo en esa misma lid esta mañana cuando le comenté lo que pasa entre nosotros.

-¿Cuánto sabe ella? -Link me preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-Todo -le revelé- ¡sabes que no le puedo mentir!

-¡Por eso me dijo " _¡te ves radiante!"_ cuando me la encontré antes de venir para acá! -se dio cuenta- ¡Chanfles, es más aguda que la Señora Nabooru!

Después de unas buenas risas, le pregunté por el extraño apodo que me dijo Salma. Link me contó que los novatos descubrieron que él estaba enamorado de alguien durante el entrenamiento, pero nunca se dieron cuenta, a excepción de Salma, que esta _Misteriosa Señorita Z_ era en realidad yo. Probablemente más de alguno ató los cabos correctamente después de mi repentina visita.

Encuentro el apodo de lo más gracioso. Es como el nombre de una heroína novelesca.

La nevada fue bastante intensa en la tarde, así que nos quedamos conversando frente a la chimenea, tendidos en la alfombra, preguntándonos cosas que no sabíamos del otro.

-¿Perros o gatos? -partio él.

-Ambos, excepto por un par de perritos falderos de las damas de la corte que me mordieron de pequeña -le conté-. Sé de una fuente muy confiable que eres un fanático de los gatos.

-Es verdad -río-. Siguiente: cuéntame algo gracioso de cuando eras una niña.

-Mi padre mandó a hacer un retrato mío antes de cumplir los trece -narré-. Tuve que estar sentada horas quieta para el pintor mientras las niñas de la corte me hacían caras graciosas.

-¿Está esa pintura todavía? -Link preguntó lleno de entusiasmo-. Me encantaría ver tu cara de pequeñita.

-¡Si, está en el Salón de la Familia Real! Podemos ir si estás tan curioso.

En cuestión de minutos, estábamos mirando los cuadros de los Reyes y Reinas de antaño. A Link le llamó de inmediato la atención el retrato de un rostro muy familiar para mí.

-Ella es la Princesa del Destino...La Zelda anterior a mí -le expliqué.

-Tiene los ojos tristes, llenos de melancolía, como los tuyos cuando nos conocimos.

-Se dice que este retrato lo pintaron un tiempo antes de tomar la corona -agregué-. Ya sabemos cómo terminó su historia.

-Por lo menos, espero que esté contenta por cómo terminó para nosotros -me tomó la mano-. Vamos, muéstrame tu cuadro.

Un par de pinturas después, tras la de mis padres, se encontraba el cuadro que me retrataba de niña. Link lo miró con cuidado, sus ojos yendo y viniendo entre la imagen de mis padres y la mía.

-¡Te veías tiernísima con tu coronita de flores! ¡Y tus cachetitos redondos y rosados! -comentaba con dulzura -. Te pareces un montón a tu mamá, con el pelo oscuro y la piel pálida. Tus ojos son como los de tu papá, eso sí.

-Gracias por el halago -le dije-, pero ser más regordeta y devoradora de libros no era bien visto entre las niñas de la corte, algunas de ellas eran bastante pesadas. Por suerte, la pubertad fue amable conmigo.

-¿" _amable"_? -se rió -. ¡Pasaste de ser una ternurita a una criatura celestial! No bromees, mujer, que te visto desnuda, eh?

-Y yo a ti, graciosito. Estamos parejos. De todos modos -cambié de tema-, ya pronto me tendrán que mandar a hacer mi retrato oficial. Tendré que quedarme quieta y verme bonita por unas horas.

-¡Yo quiero estar ahí!

-¿Quieres posar conmigo para el cuadro?

-Nop, ¡te voy a hacer bromas! Debería tal vez mirarte ardientemente -y pone este gesto como de galancete, extremadamente sobreactuado- hasta que te pongas roja como un clavel.

No sabía si besarlo, reírme, o meterlo al calabozo por tal bobada.

-No me mires así, amor -dijo, haciendo un puchero-. Ten en cuenta que anduve languideciendo por tí tanto rato, que ahora que te tengo toda para mí, siento que puedo ser tan bobo y descarado como quiera contigo.

Ese tipo de argumentos son difíciles de refutar, más aún si te miran como un cachorrito inocente.

Después de un rato mirando a otros cuadros, volvimos a mi recámara. Había un carro con comida y una nota.

" _Mi niña querida,_

 _Dije que te sentías un poco indispuesta y que no querías que nadie te molestara hasta mañana pasado el mediodía._

 _No es la primera vez que un Sheikah tiene que cubrir a su señora. No te preocupes y pásenlo bien._

 _Con amor,_

 _Impaz"_

Soy tan agradecida de tenerla a mi lado. Nunca cambies, querida.

-Podemos hacer lo que nos plazca por el resto del día… y la noche -le informé.

Los ojos de Link se iluminaron con mis palabras.

-¡Podemos dormir juntitos de nuevo! ¡O seguir conversando frente a la chimenea hasta que no demos más! -proponía entusiasmado- ¡Las posibilidades son muchas!

-Como desees -le dije-, todas me parecen buenas ideas.

-Muy bien, amor, espérame, que vuelvo en unos minutos -y corrió por la puerta de espejo.

Aproveché de soltarme el cabello, las trenzas desarmadas dejaron ondas suaves en las puntas. Mientras me lo desenredaba, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Link - o lo que parecía ser él entre una colcha y muchas almohadas- apareció.

-Ponte camisola, amor -ordenó, su cabeza asomándose- ¡Esta noche hacermos un fuerte de almohadas!

-No tengo idea de qué es eso -le respondí perpleja- ¿Me lo podrías explicar?

-¿Nunca has hecho uno? -estaba escandalizado por mi afirmación anterior- ¿Qué hacías de niña?

-Estudiar y leer mucho para convertirme en una buena reina -le expliqué-, también conocido como la crianza menos tradicional que jamás haya existido.

- _Demasiado_ poco normal, de seguro, amor -lanzó la ropa de cama sobre la alfombra. Ya estaba en pijamas- ¡cámbiate de ropa ya!

Me desvestí tras un biombo. Por mucho que mi cuerpo no sea un secreto para él, quitarme un corsé y enaguas varias puede ser bastante poco romántico. Una vez libre, me puse una camisola sedosa muy linda de tirantes delgados y una bata a juego. No las prendas más abrigadoras, pero la intención es otra. Mientras me acercaba a él, su rostro se ruborizó.

-Por las Tres Diosas, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? -dijo, suspirando-. Te ves hermosa.

Sonreí a su halago, y luego armamos el famoso fuerte, que es básicamente acampar en la habitación de uno, pero es más divertido. Nos acurrucamos abrigados, con té, pasteles y emparedados, continuando nuestro juego de preguntas.

-Primer beso -comenzó él-. No hay manera que seas tan buena besadora de la nada.

-Tenía dieciseís, fue con una amiga que hice en la corte, Milena -respondí.

-¡¿Besaste a una chica?! -casi gritó.

-Uno, es algo bastante frecuente si estás entre sólo mujeres. Dos, fue sólo un tope y nos terminamos lavando casi la boca con jabón. Fue una pésima idea, pero nos reímos por días -le expliqué-. Fue la única amiga que tuve por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué le sucedió? -Link preguntó, lleno de curiosidad.

-Se fue a vivir a Termina cuando se casó con su novio, un mercader de allá… falleció durante el parto -recordé con pena -. Tenía casi dieciocho años. Su bebé sobrevivió, por fortuna.

-Lo siento -Link dijo, con un escalofrío.

Ese año fue espantoso. Al tiempo falleció mi padre también, y luego cayó el Crepúsculo. No fueron buenos tiempos.

-Hablemos de cosas más felices -cambié de tema-. ¿Tu primer beso?

-Tú.

Me quedé de una pieza. Honestamente, pensé que había sido con Ilia.

-¡Te dije que era un inocente campesino! -dijo tímidamente-. Te quedaste con mi flor…

-¡No sigas bromeando y diciendo tonterías! -reí, dándole un empujoncito juguetón- ¡Eres un hombre hecho y derecho!

-No podría existir nadie más perfecto para ese propósito que tú -comentó, tendiéndose-, así que no me puedo quejar.

Descansó su cabeza en mi regazo, abrazando mis caderas, su posición un tanto felina, lo cual me sacó una risita. Acaricié su cabello suavemente, y sus párpados lentamente se empezaron a cerrar.

-Quisiera que pudiéramos estar siempre así -se acurrucó más-. Sé que no se puede, pero podríamos hacerlo más seguido, me gustó.

-Claro que sí -susurré.

Link murmuró algo, y se quedó dormido rápidamente. Lo acomodé, poniendo una almohada bajo su cabeza para que no se me entumecieran las piernas, y me puse a escribir. Debería unírmele probablemente, para disfrutar este momento juntos, libre de formalidades, disfrutando de estar envuelta en su cálido abrazo.

Tuya,

Zelda.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Cuarto día de menguante del doceavo mes. Invierno.**

Querido Diario,

He despertado de una horrible pesadilla, tan espantosa que sencillamente no puedo volver a dormir. Ni siquiera me atreví a cruzar a la habitación de Link, porque necesito procesar esto que acabo de ver antes de contarle.

Soñé con una Zelda.

Lo más terrible es que no es una encarnación anterior.

Temo que estoy viendo las pruebas por las que pasará una descendiente mía.

Es una niña bajita, de cabello dorado y preciosos ojos verdes, alegre e inteligente; muy estudiosa, pero sufre por la falta de poderes mágicos. No tiene nada en absoluto. Constantemente se la presiona para que despierte sus poderes, pero aunque ella lo de todo de sí misma, nada sucede.

No escucha la voz de las Tres Diosas Doradas, ni Hylia. Por ello, se siente un fracaso. La pobre criatura está colapsada bajo toda esa presión; es apenas una niña de dieciséis o diecisiete años, ¡no es ni siquiera una mujer hecha y derecha!

Su carencia de habilidades mágicas la vuelve tremendamente ansiosa.

Y la oscuridad cae sobre el reino. Temibles autómatas mágicos y monstruos azotan el reino. Ella huye con el héroe, un jovencito de más o menos su misma edad.

La última imagen que tuve antes de despertar fue de ella, sosteniendo el cuerpo casi agonizante del héroe en sus brazos, rogándole que no la abandone. Sólo recordar eso me llena de lágrimas los ojos. Siento su dolor y su sufrimiento como si fuese el mío propio.

Me siento tan impotente como ella, ya que si esta es efectivamente una visión del futuro, no tengo idea alguna sobre lo que puedo hacer para minimizar o evitar eso. Trataré de descansar; haber puesto todo esto en palabras me deja la mente un poco más tranquila.

Vaya manera de empezar la semana. Y justo después de este fin de semana anterior de ensueño que tuve junto a Link.

Tuya,

Zelda

P.D.: Maese Perícleo me vió tan angustiada durante la pauta de la mañana, que sugirió posponer la reunión hasta mañana, ya que la nevazón había atrasado a Moy, Leonardo y Naima, los que llegarían mucho después. Y hablando de ésta última, recibí una carta de ella esta mañana. Comparto sus valiosas palabras:

" _Queridísima Zelda,_

 _Tengo nieve hasta el culo. Hay que limpiar los caminos antes de siquiera poder acercarme a la Ciudadela. El asentamiento resistió muy bien, aunque allá llovió primero y luego nevó. ¡Segunda vez que esto pasa en eras! ¡Se vienen cosas buenas de seguro!_

 _En un punto totalmente aparte, ¿cómo llegó tu caballero de brillante armadura desde Pico Nevado? ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías? ¿Se terminaron besando románticamente en las puertas del Castillo? Necesito todos los detalles. Si no me cuentas, Salma lo hará, así que más te vale me cuentes todo el cotilleo sabroso cuando te vea._

 _Madre y Amina te mandan muchos cariños._

 _Naima"_

Su carta me sacó una sonrisa -si sólo supiera todo lo que ha pasado- pero aún así, sigo inquieta. Sé que todo esto puede ser sólo un mal sueño muy realista, y que puede que esté pensando más de la cuenta como siempre, pero… ¿Qué pasa si no lo estoy? A la Princesa del Destino no le creyeron sus profecías hasta que el Héroe del Tiempo apareció, después de todo.

Recuerdo que en el sueño aparecía muchas veces el emblema de los Sheikah. Voy a la Biblioteca a revisar algunos textos esta tarde.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Quinto día de luna menguante del doceavo mes.**

Querido Diario,

Este día ha sido sorprendente. Me había sentido tan desesperanzada después de aquel terrible sueño.

Todavía sigo pensando que es, efectivamente, una visión de un lejano futuro, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es usar todo mi poder para minimizar ese daño: mantener a nuestros pueblos unidos -reconectar con los Gerudo ha sido una experiencia increíble-, reestructurar nuestro ejército, y mantener buenas relaciones con nuestros vecinos.

A pesar de todo eso, había descartado algo por completo de toda esta ecuación. Era algo importante, pero era muy cabeza dura para verlo: necesitaba un compañero, no sólo para cumplir el último voto de mi juramento real, sino que también para apoyarme en alguien.

Y fui lo suficientemente densa como para no darme cuenta que la persona perfecta para mí estaba tan cerca, ¡y desde el principio! Releí todas las cosas que he escrito en este diario, y debo decir lo siguiente: ¡por todas las Diosas, como fui tan tonta, considerando que soy la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría!

Esta breve reflexión tiene un propósito, por cierto.

Link pidió mi mano en matrimonio en la tarde de ayer, así, de la nada. Por supuesto que dije que sí.

Todavía estoy procesando todo esto, que por mucho que parezca irreal, no lo es.

Le dije que esperáramos unos días para hacer el anuncio público, hasta el inicio del nuevo año. El Día Sin Tiempo está a la vuelta; también quiero proteger nuestra relación del escrutinio público lo más posible. La mera idea de comentarios maliciosos acerca de nuestras vidas privadas y elecciones me molesta profundamente.

Debería ir a la cama, ya que necesito descansar, y tengo compañía. Un cierto prometido mío dice que el mejor remedio para los malos sueños es dormir en buena compañía. Pícaro.

Link, por favor, nunca cambies.

Tuya,

Zelda.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Historia Paralela: Juntos, Somos más Fuertes**

Desperté esta mañana con una determinación clara, y una extraña corazonada.

 _Zelda no anda bien hoy._

La puerta de espejo no se había movido ni un pelo, así que mi cabeza supuso que ella estaba bien, y seguí con mi rutina de siempre: entrenamiento matinal con los soldados, desayuno, entrenamiento especializado, luego el papeleo del día y al final almuerzo.

Y, después de todo eso… _lo que sea que desee su dulce corazón._

Aunque en realidad, no, porque ella tiende a hundirse en esas pilas de documentos -apuesto a que desaparecerán el día que la Montaña de la Muerte se congele- por un par de horas todos los días.

Estos días han sido una excepción.

Porque ahora ella es mía.

Recordar cualquier momento de los últimos días me pone loco de felicidad. Y pensar que casi me convencí a mi mismo que no me merecía nada de ello.

Ahora, a pesar de esa corazonada, estoy camino al despacho de Perícleo, porque tengo que preguntarle algo con respecto a la relación que Zelda y yo tendremos de ahora en adelante. Y con eso quiero decir " _¿qué tengo que hacer para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella?"_

Al golpear la puerta, se abre de inmediato.

-Justamente estaba pensando en tí, hijo -me recibe muy alegre-. Toma asiento.

Perícleo sirvió té antes de empezar la conversación.

-La Reina ha estado extraña estos días -comentó muy serio-. Esta mañana la vi muy alterada, y las semanas anteriores muy deprimida, a veces la veía al borde del llanto -bebió de su taza lentamente- por eso me preguntaba si sabías de algo, ya que ustedes son muy amigos.

Bueno, este era el momento de ir directo al grano.

-Ni idea de por qué estaba alterada en la mañana -¡mi corazonada estaba en lo cierto!- pero sí sé la razón por su actitud antes.

Guardé silencio por un momento y respiré profundo. No hay vuelta atrás.

-Era yo.

Perícleo me miró con cara de no mucha sorpresa.

-Le confesé lo que sentía en una carta cuando andaba en Pico Nevado -le expliqué, un pelito nervioso (¿por qué justo en ese momento?) -. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que ella me amaba también cuando volví.

-Así que las sospechas de todos eran ciertas -afirmó, jugando con su barba-, en especial las de Lady Naima y Salma

-¿Qué andaban diciendo ese par? -apuesto que casi se me salió el alma del cuerpo al oír eso, ¡vaya par de cotillas esas dos!

-Que tarde o temprano su relación iba a convertirse en algo más.

Apuesto mil rupias que ni se acerca a lo que realmente dijeron o pensaron.

-De todos modos, ya que mis dudas quedan aclaradas -Perícleo continuó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, me imagino la razón por la cual has venido aquí.

-¡Segurolas! -reí-. Quiero saber todo lo que tengo que hacer para cumplir con los protocolos para cortejarla y casarme con ella.

Perícleo asintió, pensativo por un momento.

-Bueno, es muy simple -dijo-. Anda y pregúntale.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

Debo haberme visto muy patidifuso.

-¿Pensabas que era una proeza imposible, llena de trampas, cortesanos traicioneros y pretendientes? -rió a carcajadas, palmoteando el escritorio- ¡Esto no es un calabozo, o una novela dramática, hijo!

-No me estás bromeando -le dije, aún incrédulo.

-Para nada -fue claro como las aguas del lago Hylia- y aunque alguien se opusiera, quién se atrevería a negarle la mano de la Reina al _Héroe de la Luz y el Crepúsculo, portador de la Trifuerza del Valor_ _ **y**_ _Comandante del Ejército?_ Ah, y sobre todo, ella es una mujer adulta, su elección siempre prevalecerá. Antes era distinto, claramente.

Y, en ese momento, me embistió la realidad como una cabra desbocada: ya no soy el crío del campo que era cuando llegué aquí, por lo menos. En mi corazón, soy ordoniano nacido y criado, hasta que cruce al otro lado.

-Es cierto -sonreí, aún sorprendido por la comprensión de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Deberías ir con ella -Perícleo sugirió-. La Reina está en la biblioteca.

Siempre va allá cuando está triste.

-Claro que sí. Gracias -me levanto, me despido de él y me largo allá.

La encontré escondida entre pilas de libros, con los ojos enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido. La he visto así antes, cuando leyó las Crónicas del Reino. No era bueno.

Me senté frente a ella y la barrera de libros que nos separaban. No se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, así que le escribo una notita y la tiro por sobre el 'muro'.

" _Hola mi rayo de luz! Un pajarito me contó que no estabas bien."_

Una sonrisa agridulce agració su rostro.

-Link -susurró, encontrando mi mirada.

Un poquito opacos, pero aún brillantes, llenos de esa luz que me robó el alma.

-¿Podemos ir a mi recámara a hablar? -preguntó, masajéandose las sienes-. No quiero que nadie nos escuche.

Nos desplazamos para allá rápido, llevándonos unos libros sobre los Sheikah con nosotros.

Una vez que los libros quedaron en el escritorio y la puerta bien cerrada, se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Soñé con el futuro -suspiró-. No se veían cosas buenas.

Me contó todo lo que vió. Es sombrío, cruel y terrible. Esos chiquillos la tendrán difícil. Pero, por muy extraño que suene, siento que a pesar de lo oscuro del sueño de Zelda, las cosas saldrán bien.

-No es el futuro inmediato, ¿verdad, amor?

-No lo es, pero me hace sentir que estamos atrapados en un ciclo interminable de destrucción, y sin importar lo que hagamos, o cuántas veces derrotemos al enemigo -hace una pausa y suspira- siempre todo sucede de nuevo. Es como una maldición.

-Oh, amor -la abracé-, siempre andas llevando el peso del mundo en tus hombros tú sola. No hagas eso, por favor...

Asintió y se aferró más fuerte a mí.

-...Sólo déjame llevar el peso contigo -finalicé.

Zelda se separó para mirarme a los ojos, que gritaban " _¿qué carajo me estás diciendo?"_

-Tu amor es de verdad.

-No me robes el momento, amor -le advertí, sacándole una sonrisa.

Di un paso atrás, y aclaré mi garganta.

-Cuando el otro día te dije que quería todo contigo -le recordé-, sin importar lo que pase ahora, en chorrocientos mil años a partir de ahora o cuando sea nuestra próxima reencarnación.

Le extendí mi mano, tal como durante la última batalla contra Ganondorf.

-Nunca pensé que te haría esta pregunta más allá de mi imaginación, pero aquí va -tomé aliento, ignorando mi cara más roja que una manzanita-, Zelda Nohansen, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Tomó mi mano en silencio, aferrándose a ella suavecito. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y su sonrisa era como un rayo de sol abriéndose paso entre las nubes.

Y de sus labios, las más hermosas palabras.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

El peso del mundo se sentirá como una pluma si estoy a su lado.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Sexto día de luna menguante del doceavo mes. Invierno.**

Querido Diario,

No he tenido más sueños perturbadores nuevamente, pero aún permanecen trazas de inquietud en mí.

La reunión de Consejo esta mañana fue relajada, hasta que Link apareció al final, con unos documentos y reportes de los reclutas por graduarse.

Todos los ojos en el salón se enfocaron en nosotros por un momento. Traté de no hacer obvio el hecho de que hemos estado durmiendo juntos -literal y figurativamente-, pero Link andaba con esta sonrisita de lo más oronda.

Siempre supe que tenía ese lado más pícaro y travieso, pero ahora lo muestra más.

Naima y Salma se miraban y reían, cual colegialas planeando algo.

Tras su salida, decidí revelarles las novedades. Maese Perícleo y Moy probablemente ya sabían todo, así que ya mucho no importaba.

-Estimados miembros del Alto Consejo de Hyrule -empecé con la voz más bien débil-, deseo informarles que he recibido… una propuesta de matrimonio.

Todos los rostros tenían variopintos grados de sorpresa, excepto por los dos que ya sospechaba, y Ralis, que desbordaba de alegría.

-¿Y quién es el que le ha preguntado eso, Reina Zelda? -dijo Goron Kong

A pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo, y mi vestido de cuello alto, traté inutilmente de disimular el rubor que me coloreaba la cara.

-Fue el Coman… digo, Link -me corregí.

-¡¿Hermano Link?! -la voz del Jefe Goron retumbó en la sala- ¡Ese chico sí que se las trae!

-Ay, por todas las Diosas, Zelda, cuéntanos lo que todos queremos saber -Salma intervino, toda emocionada.

Verás, querido diario, no soy una persona muy dada a hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos. Algunas personas muy crueles me tildaron de "Reina de Hielo" por esta razón cuando era más joven. Me toma un tiempo sentirme cómoda para hacerlo, excepto por un pequeño grupo de personas en mi vida, como ya sabes. Así que hablar de algo sentimental con mi Consejo por primera vez me puso nerviosa. Confío mi vida en todos ellos, y los considero mis queridos amigos, pero me tomó una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para no tartamudear, o ruborizarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Le dije que sí.

Una fuerte ronda de aplausos y alegres risas resonaron en la sala, para mi sorpresa; Telma hasta soltó unas lágrimas.

-Verá, mi Reina -Maese Perícleo rió-, ayer un cierto joven vino a mi despacho porque quería saber qué tenía que hacer para pedir la mano de la mujer que ama…

-Los soldados van a flipar cuando se sepa quién era la _Misteriosa Señorita Z_ -Salma no podía contener la risa.

-Voy a hacer el anuncio oficial tras el año nuevo -aclaré-, así que les pido discreción a todos.

Tras quedar de acuerdo en ese tema, cerramos la sesión, y partí a mi despacho con Naima, Salma y Telma.

-Por favor querida -Naima empezó tras cerrar la puerta-, cuenta todo los detalles de lo que pasó... pero como mujer.

-Supongo que todo esto pasó cuando volvimos de la Fortaleza -Salma comentó al sentarse en el sofá.

-Así es -me senté, a sabiendas de que me iban a llover preguntas.

-¿Fue dulce? Siempre me imaginé que era un chiquillo muy romántico -Telma preguntó.

Yo sólo asentí a sus preguntas, con la cara roja.

-Te ves feliz, y eso es lo que más importa -Naima me palmoteó la espalda.

Un golpe en la puerta nos detuvo; eran Juli y los niños con Ilia.

-Ya lo sé todo -ella era todo sonrisas-. Link nos contó anoche cuando llegamos.

Me lo había imaginado, ya que Moy sólo miraba las reacciones del resto cuando les dije las noticias.

-Supe desde que fuiste a la cosecha que Link sentía cosas por tí -admitió-. Iván me dijo lo que habían conversado los tres sobre la amistad entre chicos y chicas.

-¡Lo supe todo este tiempo! -Iván dijo victorioso-. ¡Sabía que ustedes se gustaban mucho!

Qué cosa más tierna es este niño. Algún día espero que mis hijos tengan algo de esa disposición alegre; algo no muy difícil, considerando como es Link.

-Tengo que hacer la pregunta más importante -dijo Ilia, tomándome las manos -¿puedo ser una de tus damas de honor, por favor?

-¡Por supuesto! Va a ser complicado, porque van a tener que organizar mi despedida de soltera -me le acerqué- y me tienes que salvar de cualquier locura que se le ocurra a estas dos -susurré.

-Sólo te dejaremos muy ebria y hablando chorradas, ni más ni menos -Naima prometió-. No es como que vayas a sufrir por el resto de tu vida. El matrimonio es algo bello, si lo haces bien.

-Lo dices sólo porque estás casada con un ángel -Salma le dió una palmadita en el hombro-, eres suertuda.

Nuestra animada conversación de vio interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. Cuando entró Link, salieron todas juntas hechas un mar de risas para dejarnos solos. Al quejarse Iván, Juli le dijo que " _teníamos que hablar cosas de grandes"_.

No hablamos; sólo nos besamos en el sofá por un rato hasta que Link tuvo que volver a su oficina. Así que me quedé sola, acalorada y demasiado desconcentrada como para trabajar, pero repentinamente una idea surgió en mi cabeza.

Hyrule necesita una actualización general a nivel legal; las últimas reformas se hicieron hace más de cien años, hay muchas leyes obsoletas en curso y necesitamos una carta de derechos fundamentales, considerando la diversidad de nuestra gente y su potencial crecimiento, ya que siempre después de una guerra o crisis las tasas de natalidad suben.

Si quiero darle un buen futuro a mis descendientes y a los ciudadanos, debo empezar por lo más básico, así que me pasé varias horas anotando ideas. Puedo discutirlas con Maese Perícleo y Shad antes de mostrarlas en el Consejo.

Claramente esto no es suficiente; debo implementar más medidas a lo largo del tiempo, pero por algún lugar se empieza.

Estaba tan entusiasmada que me llevé las notas a mi recámara, y seguí trabajando allí. Para el momento en que Link cruzó por la puerta de espejo, ya estaba en camisón.

-Amor. no deberías traerte trabajo a tu pieza -me besó el cabello-. Deberías relajarte, en eso te puedo ayudar mucho…

-De hecho, es algo que tú deberías ver.

Lo insté a que se sentara a mi lado -terminé muy cómoda sentada en su regazo- y le comencé a explicar las ideas que tenía, y algunos conceptos básicos, como ley natural, ley positiva, la división de poderes en el estado, entre otros.

Después de un momento, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y se veía un poco confundido.

-Este tipo de cosas me renuevan mi admiración por tí, amor -me dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro-. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Es una locura!

-Sé que es agotador -suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros y luego acariciando su cabello-, pero la recompensa y satisfacción más grandes llegan cuando la gente se siente segura y feliz.

-¿Tengo que saber todo esto cuando me vuelva tu consorte?

-No necesariamente -aclaré-. Depende si te quieres comprometer por completo, o sólo si quieres ser un esposo muy guapo.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, además de seguir mandando al Ejército -dijo-. No quiero ser un monigote pintado.

-Lo que desees -lo besé en la mejilla.

Link volvió al rato a su cuarto para darse un baño y ponerse pijamas. Ya debería estar listo; esta noche dormiré allá.

Tuya,

Zelda


	35. Capítulo 35

**Primer día de luna creciente del primer mes. Año Nuevo.**

Querido Diario,

Es casi el amanecer del Día Sin Tiempo, y me he dado cuenta de algo.

Puedo decir, por fin, que soy una mujer feliz.

Siempre he sido un poco solitaria, ya sea por mis circunstancias -no tengo hermanos ni parientes, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, mi posición de heredera al trono- o la percepción de los otros acerca de mí, esta mujer fría, racional, y distante. Creía que esto estaba bien, y me sentía conforme, pero una parte de mí sabía que algo me faltaba.

Durante los últimos años, los primeros en saludarme y desearme un buen año eran mi padre e Impaz.

Luego, fue sólo Impaz.

Y luego, estaba sola en la torre.

Triste, ¿no?, pero ahora las cosas se ven distintas.

Los días antes del año nuevo fueron caóticos, como siempre, con gente viajando desde todos lados a la Ciudadela, ya que las celebraciones más grandes se hacen acá.

Hace días que no escribía. Lo más destacable ha sido supervisar estas preparaciones, que contarán con una exhibición de fuegos artificiales realizado por Don Mechas, y enseñarle a Link en las tardes sobre protocolo real, y algunas cosas sobre liderazgo y gobierno. Mi pupilo aprende muy rápido, está ansioso de enriquecer su intelecto y ser un buen Consorte -recibo una generosa recompensa de besos y caricias antes de irme a dormir- y mantiene en su velador una saludable cantidad de libros, entre las novelas que me ha pedido prestadas -me contó que devoró varios libros que le presté durante su estadía en Pico Nevado, para mi alegría- y algunos textos esenciales sobre historia, política, ética y filosofía.

También les mostré a Maese Perícleo y Shad el "primer" esbozo del proyecto para las reformas legales y la Carta de Derechos Fundamentales. Ambos lo encontraron una gran idea, y quedaron de apuntar cualquier sugerencia, e iremos viendo los cambios en las reuniones de Consejo.

Así que estaba muy contenta de recibir una invitación de Telma para que nos juntáramos todos para celebrar el nuevo año en la Tasca -una merecida pausa- tras todas las formalidades y el saludo de medianoche a las puertas del castillo. Esta sería la primera vez en años que podría celebrar el año nuevo como corresponde, además de significar que quedaba un día para anunciar mi compromiso, ¡se me ponen los pelos de punta de sólo pensar en eso!

Todo salió como estaba programado: me maquillé y vestí con un traje y capa azul medianoche, con una tiara que mi madre usaba muy seguido, que estaba inspirada en unos tocados que llevaban las mujeres de una antigua tribu que parecen halos; se les llamaba kokoshnik. El rostro de Link fue suficiente para saber que me veía más que bien, y una vez listos, partimos junto a todo el séquito -Naima y Amina llegaron bien acá- y realicé un discurso con mis mejores deseos para el nuevo año. A medianoche toqué una campana, y tras los saludos, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Mientras el cielo se llenaba de colores, sentí unos dedos entrelazados con los míos.

-Feliz año nuevo, amor -Link susurró-. Espero que el próximo año te pueda saludar como realmente quisiera.

-Feliz año nuevo, querido -apreté su mano suavemente, conteniendo una risita-. Espero que no estés pensando en nada que pueda ser considerado _indecencia pública_.

-Ay, que me has pillado.

Una risa contenida se podía escuchar del resto del séquito.

Una vez que los fuegos terminaron, le deseé al público una buena velada, y partí con el _Señor Comandante_ para cambiarme a un vestido abrigado con una blusa, botas y capa abrigada, y el pelo trenzado. Él cruzó la puerta de espejo vestido con un chaquetón verde bosque, pantalones y botas marrón y una capa (muy guapo, por supuesto).

Salimos del castillo y llegamos rápidamente a la Tasca, donde todos nos recibieron, ¡era más una fiesta de compromiso que de año nuevo!

-¡Vamos a abrir las mejores botellas de la cava sólo por ustedes dos, queridos! -Telma anunció-, ¡esta ocasión es más que especial!

Y todos hicimos un brindis por el nuevo año primero, luego Moy hizo uno por nuestro compromiso.

-Soy un hombre de pocas palabras, pero de gran corazón -empezó-. Nosotros, como familia, y como ordonianos, recibimos a todo el mundo y lo hacemos uno de los nuestros. Todos en la villa nos dimos cuenta de lo afectado que volvió de su aventura, pero desde que llegó acá es un hombre nuevo. Tú le has hecho bien, en todos los sentidos.

-En resumen -Juli intervino-, ¡bienvenida a la familia, queridísima Zelda! -y los dos me abrazaron.

 _Una familia._ Algo tan lejano para mí, se volvió una _realidad_. Nunca más volvería a estar sola.

Devolví el abrazo entre lágrimas.

-No se preocupen -sollozé-, son de felicidad.

Una vez que me calmé, bebimos una ronda más de vino y tapas que había preparado Telma. Algo me llamó la atención: Salma andaba menos dicharachera de lo habitual, ni siquiera bebió como lo hace normalmente.

Después partimos con Ilia, Lila, Shad, Salma, Naima y Amina a la plaza a ver qué sucedía en la plaza, donde tocaba una banda, y un grupo de gente bailaba animadamente. Además habían puestos de comida y juegos.

Un joven, cuyo rostro se me hacía muy familiar, se nos acercó, llamando a Link por su título. Era su escudero, Orville.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Señor Comandante! -lo saludó, sus ojos como platos al verme al lado de él-. ¡Feliz año…!

Me miró -reconoció mi rostro- y murmuró " _Misteriosa Señorita Z"_ antes de que Link le devolviera el saludo, y le presentara a Ilia y Lila. Orville estaba muy nervioso, Ilia dejó una impresión bastante grande en él.

-Quizás debería hacer de casamentero con esos dos - me susurró con un tono travieso una vez que nos despedimos de él.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos ir a bailar en vez de alimentar esa idea -y lo arrastré de la mano al gentío.

Una alegre melodía llenaba el aire, y bailamos contentos, mezclándonos entre el público, a pesar de que no soy muy buena para estar entre multitudes. Un poco más allá se encontraban nuestros acompañantes, también bailando y riendo.

Me sentía tan feliz, que podría estallar. No me sentía triste, ni sola. Sólo dichosa y amada.

-Quiero atesorar este momento para siempre -le dije a Link, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras nos dejábamos llevar por la música-, este lugar y momentos perfectos.

-Mi Zelda -Link me besó la frente-, este es el primero de muchos momentos más que vendrán. Te lo aseguro, amor.

Asentí, y seguimos bailando durante la noche hasta que los pies se nos dormían.

Incluso ahora, con el sol a punto de salir, y mi compañero de baile estirado en mi cama, dormido con la ropa puesta, me sigo sintiendo como si estuviera bailando entre las nubes.

Tuya,

Zelda.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Historia Paralela: Una carta de agradecimiento**.

 _Querida Señora Nabooru,_

 _Debo disculparme profusamente por no haber contestado a su carta anterior. La causa de este atraso es la misma de mi sufrimiento anterior; me quise adelantar a Naima para que no arruine la sorpresa, además de mandarle mis mejores deseos para el próximo año._

 _Le confesé mis sentimientos a Zelda hace unos días -tras sus palabras de ánimo- por medio de una carta, que fue enviada por accidente mientras todavía estaba en la Provincia de Pico Nevado. Estaba muy preocupado de que haría el ridículo, pero, para mi sorpresa, a mi retorno ella me hizo saber que sentía lo mismo que yo. Las semanas de distancia le habían hecho darse cuenta de que sus afectos sobrepasaban a la amistad. He estado en las nubes desde ese entonces._

 _Zelda es una mujer cariñosa, sensible y protectora, a pesar de su exterior serio, sensato y firme. Quiero estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, así que no lo pensé mucho y le pedí que se casara conmigo._

 _Sé que es un poco loco, ¿pero acaso no todos hacemos locuras por amor?_

 _Espero poder verla pronto. Zelda me ha comentado que les debe una visita._

 _Un cariñoso saludo,_

 _Link_

La anciana reía animada mientras leía la carta.

-Sí, querido, todos hacemos locuras por amor -dijo, bebiendo de su taza de té perfumado a canela y clavo de olor.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Segundo día de luna creciente del primer mes. Invierno**

Querido Diario,

Hoy he anunciado mi compromiso.

Para mi sorpresa, el nivel de objeción o rechazo fue prácticamente nulo; de hecho fue todo lo contrario: los aplausos fueron ensordecedores cuando mencioné a Link.

El asunto, al fin y al cabo, era bastante simple. Le informé a la gente de la propuesta, presenté a mi prometido -un rostro _absolutamente desconocido_ para todo Hyrule- al público, y comenté que la fecha de matrimonio se ceñirá a las tradiciones correspondientes a la boda de la casa real.

Es decir, debo estar casada en tres lunas más -una medida diseñada en mi opinión para evitar cualquier duda sobre la legitimidad de cualquier primogénito que nazca posteriormente- lo que se ve distante en números, pero en realidad es muy pronto.

Y considerando que tenemos poco tiempo, y que una boda real es un asunto muy caro, decidí ser austera en la medida de lo posible: un vestido opulento que llevaré sólo una vez es poco práctico, así que he decidido reutilizar mi vestido de coronación, haciéndole algunas modificaciones, con bordados o algo similar.

Naima y Amina quedaron escandalizadas al oír esto. Me explicaron que las novias Gerudo llevan vestidos bellos y altamente ornamentados, con joyas que pasan de madres a hijas. Ambas me convencieron de hacer un trabajo en conjunto con sus costureras, las cuales realizaron sus vestidos de novia.

-¡Si vas a reutilizar tu vestido, más te vale que sea fabuloso! -fueron las palabras de Naima.

Sé que aparecerán con algo increíble, los Gerudo siempre llevan ropa preciosa, por lo que he podido ver en el Oasis de Piedra y los viajeros que andan por acá.

Esto me recuerda que debo viajar para supervisar las obras que están uniendo el desierto con las rutas principales. Dependiendo del clima, puede que vaya la próxima semana o la subsiguiente.

Quien se va la próxima semana de viaje es Link, va a su supervisión periódica de la Fortaleza en Pico Nevado. Espero no extrañarlo con la misma intensidad de antes; se va por cinco días, no seis semanas.

Me buscan. Escribiré más tarde.

Tuya,

Zelda

P.D.: Acabo de volver de una senda escapada.

Las que estaban en mi puerta no eran más que Salma y Naima. La primera se veía bastante nerviosa.

-Salma, dile.

-No, dile tú -Salma le dijo a Naima, dándole un codazo.

Un diálogo muy maduro, claro está.

Las llevé adentro y les pregunté que les pasaba, asumiendo que debería ser algo lo suficientemente relevante como para llegar casi a la hora de dormir. Y era lo siguiente:

-Creo que puedo estar embarazada. No me ha bajado mi período en varios días.

Mi cara era de tal sorpresa, que Naima se empezó a reír.

-Oh, no, Naima me puso la misma carota antes ¿qué voy a hacer?

-¿Pero por qué han venido a pedirme ayuda? -les pregunté, perpleja.

-¡Es que tú eres la inteligente! -ambas me dijeron al unísono.

"La Inteligente", ¿puedes creer eso? Como si la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría fuese una garantía; si leyeran este diario o si superan las cosas que he hecho últimamente -especialmente las que involucran a cierto héroe- tal vez tendrían una opinión distinta de mí.

-De hecho, sé que puedo confiarte esto. Link friquearía de lo lindo, y correría a pedirte consejo -agregó-. No somos uña y mugre, pero tú sabes que te aprecio y te tengo cariño.

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Salma es una chica de carácter, así que ella se sienta en confianza conmigo no es menor, y me sentí compelida a ayudarle.

Descartamos de plano al Doctor Borville y a Leonardo, al primero porque nadie confía en él en general, y al segundo por ser parte de nuestro círculo cercano, aunque fuese absolutamente confiable.

-Leonardo tiene una hija, ¿no? -preguntó Naima

-Lila -Salma le recordó-, pero no creo que tenga las suficientes habilidades todavía.

-¡Ilia! -su nombre se me vino a la cabeza de inmediato-. Está de aprendiz de Leonardo hace un buen tiempo, y sabe de estas cosas, si incluso había ayudado a dar a luz a algunas mujeres en Ordon antes, me contó Link.

-¿Esa chica tan menudita? -Naima estaba impresionada-. ¡Mis respetos!

-Su madre era la matrona del pueblo, Ilia aprendió el oficio de ella -agregué.

Les dije que nos encontráramos donde Telma en media hora. Me puse un vestido simple y una capucha, pasé una nota por debajo de la puerta de espejo para Link y me escabullí para encontrarme con ellas.

Encontré a Ilia y Telma conversando en la barra, muy alegres. Cuando me vieron, Telma guiñó, y me apuntó al salón privado, ambas entrando conmigo.

-Salma le contó a Telma la situación -Ilia susurró-. Te estábamos esperando.

Una vez en la sala, cerradísima por lo obvio, Ilia le hizo unas preguntas a Salma y la examinó, palpándole el vientre y usando un estetoscopio para buscar un segundo latido.

-Si estás realmente embarazada, deberías estar pasada de los dos meses -explicó-. Se podría oír el latido, pero no hay nada, y tu bajo vientre estaría muy firme al tacto, y no tienes ningún otro síntoma más allá de tu atraso….

-¿Y qué me quieres decir entonces? -Salma preguntó nerviosa.

-Que no estás embarazada, pues -Ilia fue tajante-. Tu sangre no ha bajado por estrés, exceso de ejercicio, o cualquier otra razón.

Le pasó a Salma un frasco con un líquido translúcido color lila.

-Esta tintura madre te va a ayudar a regularizarte. Es un extracto a base de Artemisia, Salvia, Lavanda y otras hierbas. Toma diez gotas cada mañana, en una semana debería bajar tu periodo.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Va a funcionar, te lo aseguro -Ilia afirmó-. Está hecho con las mejores hierbas de Ordon.

-Si es tan bueno como su aguardiente, entonces sí -Salma se rió, volviendo a su actitud normal.

Le pregunté a Ilia acerca de la tintura madre, por mis problemas de irregularidad y malestares varios durante esos días. Pero al parecer mis palabras revelaron más de lo que debía.

-No todas las mujeres tienen ciclos perfectamente regulares, y eso es normal...Tienes que observar y seguir los cambios de tu cuerpo, y podrás tener una idea de la duración de tus ciclos -explicó-. Podrías haberme dicho antes sobre esta preocupación tuya…-me quedó mirando, ojos enormes- ¿es que acaso ya han hecho eso…?

Mi cara se puso probablemente como el color de pelo de Telma y Naima _combinados_. Todas me quedaron mirando.

-Vaya secretito que escondías, ¡pícara! -Salma ríó.

-Eso no es incumbencia de ninguna de nosotras -Telma la retó, abrazándome por los hombros para reconfortarme-. Es sólo de Zelda.

-Lo sé, por supuesto -afirmó la morena-. ¡Pero quiere decir que le sacaste _muy buen provecho_ a la puerta de espejo!

Eso sí fue una sorpresa. Me debo haber puesto más roja aún.

-Es que yo la descubrí -Salma aclaró-. Perícleo creyó que era una buena medida de seguridad, pero yo pensé que podría servir para una que otra travesura. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo, de todos modos. No soy cotilla ni fisgona, como la gente de la corte.

-En nuestras tierras no andamos criticando gratuitamente a la gente - Naima comentó, haciéndome cariño en la cabeza-. Tu eres la reina, pero eres persona ante todo, con defectos y virtudes.

-Ustedes se quieren y son gente sensata -Ilia dijo cariñosamente-. No están haciendo nada malo.

Tras agradecerles el cariño y sentirme más calmada, nos quedamos un rato más conversando y nos devolvimos al castillo.

-¡Somos un gran equipo todas! -Naima dijo orgullosa-. ¡Como una hermandad!

Por extraño que parezca, estaba en lo correcto. Nos aliamos entre todas, ya sea para apoyar a Salma o guardar el secreto de mis " _escapadas sexis"_ (palabras de Salma, no mías).

Una duda me rondaba en la cabeza, a pesar de la conversación animada.

-Salma, ¿le ibas a comentar a Shad de esto? -le pregunté, preocupada.

-Sipis, pero después de ver a un médico -contestó muy serena-. Tener críos con él no es el tema, sino más las cosas que van entremedio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hermana? -Naima estaba intrigada.

-Shad me propondría matrimonio de inmediato, no hay duda -afirmó-. Pero no me gustaría que hubiera sido así. No me interesa la idea del matrimonio en sí, sin ofenderlas.

¿Y quién habría de hacerlo? Su punto es válido.

-¡Es que somos felices tal cual estamos! No necesito un anillo o cualquier otra cosa para probar mi amor por él… -se _ruborizó_ \- …¡sólo las Diosas saben cuánto adoro a ese ñoño!

Me sentí muy conmovida con sus palabras. Quizás haría lo mismo si no tuviera un título; si fuera sólo Zelda, libre de todo: la Trifuerza, la Corona, el deber.

Considerando los eventos de esta noche, quizás termine soñando con ser una chica silvestre como una flor, enamorada de un pastor guapo y encantador.

Mejor me voy a dormir, ya estoy escribiendo tonterías.

Me asomé por la puerta de espejo al volver, y mi adorado está dormido de lo más arropado. No tuve corazón para acercarme y despertarlo.


	38. Chapter 38

**Historia paralela: Fisgones**

 _Querido,_

 _Estaré disfrutando de un momento de esparcimiento en la Tasca de Telma con Salma, Naima, e Ilia. Estaremos hablando de cosas de la boda._

 _Con amor,_

 _Zelda_

Esto huele más raro que un barbo oloroso.

Zelda, ¿saliendo de noche con el resto, en un día de semana?

Salma andaba rara hoy….quizás quería hablar con las chicas, pero Zelda y la Yeti no son tan amigas.

Y contra mi buena voluntad, me hallo siguiéndole los pasos. Ella no sabe que su suave perfume floral deja una huella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la pueda seguir.

Una vez lobo, siempre lobo.

-¡Amigo mío! ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?

Shad. Apareciendo en el momento justo.

-Necesitaba salir a caminar. Estoy desvelado.

 _Venga, que en realidad estoy fisgoneando a mi prometida y a tu novia._

-Yo también -afirmó-. De hecho quería preguntarte algo…

 _Me imagino acerca de qué._

-Salma ha estado extraña el día de hoy, como si escondiera algo -se veía muy preocupado-. ¿Te ha comentado algo?

-Nada, sólo sé que se juntó con Zelda y el resto de la pandilla en la Tasca.

-¿Las ibas a espiar? -preguntó Shad extrañado.

-¡Para nada!

-¿Y entonces por qué vas bajando a la Tasca?

 _¡Rayos!_

-Me atrapaste, amigo -le confesé de inmediato-. Pensé que era raro que Zelda saliera a esta hora, porque nunca lo haría si fuera un día de semana.

-Entonces estamos por la misma razón, amigo mío.

Nos escondimos tras unas cajas y barriles vacíos cuando reconocimos unas carcajadas familiares.

-Voy a tener un pedazo de resaca mañana -Salma anunció-. Le pido disculpas de antemano al Su Majestad por mi careto en la mañana.

-Es tu cara habitual, hermana -rió Naima.

Zelda se reía con unas ganas como pocas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ese es su gesto de confianza, porque se ríe así solo con unos pocos, me incluyo.

Es de lo más tierno y dulce. Bueno, todo en ella es así.

Shad y yo las seguimos en la distancia, no nos íbamos a arriesgar a que nos atraparan como los canallas que estábamos siendo.

-Salma, ¿le ibas a comentar a Shad de esto? -Zelda le preguntó a Yeti.

Todas se detuvieron, a medio camino del castillo.

-Sipis, pero después de ver a un médico -dijo tranquilísima-. Tener críos con él no es el tema, sino más las cosas que van entremedio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hermana? -Naima preguntó.

Nosotros nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

-Shad me propondría matrimonio de inmediato, no hay duda -les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero me gustaría que no hubiera sido así. _No me interesa la idea del matrimonio en sí_ , sin ofenderlas.

-Nadie está ofendida -respondieron ellas al unísono.

La cara de Shad estaba _pálida_. Si los fantasmas tenían más color que él en ese momento.

-Colega, no te vas a desmayar, ¿o sí? -le susurré a Shad, que parecía un espíritu.

-No todavía, amigo.

 _¡Pero qué golpe bajo, Yeti! ¡Mi colega aquí está casi muerto!_ -pensé.

Salma suspiró, rompiendo el momento de silencio entre ellas.

-¡Es que somos felices tal cual estamos! No necesito un anillo o cualquier otra cosa para probar mi amor por él...

 _Ay, Yeti tiene su lado suave después de todo_ -pensé, luego mirando a Shad, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Si hasta los ojos le brillaban.

-...¡sólo las Diosas saben cuánto adoro a ese ñoño!

Dijo eso toda ruborizada, viéndose cual adolescente enamoradiza. Podría jurar que el corazón de mi amigo estaba más arriba que Celestia, ¡más arriba que los mismos Uca!

-Volvamos, amigo -susurró-. Creo que ya oímos suficiente.

-Claro que sí, colega.

Apuramos el paso y tomamos un desvío para llegar antes que ellas. Nos quedamos conversando en mi pieza sobre lo que recién había pasado.

-Así que creyó que estaba embarazada -Shad concluyó-. Por eso estaba tan reservada en la fiesta de Año Nuevo…

-¿Y cómo te habrías visto, papi Shad -le di un codazo de broma-, con un chiquilín en brazos?

-De lo mejor, pues amigo mío -él se rió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me agradan los niños, son criaturas curiosas.

El claqueteo de la puerta de espejo nos espantó.

-¡Zelda! -susuré, agarrando a Shad de la chaqueta, escondiéndonos bajo la colcha de mi cama.

La puerta crujió, y una dulce risita llenó la habitación.

-Dulces sueños, querido -escuché un susurro y a ella lanzando un beso al aire.

- _Ahórrate los suspiros, pillo. No te mereces ni uno de esos besitos_ -me dije a mí mismo.

La puerta se cerró de vuelta. Esperamos por un momento para asegurarnos que Zelda no fuera a volver.

-Amigo mío, creo que nos hemos metido en menudo lío -Shad temblaba, asomando su cabeza por encima de la colcha-. Si nos descubren…

-No sólo nos dejan, sino que también nos despiden -murmuré-, o nos envían a la mazmorra. He estado ahí, no es bonito.

-Claro -se sentó en la cama.

-¿Hermanos en secreto? -le pregunté, sentándome en la cama y ofreciéndole mi puño.

-Hermanos en secreto, amigo mío -chocó su puño con el mío.

Está claro que vamos a confesar mañana mismo.

Fisgones, pero no mentirosos.


	39. Capitulo 39

**Historia Paralela: al caer el crepúsculo**

-¿Crees que ella se acuerda de nosotros? -Zelda le preguntó a su prometido durante un paseo por la Ciudadela,antes de su partida a Pico Nevado la mañana siguiente.

Tonos corales, rosas y lilas teñían el despejado cielo invernal.

-¿Midna? -los ojos de Link vagaban por el horizonte-. Estoy seguro que sí, aunque en su manera, por supuesto.

-¿Y cómo sería eso?

-Apuesto a que si ve a un perro o algún animal similar, se acordará de mi, o si ve flores lila o a una chica llevando una capa, te recordará a ti.

-¿Crees que sea así? -dudó, acomodando la capucha de su abrigada capa-. Quizás, cuando habla con alguien piensa " _esto es algo que Link o Zelda dirían_ ", y se ríe para sus adentros.

-Las dos son posibles, amor -rió Link-, quizás es un poco de ambas.

Ambos entraron al mirador mientras el cielo se teñía de tonos rojos y anaranjados brillantes.

-El cielo se ve muy Midna ahora -Zelda notó-, como una brasa que brilla ardiente.

-Se dice que este es el momento en el que nuestros dos mundos se cruzan - recordó-, el cielo siempre tiene los colores del ocaso en el Reino Crepuscular.

-Es muy bello, como ella -Zelda sonrió a los cielos.

-No puedo creer las cosas que han pasado desde hace casi dos años -Link comentó impresionado-. ¡Nos vamos a casar en siete semanas!

-Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera que estamos juntos.

-Se partiría de la ri…- una juguetona risa aniñada dejó a Link sin palabras.

No había nadie a su alrededor.

Ambos miraron sus sombras, en caso que un iris color carmesí les guiñara del otro lado.

Para la decepción de la pareja, no lo hizo.

-Aunque eso no fue Midna, juraría que había sido ella, amor.

Zelda asintió, y sus miradas se volvieron hacia el poniente.

* * *

Un sonoro estornudo interrumpió a la Princesa del Crepúsculo mientras leía un libro sobre la leyenda de la bestia de ojos azules, bajo la tenue luz de su recámara.

-Apuesto a que esos dos están hablando de mi otra vez…-se dijo a sus adentros.

Miró a los cielos crepusculares desde su ventana, y sonrió.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Luna llena del segundo mes. Invierno.**

Querido diario,

Estos días han estado increíblemente acontecidos, ¡y para colmo de males he olvidado llevarte conmigo!

Esta tarde he vuelto del Oasis de Piedra y de la provincia Gerudo tras viajar para supervisar las obras viales para conectar el desierto con la provincia de Lanayru, y el punto de intercambio comercial que ha se ha establecido en el camino.

Estoy sumamente orgullosa de la buena voluntad de los Gerudo y del resto de las personas trabajando en esto. Finalmente todo Hyrule está conectado y reconciliado -es un proceso largo que no ha terminado, sé que estoy usando el término de manera bastante abierta- como siempre debió ser.

Tengo mis más grandes esperanzas puestas en el futuro de mi gente, a pesar de la pesadilla que me azotó hace unas semanas. Si nos mantenemos unidos contra cualquier mal, sea sobrenatural o no - las diosas saben que algunas personas son más pérfidas y crueles que el mismísimo señor del mal!- y cuidamos los unos de los otros, resistiremos cualquier embate.

Además, la Carta de Derechos Fundamentales asegurará que nadie estará por sobre la ley, ni siquiera yo. Todos tendremos igualdad ante la ley.

He estado trabajando todas las tardes en eso. Link actualmente se encuentra en Pico Nevado, así que para evitar extrañarlo, enfoco mi energía en progresar en esa materia. No es que sea un problema, pero en las noches tendemos a " _distraernos"._

En una nota más liviana, tengo mi vestido de novia. Verdaderamente, Naima y Amina -y las maestras costureras Gerudo- fueron fieles a su promesa, y es algo salido de un sueño. No puedo creer que antes haya sido en sencillo vestido con el que me coronaron.

La capa se convirtió en una cola desmontable, y se le agregaron suntuosos detalles: bordados con hilos de oro y plata, y cuentas de cuarzo rosa (los Gerudo dicen que es un amuleto para el amor eterno), cristal de roca, piedra luna y opalina. Con ellas, el vestido brilla de manera iridiscente.

El velo tiene las mismas piedras, y todos los bordados tienen forma de estrellas y constelaciones.

Naima y Amina les dijeron a las costureras que debía verme como " _la luna llena en un cielo estrellado"_.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con el apodo que me pusieron cuando vine por primera vez? -le pregunté a mis anfitrionas.

-Pues claro que sí -estalló en carcajadas- " _Dama de la luna_ ".

-Me encanta, mis queridas hermanas.

Mientras las costureras hacían algunos ajustes, sentí todo volverse _tan real_. ¡Me voy a casar! Y tras esa afirmación, me entró un agobio y ansiedad enormes: comencé a temblar, sudor frío y respiración agitada, todo de una vez, terminé desmoronándome en el suelo, tiritando como una hoja en el viento.

Me serenaron diciéndome que era normal estar así de nerviosa, ya que no es menor comprometerse con alguien de por vida.

La señora Nabooru me iluminó con unas perlas de sabiduría para calmarme:

-Querida mía, tiembla mejor cuando él esté entre tus piernas, que te casas con un buen chico, no un animal.

 _-Señora, es que usted no sabe cómo se pone conmigo_ \- le respondí en mi mente, sólo traduciéndose en una risita nerviosa.

La señora observó mi expresión en silencio, mi cara enrojecida revelando más de la cuenta.

-Veo que alguien ya ha le ha entregado su flor a su caballero -me dijo en un susurro-. Bien hecho, querida.

En ese momento entendí por qué Naima le teme y respeta tanto. Eso de ser tan directo es algo muy Gerudo, ella también es muy directa (y bocazas). Ella es de las que no se guarda su opinión, y eso puede molestar a algunos, pero me he dado cuenta que me agrada mucho que sea así. Me agradan las mujeres fuertes. Y venga, que casi todas las mujeres son así.

Por ejemplo, Ilia tiene una apariencia delicada, pero tiene un carácter para nada débil.

Al ser mi dama de honor, nos hemos vuelto más cercanas. Me alegra mucho considerarla una querida amiga, amable, leal, sincera y divertida.

Incluso me ha estado cuidando las semanas pasadas con Impaz, cuando mi periodo nuevamente me tumbó en cama, pero menos molesto y más regular.

Ha crecido un temor de que estos problemas presenten ser un obstáculo al tratar de tener hijos. Mi madre tuvo muchas dificultades para concebir, y una vez que nací, le fue imposible volver a llevar un hijo en su vientre.

Ilia me recordó que cada cuerpo es distinto, pero que cualquier tipo de presión hace que los ciclos naturales se desordenen, como le pasó a Salma.

-Tu problema es que piensas demasiado, ¡y te quedas atrapada en problemas imaginarios! -me dijo, sonando más maternal que Telma- ¡Te quedas encerrada en tu cabeza, y te agobias de una!

 _Problemas imaginarios._

La expresión perfecta para definir a una cabezota preocupada como yo. Haré el intento de seguir sus consejos.

Desde ese entonces, se dedicado a ayudarme a mejorar mis problemas, así que le he pedido acompañarme en mi viaje, ya que las Gerudo saben muchísimo acerca de los problemas femeninos y la maternidad, y desea aprender lo más posible de los médicas y matronas.

-La sangre de una debería bajar cada luna, Reina -me informó una de las médicas-. Si tus ciclos son como lo que nos comentan tú y la aprendiz, vas a necesitar un tratamiento nuestro.

Felicitaron a Ilia por su concentrado de hierbas, y le sugirieron agregar algunos ingredientes para mejorar su efectividad.

-Puede que me quede más días de lo esperado -Ilia me dijo la noche antes de mi retorno -, la cantidad de cosas por aprender acá es increíble… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Por supuesto que le dije que sí. Ella me pasó una carta.

-Es para el escudero de Link, Orville -me dijo, toda sonrisas, con las mejillas rosadas-. Nos presentaron en año nuevo, pero nos acercamos más después.

Eso es claramente obra de Link.

-Él es realmente muy agradable, aunque un poquito tímido…¡somos amigos, nada más todavía! -aclaró.

"Todavía". ¡Obviamente le gusta! Y, por lo que ella me ha comentado, veo que él gusta mucho de ella, sólo que es muy tímido. Le entregué la carta apenas llegué, por supuesto, y le pasé el recado que Ilia estaría más días en la Provincia Gerudo. ¡Estaba tan triste el pobrecito!

Honestamente, me pregunto qué podría hacer para acercarlos más; después de todo, si no fuera por el error que cometió Orville de enviarme la carta de Link, todavía seguiríamos sufriendo por el amor del otro, y claramente no estaría esperando tan impacientemente su retorno como lo hago ahora.

Tuya,

Zelda


	41. Capítulo 41

**Historia Paralela: Preparativos para una Boda.**

 _Como para un Rey_

-¡Mecachis, esta cama es enorme!

-Bueno, se le dice _extra grande_ por _algo_ , querido.

-¿Y cómo te voy a encontrar en el medio de la noche? -Link alegó con un puchero-. ¡Estarás muy lejos!

La nueva cama con dosel de su futura alcoba era de proporciones absurdas, imponiéndose sobre el resto de los objetos en la recámara, y sobre todo las pertenencias de sus nuevos habitantes.

Link examinó la cama por todos lados, y después caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando impulso para dar un salto y lanzarse de cabeza sobre la cama, haciendo a Zelda estallar en carcajadas.

-Está de veritas esponjosita y mullida, eso es una ventaja de seguro - comentó.

-Permíteme confirmar tus observaciones, querido -Zelda se le unió, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose a gatas hacia su pareja, acurrucándose en el pecho de él-. La cama está bien, pero así se siente mejor.

-Esto me trae recuerdos -suspiró él, pasando sus dedos entre los largos cabellos castaños de Zelda-, de cuando llegué recién aquí.

-¿Cuando me preguntaste si quería probar la cama contigo?

-Sip -recordó con un poco de vergüenza-, chanfles, que tonto fui.

-Me gusta que te salgan estos dobles sentidos sin quererlo -ella le dio un besito-, es muy tierno, demuestra que no tienes malas intenciones.

Su rubor tras las palabras de ella la hizo reir.

-Además -Zelda susurró-, ahora podremos probar esta cama todo lo que quieras, ya que es tan grande…

Link se puso todo tímido y nervioso ante ese comentario.

-¿Te he dado alguna idea? -sonrió ella traviesamente, tratando de que Link se quitara las manos de su rostro.

-Nop -le tomó las manos a ella-, es que me acabo de dar cuenta que vas a ser lo primero que vea al despertar por el resto de mi vida, y me puse todo baboso.

Zelda sintió que se le apretó el corazón con su tierna afirmación, y lo abrazó apretadamente, sin bajarse de encima de él.

* * *

 _Sin filtro_

-No essstoy ebria, te lo jjuro.

-Oh, sí que lo estás, mujer.

Sacudió su cabeza en negación.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás tratando de entrar por la ventana? -preguntó-. Son las cinco de la mañana, Zelda. ¡En un rato entreno con los soldados!

-¡Ess el Juego de la Verdad! Las chicass se pasaron y dije que aceptaba un desafío, así que me tomé chorrocientos chupitos de aguardiente y escalé pa' acá -aclaró, entrando torpemente por la ventana a la oficina de las barracas, Link tratando de ayudarle cuando la vio dar tropezones-. Esstoy bien, no necesito ayuda. Ssoy una damisela en problemas ahorita, pero me las apaño. Me siento ssuperr.

Link la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados.

 _-Mentira podrida. ¡Sólo oyéndote sé que hace rato que se te entró agua al bote!_ -pensó.

Sus pelo trenzado estaba desordenado, algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro, mejillas rojas, y su vestido y blusa desprolijos.

- _¿Por qué tiene una petaca metida en el escote?_

Zelda se acercó a la ventana, apoyándose en el marco.

-¡Lo hice! -le gritó a la silenciosa madrugada.

Link escuchó como respuesta risotadas y vítores de voces femeninas.

-¡Mira, sin zarpas! -dijo alegremente, mostrando sus palmas sucias- ¿Quierrres sssaber por qué lo hice?

-Solo si te sientas y te tomas un par de vasos de agua.

-¡Shi, sseñor! -y se dejó caer en la silla giratoria, dando un par de vueltas.

-Ya amor, cuenta el cotilleo.

-Empezzzamos con el jjjuego de la verrrdad -sorbió un poco.

Link la miró nervioso.

-¡Te pusiste pálido, _bomboncito_! -rió-. Juli e Ilia ya se habían ido a dormir. ¡Qué me parta un rayo antes que tu familia sepa las cosillas que hacemos!

Él suspiró aliviado.

-Salma y Naima empezzzaron a preguntarrr cosas, tipo "¿ _Has besado a una chica_?", y sssí, qué tanto -se encogió de hombros, y sorbió nuevamente el vaso de agua-. Despuésss se pusieron más borrrde y me preguntaban si usaba ropa interior coqueta, o si te decía algún apodo medio guarrote, como _papi_ o algo así -Zelda frunció el ceño-. Como no solté ni una palabra, me castigaron con chupitos, y me entoné un poquito.

Link se tuvo que aguantar una carcajada enorme por lo errado de su afirmación.

-Y después, a esta Salma sse le ocurre tirarme esssta bomba: " _dinos el lugar másss raro en el que lo hayas hecho hasta ahora_ ". Y yo quedé pensando " _por Hylia, joder_ ", y me acordé de lo que me hiciste en la biblioteca del castillo… -se cubrió el rostro enrojecido mientras parecía derretirse en la silla-, y te jjjuro que me puse cachonda de puro pensar en eso -suspiró con un poquito de anhelo y deseo.

Él disfrutaba lo graciosa y dicharachera que estaba, tan distinta a su actitud habitual, pero aún así, era _su_ Zelda.

Ella se descubrió el rostro para mirar a su prometido a los ojos.

-Me rehusé a hablar, y por eso me mandaron a essste desafío… y así esss como llegué aquí.

Sus palabras sonaban cada vez más arrastradas; se echó sobre el escritorio de Link, cansada.

-¿Te divertiste? -Link le preguntó riendo.

La situación le parecía graciosísima; su despedida de soltero había sido beber unas cuantas cervezas, chistes malos y conversar, y eso fue todo. Esto era a otro nivel.

-¡Claro que sssí, carajo! -rió-. Salma y Naima son las peores mejjjores amigas del reino por mandarme a hacer todas estas locuras.

-¿Sabes que vas a tener una resaca de terror? - el le hizo saber, sirviéndole otro vaso de agua.

-Diosas, ¡hasta Midna va a sssaber con lo ebrrria que estoy! -Zelda frunció el ceño, sintiendo la inminencia del golpe de los efectos secundarios del aguardiente-. Estaría flipaaando con too este despiporre.

-¿"flipando"? -Link soltó una risotada, de ésas que dejan adolorido el estómago.

-Sip, flipando.

* * *

 _Los Afortunados_

-Link de Ordon, no eres el primero de tu nombre -Zelda sentenció tajante, pergamino en mano-. El historiador de la biblioteca trazó tu árbol genealógico para incorporarlo al de la familia real, y me lo pasó para que lo vieras.

Le indicó con un gesto que se sentara junto a ella, desenrollando el extremo del pergamino.

-Este eres tú, Link de Ordon -indicó.

Desplegó el resto, revelando sus contenidos: una línea familiar, cinco generaciones.

-Tu madre resultó ser nada más que la bisnieta de Link de Faron -ella apuntó al inicio del árbol-. Tu maestro.

-¿Q-qué? -preguntó con un grito ascendente, ojos en extrema sorpresa- ¡¿El Viejo Espíritu es mi abuelito?!

-Es un hecho -Zelda afirmó con una sonrisa, dedos entrelazados bajo el mentón-. Eres su sangre, los registros y certificados de nacimiento lo prueban.

Link se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de procesar la información que recién se le había entregado.

-Pero… si dentro de todo lo que sabemos que le sucedió vivió una vida más menos plena, ¿por qué decía que tenía arrepentimientos? -Link se preguntaba.

-Creo tener una idea de por qué -Zelda indicó un punto de la rama-, pero creo que tienes que verlo por tí mismo.

Sus ojos se posaron en el texto que indicaba su delicado dedo.

 _Link de Faron, casado con Malon Lon Lon. Dos hijas, gemelas: Rosie y Lilly_ -leyó-. _Rosie se casó, y tuvo una hija… la hija tuvo sólo niñas. Una de ellas tuvo una sola niña… mi mamá._

-Son sólo mujeres -se dio cuenta.

-En esa época, era poco frecuente ver mujeres involucradas en el ejército, aunque no estaba prohibido… Supono que simplemente no les interesaba una vida de aventuras -Zelda explicó-. Tú fuiste el primer hombre que nació en la línea familiar en bastante tiempo… Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual tus padres escogieron ese nombre para tí.

Link sólo asintió, aún un tanto perplejo por la noticia.

-Qué extraño es descubrir que eres parte de algo… -sus ojos estaban fijos en el pergamino-. Siempre fui yo solo, a pesar de la compañía de mi gente… ¿alguna vez has sentido eso, Zelda?

-En mi caso es lo opuesto -ella reconoció-. Saber que era parte de algo me ayudó a lidiar un poco con la soledad que siempre había sentido.

Él asintió, entendiéndola.

-Entonces… si soy el tataranieto de Link de Faron y tú la tataranieta de la Reina Zelda III… -guardó silencio por un momento- ¿Crees que los viejos querían que termináramos ligando?

Zelda estalló en risas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar tales cosas, querido?

-Bueno, ellos no pudieron ser felices juntos, y nos vieron a los dos solitos desde el más allá… - se encogió de hombros.

Zelda lo miró, un tanto incrédula ante sus declaraciones.

-Mejor digamos que somos dos personas cuyos destinos afortunadamente se cruzaron -dijo, cerrando el tema, enrollando el pergamino junto al de ella-, y nunca más volverán a estar solas.

-Me gusta más esa idea, creo -Link besó a su prometida en la mejilla antes de volver a sus labores-. Somos afortunados.

* * *

 _Serenata_

Las noches cada vez se iban volviendo menos frías; el aire todavía estaba fresco, pero con algo más de calidez.

Link no solía salir al balcón de su recámara, ya que las vistas de la ciudadela nunca eran tan agradables como las de Ordon, pero últimamente, anhelaba el refrescante aire de la noche: las preparaciones de la boda eran agotadoras, incluso si no estaba participando mucho en ellas. Quedaba apenas una semana para el gran día.

No había visto a Zelda tanto como quisiera en los últimos días, por ser ella el centro de atención del evento, no sólo como Reina, sino como mujer: ella y todas las mujeres de su séquito desde Ilia, corrían todo el día y hablaban sólo de flores, distribución de asientos, orden protocolar, música. Él había estado en algunas ocasiones para probar comida y ver alguna que otra cosa, pero nada más.

Ni siquiera necesitaba vestiduras especiales, ya que se casaba con su uniforme de gala y armadura. Claramente, para él las cosas eran bastante menos complicadas.

- _Quizás debería ir al barbero para arreglarme un poquito, debería verme elegante, no como un hombre lobo_ -pensaba él, apoyado en la baranda, dedos enredándose en su crecido pelo rubio, luego rascando su barba incipiente.

Las suaves notas de un arpa llegaron a sus oídos, y trató de buscar la fuente de la melodía.

Venía del balcón vecino, anterior al de él.

Una joven de cabellos castaños muy familiar apareció frente a él: amiga, amante y compañera, ataviada en una camisa de dormir de mangas cortas, ceñida bajo el busto, un arpa dorada en su mano. Su índice izquierdo sobre sus labios le indicó que debía guardar silencio.

Ella respiró profundo, y comenzó a cantar, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

 _Tengo sueños sobre tí día a día,_

 _Sueño cuando el cielo claro o gris está,_

 _Cuando la Luna brillando está, aún siento que soñando estoy,_

 _En una tierra de amor junto a tí._

 _Déjame llamarte "cariño", yo te amo a ti,_

 _Quiero que me digas que me amas también,_

 _La luz de tus ojos brilla para mí,_

 _Déjame llamarte "cariño", yo te amo a tí…_

Ella hizo una pausa.

Link sabía de las habilidades musicales de Zelda, pero nunca había sido testigo de éstas, excepto por un par de veces que casualmente la escuchó entonar una hermosa nana, que le conmovía particularmente.

Su voz estaba llena una ternura poco frecuente; el viento casi primaveral revolvía sus cabellos, la luz de la Luna creciente la bañaba, haciéndola ver más más luminosa que el mismo cuerpo celeste. Él se dio cuenta que ella es más espléndida en la plateada luz que que bajo el sol de mediodía.

Se veía tan etérea, casi divina, sólo la dulzura y emoción en su voz revelando su humanidad.

Link podría jurar que había visto esta escena antes… _¿Quizás en otra vida? ¿Por qué no?_

-¿Acaso me he vuelto sirena que estás tan hechizado? -ella preguntó, sosteniendo el arpa contra su pecho.

-Te apuesto a me veo como un baboso enamorado -Link admitió, apoyado aún en el balcón, mirándola con adoración.

-Quizás -rió, con las mejillas ruborizadas-. Se me vino a la mente que no tengo un término cariñoso para tí… tú me llamas " _amor"_ todo el tiempo.

-No me importa siempre y cuando me ames lo suficiente como para hacerme una serenata -afirmó-. No sé cantar ni tocar ni un pinche instrumento, a no ser que el silbato de Epona cuente.

Se rió dulcemente con su comentario.

-Entonces -tocó unas notas en el arpa- déjame llamarte " _cariño"_ -sus palabras se mezclaron con las melodía.

 _Anhelo contigo estar, más y más,_

 _Anhelo tu sonrisa como al sol, mi adoración,_

 _Las aves cantan para tí, las rosas por ti florecen,_

 _Tú haces mi corazón sentir, sólo tú..._

 _Déjame llamarte "cariño", yo te amo a ti,_

 _Quiero que me digas que me amas también,_

 _La luz de tus ojos brilla para mí,_

 _Déjame llamarte "cariño", yo te amo a tí…_

-Me puedes llamar cómo te de la gana -suspiró al terminar su canción, para luego correr por el pasillo de la puerta de espejo para ir a su habitación, para abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

* * *

 _Nuestro Hogar_

Moy recibió a su hijo putativo con un cálido abrazo y una sonrisa. Sus visitas a Ordon eran escasas, más aún considerando su futuro rol como consorte real.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Moy -le tomó las manos en un gesto de gratitud-, sólo las Diosas saben que esto no habría resultado sin tu ayuda.

-Somos familia, hijo, no digas más -le dió una palmadita a Link en la espalda-. Dale las gracias al Señor Mason y el jefe de los carpinteros, Bolson. Hicieron un trabajo increíble acá, y en el resto de las casas, antiguas y las más nuevas.

La casa del árbol ciertamente se veía diferente, partiendo por la escalerilla, ahora una caja de escaleras propiamente tal. Las tejas estaban renovadas - ¡no más goteras durante la temporada lluviosa!- y el revestimiento exterior había sido reforzado. Incluso el establo de Epona había sido mejorado.

Habían plantados arbustos de lavanda e irises alrededor del tronco del árbol, las flores favoritas de ella.

-Mason y Bolson me dijeron " _¿cómo pretende criar niños sin una escalera como la gente?"_ , me partí de la risa, ¡es que estos tíos piensan en todo! -comentó Moy, abriendo la puerta-. Mira adentro.

Habían ampliado los altillos existentes, agregando dos niveles más a la casa. El más alto tenía una cama matrimonial, una cómoda con tocador y unos libreros; el inferior, su escritorio, una cama adicional, repisas y libreros. Una escalera de caracol unía todos los niveles.

El primer piso tenía nuevos muebles también: una mesa de comedor de estilo rústico, hecha de un tronco en bruto, repisas y una despensa, además de un sofá con una mesa de centro al otro lado de la sala.

-¡Santas cabras, Moy, es fantástico! -Link se veía emocionadísimo y feliz con la nueva imagen de su casa-. Todo está tan bien escogido y bien hecho, ¡estos tipos sí que saben lo que hacen!

-Hay una sorpresa que te dejaron en el sótano, lleva la lámpara -le indicó Moy.

Las pertenencias y muebles estaban cuidadosamente almacenados, pero algo nuevo le llamó la atención, sacándole una sonrisa, y emocionándolo hasta las lágrimas a la vez.

Era una preciosa cuna de madera, lista para ser utilizada; sólo necesitaba un bebé.

- _Este lugar es nuevamente un hogar_ -pensó.

-¿Qué crees que le parecerá a Zelda todo esto? -la voz de Moy resonaba desde la entrada del sótano.

-Le va a encantar, seguro -Link se secó los ojos, y escaló de vuelta.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Este capítulo especial va dedicado con mucho cariño para Yumivigo! Felicidades!_


	42. Capítulo 42

**Doceavo día de luna creciente del tercer mes. Invierno.**

Querido diario,

Faltan dos días para la boda.

He estado muy ansiosa y agobiada, al punto de andar con náuseas y vómitos.

Había estado fantásticamente bien hasta el principio de la semana. Bueno, "fantásticamente bien" es un poco relativo en este caso: en los últimos días y semanas quedé ebria como cuba en mi despedida de soltera, y terminé escalando a la oficina del _Señor Comandante_ en las barracas y tuve una resaca de proporciones épicas. Descubrí que el término "anclado" no sólo sirve en el contexto naval, y que dije más chorradas y palabrotas en unas horas de las que he dicho en mis casi veintiún años de vida. Venga, que hay cierto tipo de cositas que digo, pero sólo en momentos más íntimos, y para provocar a cierta personita.

Según Link, mi imitación de acento provincial es maravilloso. Hasta dije "too" en vez de "todos".

En fin, desinhibida por el alcohol, soy una temeraria que garabatea cual pirata. Cuando soñé con mis vidas pasadas recuerdo haber estado en un barco, navegando por un vasto mar. Quizás algo de esa vida se manifestó esa vez.

Por otra parte, nuestras nuevas acomodaciones están listas -mi dormitorio está prácticamente vacío, a excepción de mi cama, tocador y ajuar- y completé el primer borrador oficial de la carta de derechos fundamentales, una considerable hazaña teniendo en cuenta toda la planificación que requiere una boda, real o no, incluso si la mía será una discreta (dentro de lo que se puede pedir).

He estado corriendo entre reuniones del Consejo, recibir invitados, papeleos varios, preparativos de la boda - mis damas de honor son mis salvadoras, incluso Salma, que ni cree en el matrimonio - y tareas varias, no he tenido ni tiempo para ver a Link. Hace unos días pasamos un rato juntos, y casi por casualidad: le canté una canción antigua en mi aún más añosa arpa, un tesoro familiar que redescubrí estos días. Estuvimos charlando un rato, canté un par de canciones más para él, y eso fue todo.

En este breve tiempo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que tener un montón de gestos de afecto después de años de soledad, te hace anhelarlos muchísimo más cuando no los tienes; hoy sólo deseo que me abrace alguien que hoy está fuera de mi alcance, en Ordon. Espero que esté bien, ya que se fue sin darme mayores detalles, diciendo que tenía un trámite urgente allá.

Lo otro es que quiero que se acabe todo esto de la ceremonia para irnos a relajar a Ordon y al Bosque de Farone por dos semanas.

Por último, escribir mis votos ha sido terrible. No puedo poner en palabras elocuentes lo que siento por Link, me siento tan frustrada que nada decente me sale de la cabeza.

Por lo menos enfocarme en algo distinto me ha alivianado mi revuelta cabeza. Debo volver a mi tarea. Procrastinar no es una de mis habilidades.

Tuya,

Zelda


	43. Capítulo 43

**Treceavo día de Luna creciente del tercer mes. Último día de invierno.**

Querido Diario,

Finalmente pude escribir mis votos, aunque me pasé casi toda la noche despierta. Extrañamente, encontré inspiración mientras meditaba para calmar mi inquietud.

Mi mente vagó, llegando a recuerdos de una vida anterior. Una vida en la que también estuve casada con Link. No era una Princesa, y menos una Reina. Sólo era Zelda.

Tuve vagos recuerdos de un sencillo vestido blanco, amigos, mi padre de ese entonces caminando conmigo al altar, los dulces y llorosos ojos de mi novio, ¡tenía un rostro casi de niño!

Eran muchachos que apenas habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, un poco más de dieciocho años. Se amaban tanto; era ese tipo de amor perfecto, abrasador, digno de cuento de hadas que la gente desea y anhela tanto.

Me pregunto si seremos como ellos, y viviremos nuestro amor de la misma manera. Sé que no debo hacer comparaciones, pero es difícil ignorar una vida tan dichosa y romántica, y no querer lo mismo para uno.

¡Y pensar que era el tipo de persona que pensaba que iba a morir solterona o terminar en un matrimonio sin amor hasta hace unos meses!

Impaz me dijo el día después de que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos que la vida nos iría cambiando de a poco, y claramente lo hará. Sé que las tribulaciones de la vida son duras y desconocidas. Siempre hay más incertezas que realidades, y la vida no siempre será un lecho de rosas. Tendremos que ir por rutas desconocidas, y si no lo hacemos juntos, la vida nos dejará a la deriva.

Tengo fe en que saldremos siempre victoriosos.

Quiero estar con él, envejecer con él. Ver cuán perfectamente imperfecto es. Cómo cambia. Cómo envejecerá. Ver cuánto de él tendrán nuestros hijos: ¿su linda nariz? ¿Las vetas doradas de sus ojos azules? ¿Su audacia y valentía?

Estamos unidos, no por la Trifuerza, ni por el hecho de que somos dos almas muy viejas que han cruzados sus caminos desde el principio del tiempo.

Es simplemente porque nos amamos.

Tuya,

Zelda

P.D.: ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esta será la última entrada que escribiré como mujer soltera! La próxima vez ya seré una esposa… y escribiré desde un lugar muy verde, exuberante y alegre.


	44. Capítulo 44

_Nota: Este capítulo nuevamente va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a Yumivigo. ¡Te deseo toda la felicidad y el amor del universo en tu matrimonio! 3_

* * *

 **Historia Paralela: Votos**

-Me rehúso a llevar la corona en mi matrimonio, Maese Perícleo -Zelda dijo obstinadamente, oculta tras el biombo, donde mucamas, costureras y estilistas le daban los toques finales a ella y el vestido bajo la supervisión de Impaz-. Link se casa _conmigo_ hoy.

-Entiendo -respondió, colocando el objeto nuevamente en su caja-. Pero el se casa con la corona.

-Maese Perícleo, con todo respeto, yo soy la corona con o sin ella -aclaró-. Aún así, la usaré, pero despué de la ceremonia.

Perícleo asintió.

Zelda emergió desde tras el biombo, moviéndose lentamente hacia él para sorprenderlo.

-¿Qué crees habría dicho mi padre de cómo me veo?

Perícleo la miró lleno de melancolía.

-Estaría tanto o más emocionado que este viejo ahora -se secó una lágrima que casi se le arranca-. ¡Y pensar que te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre! -rió-. Te ves hermosa. Tu pelo trenzado, y con los pasadores de estrellas de tu madre se te ven preciosos… Aurora estaría orgullosa de su pequeñita.

Los labios de Zelda se volvieron un puchero.

-¡Ahora tú me vas a hacer llorar! -ella se trató de contener, cerrando los ojos-. Vamos a la sala del trono mejor, no quiero hacer esperar al novio.

-Todo el reino te espera a tí -aclaró Perícleo-. Buena suerte, querida Zelda, me voy adelantando.

Zelda e Impaz partieron del dormitorio al salón donde las damas de honor la esperaban. Ilia le entregó el ramo a ella, toda vestida de rosa arrebolado, y comenzaron a marchar hacia el salón del trono.

-Alguien está tratando de verse estoico, pero anda con más nervios que tú el otro día -Ilia le susurró a la novia-, Moy me contó que le tuvieron que dar leche de cabra tibia con miel y canela para que se durmiera anoche, como cuando era chico.

-Por las diosas, pobrecito cariño mío -Zelda escondió el rostro en su ramo de peonías, lirios, rosas e iris-. Estoy tan feliz que esto esté por acabar…

-¿Acabar? Esto es sólo el principio - Salma aclaró, acomodándose el vestido-. Se viene un fiestón cañero como pocos en Ordon.

-Ese prospecto ciertamente me parece mucho más interesante -Zelda se enderezó-, pero verte toda arregladita y primorosa hace que todo esto valga la pena.

-Casi ni reconozco a mi hermana Yeti antes -Naima carcajeó-. ¡Todavía me duele la barriga de tanto reírme!

-Compórtense, señoritas -Telma impuso orden-, ya casi estamos llegando ¡y ustedes andan cuales pilluelas revoltosas!

-Lo sentimos, mami -Salma se disculpó, ya todas recuperando la compostura ante las puertas.

Éstas se abrieron, la música de arpas y un coro llenando el salón.

Al entrar, Zelda miró a la multitud en el lugar.

 _Juli, Iván, la pequeña Liv._

 _La Señora Nabooru, Amina, algunos miembros del Consejo Gerudo. Me alegro tanto que estén aquí._

 _La gente de la corte, obvio que no se perderían esto._

 _Las comitivas extranjeras._

 _Lila._

 _Goron Kong y Gorleone._

 _El Príncipe Ralis. Está tan crecido, su madre estaría tan orgullosa de él._

 _Leonardo, listo para oficiar la ceremonia, con Shad y Moy, los padrinos._

 _Y ahí está él._

 _Cariño mío._

 _¡Se ve tan apuesto en su uniforme y armadura de gala! ¡Y su melena siempre revuelta aunque se trate de engominar!_

Link se quedó sin aliento, absolutamente estupefacto ante la espléndida mujer que se le acercaba. Sólo salió de su ensoñación por una suave palmadita de Moy, mientras las damas de honor tomaron sus posiciones, Ilia sosteniendo el ramo de Zelda para que ella subiera al altar.

Los novios se tomaron de las manos y se saludaron con silenciosas sonrisas.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas de Hyrule, nos reunimos hoy para celebrar la unión matrimonial de Zelda Nohansen y Link de Ordon -Leonardo anunció-. Quien se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El silencio de todos los invitados fue absoluto, Leonardo sonriendo ante tal atmósfera.

-Ahora, les pregunto a ustedes, Zelda y Link, ¿están adquiriendo este compromiso por voluntad propia, sin coerción de ninguna parte?

-Lo estamos -dijeron al unísono.

-Te pregunto,Zelda Nohansen, ¿Aceptas tomar a Link de Ordon como tu legítima esposo desde este día, y juras ante Hylia y las Tres Diosas Doradas y estos testigos amarlo y respetarlo ahora y siempre, hasta cruzar al Reino Sagrado?

-Sí, acepto -su afirmación fuerte y clara.

Leonardo volvió su atención al novio.

-Entonces, te pregunto, Link de Ordon, ¿Aceptas tomar a Zelda Nohansen como tu legítima esposa desde este día, y juras ante Hylia y las Tres Diosas Doradas y estos testigos amarla y respetarla ahora y siempre, hasta cruzar al Reino Sagrado?

-Sí, acepto -su voz estaba al borde de quebrarse-, para siempre.

Tras sus palabras, Leonardo tomó una cinta dorada, con la cual amarró las manos de Link y Zelda.

-Desde ahora, están consagrados el uno al otro de acuerdo a las leyes de Hyrule y la voluntad de las de las Diosas -deshizo el lazo-. Ahora son un alma, una mente, un espíritu.

Los novios se miraron tiernamente el uno al otro, sabiendo que solo faltaba una frase para que todo terminara.

-Yo soy de mi amado, y mi amado es mío - recitaron juntos.

-Ahora son marido y mujer -Leonardo finalizó, con una sonrisa-. Ya puedes besar a la novia, muchacho.

Sus rostros se iluminaron, ambos besándose tiernamente, murmurando " _te amo_ " el uno al otro, mientras los asistentes aplaudían estruendosamente, y otros sollozaba emocionados, entre ellos Moy, Telma, y el mismísimo Leonardo. A Salma casi se le arranca una lagrimita, que aguantó antes que Shad la viera.

Una vez que todo el mundo recuperó la compostura, Zelda se invistió con sus atributos reales con la ayuda de Perícleo, dando lugar a la segunda parte de la ceremonia.

-Desde ahora en adelante, Link de Ordon, portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, Héroe de la Luz y el Crepúsculo, y Comandante del Ejército de Hyrule, por los poderes investidos en mi persona, os nombro Consorte Real de la Corona de Hyrule.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de orgullo.

Zelda recibió de manos de Perícleo una banda color azul cerúleo con un broche de la Trifuerza, la cual colocó alrededor del torso de Link.

-Que las Diosas te guíen acompañándome en este reinado, y ejerciendo el poder investido en vos con Valor y Sabiduría.

-Que así sea, hasta mi último aliento -dijo besando su mano derecha.

Se volvieron hacia el público, caminando hacia afuera desde el altar, tomados de la mano; los invitados poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo alegremente.

Mientras las campanas tañían para anunciar las nuevas, los recién casados prosiguieron su camino hacia las puertas del castillo, seguidos de su séquito e invitados.

Al abrirse la entrada hacia la ciudadela, dos corridas de Caballeros flanqueaban el acceso, liderados por Salma, espada al cinto, aún ataviada en su vestido rosa.

-¡Caballeros de Hyrule, presenten armas! -su voz sonó cual grito de guerra.

Los caballeros, todos sus rostros familiares para Link, alzaron sus espadas, formando un arco para que él y Zelda pasaran antes de subirse a una carroza que los llevaría por una vuelta por la ciudadela. Saludaron a la gente con grandes sonrisas bajo el despejadísimo cielo primaveral de mediodía.

Tras el fin del paseo, regresaron al castillo, donde tuvieron un momento para ellos en su recámara antes de la recepción.

-Mi mujer -Link rompió el silencio que habían mantenido después de la ceremonia-. Se siente tan raro finalmente decirlo…

Zelda rió suavemente, y lo abrazó.

-Claro que sí… marido mío -afirmó, con una risita alegre, abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Casi se me olvida decirte, ¡pero te ves preciosa, mi amor! -se soltó del abrazo para hacer que su esposa diera una vuelta- ¡Como la Luna y las estrellas!

Zelda rió, ruborizada ante su comentario, y repentinamente empezó a tironear de la parte posterior de su vestido.

-¿Te estás desvistiendo? -él le preguntó, con un poquito de pudor -. No creía que estabas con tantas ganas de eso…

-No, cariño mío, aunque no sería mala idea -rió-. Necesito desmontar la cola del vestido, ¡pesa tanto que no me puedo mover bien!

Tras lidiar un poco con cintas y botones, la cola quedó en el suelo, la corona en su caja, y el velo cuidadosamente doblado en el tocador, para que luego los recién casados se dirigieran al gran salón del castillo, donde fueron recibidos por los invitados y sus amigos con un enorme aplauso.

Tras un brindis realizado por Perícleo y las felicitaciones correspondientes de parte de todo el mundo, se llevó a cabo un almuerzo ligero, seguido de un momento de distensión y relajo, animado por un grupo de músicos.

-Te ves de lo más pintosa, Yeti -Link bromeó con su compañera de armas-. El rosa te queda de lo más guay.

-Sus Majestades, me merezco doble porción de torta sólo por andarme paseando en esto - su dedo indicaba su delicado y vaporoso vestido, copa de vino espumante en la otra-, aunque admito que me veía de lo más chuli con él y mi espada en mano.

-Por supuesto que sí -Shad se unió a la conversación-, pero me gustas más con uniforme militar.

-¡Ay, qué lindo eres! ¡ _Casi_ me dan ganas de casarme contigo! -Salma dijo con falsa timidez-, pero después me acuerdo que nuestro matri _tendría como tema los Uca_ y como que se me quitan las ganas -bebió un sorbo de su copa.

Shad estalló en risas.

-Hasta _yo_ creo que eso es _demasiado_ extravagante.

-Eso dice harto de tí, compadre -Link admitió-, es como si yo dijera que no me gusta el pie de calabazas.

-Y hablando de calabazas, amigo mío -Shad dijo bajito-, Ordon los espera esta tarde, Moy, Juli y los niños se fueron recién para preparar su llegada.

-Si, ya habíamos hablado con ellos, nos vamos en un momento más, después de que lance el ramo -Zelda confirmó sonriente-. Va a ser algo muy interesante, ¿te interesa, Salma?

-Paso, mejor le doy mis chances a alguien que realmente se lo merezca.

-Que tierna, ¿te estás volviendo dulce? -la novia sonrió traviesamente.

-Nop, las flores me dan alergia -Salma bromeó.

Tras acordar reunirse en Ordon en la noche, los recién casados saludaron a los líderes de las regiones vecinas; el Primer Ministro de Termina encontró que Link era la viva imagen del héroe legendario que salvó sus tierras siglos atrás. Recibieron además felicitaciones de los Goron, los Zoras y los Gerudo.

-Querida, cuida de tu marido, que además de ser uno de los nuestros, es un hombre de buen corazón -la Señora Nabooru le pidió encarecidamente, engalanada en un vestido color burgundí de líneas simples y joyas de oro-. ¡Sé que él hará un magnífico trabajo, es de los que no hace las cosas a medias!

-Madre, ¿por qué les dices cosas lindas a ellos y en mi boda no? -Naima alegó, toda imponente en su vestido de dama de honor.

-¡Agradece que eres lo suficientemente afortunada de que tu esposa sea excelente, niñata! -la mirada de la Señora Nabooru tan fulminante, que su hija se quedó calladísima.

-La señorita Ilia y su familia nos han invitado a Ordon -Amina, vestida en los mismos tonos que su suegra, dijo animadamente ante el prospecto de viajar-, ¡me emociona tanto poder conocer el sur!

-¡Entonces vamos a ser una gran pandilla! -Zelda aplaudió entusiasmada-, ¡va a ser una velada fantástica!

Tras saludar y agradecer a todos y cada uno de los invitados, y todo el mundo tuvo su más que generosa dosis de comida, bebida y entretenimiento, Link y Zelda partieron discretamente a su recámara, donde Impaz los esperaba para ayudar a Zelda a cambiarse a prendas más cómodas.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? -Zelda le preguntó mientras se calzaba sus botas de montar-. Va a ser divertido, los ordonianos son muy alegres.

La anciana Sheikah rió melodiosamente.

-Estoy más que honrada de haberte visto hoy caminando al altar, y compartido este día contigo, mi niña querida -le respondió tomando sus manos-. Perícleo y yo nos encargaremos del castillo mientras ustedes dos lo pasan bien, además Nabooru pasará unos días acá y cotillearemos como los vejetes que somos.

La respuesta de Zelda fue un suspiro resignado y un abrazo.

-Tomen sus alforjas -Impaz indicó los bolsos, listos sobre un sofá-. Están listos para que partan.

La mirada de Zelda se enfocaron en su escritorio, y corrió a él.

-Casi olvido esto -Zelda agarró su diario, guardándolo en su bolso, que aún tenía espacio-. Vaya que has empacado livianito para nosotros.

-¡Es su Luna de Miel! -Impaz comentó-, ¡lo que _menos_ necesitan es ropa! ¡Ahora vayan y diviértanse, queridos míos!

Una risa nerviosa fue la respuesta de ellos.

Tras despedirse de ella, los recién casados partieron a la entrada del castillo, aún un poquito ruborizados. Los esperaban con los caballos preparados, listos para su partida.

Tras montar sus caballos, Zelda estaba lista para lanzar su ramo; las mujeres se agolparon, y lo lanzó rápidamente.

A pesar de los gritos y correteos de las mujeres, en su mayoría de la corte, las flores cayeron directo en la cara de un joven, algo confundido y sorprendido, pero para nada ofendido.

-¿Orville? -Link rió-. No sé si Ilia va a estar contenta o furiosa.

-Pero si de todos modos se va a quedar con el ramo en Ordon -Zelda aseguró-. Dudo que quiera perder contra Bea.

Se despidieron de toda la gente con la mano, y cabalgaron hacia Ordon, llegando a la Villa antes del atardecer.

Tras cruzar el puente colgante, el marido amarró un pañuelo sobre los ojos de su mujer.

-¿Por qué tengo que entrar con los ojos vendados a Ordon?

-Es por una noble causa, creéme. Te tengo una sorpresita, y se arruinaría si la vieras, amor.

Moy y Juli abrieron la puerta de su casa, y Link dejó a la novia adentro para que se pudiera cambiar de ropa.

-Te veías hermosa en la boda del castillo, querida -Juli recordó mientras desarmaba el peinado trenzado de Zelda-, este vestido palidece en comparación.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un sencillo vestido de algodón de largo hasta el tobillo, de color crema, con mangas sueltas, escote redondo, y ceñido con un lazo a la cintura, colgado frente a ellas, con unas abarcas con cintas que combinaban con éste.

-Así es como me imaginaba que luciría si me casara sin toda la formalidad real - miró el vestido, y sonrió con ternura-. Me encanta el otro vestido también, pero ese es como para una reina -mechones ondeados enmarcaban su rostro, sin su elaborado peinado-, éste es para Zelda.

Juli la miró y asinitió, entendiendo sus palabras.

En cuestión de minutos, Zelda estaba lista en su vestido, con sus cabellos sueltos y ondeados, con una corona de flores silvestres y un ramo de las mismas, mezclado con lavanda y velo de novia.

-Link va a pensar que eres un hada del bosque -Iván le dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo antes de salir.

Una vez preparados, ambas mujeres y los niños salieron de la casa, Zelda pudiendo apreciar como se veía Ordon: habían lámparas de papel colgadas para iluminar el lugar, y un arco con flores se había instalado al centro. A un costado se había instalado una mesa grande con comida y bebida para todos, y mesitas repartidas, de manera similar a cuando vino por primera vez. Las visitas de la ciudadela ya habían llegado, así que el ánimo ya estaba festivo. Los niños corrían y jugaban, los adultos conversando alegremente.

-¡Esposita mía! -Link, en traje ordoniano especial con botas,camisa y chaqueta bordadas de manga larga, y pantalones marrón, corrió hacia ella, levantándola por la cintura- ¡Te estábamos esperando!

-¡Entonces bájame y empecemos, guapetón revoltoso! -Zelda le dijo llena de risas, sujetando su corona de flores para que no se le cayera.

Él dejó a su esposa en el suelo, y poniéndose erguido, le ofreció su brazo para que se tomara de éste.

Los invitados se reunieron alrededor del arco, en el cual estaba el alcalde Bono, haciendo una suerte de pasillo para los recién casados, los que caminaron por él.

-Bienvenidos, queridos ordonianos, y amigos de todo Hyrule -el alcalde comenzó-. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda entre el hijo más ilustre de Ordon, Link, y la hija adoptiva más increíble que pudieramos haber tenido jamás, Zelda.

El público se rió al unísono por esa afirmación.

-Por las leyes de esta tierra ya están casados, pero decidieron traer su ceremonia a Ordon también, y compartirán sus votos personales con nosotros -Bono sonrió orgulloso-. Que los Espíritus de la Luz siempre los bendigan. Querida Zelda, comparte tus votos, por favor.

Ilia le entregó a Zelda un sobre, del cual sacó una carilla cuidadosamente doblada.

-Escribí esto la noche antes de la boda, después de un desvelo -explicó ligeramente ruborizada-. Salió un poco improvisado, pero es del corazón.

Zelda respiró profundo, y comenzó a leer.

-Nuestros espíritus están unidos por algo más grande que la vida misma -sus ojos se posaron sobre la marca de la Trifuerza de su marido-. Nuestras almas son muy, muy viejas amigas, pero no es sólo eso. Te amo porque eres tú mismo, nada más, nada menos. Casi tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de ello -pausó-. Eres hijo, hermano, amigo, compañero, amante, mi amado… y con el tiempo, muchas más serás -Zelda secó una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Link-. Yo era una mujer vacía. Y aún así, sin nada que darte a cambio, me lo diste todo.

Hizo una pausa, sobrecogida por la emoción.

-Eres como el sol para mí: le diste calor a mi corazón, me hiciste brotar y florecer como la tierra que despierta al llegar la primavera -lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas-. Me he vuelto hija, hermana, amiga, compañera, amante, amada… y tanto más seré, gracias a tí, mi amor.

Link la abrazó fuertemente, sollozando, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella.

-Por todas las diosas, mujer, te amo _tanto_ -murmuró, los dos abrazados hasta que dejaron de llorar.

La gente estaba tanto o más emocionada que ellos, todos con los ojos aguados, hasta los más duros: Shad era un mar de lágrimas, junto a Naima y Telma, y Salma, a pesar de su esfuerzo, igual se emocionó. Cuando todos recuperaron la compostura, Bono le indicó a Link que empezara a leer los suyos.

-Y pensar que fui lo suficientemente denso como para pensar que no me amabas -dijo, desdoblando la carilla con sus , tú, contra toda chance o posibilidad, te volviste mi amiga, y mucho más, un hogar fuera del hogar: nunca quisiste que me sintiera nostálgico o fuera de lugar. Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que nos comíamos un pie de calabaza mientras nos contábamos la vida. Esa es la única razón por la que extrañaré la puerta de espejo -rió-. Tú sabes que no soy muy hablador, pero escucho. Y, por todas las Diosas, a tí, podría escucharte eternamente, como podría quedarme mirando a la luna cruzar el cielo de noche. Las dos tienen mucho en común, más allá de la palidez: brillas en la oscuridad, y tu luz, tu poderosa, sanadora y brillante luz, no es enceguecedora. Es envolvente y siempre presente, como el amor que siento por ti.

Link dobló y guardó el papel, sacando una cajita de su bolsillo, la que contenía dos sencillas alianzas de oro.

-A veces estaremos separados por los deberes que tenemos, y no todas las noches se puede ver la luna -sacó una de ellas-, así que quiero llevar tu nombre conmigo _siempre_ , aunque te lleve siempre en mi corazón, como un recordatorio de que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Zelda le extendió su mano para que le colocara su anillo, y ella hizo lo mismo, tras lo cual se besaron felices.

-Ahora que han intercambiado sus votos, ¡celebremos su felicidad, y brindemos para que su amor sea eterno! -Bono palmoteó las espaldas de los recién casados, empujándolos un poco hacia adelante.

Los invitados aplaudieron, aún algunos sollozando y secándose lágrimas, llenaron de felicitaciones a los novios.

-¡Felicidades, viejo! -Braulio abrazó a su amigo- ¡Vaya suerte la tuya! -se volvió a Zelda- ¿Cómo se le pasó por la cabeza casarse con este muchacho revoltoso, señora?

-Bueno, es que me _gusta muchísimo_ este adorable muchacho revoltoso del campo, Braulio -rió.

-Es difícil no tenerle cariño, ¿no? - sonrió él-. Por cierto, hermano, hay unas cabras revoltosas que necesitan disciplina -le revolvió el cabello a Link-. Sé que te quedas por unos días acá, ¿lo harías por los viejos tiempos?

-Seguro, ¿por qué no? -chocó el puño con su amigo para cerrar el trato.

-Quizás deberías enseñarme -Zelda le dio un empujoncito a su esposo-. Soy buena para mover masas, por si no te habías dado cuenta, _podría funcionar con las cabras también_.

-Ay, ya fregamos, viejo -Braulio miró a Link-. Tu mujer nos va dejar en paro.

-Hola queridos -Ilia se unió a la conversación, bebidas en mano-. Necesito informarles que mientras ustedes hablan de cabras, mi papá parece que está _flirteando con Telma_.

Los tres miraron a los involucrados, sorprendidos ante las palabras de la dama de honor.

-No me molestaría para nada llamarla mamá -Ilia se rió-, es como la mamá de todos nosotros, ¿no?

-Casi se me olvida pasarte esto, Ilia -Zelda le entregó su ramo-. El otro tuvo un aterrizaje interesante.

-Ni me digas -frunció el ceño, oliendo el suave aroma de las flores-. ¡Lo peor es que se rehusó a dármelo!

Después de unas risotadas, Ilia se llevó a Braulio y a los recién casados para conversar en una de las mesas donde se reunían todos los amigos y los niños, a los cuales Shad les contaba historias sobre los Uca, Celestia y otras leyendas. Los pequeños -y Naima- estaban increíblemente animados, pidiéndole que les contaran más historias, aunque casi todos ellos se veían adormilados.

-Ay, es como un papá -Salma comentó, mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-Hermana, es un excelente cuentacuentos, has elegido bien -la Gerudo le guiñó, bebiendo su copa.

Salma respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

El alcalde Bono se unió a un grupo de los nuevos residentes que habían traído instrumentos musicales, para tocar algunas piezas para animar la velada. Pronto todos estaban cantando y bailando, e incluso Zelda se animó a tocar el arpa y el laúd en un par de canciones.

Después de un par de horas, el ánimo fue cambiando, y la música cambió a baladas y melodías más lentas, mientras los invitados se iban retirando de la fiesta.

-Oye, amor -Link susurró mientras bailaban, casi meciéndose al ritmo de la música-, ¿quieres que nos vayamos en retirada? Te tengo una sorpresa en la casa.

-¿Acaso tiene que ver _contigo, conmigo y una cama_ , cariño mío? -preguntó con la voz cansada, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-, porque los pies me están matando, y necesito un buen descanso urgentemente.

-Es bastante cercano a eso -él sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo sintonizados que estaban-. Vámonos.

Se retiraron discretamente, tomados de la mano, casi nadie notando su ausencia.

-¡Así que esto era lo que estabas escondiendo, Link! -admiró los trabajos realizados en la fachada de la casa, subiendo por las nuevas escaleras- ¡Vaya cambio!

-Entra, anda -él le dijo ansioso, subiendo la escalera tras ella.

-¡Ni modo! -se rehusó-, tenemos que hacer "eso" al entrar -gesticuló.

-¿Qué "eso"?

-¡Cuando el novio lleva a la novia en brazos! -explicó-. Dicen que es buena suerte, y aunque no sea supersticiosa, tradición es tradición.

-Venga - la tomó en brazos rápidamente, y entraron a la casa.

Zelda estaba impresionadísima con cuán distinta se veía la casa bajo la suave luz de las lámparas, saltando de los brazos de su marido para admirar todos los nuevos detalles.

-Todo está maravilloso -observó el trabajo de la escalera de caracol mientras subía al piso superior-. El trabajo del gremio de constructores es espléndido.

-Es cierto, amor -la siguió él-. El jefe de los carpinteros en un tipo genial, un poco excéntrico, pero talentosísimo. Es capaz de hacer cosas increíbles de la nada.

Zelda se quedó sin aliento al ver la cama, casi zambulléndose en ella, tras dejar su corona de flores en el tocador.

-Es perfecta- se acurrucó entre las almohadas, para sentarse de inmediato-. Ayúdame a desvestirme, por favor, cariño mío -le pidió.

Al quitarle el vestido quedó al descubierto un delicado corset color crema con encajes, una enagua corta y translúcida que dejaba ver un par de braguitas de encaje bajo ésta.

-Parece que estuviera abriendo un regalo de cumpleaños -comentó entusiasmado mientras sus dedos deshacían los lazos, dejándola casi desnuda, aprovechando el momento para acariciar su espalda-. Si no me equivoco, Impaz no nos empacó mucha ropa, diciendo que no la necesitábamos.

-Claramente, cariño, pero creo que se aplica más a mí -asintió-. Me voy a _robar una de tus camisas_ para dormir.

Se dirigió a una cómoda, y buscó una mientras su marido se desvestía y quedaba en ropa interior. Ambos se miraban atentamente, Zelda coqueteando un poquito mientras se ponía la camisa, los dos metiéndose a la cama tras apagar la lámpara de aceite.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo, aunque estemos cansados? -ella preguntó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-No necesitamos probarle nada a nadie, amor -Link acariciaba los cabellos de ella, sus dedos enredados en su ondulada melena -. Y no es como ni no hubiéramos consumado nada aún…

Zelda se rió con sus palabras.

-Absolutamente cierto.

-Quiero disfrutar _esto_ -la abrazó fuerte-. Nosotros, durmiendo _juntos_ , tranquilamente, en _nuestro hogar_ , por primera vez.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo -susurró feliz, con un tono ligeramente soñoliento-. Estás calentito…me encanta estar así.

-Buenas noches, esposa mía -la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Buenas noches, esposo mío -sonrió, los dos cayendo dormidos rápidamente.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Primer día de luna menguante. Primavera.**

Querido Diario,

Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo como casada, o como Link me dice graciosamente, "esposita".

Todo lo que pasó ayer parece sacado de un sueño. La boda fue espectacular y casi de cuento, como debiera ser una boda real, por sencilla que fuere: Link se veía guapísimo, los caballeros hicieron un túnel de espadas para que pasáramos, Salma se puso el vestido de dama de honor (¡Se veía bella!), y a pesar de las formalidades, fue muy agradable todo.

La celebración en Ordon fue tal como lo esperábamos, mucho más sentimental -reímos y lloramos todos juntos- y luego celebramos en la fiesta hasta que ha ni sentíamos los pies. Al llegar a casa nos acostamos de inmediato; desperté en la misma posición en que me dormí.

Bajo la luz de la mañana, pude apreciar mejor los cambios hechos a la casa. Está mucho mejor que antes, los espacios están mejor utilizados, y los cambios de muebles la han vuelto aún más acogedora. Nuestra cama es celestialmente cómoda y el sofá es grande y cerca de la chimenea, ¿Qué mejor?

En la mesa había un canasto con pan, queso de cabra, leche y frutas frescas, además de dos botellas, una de espumante y otra de vino tinto, un detalle muy lindo. Como no era la hora de emborracharse, comencé a hacer desayuno, haciendo un poquito de trampa usando una chispa de Fuego de Din para prender la estufa y hervir agua. Todavía no soy lo suficientemente hábil como para encender fuego con yesca y pedernal.

-Pensé que la magia no se usaba para tareas insignificantes - la voz de mi marido retumbó desde arriba, casi haciéndome botar la tetera sobre la alfombra de la sorpresa-... _esposita_.

-¿Acaso me estuviste mirando todo este rato? -le pregunté sorprendida, toda roja.

-Ajá- asintió-. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre tí como un animal hambreado, en especial cuando te ves tan linda paseándote por la casa en mi camisa y braguitas.

-Pues deberías verte a ti mismo mejor, cariño mío -serví el té-, si eres un todo un espectáculo con sólo ropa interior, ¡estás de escándalo! -me abaniqué con la mano, imitando los exagerados gestos de las damas de la corte.

-Cubriré mis vergüenzas, señora mía -rió, poniéndose una camisa-, pero sólo para ver a los caballos y revisar el correo.

Me llevé la bandeja para que desayunáramos en cama, un raro lujo, incluso para mí.

Link volvió con una carta en mano, increíblemente confundido.

-¿Quién es " _Linus Nohansen"_? ¿Tienes algún pariente del cual no sabía? -preguntó.

Estallé en carcajadas.

-¡Es tu nombre, cariño mío! -le expliqué- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos en la bibliolteca viendo lo de nuestros árboles genealógicos y te comenté que cuando se te agregara al árbol de la familia real ibas a tener un nombre adicional?

-Más o menos, pero yo, ¡ _Link de Ordon, Crío de Campo_ , se casó contigo! -alegó, mientras se zampaba un trozo de pan con queso de cabra-. ¡No ese ñoño Nohansen!

-¿Te das cuenta de que te acabas de llamar _a ti mismo_ ñoño, verdad cariño?

-Ay, pero qué petardo soy - dijo apenado por su sinsentido.

Le expliqué que era una formalidad y tradición, ya que al fin y al cabo se casó con la corona, y parecía estar menos molesto al respecto. Quizás lo estaría menos si _él hubiera escogido su nombre por cuenta propia y no me hubiera dejado la elección a mí_.

La carta era una felicitación de sus compañeros de armas:

 _Estimado Señor Comandante:_

 _Es nuestro deseo, como sus subordinados y compañeros, felicitarlo por su matrimonio con SRM la Reina Zelda IV. Les deseamos nada más que una absoluta y perfecta felicidad para ambos._

 _Aún nos sorprende quién resultó ser la Misteriosa Señorita Z (excepto por Lady Salma, que iba a dos pasos de nosotros), pero creemos que debe haber sido algo tan claro y obvio, que no nos dimos cuenta._

 _Espero que tengan una Luna de Miel agradable._

 _Un afectuoso saludo,_

 _-Caballeros, Guardia Real y Ejército de Hyrule_

 _P.D.: Como yo fui el que al fin y al cabo redactó esta carta, me tomaré la libertad de agregar algo: olvídate de nosotros por un rato, por favor. Trabajas demasiado duro._

 _Tú y la Reina son cortados por la misma tijera: dos personas que son demasiado serias y tienen demasiadas responsabilidades para su edad. ¡Tienen que desmelenarse, ser libres y salvajes por un rato!_

 _Diviértete muchas veces al día con tu mujer, ¡ya tú sabes a qué me refiero! ¡El cielo es el límite, jóvenes amantes!_

 _Por cierto, Linus es un buen nombre real para tí, te viene de perlas._

 _-Artorius._

" _El cielo es el límite"_. Sólo Sir Artorius es capaz de decir -y hacer por lo que Link me ha contado- tales locuras.

-¡Ese vejete cotillero! -murmuró-. Él chantajeó a Orville para que le mostrara los trozos de cartas rotas que tenía al tratar de escribir mi confesión, sólo para saber si estaba enamorado de alguien.

No me podía parar de reír ante la imagen de los soldados más rudos y valientes del reino cotilleando cual alcahuetas acerca que quién era la enamorada de su Comandante.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, y me dejó de doler la barriga de la risa, nos levantamos, vestimos y partimos para la casa de Moy, a saludar a todos.

-La pandilla se fue temprano en la mañana -nos informó-. Telma se los llevó a todos de vuelta a la Ciudadela. Ilia los acompañó.

Me pude hacer una imagen más que clara de Telma, Illia, Amina y Shad, básicamente acarreando a Salma y Naima al carro.

-Les dejaron un regalo aquí -Juli nos comentó-. ¡Es algo muy elaborado! ¡Es una caja grande!

Para nuestra sorpresa, era un regalo muy considerado e interesante: ¡un telescopio!

Quien nos hizo el regalo nos sorprendió: era la Señora Nabooru. Éste tiene un precioso texto grabado:

" _El Sol y la Luna siempre miran juntos las estrellas"._

Así que después del almuerzo, y una siesta (sí, ¡una siesta!), partiremos al bosque de Farone.

Cielos despejados, buena compañía y la serenidad del bosque me parece un excelente plan.

Tuya,

Zelda.


	46. Capítulo 46

**Cuarto menguante de tercer mes. Primavera.**

Querido Diario,

Estos días han sido una delicia: he ido a mirar las estrellas en el Bosque de Farone con Link, otros hemos estado leyendo nuestros libros favoritos en voz alta, o sólo compartiendo momentos de ocioso silencio juntos, además de las actividades propias de una luna de miel, las cuales han sido… más que abundantes.

Una de las tantas cosas que he hecho fue perforarme las orejas. Ilia recriminó a Link por no haber usado hielo desde el principio para evitarme el dolor, lo cual debería haber hecho, porque ¡cómo duele, por todas las diosas! ,pero ahora llevo un muy lindo par de zarcillos de amatista que Link me tenía de regalo (como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente mimada).

Cada día me siento más y más ordoniana, no sólo en apariencia, sino que también en actitud: me siento más relajada y espontánea.

Hoy, y de una manera muy chistosa, descubrí algo muy interesante sobre mí misma. Si no fuera una Reina, sería una ranchera _extremadamente eficiente_.

Mientras acompañaba a Link y a Braulio, que estaban arreando las cabras -andaban más mañosas que nunca-, me preguntaron de broma si quería intentarlo. Para la sorpresa de ambos, les dije que sí.

Tras montar a Epona y recibir instrucciones básicas del señor esposo, empecé a rodear a las cabras, sin silbidos o gritos para asustarlas o haciendo que Epona anduviera más rápido alrededor de ellas, sino que con algo diferente: una canción de pastoreo muy antigua que me enseñó mi padre de pequeña, la cual él también había aprendido de pequeño, de unos amigos de su abuelo o algo así. Decía:

 _Una cabra feliz, con calzas de lana,_

 _Es mi amiga,_

 _Camina en el bosque conmigo_

 _Y la corteza de los abedules con sus dientes araña…_

Las cabras, ahora dóciles y muy obedientes, se reunieron a mi alrededor. Tras encerrarlas, las alimenté y jugué un poco con ellas. Son muy amistosas, hasta que tratan de comerse la falda de tu vestido.

Link y Braulio se quedaron _mudos_ , tenían unas caras graciosísimas, impagables.

Los niños, que venían de vuelta de la escuela, se nos quedaron mirando. Me alegra muchísimo que asisten como corresponde. Por cierto, ¡las escuelas que se implementaron el otoño pasado han sido un éxito rotundo!

-Parece que se quedaron en paro -Talo bromeaba-. ¡Señora Zelda, les pateó el trasero!

-Vaya lenguaje, Talo -le dije el pequeño mientras salía con Epona-, se te va a podrir la lengua.

-Le digo siempre lo mismo -Bea comentó con un suspiro dramático-, pero nunca escucha.

Tras disculparse, él me pidió que les hiciera una demostración de puntería… con un tirachinas.

-¡Iván nos contó que Link le había dicho que usted era increíble disparándole a cosas! -dijo Talo apuntándole al pobrecito, que se puso rojo de inmediato-. ¿Nos podría mostrar, por favorcito?

-Niños, ella no sólo "le dispara a cosas", ¡es la mejor arquera mujer que existe en Hyrule! -Link se jactó orgulloso.

-Por si acaso, ¿ella usa la máscara Ojo de Águila para disparar, como lo haces tú? -preguntó Lalo.

-Pues... no.

-Entonces, ella es _la mejor de todos, punto._

Me tuve que aguantar la risa al ver el careto de puchero ofendido de Link. No todos los días uno ve al reverenciado _Héroe de la Luz y el Crepúsculo, Campeón de Hyrule, Comandante del Ejército y Consorte Real de la Corona_ ser demolido por un niño de nueve años.

-Compadre, te han rostizado dos veces hoy -declaró Braulio, a lo que Link refunfuñó un poquito.

Tras todo eso, no pude negarles nada, así que les dí en el gusto y los mimé con cuanto quisieran: les mostré mi puntería con tirachinas y flechas, aprovechando de enseñarles Talo e Iván lo básico de la arquería, mientras Lalo me contaba de su éxito con los Lalomercados (ese niño es un magnate en potencia) y Bea junto a Link me trenzaban el pelo; ahora tengo el pelo en una trenza espiga preciosa.

Más tarde Juli y la pequeña Liv -¡la pequeña ya está caminando y diciendo sus primeras palabras!- se nos unieron; Moy está en el Castillo, en reunión del Consejo.

Honestamente, me pregunto cómo estarán todos durante nuestra ausencia. No hemos recibido ni carta de ellos, y Moy se ha rehusado a dar información por ambas partes. Creo que en este caso, "sin novedad" es algo bueno.

Debo admitir que los extraño a todos muchísimo, en especial a mi "Pandilla de Chicas", como llama Salma a nuestro grupo de amigas, e Impaz, pero esta semana he disfrutado de un nivel de desapego que jamás había experimentado. No he pensado en trabajo ni una sola vez, eso habla volúmenes acerca de mi.

No me queda más que disfrutar de las bondades de Ordon por un rato más; adivina, ¿quién le está cocinando a su esposa mientras ella escribe?

Soy una mimada, lo sé.

Tuya,

Zelda.

P.D.: Necesito dejar esto por escrito.

Link me comentó durante la cena lo buena que era con los niños, a pesar de no haber crecido entre ellos, como él.

-Me agradan -le dije mientras ponía trozos de pan en mi sopa-, tienen este brillo en los ojos, ese capacidad de asombro y ganas de aprender…. además, la mayoría son muy dulces, como Iván.

Link me sonrió.

-Él es tu favorito.

-Sí -afirmé-.¡Es adorable! ¡Me encantaría tener un hijo así!

-Podemos, si así lo deseas -se ruborizó.

-Lo quiero, pero tengo este temor de que el cuerpo no me acompaña, tú sabes.

-¿Y quién dice que tienes que embarazarte? -se rió tiernamente-. A mi me adoptaron y salí de lo más bien.

Y con esas palabras todo cobró sentido: las palabras de Ilia y los consejos de las señoras Gerudo; todo encajó. Sólo sonreí y asentí.

He estado atrapada en problemas imaginarios todo este tiempo.

Podré ser madre cuando y como quiera. La hermosa y delicada cunita almacenada en el sótano tendrá un pequeño dueño o dueña tarde o temprano. ¡Por todas las Diosas, lloré un río de emoción y me derretí cuando la vi al volver del paseo al bosque! ¡Y Link lloraba conmigo! ¡Parecíamos unos bobos!

Puedo cumplir mi juramento a la corona, ser una líder que gobierna con firmeza, y mantener una cercanía que me permita conectar con la gente. Tal vez necesito abarcar las cosas de una manera más aterrizada, y no con tantos planes maestros grandiosos y ambiciosos.

Siempre he sido una mujer bastante racional, quizás esa es la razón por la cual quizás me he perdido de ciertas cosas en la vida, y casi vi pasar inadvertidos los sentimientos de quien es ahora la persona más importante en mi vida… pero sé que he cambiado.

Hoy, más que nunca, estoy segura de ello.


	47. Capítulo 47

**Historia Paralela: Mientras Ustedes No Estaban**

N/A: Cinco cortitos sobre el resto de los personajes (porque la vida sigue mientras Link y Zelda andan de luna de miel!)

* * *

 _Pastorcita_

-¿Y cómo andan los recién casados? -preguntó el líder del Consejo a Moy tras la llegada a su despacho, varios días después de la boda-. Impaz y yo nos preguntábamos qué sería de ellos cuando llegaste.

-Entre nos, fantástico, Perícleo - sonrió mientras tomaba asiento junto a los mayores-. ¡Zelda se ha vuelto más ordoniana que todos nosotros juntos!

-¿Y cómo es eso? -Perícleo preguntó, mirándose luego con la anciana Sheikah.

-Los niños la adoran, aprendió a hacer pie de calabazas, y demostró que puede arrear cabras también, incluso mejor que Link, para su alegría y decepción… los niños le decían que su mujer le quitó el trabajo.

Impaz y Perícleo estallaron en risas.

-¿Cantó una canción mientras hacía eso? -él preguntó a Moy.

-Por lo que me contó Link, sí.

-¡Es la canción de "la cabra feliz"! ¡Le encantaba de pequeñita! -Impaz sonreía.

-Verás, amigo mío, el Rey alguna vez pasó por momentos en los que se convertía en caballo -Perícleo explicó-. Imagínalo, con todo lo alto y macizo que era, ¡corriendo por los pasillos del castillo con su hija colgada de la espalda, cantando a todo pulmón! Déjanos contarte esta historia...

 _-Papá, quiero jugar a la granja contigo, por favor -la pequeña princesa le rogó al Rey._

 _-Lo siento tanto, mi tesoro, pero tengo que trabajar -el Rey Daphnes se disculpó con su hija, la que no dijo palabra alguna; su ceño fruncido y mueca decepcionada fueron suficientes para que entendiera, sin contar el portazo que dio al salir de su despacho._

 _-Anda bastante temperamental últimamente -Perícleo comentó sorprendido._

 _-Todavía está recuperándose de la muerte de Aurora -el Rey suspiró-. Si yo apenas me he podido mantener en pie, ¿qué más se puede esperar de ella, si es apenas una niña de siete años?_

 _-Impaz, voy a renunciar a ser una princesa porque papá ya nunca quiere jugar conmigo -Zelda alegó a la anciana Sheikah mientras practicaban magia-. Voy a tener un rancho en un lugar lejano, como… -miró en el Atlas sobre su escritorio- ...Ordon._

 _-¡Ah, la tierra de las cabras, es un lugar muy lindo! -Impaz le siguió su idea._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Seré una pastora y a cantaré canciones a las cabritas! - dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, destellos de Fuego de Din reflejándose en sus irises, mientras sus manitas acunaban una pequeña bola de fuego-. Voy a tener una bandada de cucos también, y domesticaré a un lobo y será mi mascota._

 _-¿Un lobo de mascota? -la voz del Rey la interrumpió-. ¡Pero si son criaturas salvajes! ¡Deberías tener un corcel mejor!_

 _La Princesa no podía más de alegría cuando escuchó a su padre._

 _-Mi lobito será un chico bueno, y tendrá el pelaje más suave y los más lindos ojos azules -Zelda afirmó-, pero sería bueno tener un corcel también._

 _-¡Yo puedo ser un corcel muy bueno! -el Rey le dijo a su hija, alzándola en brazos._

 _-¡Claro que sí, papá, tú eres el mejor!_

Moy no podía dejar de sonreír ante la tierna imagen de la siempre compuesta, casi todo el tiempo seria y contenida Reina de niña, y compararla con la de su hijo, cuya disposición juguetona era bastante similar, y se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo unirse a las risas de los mayores.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que su sueño de infancia casi se volvió realidad? -concluyó Moy.

-¿Por qué "casi"? -preguntó Impaz.

-Bueno, pues le faltó el lobo de mascota -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero si se casó con "El Lobo de Ordon"! -acotó ella, sonriendo ante la cara de incredulidad de Moy.

-Las damas de la corte le apodaron así -Perícleo explicó-. Tampoco ayuda mucho su escudo de armas.

Moy se rió aún más fuerte.

-Al final y al cabo, ¡su sueño _sí_ se hizo realidad!

* * *

 _Dormilona_

-Dame _cinco horas_ más -Salma se tiró la colcha y una almohada sobre la cabeza cuando su pareja la encontró aún en cama; una actitud extraña de parte de ella, siempre madrugadora.

-Querida mía, ¿no era que ibas a reemplazando a nuestro amigo hoy? -Shad le hincó el dedo al bollo en el que se había convertido ella-. Pensé que estabas entrenando a los soldados…

-El abuelo Artorius y el viejo Siegfried me reemplazan hoy -refunfuñó, su desordenada cabellera oscura asomándose-. No tengo pinche idea de por qué estoy tan cansada -bostezó- reemplazar a Link no es difícil.

Shad se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello.

-Quizás la primavera se pilló desprevenida, y te has agarrado un resfrío. Deberías quedarte en cama hoy, tesoro.

-No me mimes -bromeó- me tienes demasiado consentida, compadre, mira que acostumbro…

-Nunca es suficiente para mí -sonrió-. Te traeré desayuno.

Shad se dirigió a la cocina del castillo, trayendo consigo una bandeja con una tetera, pan, mermelada y miel.

Salma, a pesar de su ácido sentido del humor y sarcástica actitud, tenía preferencia por las cosas dulces, algo de ella que Shad siempre ha encontrado tierno y encantador.

-Querida mía, te he…

Un enorme ronquido lo sorprendió, sus lentes casi cayéndosele de la impresión.

Salma dormía profundamente.

Él dejó la bandeja en una mesita, y se sentó a su lado, acomodando el desordenado cabello de ella.

A Shad le encantaba cómo se dulcificaban sus rasgos mientras dormía: sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, y sus labios inconscientemente se curvaban en una sonrisa suave y tierna mientras le hacía cariño, lejos de la expresión seria que su rostro exhibía a diario.

Besó su cabeza y le abrigó, murmurando 'que duermas bien, mi tesoro", antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _La Mirada del Amor_

-Telma, ¿me podrías enseñar a maquillarme, por favor? -la menuda joven ordoniana le preguntó a su amiga, que pulía copas en la barra.

-Claro que puedo, pero, ¿por qué, querida?

-Es que _tengo una cita_ -sonrió.

Telma se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? -preguntó entusiasmadísima y emocionada.

-Orville -se ruborizó-. Es un aprendiz de caballero que trabaja de escudero de Link.

-¿Ese jovencito tímido de cabellos castaños revueltos que siempre te pasa a saludar cuando vienes? -preguntó-. No tenía idea que te gustaba.

-Sí -asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas rosas-. Me ha ido gustando poco a poco… ¿alguien te ha mirado alguna vez como si fueras la cosa más _sublime_ del mundo?

-Aaah…, la _mirada del amor_ -Telma aclaró-. Sí, un par de veces…

-No tenía idea de lo que era eso, hasta la primera vez que Link trajo a Zelda a Ordon -Ilia jugueteaba con su flequillo-. Cuando la vio con un vestido ordoniano, le brillaban los ojos… ¡parecía que la misma Din le hubiera atravesado el corazón con una flecha de fuego! y me dije a mí misma que no podía conformarme con menos que eso… Orville me mira así.

-Estoy tan contenta por tí, querida -Telma suspiró encantada-. Vamos a mi cuarto para arreglarte entonces.

Telma la sentó en frente de su tocador, y tomó un potecito de pintalabios rosa, sombra de ojos y kohl Gerudo, y le explicó su uso rápidamente antes de aplicar un poco de cada uno para destacar sus delicados rasgos.

-No necesitas mucho para verte bien, ¿ves? -le mostró su reflejo en el espejo-. ¡Tus ojos se ven muy bonitos!

Ilia sonreía feliz ante el resultado.

-Gracias, Telma -la abrazó apretado.

-Lo que quieras, cariño.

-Por cierto, tengo algo para tí. Es de un admirador secreto.

Le entregó una carta que llevaba en su bolso de viaje.

-¿Y de quién es esto? -Telma estaba perpleja.

-Vas a tener que descubrirlo tú misma -sonrió traviesamente y se encogió de hombros-. Nos vemos más tarde, "mamá" -y tras despedirse, corrió escaleras abajo.

* * *

 _A Primera Vista_

-Señoras, ¿me pueden decir qué lugar es este? -la alta matriarca Gerudo les preguntaba a sus acompañantes, Amina e Impaz.

-Este es el orfanato de la Ciudadela -Impaz explicó-. Mi aprendiz y yo hemos estado viniendo para acá cada semana que ustedes vienen.

-Los niños acá son pocos, están bien cuidados y son muy pequeños aún, pero están necesitados de familias amorosas que los cuiden -la joven mitad Sheikah con un velo sobre su cabeza explicaba-. No son tan afortunados como nuestros niños en el Oasis de Piedra, que hasta hoy no conocen la guerra, la carencia o el hambre.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso, querida? -Naima preguntó, antes de ser arrastrada por su menuda esposa hacia una cunita.

-Este es Tobías - Amina le presentó a un bebé de casi un año, de mejillas regordetas y cabello rojizo rizado-. Sus padres murieron durante el Crepúsculo, y me he encariñado mucho con él.

-Es muy lindo, de veras.

-Quiero que lo adoptemos.

La matriarca se quedó boquiabrierta.

-Sabía que querías ser mamá, pero…- Naima estaba un poco agobiada - … ¿No es esto un poco inesperado?

-Para nada -ella se encogió de hombros-. Creo que es el momento perfecto. Madre Nabooru estaría feliz con un nieto -Amina tomó al pequeño cuidadosamente al pequeño-. Anda, tómalo en brazos. Te vas a enamorar de este pequeño, igual que yo.

Naima estaba un tanto asustada cuando recibió al pequeño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no se rompería ni nada así, especialmente si era tan rechonchito y blandito.

Era cálido, suave y olía bien, _tan_ bien, como a leche, flores, almendras, y miel… y a _esperanza_. Olisqueó al pequeño varias veces, aún sin creer que tal increíble aroma existiera.

Y cuando el pequeño abrió sus enormes y brillantes ojos color avellana y le sonrió… Naima sintió un relámpago en su corazón, y se dio cuenta de que nunca más sería la misma.

-Llevémoslo a casa ya.

* * *

 _Reunión Matinal_

La sala del Consejo estaba llena, el único asiento vacío siendo el de la soberana.

-Buen día a todos -Perícleo saludó a sus colegas-. Revisemos la minuta de esta reunión de inmediato. Esta es nuestra última reunión antes del retorno de la Reina.

-Gracias a las Diosas -Shad suspiró-. Ese borrador que me dejó ha estado complicado, he tenido que revisar leyes de hasta hace 300 años atrás.

-Bueno saberlo- Perícleo anotó- ¿Alguna novedad, Salma?

-El Ejército está listo para la revista anual de las tropas -reportó, masajéandose las sienes-. Artorius, Siegfried, Moy y yo hemos estado viendo los últimos detalles. Link debería revisar lo que quede al llegar, pero dejó prácticamente todo listo de antemano.

-Provincias, entonces -Auru chequeó sus anotaciones -¿Novedades?

-Kakariko no ha tenido problemas que reportar últimamente -Leonardo informó sereno-. Es más, todo lo contrario, gracias a un invierno más bien amable y el aumento de viajeros. Le debemos eso a nuestros hermanos Goron.

-¡Es que ustedes son muy buenos vecinos, hermano! -Goron Kong palmoteó la espalda de Leonardo amistosamente, empujándolo casi de su asiento.

-Tampoco tenemos novedades que reportar -el Príncipe Ralis intervino- al igual que nuestros hermanos. Ilia, la aprendiz de Leonardo, nos ha estado visitando para asistirnos en el cuidado de nuestra gente.

-La Ciudadela no tiene novedades más allá de las preparaciones para el cumpleaños de la Reina, que es en menos de cinco días -Telma agregó, llena de energía.

-Lo que sucede el mismo día de la revista de las tropas -Perícleo comentó-. Lady Naima, usted enviará un destacamento de su guardia para ese día.

-Por supuesto -respondió-, además traeremos un cargamento de productos para comerciar. La demanda de textiles y joyas ha crecido últimamente.

-Y por último… Moy. ¿Cómo andan las cosas por Ordon? -Perícleo preguntó.

Todos los ojos en la sala se volvieron a él.

-Si por eso se refieren a cómo está mi hijo y su esposa, están genial -refunfuñó un poco-. Ordon ha estado bien, la siembra ha ido excelente, y tendremos una grandiosa cosecha este año.

-Lo sentimos -Salma rió-. ¡Es que extrañamos a nuestros adorables, babosos y bobos amiguitos!

'Es que ya me han preguntado hasta el cansancio por ellos -comentó-. Les juro que no les diré nada más de lo que ya les he contado, mejor que ellos les cuenten lo que han hecho estos días.

La respuesta del Consejo fue un abucheo general.


	48. Capítulo 48

**Tercer día de gibosa menguante del tercer mes. Primavera.**

Querido Diario,

He de volver a la Ciudadela y el Castillo en un par de días. Estoy un tanto triste, pero no es como si me fuera para siempre. Quedamos de acuerdo con mi esposo de venir una vez al mes, o más si el trabajo nos lo permite.

Tal como la última vez que escribí, mis días han sido relajados y me los he pasado durmiendo, comiendo (me pregunto si mis vestidos palaciegos me quedarán), jugando con los niños y leyendo libros con Link tendidos en la cama hasta que se nos queman las pestañas, o uno de los dos se queda dormido.

Descubrí que a Link le encanta la poesía también. Aunque estaba un poquito avergonzado de que lo hubiera descubierto, pero para mí conocer esos pequeños secretos de él lo hacen más querible, y perfectamente imperfecto.

Volvimos a ir de paseo al bosque, esta vez de día, Link sorprendiéndome cuando nos desviamos del camino: terminamos en la Arboleda Sagrada y las ruinas del antiguo Templo del Tiempo. Él me contó que antes no se podía acceder con facilidad, pero ahora existían unos puentes colgantes que conectaban el área.

Estuve todo el paseo dando grititos de alegría, ¡es que el lugar es tan bello y misterioso a la vez! Incluso conocí a un mítico Skull Kid en el camino, con el que Link había hecho buenas migas durante sus aventuras durante el Crepúsculo. Su risita hacía eco en el bosque, ¡y sonaba cual campanilla de viento!

-Este amiguito no me iba a dejar pasar hasta que jugara con él -me decía-. ¡Es un hueso duro de roer!

¡Y claro que lo es! Me ofrecí para jugar con él y cantarle canciones, y Link para jugar a las pilladas, a lo que accedió feliz. Nos pasamos un rato divirtiéndolo, hasta que se quedó satisfecho y nos dijo adiós; nosotros seguimos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos al pedestal donde descansa la Espada Maestra, le pregunté a Link si alguna vez escuchó una voz proveniente de ella, ya que las leyendas hablan de que un antiguo espíritu reside en ella.

-Sip, varias veces -contestó, con las manos apoyadas en la empuñadura-. Escuché una voz femenina suave y etérea, diciéndome que tuviera cuidado antes de entrar a un lugar desconocido o al enfrentarme a un enemigo.

-Así que es una dama… la leyenda dice que la mismísima Hylia fue quien forjó la espada para que la empuñara el primer héroe -le comenté, observando la espada con detalle-. Quizás por eso la creó con un espíritu, para guiar a los héroes de antaño, ahora y los que vendrán.

-Para que nunca estén realmente solos -Link supuso-. Es algo muy lindo de su parte.

-Tiene ciertamente sentido -asentí-. No todos los héroes han tenido un acompañante como Midna.

-Ella fue una buena compañera a pesar de todo -recordó con una cálida sonrisa mientras nos acercábamos a las ruinas del templo-. ¿Cómo habría sido tener ese espíritu de compañera?

-Probablemente distinto, en especial si su personalidad es diferente, pero no tenemos cómo saberlo…

Una vez que llegamos al lugar, disfruté aprenciando los detalles e investigando las ruinas. Éstas realmente me producían mucha curiosidad, ya que sólo sabía de ellas a través de libros, ilustraciones y grabados. No puedo negar que me sentí muy nostálgica, sentí el corazón apretado más de una vez.

Entre las ruinas encontré una linda ocarina azul. Estaba sucia y polvorienta pero después de limpiarla, ¡sonaba bastante bien!

-Nunca antes encontré una chuchería así mientras exploraba este lugar -Link me dijo cuando examinó mi hallazgo-, y créeme, amor, ¡barrí con este lugar de la misma manera que con un plato de sopa de calabaza!

-Quizás la lluvia del otro día como que la desenterró -traté de imaginar cómo podría haber aparecido-. ¡De todos modos, me la quedaré de recuerdo!

Si mal no recuerdo, las ocarinas y otros instrumentos de viento como las flautas, además de las arpas y liras eran comunes en la música sacra Hyliana. Seguro que Shad sabe algo más de su uso, aparte de lo que ya se conoce por la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo. Claramente es una reliquia interesante.

Después de haber estado un buen rato tendidos en el pasto y escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, volvimos a casa, para cena en la casa de Moy, con Juli y los niños. Nos partimos de la risa cuando nos contó que todos en la reunión del Consejo le preguntaron por nosotros, y que les dijo que se aguantaran hasta que volviéramos. ¡Esa reunión va a estar eterna!

Los extraño a todos muchísimo, si son como mi familia.

Mañana partimos de vuelta al castillo, pero antes haremos una parada en Kakariko para ver las mejoras que se han hecho durante los últimos meses.

Estos días han sido una experiencia maravillosa, no sólo me he relajado como nunca jamás en la vida, sino que también me he sentido cercana a la gente, y he podido entender su cotidianeidad, sus alegrías y penurias.

Estoy cansada (ese paseo en el bosque fue bastante ejercicio), pero debo mantenerme despierta por un ratito más, ya que la primera sesión oficial del _Club Secreto Real de Lectura_ va a comenzar pronto.

La próxima vez probablemente escriba desde Kakariko.

Tuya,

Zelda.


	49. Capítulo 49

**El Club de Lectura**

Los poemas citados (de manera parcial o total) son: _Sonatina,_ de Rubén Darío, un precioso poema sin título de Nidhi Bashin (búsquenla en Tumblr! es del mismo estilo de Rupi Kaur o Nikita Gill), y _Vergüenza_ , de Gabriela Mistral.

* * *

-Oiga esposita, ¿qué anda haciendo allá arriba? -la mirada de Link apuntaba hacia arriba mientras preparaba desayuno-. Estás muy calladita...

-Estoy viendo tus libros, cariño mío.

Zelda estaba sentada en el suelo, vestida con una de las camisas antiguas de su esposo, y su cabello en un moño desordenado, hojeando páginas amarillentas, sonriendo cuando una frase que le llamaba la atención le gustaba.

-No tenía idea que también te gustaba la poesía.

Link corrió escaleras arriba, su cara colorada.

Zelda se puso de pie, libro en mano, y acercándose con pasos lentos y ceremoniosos comenzó a recitar:

 _La princesa está triste... ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?_

 _Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,_

 _que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color._

 _La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,_

 _está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,_

 _y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor._

 _¡Ay!, la pobre princesa de la boca de rosa  
quiere ser golondrina, quiere ser mariposa,  
tener alas ligeras, bajo el cielo volar;  
ir al sol por la escala luminosa de un rayo,  
saludar a los lirios con los versos de mayo  
o perderse en el viento sobre el trueno del mar._

 _¡Oh, quién fuera hipsipila que dejó la crisálida!  
(La princesa está triste. La princesa está pálida.)  
¡Oh visión adorada de oro, rosa y marfil!  
¡Quién volara a la tierra donde un príncipe existe,  
(La princesa está pálida. La princesa está triste.)  
más brillante que el alba, más hermoso que abril!_

-«Calla, calla, princesa -dice el hada madrina-;  
en caballo, con alas, hacia acá se encamina,  
en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor,  
el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte,  
y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la Muerte,  
a encenderte los labios con un beso de amor».

Tras terminar, lo besó.

-Me encanta esto, cariño.

-¿No crees que es un poco cursi? -jugueteaba nervioso con su camisa, menos enrojecido.

-Para nada -acercó su frente a la de él y lo miró a los ojos-. Me dice mucho de tí, mi dulce y sensible esposo.

-Lo leíste muy bonito, amor -sonrió-. ¿Me podrías leer algunos más después de desayunar, por favorcito?

-Claro que sí, cariño mío.

-Entonces déjame traer la bandeja -y corrió raudo escaleras abajo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta la poesía, cariño? -ella preguntó tras devorarse un trozo de queso de cabra-. Me encantaría saber.

-Estos libros eran de mis papás -explicó él-. Después que fallecieron, Juli me leía estos poemas para que no estuviera triste antes de irme a dormir. El que leíste se llama " _Sonatina"_.

-Es tan tierno lo que me acabas de contar -Zelda casi se derrite con la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza-, Juli es tan buena madre….

-La mejor, ¿no? -afirmó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Una vez que la bandeja no tenía nada más que migas y tazas vacías, Zelda se acomodó frente a Link, y escogió un poema de otro libro. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, ojeando el texto, y, para la sorpresa de su esposo, sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Éste es precioso, muy conmovedor -casi murmuró-. Lo voy a leer.

Aclaró su garganta, y comenzó:

 _Tal como estos rayos de sol_

 _caen en mi ventana_

 _y ésta se ilumina,_

 _tu amor,_

 _cariño,_

 _y ardiente preocupación_

 _devuelven la vida a este frío corazón._

 _Tu luz ha entrado por mis grietas,_

 _para llenar de calor y vida_

 _mis oscuras y tenebrosas sendas._

 _Esta noche ha sido muy larga_

 _y este invierno cruel,_

 _pero el sol ha salido ya_

 _y mi tormento lejos se fue._

 _Eres mi caballero,_

 _y de luz es tu armadura,_

 _no de acero._

-Eres mi caballero, en tu armadura de luz -Zelda parafraseó, mirándolo a los ojos, y besándolo.

-Tú sí que sabes derretir a este baboso -suspiró, su rostro acunado en las manos de ella.

-Es tal como lo dije -empezó a acariciarle el cabello-, y de hecho, más aún cuando llevas tu elegante armadura dorada… eres como el mismo Sol.

-Puedo vivir con eso, ya que tú eres mi Luna -le sonrió, haciéndola ruborizarse-, más aún después de la noche que pasamos en el bosque, amor…

Zelda se rió, más ruborizada aún.

-Deberíamos llevarnos algunos con nosotros -ella propuso, cambiando de tema-. Podríamos leerlos en las noches, antes de dormir.

-¿Así como un club de lectura? -Link se rascó la cabeza, dudoso-. ¿No necesitamos más gente para eso?

-Puede ser nuestro _club de lectura secreto_ -guiñó, cerrando el libro-, en el que leeremos todas nuestras novelas románticas y de caballería, y libros de poemas.

-¡Es perfecto! -los ojos le brillaban con la idea de tener este pequeño secretito-. Pásame un libro, amor, me toca leer.

Zelda escogió un libro al azar, y se lo entregó.

Lo abrió, buscando una página en particular.

-Éste me encanta -murmuró, y comenzó a recitar:

 _Si tú me miras, yo me vuelvo hermosa  
como la hierba a que bajó el rocío,  
y desconocerán mi faz gloriosa  
las altas cañas cuando baje al río..._


	50. Capítulo 50

**Quinto día de creciente menguante del tercer mes. Primavera.**

Querido Diario,

Finalmente hemos llegado al Castillo esta tarde, tras una noche en Kakariko. Leonardo nos recibió tras dejar Ordon con profunda melancolía.

El pueblo está floreciente y animado, con gente yendo y viniendo, con muchas caras nuevas. El hotel, por ejemplo, estaba casi lleno; tuvimos suerte de que nos esperaban de antemano.

Esperaba ver a Ilia, pero ya estaba donde los Zora. Ha estado estudiando sus técnicas de sanación este tiempo. Leonardo nos contó que ha estado tratando exitosamente a pacientes y recibió un par de bebés ella sola, ¡es fantástico!

Tras bañarnos para deshacernos del sudor y polvo del camino, almorzamos con Leonardo, Lila y Don Mechas, que nos actualizaron de los cambios y avances más recientes, como que el comercio con las otras regiones y los Gorons los ha beneficiado en grande.

-Este lugar está tan distinto a como lo vi durante el Crepúsculo -Link comentó con una sonrisa cálida, llena de satisfacción al arrojarse en la cama, cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación para una siesta-, y también de lo que vimos hace siete meses.

-Los cambios se notan más por el nivel de daños que había - comenté, sentándome a su lado-, pero creo que la gente ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para mejorar aún más las cosas… y si ellos trabajan el doble de duro, debo multiplicarlo mucho más.

- _Debemos_ -me corrigió-, ¡que no se te olvide que somos un equipo ahoritas, amor! ¡Si nos agobiamos con exceso de trabajo, lo hacemos _juntos_!

-Realmente, no podría haber encontrado un mejor marido que tú, mi sol.

Verdadera y absolutamente, no podría.

Tras la siesta, aprovechamos de dar un paseo, y mostrarle nuestros respetos a la Reina Rutela. El cementerio estaba reconstruido, y lleno de flores. Tras volver a la calle principal, nos quedamos una rato en el manantial del espíritu, donde recé, tal cual como cuando estuve por primera vez. También lo hice en los otros manantiales al volver.

En la noche cenamos donde Leonardo; la conversación estuvo bien extendida, ya que Leonardo y Don Mechas siempre tienen algo nuevo que contar. El primero me contó más detalles sobre la implementación del sistema de irrigación de los Gerudo, y el último sobre algunos hallazgos -no todo en su vida es hacer bombas, después de todo- como que uno de los ingredientes para hacer los explosivos resultó ser un fertilizante fantástico.

Una vez que íbamos de vuelta al hotel, ya tarde en la noche -no andaba ni un alma en la calle- Link me hizo una propuesta sorprendente:

-¿Te gustaría nadar en el manantial? Nadie nos va a ver…

Mi cara tiene que haber sido de tal sorpresa, que Link se me quedó mirando perplejo.

-Amor… ¿le pasa algo? -me preguntó con una voz tiernísima.

-Yo...soy incapaz de nadar...ni flotar… no tengo ningún tipo de habilidades acuáticas -mi cara estaba roja, de vergüenza absoluta.

¡Me daba muchísima pena no saber! Se me enseñó de pequeña a nunca mostrar debilidad, y desde ese entonces nunca había estado en tal situación, así que sí, ¡estaba avergonzadísima!

-Bueno, pues, hay que arreglar eso ahorita mismo, amor. ¡Desvístete! -y luego de irse al rincón más escondido del manantial, se quitó la ropa y quedando en nada más que ropa interior, ¡se lanzó al agua! - ¡Ven para acá amor, si el agua está tibia!

Y así, sin ningún otro incentivo que mi guapo esposo en paños menores, me quité el vestido, quedando en ropa interior y enaguas, y me acerqué a donde él estaba, tomada de sus manos, quedando con el agua por sobre la cintura.

-¡Relájate, mujer, eso es lo primero que tienes que hacer! -me decía, apretando suavecito mis manos-. Si te pones tensa, te vas a hundir como una piedra.

Seguí sus instrucciones, y tras un par de pasos en las aguas más profundas, me hallé flotando, aún aferrada a sus manos.

-¿Ves amor? ¡Sabía que podías!

Me soltó suavemente de las manos y me tomó de la cintura, para luego explicarme cómo dar brazadas. Luego de un rato para hallarme cómoda, ¡estaba nadando! Un tanto torpe eso sí, pero no obstante, estaba nadando.

Me felicitaron profusamente con besos y abrazos, y un " _eres fantástica, mi amor"_.

Tras un poco más de práctica, salimos del agua hechos una sopa de mojados, pero muy orgullosos de este logro. Link se me quedaba mirando mientras me estrujaba el agua del pelo y miraba las hadas jugueteando sobre el agua. Lo miré de vuelta, curiosa por su actitud.

-Estoy grabando a fuego tu imagen en mi mente para atesorarla por siempre, amor -me respondió.

-¿Yo chapoteando como una cría en el agua? -bromeé.

-Nop -se rió-. Son todas esas cositas que sólo yo puedo ver de tí, además de lo obvio -apuntó a mis ropas mojadas, que transparentaban-, tus momentos sin refinamiento, tu honestidad, tu dulzura, esa cosa medio salvaje que tienes en tí. Siempre serás, en mi mente y mi corazón, la mujer que tengo en frente mío esta noche, sin importar la edad que tengas.

En ese momento descubrí lo que es estar consumida por completo en las llamas del amor. No tenía palabras para contestar sus hermosas palabras, pero le contesté sin ellas.

Esa noche, me quedé dormida en los brazos de Link, sintiendo y sabiendo que algo en mí había cambiado para siempre.

He sido premiada con un amor perfecto, como los de que hablan novelas y poemas, algo de lo cual jamás antes me había sentido merecedora.

Y hoy, al entrar por las puertas del castillo, mientras todos nuestros amigos nos dieron la bienvenida -hay tanto de lo que nos tienen que contar- me di cuenta de algo: cuando me coronaron, dije que estaba rodeada de amor, pero aún me sentía como algo faltase.

Ahora, puedo afirmarlo con toda certeza.

Con amor,

Zelda.


	51. Capítulo 51

_Luna nueva del cuarto mes. Primavera._

Querido Diario,

Hoy he cumplido veintiún años, y no podría estar más feliz de celebrar, por mil y una razones.

La primera es que alguien consideró una idea fantástica despertarme a la medianoche para asegurarse de ser el primero en saludarme.

-Si acaso no lo recuerdas hemos estado durmiendo juntos casi todas las noches desde finales del año pasado -alegué-. No me voy a ir para ningún otro lado, cariño mío, ni siquiera en esta cama tan enorme -lo besé-, pero gracias de todos modos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, esposita mía -me entregó una caja-, espero que te guste.

En su interior había un objeto increíble: un reloj astronómico de bolsillo, en forma de estrella, para seguir las fases de la luna y el movimiento de los astros. También tiene una función de caja musical, y toca mi nana favorita cuando le doy cuerda con una llavecita. Esto es algo que no sabía que necesitaba en mi vida.

-Una vez te escuché cantándola y le pregunté a Shad acerca de ella, porque la escuché por primera vez y la aprendí de una Piedra del Aullido en la Arboleda Sagrada -explicó-, y me dijo que era muy importante para la casa real, y para tí.

-Es perfecto -decir que lo llené de besos no es suficiente.

Volví a dormir escuchando a aquellos sonidos de mi infancia. Juraría que soñé con mi madre tarareando esa nana para mí de pequeña.

En la mañana, Link partió de madrugada como siempre, para los preparativos, así que me desperté con Impaz y mi propio ejército de criadas, que me llenaron de cariño y buenos deseos, ¡incluso me cantaron, y me trajeron un pastel de desayuno!

Pasé de ser una dormilona desastrosa a una reina guerrera gracias a la ayuda de todas ellas: como hoy también tenía lugar la revista de las tropas, tenía que verme a la altura, usando una armadura de vestir de acero, compuesta de una pechera, hombreras, guanteletes, y lorigas, que perteneció a mi admiradísima y respetable tatarabuela Zelda, que la solía usar en estas ocasiones. Mi cabello iba en una media cola y suelto, sin otro accesorio que la corona de Hyrule.

Cuando llegué al salón principal, Link ya me estaba esperando. Me tuve que aguantar la risa ante su reacción, que básicamente consistió en sus ojos como platos, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi esposita?

-Señor Comandante, vaya cosas qué dice usted -le respondí-. _Nos_ parece muy gracioso vuestro adorable sentido del humor, ¡su esposa está aquí mismo!

-Estoy agradecido que usted no sea mi enemiga, mi Reina -me siguió con el tono protocolar mientras me ofrecía su mano-. Me dejaría matar a sus manos en el campo de batalla.

-Pero si ya lo he hecho, querido esposo, _mil y una pequeñas muertes ya_ -susurré, tomando su mano, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

He andado un tanto _coqueta_ hoy, debo decir.

La revista de las tropas fue impecable: las estrellas del espectáculo fueron los Caballeros de la Guardia Real y la Caballería Gerudo, con sus bellísimas armaduras, armas y caballos. Naima los lideró vestida con una túnica color azafrán con manga larga, decorada con bordados dorados, joyas increíbles, además de pantalones y botas a juego; llevaba un escudo hermoso y muy ornamentado y una espada curva al cinto, que los Gerudo llaman cimitarras. Sus armas son pasadas de generación en generación, con nombres a su haber: _Luz del Alba_ es su escudo y _Estrella de la Mañana_ su cimitarra.

Se veía como la mismísima Din con su cabello al viento, con un tocado con velo en los mismos tonos de su traje.

La gente estaba fascinada y sorprendida, pero lo más importante es que pudieron ver con sus propios ojos el esfuerzo de muchas personas. El ejército aún se está recuperando -esta es la primera generación de caballeros que se gradúa después de la invasión- pero tiene fuerza y son bien guiados. Sé que este comentario viene de cerca, pero generalmente veo datos, cifras y gente entrenando a diario. Los resultados reales son muy distintos, y mejores. No podría sentirme más orgullosa de el hombre tras todo esto, y de quienes lo han apoyado.

Voy a sonar como una adolescente enamoradiza, pero es mi deber decir que mi querido esposo se veía guapísimo mientras presentaba a las tropas en su armadura de gala, montado en Epona, que también iba toda guapa y engalanada. Adoro esa seguridad exuda cuando está en su elemento. Sé que en el fondo es el hombre más dulce y tierno que haya conocido jamás, al que le gusta leer poemas y ama a su familia y amigos, pero, en el campo de batalla es otro, hecho de coraje y con un temple de acero.

Tras la revista, celebré con nuestros amigos y familia, con los que nos reunimos para almorzar. Recibí regalos encantadores: una petaca con aguardiente de Ordon de parte de Salma "para matar el agobio" (seguro que quiere que me ponga bocazas y les diga unas cuantas verdades a esos odiosos vejetes de la corte que molestan de vez en cuando), unas finísimas medias de seda Gerudo de Telma (alguien más las va a apreciar también), un juego de aretes y collar de ópalo de Naima y Amina, una compilación de textos de mitos y tradiciones que publicó Shad hace poco, una botella de perfume a base de aceites esenciales de Leonardo y Lila, un brazalete de piedra luna de Maese Perícleo, y un vestido bordado lindísimo para mis escapadas a la Ciudadela de parte de Moy, Juli y los niños (Iván me hizo una tarjeta de saludo, es tan tierno).

Me siento muy mimada, pero es lindo saber que eres querida por tus amigos y familia. Cuando llegamos anteayer, todos nos llenaron de preguntas sobre cómo lo pasamos y lo que hicimos durante nuestros días en el sur. Moy no les había contados casi nada de nosotros, excepto a Maese Perícleo y a Impaz, que supieron de mis aventuras campiranas, y bromeaban a costa mía, ¡diciendo que había hecho realidad mis sueños de infancia! Si supieran que Link pasó un tiempo convirtiéndose en lobo, ¡no acabarían jamás de reírse de mí! Creo que esa es una de las desventajas de tener cerca tuyo a dos personas que te conocen desde antes que nacieras.

Debería hacer una pausa por hoy. Impaz dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para la celebración de esta noche, y estoy segura de que viene en cualquier momento.

Con amor,

Zelda.

P.D.: La sorpresa era el vestido de fiesta favorito de mi madre, un traje precioso de color azul zafiro, con bordados con diseños de lunas y estrellas, el cual modificó y ajustó para mí, agregando una capa de tul; parece salido de un sueño. Además trajo joyas a juego con el vestido. Tiene tan buen gusto que a pesar de lo elaborado, no se ve excesivo.

Bajaré al salón apenas el señor esposo llegue de las barracas.


	52. Capítulo 52

**Primer día de luna creciente del cuarto mes. Primavera.**

Querido Diario,

La noche de ayer fue bastante acontecida. Amanecí con una ligera resaca, el maquillaje de mis ojos quedó difuminado (no se ve mal, de hecho), mi cabello revuelto, y con suerte me pude sacar el vestido. Hablando en serio, no tengo idea cómo lo hace Link para despertarse antes del amanecer casi todas las mañanas.

Debo confesar que nunca he sido una persona muy fiestera -excepto en Ordon, porque sus fiestas me encantan- y que tendía a evitar los grandes bailes y reuniones sociales del castillo antes. Eso en parte hizo que me ganara el título de 'Reina de Hielo' tras la muerte de mi padre. Prefiero una taza de té y un libro, o un tranquilo paseo por la Ciudadela antes que cualquier otro tipo de panorama.

¡Pero disfruté muchísimo anoche! ¡Bailé, reí, y bebí razonablemente, lo justo y lo necesario para divertirme al hablar con extraños!

Partamos por el principio: Link llegó desde las barracas a buscarme, todo listo y arreglado para " _sacarle brillo al piso con unos pasitos de bailoteo ordoniano"_ . Estallé en carcajadas porque lo dijo con un tono cantadito y vestido de la manera más elegante que le haya visto jamás, aparte de su armadura y uniforme de gala: una chaqueta azul medianoche con bordados dorados sobre una camisa negra, con pantalones negros y botas marrón oscuro, con su banda y ornamentos de Consorte Real. Su cabello estaba más pulcro, ligeramente engominado a los lados.

-¡No tenía idea de que llegarías listo! -le dije sorprendida, haciéndolo pasar.

-Tenía que verme a la altura de la situación y verme mono para darte una sorpresa, mi amor -sonrió-, ¡te ves hermosa, mi luna y estrellas!

-Todo es obra de Impaz, como siempre -me di una vuelta sólo para deleitarme con la sonrisa fascinada de Link, antes de bajar de la mano al gran salón del castillo, donde nos recibieron nuestros invitados.

-¿Estás listo para esta exhibición de vanidad sin sentido? -le pregunté-. Excepto por nuestros amigos, por supuesto.

-Estoy listo… para bailar contigo y pasarme un buen rato con los nuestos -sonrió-. No me podrían interesar menos esos vejetes bobos de la corte, pero algunos no son tan malos.

Tras entrar al salón, hice un brindis para agradecer a todos los que vinieron, para que la velada pudiera comenzar finalmente.

La mayoría de los invitados eran rostros de la corte, a los que saludé correcta pero rápidamente, excepto por una cara familiar, que no veía hace mucho tiempo, y recibí con toda alegría: Edgar, el marido de Milena, mi amiga fallecida. Se tomó el tiempo para venir desde Termina y saludarme, a pesar de cuidar a su hijo y trabajar al mismo tiempo como mercader.

-He dejado su regalo con Doña Impaz en su estudio esta tarde -me comentó-. Es un pequeño aparato que le he traído desde Termina que crea imágenes sobre placas de metal , ¡es impresionanante! Por cierto, ¡el Primer Ministro de allá ha hecho menuda publicidad de Hyrule hablando puras flores de su marido!

-Él cree que me parezco al héroe de una leyenda local de allá -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y aguantando la risa.

-¡Pero si usted mismo es un héroe! Quizás sea una coincidencia graciosa, ¡pero es una muy buena!

Todos nos reíamos con su comentario, pero yo estoy segura que _cierto ancestro_ de Link podría haber andado de aventuras en esas tierras.

Me alegró mucho ver él que se encuentra bien. Tras despedirnos, saludamos a nuestro grupo de amigos y conversamos un poco sobre la fiesta.

Cuando Link vio que los músicos iban a comenzar a tocar, casi me arrastró a la pista de baile.

-¡Venga, vámonos a parrandear, cumpleañera! -me dijo.

El primer baile fuimos solamente nosotros dos, bailamos un alegre vals. Fue la primera vez que bailamos en un evento del castillo. En Ordon hemos bailado juntos varias veces, como amigos primero y luego como pareja. Me gustó mucho cómo se sintió el contacto físico del vals: mi torso contra el suyo, su mano en mi espalda descubierta, el tomarme de su hombro y mano, cómo se aferraba a mi cuerpo. Sé que es sólo un tipo de baile, pero se sintió repentinamente como un momento de intimidad, un momento privado que se nos escapó y el mundo observaba.

Pasamos un buen rato bailando, luego de la primera pieza varias parejas se nos unieron. No me deja de sorprender su resistencia -necesitaba un descanso después de la tercera tanda- pero recordé que _nunca se cansa de hacer otras ciertas cosas_ , y traté de seguirle el paso.

Una docena de bailes después pude tomar un descanso, beber un poco, y conversar con los amigos. Me llamó mucho lo tranquila que andaba Salma, toda calladita y un poquito adormilada.

-No ha andado nada bien, hermana -me comentó Naima-. Ha estado así por más de una semana.

-No pasa nada, es sólo un malestar de la gripe -afirmó sin darle importancia, sorbiendo de su vaso.

-Convéncela de que vaya a examinarse con Leonardo -Telma insistió-. Es tan cabeza dura.

-Quizás se sentirá mejor pronto -la calmé-. Esta primavera ha hecho florecer absolutamente todo.

Ilia me llevó a conversar aparte con la excusa de ir a hablar de Ordon con Juli, que estaba al otro lado del salón con Moy, Link y otras personas.

-Eso no es gripe -me aseguró, extremadamente seria-. Creo que es algo más… relacionado con nuestros cuerpos.

Me trataba de hacer la idea sobre a qué se refería, más allá de sus ciclos.

-Zelda, estoy segurísima que _está embarazada._

Quedé con los ojos como platos y tan impresionada que me tomé la copa de espumante de una sola vez, y otra más que me pasó un camarero.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -pregunté, la efervescencia de la bebida burbujeando igual que la sorpresa que sentía.

-Estos días ha estado con mucha somnolencia y hambre, ¡se comió tres sándwiches de carne en la Tasca el otro día! -Ilia contaba lo más discretamente posible-. Lo más importante ¡es que dice que _todo apesta_!

-Eso no es sorpresa, Salma es así -aludí a su sarcasmo habitual.

-Casi vomitó encima de alguien que pasó cerca de ella con un arreglo de flores antes de que llegaran ustedes, y dijo que olían horrible.

Esos síntomas eran suficiente evidencia, y quedamos de acuerdo para convencerla que ella la examinara lo más pronto posible, antes de que Don Bailarín me llevara con él nuevamente a la pista.

-Deberíamos hacer una escapadita secreta, llevarnos una botella de ese vino espumoso, y montar una fiestita privada en nuestro dormitorio -Link susurró mientras bailábamos al ritmo de una polka alegre y energética - ¿Qué te parece?

Le respondí con una sonrisa, y tras el final de la música, hicimos una fuga lo más discreta posible, sólo informando a Maese Perícleo e Impaz.

Nos desmelenamos un buen rato antes de caer rendidos (y otro poquito más).

Espero no dormirme durante la reunión del Consejo. Por lo menos si sucede, ya sé que no seré la única.

Con amor,

Zelda.

P.D.: Shad le comentó a Link tras la reunión que sospecha lo mismo que Ilia. La cara de él era impagable.

-¡Pero por todas las Diositas, entonces Yeti está preñada! - exclamaba, mientras se agarraba la cabeza de pura incredulidad.

P.D.: El aparato que Edgar me regaló se llama _cámara cromográfica_. ¡Las imágenes que registra son increíbles!


	53. Capítulo 53

**Cuarto creciente, cuarto mes. Primavera.**

Querido Diario,

Tengo grandes noticias: mi querida Salma efectivamente está muy embarazada. Aparentemente concibió _después_ de las sospechas que tuvo durante las celebraciones de año nuevo, ¡la ironía!

Shad está en las nubes al respecto, anda buscando nombres de bebés, y pensando en juguetes y cunas. ¡Últimamente nuestras conversaciones combinan qué leyes arcaicas y obsoletas deberían ser derogadas con nombres de bebés! De todos modos seguimos siendo productivos, lo juro.

Salma está de hecho bastante animada, a pesar de sus quejas sobre los síntomas y su preocupación por no sentir al bebito aún: ella encuentra que es un desastre que se duerme a cada rato y come por un ejército. Ilia le contó que al entrar en el segundo trimestre esos síntomas molestos tienden a desaparecer.

El bebé probablemente nacerá en los primeros días de otoño, lo que le ha hecho ganarse el apodo de "calabacita bebé"; adivina a quién se le ha ocurrido.

Y prosiguiendo la charla sobre bebés, un par de mis queridas hermanas Gerudo han recibido a su pequeño Tobias. Claramente tuvieron un proceso más expedito por la posición que tienen, pero me he dado cuenta que el el proceso de adopción de niños debería ser mucho más expedito, considerando que todavía hay huérfanos desde la invasión. Las chicas traen al pequeño para que comparta con Liv cuando Juli la trae; por supuesto Iván viene siempre, pero comparte más con Link y conmigo.

Iván ha hecho muy buenas migas con el Príncipe Ralis, se llevan muy bien los dos. Me alegra mucho ver que tiene amigos fuera del Dominio de los Zora, y que pueda disfrutar de su niñez tras todas las penurias que ha pasado anteriormente.

En las mañanas, Iván observa a Link entrenar con los soldados, y conmigo en las tardes lee novelas de aventuras y otros libros de la biblioteca en mi estudio, mientras nos actualizamos con Link sobre el trabajo del día. Ambos disfrutamos de su compañía (¡y siempre hace las preguntas que a nadie se le ocurren!).

Con él, a Link le dan estos momentos de celos aniñados, que hacen que me parta de la risa.

-¿Puedo ser tu campeón cuando sea grande? -me preguntó Iván esta tarde.

-Si estudias y entrenas arduamente para volverte un Caballero como tu hermano, por supuesto que sí.

Sus ojos le brillaron con mis palabras.

-¡Noo! -Link intervino echándose sobre mi regazo dramáticamente, fingiendo sollozos-. ¡Esposita mía, no me despidas! ¡Estoy viejo y ya no soy tan mono y tierno como Iván!

-¡Pero qué locuras dices! Si estás al borde de cumplir veinte, ni siquiera caes en lo que se puede considerar viejo -le dije.

-Sé que estoy actuando como un odioso -susurró-. Sólo lo hago para divertirte.

No pude evitar reírme ante tal chorrada, más que nada porque hace todo esto vestido de uniforme y armadura. En resumidas cuentas, el valiente Campeón de Hyrule no es más que un hombre que hace pucheros cuando su mujer le presta un poquito más de atención a su hermanito de once años que a él.

La tarde de ayer, andábamos de paseo los tres por los jardines del castillo, todos florecidos en estos días. Los días cada vez están más largos, y cálidos. Está más que claro que este verano será muy intenso.

-Te ves como una mamá - me dijo Link con una sonrisa brillante como pocas cuando íbamos de camino-. Cuando lo seas, serás la mejor, seguro.

-¿De veras lo crees? -me puse toda colorada.

-Pues claro que sí, si eres paciente, dulce y súper lista -suspiró-. Al estar entre tantos niños me entran las ganas de que tengamos uno propio.

-Ya nos llegará la hora, cariño mío, tarde o temprano -lo calmé-. Somos jóvenes, no hay apuro.

Una de las cosas que he estado estudiando en profundidad estos días son las leyes de sucesión de la corona, ya que necesitaba refrescar mis conocimientos sobre ellas. Es posible para nosotros adoptar, pero quien hereda la corona es _la sangre de Hylia encarnada_ , es decir, mis hijos biológicos.

Aunque esto sea una dificultad, me he mentalizado en mantenerme optimista. Llevo casada tres semanas apenas, y la medicina que he estado tomando me ha hecho efecto: por primera vez en mi vida estoy con mi periodo, sin dolor paralizante ni desmayos. Esto es un logro enorme para una debilucha como yo.

En una noticia completamente distinta, he recibido esta tarde una carta de invitación del gobierno de Termina para revisar las actualizaciones en los tratados de comercio existentes para incorporar los productos de la Provincia de Gerudo en éstos. El área del Oasis de Piedra resultó ser riquísimo en mineral de oro y plata, además de piedras preciosas y semi-preciosas. Nuestros amigos realizaban minería en menor escala, pero ahora con la ayuda de los Goron y Don Mechas, el proceso se ha optimizado.

Esto significa que saldré de Hyrule por primera vez en mi vida. Link probablemente me acompañará no sólo por ser mi marido, sino que también por las buenas migas que ha hecho con el Primer Ministro desde mi coronación.

Ya que ellos saben que Link debe cumplir con su rol de Comandante, me permitieron escoger la fecha de nuestro viaje. Considerando que mañana parte a Pico Nevado para la supervisión en reemplazo de Salma, y que estará de viaje una semana, estaríamos en condiciones de viajar en un quincena, más o menos.

¡Esto me tiene entusiasmadísima!

Con amor,

Zelda.

P.D.: Link ha quedado más que motivado cuando le hablé del prospecto de viaje. Mientras él no esté tendré que averiguar qué hacer durante el tiempo libre que tengamos allá.


	54. Capítulo 54

**Luna llena del cuarto mes. Primavera.**

Querido Diario,

Pareciera que la impaciencia y emoción que siento cuando Link vuelve de Pico Nevado nunca me abandona. Y sumado a nuestro próximo viaje, ¡estoy con los pelos de punta! De acuerdo a lo que se me ha informado, debería estar por llegar a lo más en un par de horas.

Además, debo recordarme a mí misma que no debo beber café Gerudo a no ser que me quede hasta tarde trabajando.

La semana pasada fue intensa en términos de trabajo, considerando que Shad, futuro padre, y quien te escribe terminaron la versión final de la Carta de Derechos Fundamentales, la cual garantiza, en resumen: primero, que todos nacemos iguales, por ende, la Corona/Estado de Hyrule está en la obligación de garantizar la igualdad de sus ciudadanos ante la ley. Segundo; la Corona debe crear garantías sociales básicas en educación, salud, bienestar y vivienda. Tercero; se garantiza la tenencia de propiedad privada, con ciertas restricciones: los monopolios, la usura y la especulación son ilegales. También se establecerá un salario mínimo legal. Los impuestos se pagarán de acuerdo al ingreso del contribuyente; los nobles me van a _amar_ , aunque debo decir que desde el reinado de mi padre están bastante menos mimados y engreídos. Sé que puedo lidiar con ellos, a excepción de unos Lords más viejos que probablemente alegarán hasta el infinito, pero son mayormente infofensivos.

Por último, se plantea el establecimiento de instituciones estatales que garanticen las metas planteadas; este trabajo es más de largo plazo, ya que involucra una carga mayor de trabajo para el Consejo y amerita también encontrar nuevos miembros para su expansión. La implementación de estos cambios, principalmente los que modifican la estructura orgánica del gobierno pueden tomar años, pero generarán una distribución más balanceada del poder.

Esto me lleva a una conversación que tuve con Maese Perícleo tras la revisión que hicimos del documento.

-Debo decir que estoy absolutamente impresionado con el trabajo que haz hecho con Shad -comentó-. Realmente, te has comprometido con crear una nueva visión del poder.

-Quizás Din me escoge como su nueva elegida, uno nunca sabe -dije de broma, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, considerando que Din abandonó a su antiguo campeón… - observó, muy serio-, te tendría como mi candidata favorita, si fuera ella! Imagina, ¡la Trifuerza estaría de vuelta en la Familia Real, como siempre fue por siglos!

-Ciertamente -suspiré-, después de más de ciento cincuenta años… Pero no creo que Su Gracia me apruebe, tengo una interpretación muy distinta del poder a ella.

-¡Oh, por favor, cuéntame de ello! -aplaudió entusiasmado-. Solía tener este tipo de conversaciones con tu padre todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Podíamos hablar por horas de la naturaleza de la Trifuerza y filosofar por horas.

-¡Claro que recuerdo! ¡Por todas las Diosas, me estoy volviendo igual a él! -reí, recordando que de tal palo, tal astilla.

Una vez que me dejé de reír, expliqué mi punto.

-El poder siempre se percibe como una fuerza negativa, cuya función es reprimir, partiendo de la base de la fuerza física -partí-, pero es mucho más que eso. El poder tiene la capacidad de servir para el bien, si se entiende como una fuerza que te permite crear, producir cosas, generar conocimiento, inducir placer, entre tantas otras cosas.

-¡Querida, tienes una visión muy iluminada del poder! -Maese Perícleo estaba muy impresionado.

-Gracias, pero no es solo eso -aclaré-. Percibo el poder como una red colaborativa que se expande por la sociedad, no como una herramienta de opresión, incluso si soy una reina.

-"Una corona es un objeto vacío", ciertamente -dijo, aludiendo a mi discurso de coronación-. Tu padre está seguramente muy orgulloso escuchándote desde el Reino Sagrado.

-Eso espero -le respondí halagada mientras me servía otro té. Nos quedamos casi dos horas conversando, mientras revisamos el itinerario del viaje a Termina.

El viaje desde acá hasta Ciudad Reloj toma casi tres días: tomaremos el camino desde el Dominio de los Zora que conecta con la frontera con la Torre de Piedra e Ikana, y a través de ésta última para llegar a la capital, donde nos espera el Primer Ministro.

Nos acompañarán Moy y Shad como representantes del Consejo, y Orville como asistente de Link, además de un pequeño destacamento de seguridad.

Como verás, con toda esta planificación y trabajo no he tenido tiempo para extrañar a mi esposo.

Menuda mentira, lo he extrañado con locura, y él también de acuerdo a la única -y breve- carta que me ha enviado en la semana, que llegó esta mañana:

 _Mi Luna y Estrellas,_

 _Espero estés bien, disfrutando de las flores de la primavera que tanto amas._

 _He estado bien, pero un tanto -terriblemente- solitario sin ti._

 _No es fácil dejar de pensar en ti cuando la nieve me recuerda constantemente a tu piel. No hay palabras para expresar cuánto te he extrañado._

 _Te adoro._

 _Tu esposo que te ama,_

 _Link_

 _P.D.: lee esta carta de nuevo contra la luz de una vela._

Como ya sabes, querido diario, no soy una mujer acostumbrada a demostraciones de afecto tan románticas como ésta, así que solté un gritito de lo más ridículo cuando la terminé de leer (había guardado esta carta para leerla al final del día).

Me despido, estoy demasiado impaciente como para seguir escribiendo.

Con amor,

Zelda.


	55. Capítulo 55

**Historia paralela: La Musa**

La mañana tras el retorno de Link desde la Provincia de Pico Nevado, Zelda despertó un poco adolorida y mareada, y tras darse cuenta de su desnudez, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, llegó a una clara conclusión:

- _Estuvo increíble, así que no me puedo quejar._

Se levantó, cubriéndose con una camisa que Link había dejado en el suelo, caminando por el mar de prendas que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo hasta un carrito con té y pasteles que habían llevado a la habitación la tarde antes de la llegada de él, y mientras se devoraba un trozo de panqué de limón, sus ojos se posaron sobre un objeto en su escritorio: el maletín de materiales de arte que le había regalado a Link el año pasado para su cumpleaños. Zelda supuso que lo había dejado ahí mientras estaba muy concentrada - o acalorada - leyendo su carta.

De pura curiosidad, lo abrió. Sus contenidos estaban perfectamente ordenados, una libreta de tapa dura llamando su atención. Al abrirla, encontró un boceto de ella, con cabello trenzado y vestimenta sencilla, como el lindo retrato que le había hecho tras ese cumpleaños. Zelda curioseó las páginas, que tenían algunas anotaciones y otros bocetos al azar. Y, luego de unas cuantas páginas en blanco…

...Ella. Bastante desnuda, dormida, su cara cubierta parcialmente por algunos mechones de cabello.

- _Definitivamente, soy yo_ -pensó.

-Vaya que eres curiosa, preciosa -una voz conocida y una palmadita en el trasero la sorprendieron -. ¿Te gusta? Lo dibujé de memoria hace un tiempo.

-Sí, es muy bueno -se sonrojó, avergonzada-. Lo siento.

-No hay problema, amor - le besó la mejilla mientras se ponía una camiseta-. No me importa que mi Musa encuentre los dibujos que hago de ella.

-¡¿Hay más?! -exclamó, casi dejando caer la libreta.

-Sigue mirando, amor.

Y allí estaba, en gloria y majestad: vestida sencillamente, con los elegantes vestidos que usa a diario, con su traje de montar, y sin nada, sonriendo pícaramente mientras leía un libro, estirada sobre la cama de la casa de Ordon.

- _De veras que me lleva consigo a donde quiera que vaya_ -Zelda dijo a sí misma mientras su mirada se fijaba en los detalles de los dibujos, toda ruborizada ante todo el amor puesto en ellos.

-Siempre te dibujo de memoria… ¿puedo dibujarte ahora? -preguntó -. Me gusta como te ves así.

Ella asintió feliz, sonriendo.

-¿Aunque esté toda desarregalda y con cara de sueño?

Link le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¡Pero si así es cuando más hermosa y sexy te ves! -aseguró, sacándole otra sonrisa.


	56. Chapter 56

_Hola queridos lectores! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. Lamentablemente por trabajo y otras viscicitudes de la vida no he podido enfocarme en traducir tanto como quisiera, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, podré por fin actualizar constantemente. Con los próximos capítulos empieza el final de esta serie, así que estén atentos!_

 _Este capítulo es un especial de San Valentín, por cierto!_

 _Gracias por leerme, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial: Linus y Zara**

La Tasca de Telma estaba casi vacía, por ser la hora de apertura del primer día de la semana.

Una joven mujer hyliana de cabellos castaños trenzados y vestido lavanda se sentó en una mesa vacía en la esquina del fondo del salón, su pinta de cerveza casi terminada, suspirando ante lo vacío del bar: sólo estaba la dueña, y un hombre en la barra, conversando con ella.

Repentinamente, la pelirroja dama se le acercó con una pinta nueva.

-El caballero de allá le envía esto - Telma murmuró-. Le pregunta si es posible que le haga compañía.

El hombre se volvió hacia ella y le hizo señas. Era joven, de cabellos rubios claros desordenados, piel bronceada, ojos azul brillante y una sonrisa cálida y luminosa. Vestía una túnica de lino crudo, una casaca verde olivo, pantalones marrón y botas.

- _Es apuesto y parece ser agradable_ -, la joven pensó, saludando de vuelta, gesticulando para que la acompañara a la mesa, mientras la encargada volvía a su puesto.

-Gracias por la bebida -sonrió-. Soy Zara.

-Linus -le sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a ella-. Encantado de conocerla -, dijo tomándole la mano, besando el dorso de ésta.

-El placer es mío -afirmó ella-. No eres de estos lares, lo asumo por tu acento.

-Pues de veritas está usted en lo cierto -bebió un sorbo de su vaso-. Soy del mismísimo sur, de Ordon.

Zara lo miró impresionada.

-¡Es lejos! ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?

-He vivido aquí ya casi por un año! -aclaró él, enderezándose en su silla, mostrando las líneas de su ancho torso-. ¡Soy un Caballero!

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Y yo pensando que era un turista o viajero! -ella rió-. Pero entonces debería haberlo visto en el castillo… yo también trabajo allí.

-¡¿De veras?! -él la miro con los ojos enormes, apoyándose en la mesa, su rostro más cerca del de ella-. ¿Qué hace una criatura tan preciosa como usted atrapada en ese viejo lugar?

-Soy una investigadora -ella respondió, tomando un sorbo de su trago, ruborizándose ante su halago tan descarado-. Trabajo en la biblioteca del castillo.

-¡Pero por la mismísima Nayru! ¡Belleza e inteligencia juntas! ¡Menuda joya es usted, señorita Zara!

Ella rió encantada ante su reacción.

-Usted es muy bueno para levantar el ego de una dama, ¿lo sabía?

Linus sonrió con seguridad.

-Son sólo los hechos, señorita, nada más.

Zara jugueteó coquetamente con un mechón de cabello suelto, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sonriendo ante las palabras de Linus.

-Me pregunto si… -susurró ella, evitando su intensa mirada-, si después de terminar nuestras bebidas le gustaría caminar de vuelta conmigo al castillo.

Linus no pudo evitar levantar sus puños en un gesto de victoria tras la propuesta de ella.

-Claro que me encantaría -respondió.

Mientras conversaban animadamente, alargando el momento lo más posible, otros clientes y regulares llegaban a la tasca; el lugar de a poco llenándose como siempre.

-¡Venga Perícleo! -Telma saludó a su amigo-, me alegra verte acá - le sirvió un vaso de licor-. Cortesía de la casa.

-Gracias, querida, es bueno relajarse - bebió un sorbo, y se volvió al público, reconociendo dos rostros extremadamente familiares tanto para él como para la pelirroja dueña de la tasca-. ¿No son esos dos acaso…?

-Sí, lo son -Telma se rió-. Vinieron en plan de incógnito para tener esta pequeña cita, incluso con nombres falsos y todo, ¿a que no son lo más dulce?

Perícleo se rió junto a ella mientras los veían partir, contentos y conversando alegremente.

-Los jóvenes enamorados son así… ¡mejor que sigan tal cual por un largo tiempo!

Una vez afuera, Linus le ofreció su brazo a Zara, y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el castillo, ahora en silencio.

-Me gustaría verla de nuevo - Linus le comentó-. Me encantaría conocerla más.

-Igualmente -ella se aferró a su brazo, su cuerpo apegado al de él-, pero mañana parto a Termina, voy en el séquito de la Reina -suspiró-. ¿Quizás después de la visita?

Linus la miró con ojos tristes.

-Seguro, por supuesto.

-Dicen que la distancia fortalece los sentimientos -le animó, soltando su brazo para ponerse frente a él-. Le prometo que esto no será un encuentro pasajero.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto -le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso de lleno en los labios, encontrando a Linus con la guardia baja, el que se rindió de inmediato ante el contacto con su boca suave y cálida, reciprocando el beso con mucha más intensidad, aferrándose a su cintura y caderas con ansia, deseando quedarse con el calor y perfume de ella todo para él.

-¡Link! -Zelda suspiró, tras cortar el beso-. ¡Me estás apretando mucho!

-¡Lo siento! - la soltó -, ¡pensé que estaba bien!

-Claro que sí, pero no cuando llevo un corsé debajo - Zelda aún respiraba agitada -, pero estaba bien, muy, pero _muy_ bien -se mordió el labio inferior- ¿vamos de vuelta ahora?

-¿No quieres seguir con esto? - Link le preguntó, un poco decepcionado.

-No es eso, es que quiero más que besos, tú lo sabes - le dijo coquetamente, sus mejillas enrojecidas-. No te hagas el bobo.

-No sabes lo que esas reacciones tuyas me hacen -la cara de Link era pura dicha-. Me encanta cuando te pones así de entusiasmada.

-Volvamos ahora mismo entonces.

* * *

Un buen rato después, ambos yacían sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar de su recámara, aún a medio vestir, jadeando agotados.

-No alcanzamos ni siquiera a llegar a la cama -Link rió a carcajadas.

-El autocontrol no es nuestra fortaleza, cariño mío -Zelda se pasó las manos por el cabello, las trenzas que llevaba ahora todas desarmadas-, ni siquiera es de nuestros alter egos… usted fue bastante atrevido para un primer encuentro, joven Linus.

-Usted también, señorita Zara -le tomó la mano y la besó-, no esperaba que me besara tan pronto.

-Es que la atracción fue inmediata -Zelda comentó-. Quizás cuando se encuentren nuevamente qué cosas pasen…

-¿Quizás podríamos hacer que se reencuentren en Termina? -Link sonrió con picardía, Zelda claramente sabiendo que ya algo tenía en mente.


End file.
